Love on The Line
by gneebee
Summary: He can't stand here dwelling on any of that stuff. He has work to get to. He walks away from her, sets the cooler in his pickup, climbs in and drives off. The trouble is his mind doesn't drive off with him. It stays right there and on her. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene AU Bethyl Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Happy Friday! Thank you for checking out my new Bethyl multi chapter story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

00

These past three weeks on the job have been non-stop. Thank God they're wrapping it up today. Friday. Perfect. 10 hours a day six days a week is starting to get to him. He doesn't mind working and he likes the work he does, he'd just like to have a little time to take care of some other shit, and maybe have a little fun.

He's been working so many hours there are a couple of things that have slipped by undone. He's managed to keep his laundry up, he has to have work clothes. He paid the kid next door to cut his grass. Those things got done.

It's the really important shit he hasn't gotten to.

He hasn't been fishing or out in the woods for way too long. He's going a little nuts being stuck in the city. And groceries. He's been eating fast food the past three nights and he's sick of that shit, but he's run out of damn near everything except salt, pepper and ketchup. He needs to get his ass to the store and get some real food.

He'll get it all taken care of this weekend. He'll be up and out early Saturday morning, on the lake doing a little fishing. Just him, his fishing pole, a slice or two of leftover pizza and a couple beers. Surrounded by nothing but peace and quiet. All will be right with the world.

On his way back from the lake, and with fresh fish in the cooler for dinner, he'll stop at the grocery and load up on supplies so he can get back to some decent eating.

That's his plan for tomorrow, for now though, a man has to eat and he has to be at work and he isn't about to go hungry.

Just like every morning he loads his work gear in the backseat of the pickup, never in the bed. It'd be too easy to steal. The tools and equipment cost him plenty of dough, close to two grand. He takes good care of it all, he knows the value of a buck.

When he's completely geared up it totals as much as 200 pounds of extra weight. He carries all of that on his body. So far, through four years of apprenticeship and five years as a journeyman, it hasn't bothered him. He doesn't even think about it anymore.

Being determined to keep himself well fed on what will be the last day of this massive repair job, he leaves home at 6:00am. He's giving himself plenty of time to make a stop at D&L's before heading to the job site.

He pulls into the big travel mart and the first thing he does is head to the pumps. He fills the tank of his big F-350 pickup and when he's done pumping fuel he pulls it into a parking spot right up front. He heads in the store with nothing more on his mind than getting some fuel for himself, a lot of caffeine and a lot of grub. Everything he needs to get through the day.

It doesn't take him long. He fills his Igloo with two ham and cheese sandwiches, a large bag of chips, a package of 6 donuts, two breakfast burritos and a Hershey bar. He also grabs a quart of milk, a quart of orange juice, two cokes and finally stops at the coffee bar and fills up his oversized thermal mug with coffee, sugar and cream.

He doesn't much care for ready-made sandwiches or donuts in a package, it's not the kind of breakfast or lunch he'd fix for himself. It's not even what he'd necessarily choose to be eating period, but choices are limited so it'll work for now.

He gets in line at the register and his phone beeps, it's a text from his boss. He texts the man back, then checks his weather app hoping for clear and sunny fishing weather over the weekend. What he's not doing is paying any attention to the other folks waiting in line.

It's the smell that makes him look up to see who the hell is in front of him. That smell and one look at her is all it takes to know, it's been a while since she bathed. It isn't just body odor. She smells like she's been going through dumpsters.

Not that any of that is unheard of, it's a nasty fact of real life anymore. There are homeless people all over. He's just never seen anyone on the streets or anywhere else quite like her. Despite how dirty she is and her grubby and shabby clothes, he can see she's sort of pretty. In a real dainty kind of way.

For some reason he senses she hasn't been on the streets too long. Just long enough to be dirty and hungry and probably desperate.

He wonders how someone who appears to be so delicate manages to survive on the street at all. He also can't help wondering what shitty circumstances put her in this kind of jam. Then he catches himself, and quickly reminds himself none of it is his problem.

Her turn comes and she sets a pint of chocolate milk and a package with a one serving coffee cake on the counter. He hears her half whisper to the clerk, "Can I sweep the floor or clean the bathroom to pay for this? I'll do whatever you need."

The clerk is downright cold, he supposes maybe she's just burned out on this kind of stuff. A place like this, she probably gets asked questions like that a few times a day. She's harsh when she snarls, "Cash or card. If ya can't pay then get out."

The young woman doesn't argue. She leaves the things on the counter and hurries out the door.

The clerk looks in his cooler, rings up his items, and then fuck him if he doesn't do it. Even though he knows he's an idiot he points to the young woman's things and says, "This here stuff too."

The clerk nods, rings it up and tells him what he owes, as she whispers under her breath, "Sucker."

He figures she's right and he shrugs, "Yep. I guess that's me."

He picks up his Igloo and her things and walks out.

He finds her over on the side of the building. She's sitting on the ground with her small canvas bag next to her and still wearing her backpack. Her knees are up and she's leaning forward with her forehead resting on them. Her arms are clasped around her legs and he's worried it's crying he hears.

He bends over and sets the two items next to her on the ground. When she looks up at him he nods his head and tells her, "Eat up 'fore someone takes it from ya."

She nods her head and whispers, "You didn't have to. Thanks," as she quickly tears the bag open and shoves at least half of the coffee cake in her mouth. It's obvious it's been a while since she ate.

She doesn't look like she's on the dope, and he knows exactly what that looks like. He has a brother whose been on and off that shit for years.

It doesn't matter, he can't stand here dwelling on any of that stuff. He has work to get to. He walks away from her, sets the cooler in his pickup, climbs in and drives off. The trouble is his mind doesn't drive off with him. It stays right there and on her.

It isn't much and it doesn't come close to filling her up, but it's something. She almost smiles as a little bit of her faith is restored. There are still good people in the world. He just proved that to her.

* * *

He gets to the job site staging area and starts gearing up. It's a routine he goes through every work day, but he still believes in paying close attention to the details. His life depends on it.

He's already wearing some of it. He left home in his fire-resistant shirt and his climbing boots. The climbing boots are different than his regular boots. They're designed especially for his line of work. When he bought them he splurged and went for the best, it made sense. They're thick with a no-flex heel and a high no-flex instep. They're designed that way for both comfort and safety. They're also designed to accommodate his climbing spikes, called gaffs.

He's careful as he straps the gaffs to his boots. They have sharp steel tips for digging into the wood of power poles. Next he secures them with his climbers, the contoured leg shanks that strap just below his knees to help secure the gaffs in place.

When he's sure the gaffs aren't going to budge he starts adding the serious weight. He puts on his implement belt with clips, D-rings and loops all designed to hold his larger tools including his hot stick. It also holds a separate tool pouch for smaller tools like pliers and wrenches.

He hooks his ditty bag to the back of the belt, it hold nuts, bolts, wire connectors and the like. He carries every tool he might possibly need on the belt. When the fit is comfortable and secure, he finally clips on one of his most important tools, his safety strap.

He rechecks his hand line and the attached pulley, he depends on them and always triple-checks. He sets the hard hat on his head, slips his hands into the big insulated leather gloves that resemble oversized oven mitts, and rests the large coiled hand line on his shoulder. He's ready for work, just like every day.

Except this morning everything's not quite the same. The gear and the order in which he geared up, that's all the usual stuff. But he's used to thinking about the job at hand while he gets it all on. This morning his mind hasn't been on work. He's been thinking about the woman at D&L's.

Shit. He keeps reminding himself over and over, she's not his problem.

Despite knowing that fact, he can't seem to stop thinking about her.

* * *

Just as the boss and the crew expected it would, the job wraps up by two-thirty. As everyone's removing and packing their gear they're also busy making some after work plans. Plans to stop by Big Ed's Tavern for celebratory beers and wings before heading home.

He lets them know he isn't going. He tells them he has other plans. His buddies start teasing him about meeting up with some hot chick for a crazy weekend and he just smiles and nods like yeah, that's what's going to happen.

His real plan is simple. Stop and pick up a 12-pack for the weekend, go home and shower up, order a big ass pizza, eat at least three quarters of it while he vegges in front of the TV, and then hook the boat to the pickup.

Not long after that he'll likely be falling in the sack. He wants to be on the lake at first light, when the water is still cool and the fish are hungry.

He pulls into D&L's to pick up the 12-pack and wills his eyes not to look that way, yet they go right to the spot where he saw her last. There she is over by the side of the building. She has her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she slowly sways side to side and he'd swear he can almost see the desperation he knows she's feeling.

Taking a good look at her now he notices how slim she is. He'd bet his overtime pay she hasn't eaten since he gave her that coffee cake, and who knows how long it was before that.

He reminds himself he can't get involved. As sorry as he feels for her, he just can't. But there's a little something he can do. He still has half a quart of orange juice left, a half sandwich and three donuts. He's pretty sure she won't be offended by his offer. A person who looks as hungry as she does won't mind eating after someone else.

He carries the items to her and stretches out full hands as he asks, "Ya want this stuff?"

She looks at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. Beautiful but sad and hopeless. She starts to reach for the food, then quickly pulls her hands back and questions him, "Are you sure? You're just gonna give me this stuff?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I know you're hungry, go on an take it."

She whispers, "Thanks. Thank you," as she practically snatches the food from his hands.

"Yeah, sure," he mutters. He's telling himself that's it, he's done his part, it's not his problem. But as he hurries toward the store entrance he wonders why he feels like such a piece of shit.

He grabs a 12 pack from the cooler, a bag of pork rinds and a package of jerky from the rack. He pays his money and heads back out. Shit, he mumbles to himself as he jogs toward his truck, a summer cloudburst is about to dump on him. Then he can't help grinning when he thinks, well at least I ain't up a pole.

He sets his purchases on the floorboard of the back seat and as he climbs into his seat he tries forcing himself not to look in her direction, but he can't keep from it. Dammit. She's been haunting him all day and it doesn't appear that's going to end any time soon.

There she is with her back flat against the building and her arms resting on top of her head, as if that's going to keep her from getting drenched.

Fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck it all.

He practically flies out of the pickup and goes over to her. That's when he sees there's puke on the ground next to her. It happens like that when you're too hungry, he knows from experience. He wills his voice to be calm and nonthreatening when he asks, "Ya eat too fast?"

She doesn't look at him, he figures she's probably too embarrassed.

Yeah, he knows he's screwed. He's deep into this shit now, but dammit, he can't just leave her, "C'mon girl, it's gonna rain. I'll give ya a ride."

She knows better than to get in a vehicle with a stranger. She's been warned about that stuff her whole life, and she's seen plenty of news stories and crime shows about what happens when women let their guard down. But at this point what does it really matter? Her life is already a complete disaster. How much worse can things get?

She's feeling so desperate and so out of it she doesn't even think to ask him where he's giving her a ride _to_. All she's thinking about is getting off the street, out of the rain that's coming, and into a nice comfortable, dry vehicle. At least for a while.

No sooner are they in his big pickup than the sky opens and the summer rain comes down in buckets. He fires up the engine, looks over at her and says, "Get your seatbelt on."

It almost makes her smile. It seems like such a long time since someone has shown concern for her.

He drives her to the only place he knows of. It's a private shelter run by some charity outfit or another. He can't remember the details for sure, but he thinks he heard about it on the news or something.

He stops in front of the place and she looks at him in a panic. He can hear the anguish in her voice when she starts begging him, "No. No. Please don't leave me here. Just take me back to that store. Please. No. Never mind. You don't have to. I'll just walk."

Her hand is clutched on the door handle when she remembers her manners, "Oh, and thanks for everything, but I just can't stay here."

He's confused. A place to stay seems a whole lot better than no place to stay. He reaches across her, puts his hand over hers and asks, "Why? Ya been here before? What's wrong with the place?"

She's trembling and she doesn't look at him, she looks straight down at her feet when she answers, "Yes…I..I…a while back. It was, well someone…someone tried to bother me."

She doesn't need to say anymore. He knows what she's getting at. Shit, just looking at her, how small and defenseless she appears to be, he can imagine there are plenty of lowlifes who would see her as easy prey.

He doesn't say it out loud, he just thinks it when he tells himself, "Dixon, you are one dumb ass mutherfucker," and he can practically hear his brother Merle laughing at him, "You always was the sweet one little brother."

Fuck it, he starts driving toward his place.

She has no idea where he's taking her next. Maybe some other shelter, maybe some other travel mart. She just knows he looks deep in thought and she's a little afraid to ask him anything. She's grateful too, at least he didn't make her get out at that place.

He pulls in the driveway of a little house. It's one of those bungalow-style places. It's painted a nice shade a pale green with yellow trim and she thinks it looks cute and very homey. There's a pretty front porch and lots of plants, bushes and some cool old trees. She can't help but smile at the perfect little picture it paints.

He pushes a button on his rear view mirror and the garage door begins to open. He pulls the big pickup inside and she asks the obvious, "Is this your house?"

He looks at her like he's pissed and his voice sounds like he's growling at her when he answers, "Yeah, I only brought ya here cuz I don't know where the hell else ta take ya. And don't worry, I ain't gonna be botherin' ya. I ain't that way."

Her own voice is barely a whisper when she responds, "I didn't think you were." He's so mad and she's not sure why. If he didn't want her here, why didn't he just drop her off somewhere?

Then he gets out, opens the pickup's rear door and grabs the big bag that holds his work gear. As he lifts it out he mutters an apology, "Sorry." That's all he says, but she feels like it didn't come easy for him and she believes he means it, and that's enough.

He stows the bag in a large wood box in the corner of the garage, securing the lid with a padlock. Then he rests a foot on the edge of the box, bends over and pulls up one leg of his work pants, revealing the big leather boots. The heavy-looking boots come all the way up to his mid-calf and she watches him as he loosens the laces on first one, then the other. He pulls them off and sets them on a boot warmer next to the wood box. Then he slips on some sports type shoes and ties them up. It's apparent this is a regular routine.

As everyday as it is, for some reason she thinks what he's doing looks kind of sexy. She catches herself, the last thing she needs in her life are complications with men. She's had enough of that crap to last a lifetime.

So she only watches him for a moment before she forces herself to look away. She takes in her surroundings and they're quite something. Never has she seen a garage like his. Everything is so clean and organized. Most people don't keep their houses up as nice as he keeps his garage.

He comes back to the truck, grabs the beer and the snacks then walks around and opens her door. His tone has changed, he sounds much more pleasant when he asks, "Ya okay? Ya need me ta carry anythin'?"

"No, thanks. I have it."

He knows how people who live on the streets get about what little they have. They don't want other folks touching it. Maybe that's it. He doesn't ask again. He simply nods and says, "Okay, c'mon then."

She's tentative when she takes his hand, like she's not sure she should. So far though, even with the brief outburst, he's been nicer to her than anyone has been in a long time; so she lays her hand in his as she climbs down. When her feet are on the ground she mentions, "That sure is a pretty boat, and gosh, the motorcycle. I've never seen anything that shiny."

Talking boats and motorcycles always makes him happy and he smiles, "Yeah? Ya like em? I'ma be takin' that boat out fishin' in the mornin'. It's been a while and man I'm ready ta get on the lake."

She has a melancholy smile when she tells him, "Being out on a lake sounds so nice."

That's when the question finally dawns on him, what the fuck is he going to do with her while he goes fishing?

Shit, what the fuck is he going to do with her period?

00

**A/N Thank you so much for reading along. I hope you found it interesting and that you'll leave a comment. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, and yes, you'll see Daryl up a pole :) Please check it out. I hope you'll be back next Friday for Chapter Two of **_**Love on The Line**_**. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much! I hope you're taking good care of yourselves and each other and that you have everything you need.**

**As for Daryl and Beth, they made it to the garage now let's go in the house and have a look around :)**

00

He holds the door for her as they enter into his kitchen. It isn't especially big but it's big enough, and it's nice. The house is old and the room is simple but everything is in good condition, appliances, cabinets and countertops.

The walls are painted pale yellow like the trim on the exterior of the house, and the trim is painted the pale green color. It looks cheerful and peaceful at the same time.

What really catches her eye, and what she likes best is the built-in kitchen table and benches. They sit in a nook in front of the window and the window looks out to a pleasant back porch and pretty little yard. She imagines how nice it would be to sit at his kitchen table and have a meal while enjoying the view.

The other thing she's noticing is the cute tablecloth. He doesn't seem like a man who would have a cute vintage tablecloth that matches the kitchen colors. She wonders then, does he have a girlfriend? A wife? Someone who just happens to not be home this weekend?

His thoughts are on something else entirely. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings but the truth is the truth and he figures she probably knows anyway, "Listen girl, ya need a shower real bad. Lemme show ya where the bathroom is."

He can tell she's embarrassed but she also seems relieved. She doesn't quite look at him when she says, "That would be wonderful. I mean, if you're sure?"

She thinks she probably shouldn't. He's a stranger. Is she just going to get naked in some strange man's house and jump in the shower like it's no big deal? It's stupid and risky. But the urge to wash off the layers of nasty dirt wins out over her common sense.

He, on the other hand, has almost fully resigned himself to the fact that he's completely lost his mind, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

They walk through the living room and while she thinks it's certainly a perfectly nice room, it's just a bit plain. A leather sofa, two matching leather chairs, a couple of tables, a great big wall mounted TV, and a bookcase.

It's like he went to the furniture store, picked out one of those room settings of furniture, brought it home and placed it just like they had it displayed in the store. Except for what's sitting on the center of the coffee table.

It's a floral arrangement, and not the kind you buy from a florist. These flowers look handpicked from the yard, and they're arranged in a big mason jar with a gingham ribbon tied in a bow. Definitely not something she thinks this man would do. More like something a woman would do.

Then she gets angry with herself. How dare she. It's none of her business if he wants to have flowers in the living room and a tablecloth in the kitchen.

Now she feels ashamed.

It's not a new feeling.

She follows him down the hall and he stops in front of a door, pushing it open for her. "This is the extra bathroom. It's clean. I never use it. I can get my shampoo and some soap for ya, and there's towels hangin' there." He frowns when he adds, "Shit, I'm not sure if I got an extra toothbrush."

"I have one. I just don't have toothpaste." She does her best to smile, "You're being very nice to me. I don't know why; but thank you." On the inside, she's starting to feel more anxiety. Is he really as nice as he seems to be, or is it an act? And why is she being so trusting of him? And is there a woman?

Maybe she's being stupid, but for some reason she doesn't think she has to worry. Not really. This man seems so genuine.

She's waiting in the doorway when he comes back with a bottle of shampoo, a half-used tube of toothpaste and a fresh bar of soap. She sees a shyness in him as he hands them to her, shrugs his shoulders and says, "I hope this'll do. It's all I got."

She nods, "Of course, yes, this is great, thank you."

The words that come out of his mouth next are unexpected even by him, and they shake him right down to his socks, "We can pick ya up some more stuff when we go ta the store tomorrow."

She doesn't respond, she doesn't know what to say, and he quickly tries to fix it, "I been workin' alotta O.T., ain't been ta the store in a couple a weeks." Did he really have to explain all that to her? No, dammit. He's got to quit treating her like they're friends. Still he asks, "Anyway, I's gonna order pizza for dinner. Does that sound okay?"

She's stunned he would even bother to ask her. Her words tell him, "You should have whatever you like. I'll be grateful for anything you share."

That's what she says, but the look on her face tells him pizza is one of the last things she wants to eat. Then he remembers she got sick to her stomach outside D&Ls. Yeah, no wonder she looks like she hates the idea. He'll think of something.

She starts to close the bathroom door, then pauses and says, "You're a good person. I appreciate everything you've done for me." She starts to close it again then pauses once more, "I don't even know your name."

"Daryl. Yours?"

"Beth."

* * *

He's an idiot. For crissake, he's doing her a big fucking favor, why is he worrying about getting her a dinner she'll like? Food she'll be able to keep down? Shit. It's his dinner, she ought to be happy with anything he gives her.

Then he kind of hates himself because that's just it. She _will_ be happy with anything. It's him. He's the one who's worrying. It's only because…well dammit, she needs to eat something.

He's been ordering pizza from the same place for over three years, but this is the first time he actually reads the menu on his phone app. He gives it a quick once over, then starts tapping items and adding them to his cart.

For himself it's always the same thing, an extra large pizza with everything on it and an order of breadsticks with marinara dip. Simple. The difference between him and her is he's healthy with a cast iron stomach and damn, she seems kind of delicate.

He orders his usual but for her he chooses some kind of pasta dish, alfredo. It says it has white sauce and it has chicken. That ought to be easy on the stomach. Still, just in case it won't do he picks a salad. Some Mediterranean deal. He no sooner has that added than he thinks maybe she'd rather just have a sandwich, and they have subs. He orders turkey. Turkey's easy to digest, right?

Hell, one of those things has to appeal to her and leftovers are no problem. Eventually he'll eat whatever might be left of any of it. He places the order.

Going through all that bullshit just to get himself a pizza was more stressful than work. He grabs a beer, flips the TV on to the early news and settles in on the sofa to watch.

He never does hear any news.

He can't hear anything over his own loud thoughts. He wonders who she is. Beyond being a pretty woman whose found herself in dire straits, who is Beth? The little he's gotten to see of her the more convinced he is she hasn't been on the street long. She doesn't seem hardened enough. And how did she wind up living that way to begin with?

Maybe he'll ask her, maybe she'll volunteer something and he won't have to ask. Whatever, he won't do it tonight. For the time being he's convinced she's a good person. Sweet and soft-spoken, a little shy and plenty scared, and something else. He's worried she isn't well.

Maybe it's lack of proper food and not getting enough to eat, or maybe it's more. That's another thing he supposes he'll ask soon.

Finally he asks himself the biggest question of all, "What the fuck is the matter with you Dixon? Are ya outta your fuckin' mind? Who the fuck brings home some street person and treats her like company?"

So, no, he heard no news.

* * *

It feels so good to be in a clean bathroom and finally have some privacy. She likes the fact that although everything looks clean and freshly painted, he hasn't changed the fixtures in the old bathroom. If she wasn't so filthy she'd opt for soaking in the big tub rather than taking a shower.

But she _is_ filthy. Never in a million years could she have imagined she would wind up in such a terrible situation. But here she is, and for now all she wants to do is take advantage of an opportunity to wash away the outside evidence of how she's been living. The grime and worse, the odor.

She's never felt so disgusting. So hopeless. So helpless.

The first thing she does is brush her teeth and she feels a little better already. She'd love a little mouthwash and she almost opens his medicine cabinet to look, but stops herself just in time. She shouldn't be snooping. She promises herself she'll respect his privacy as she begins peeling off her clothes. She's been wearing them for days and they're so gross she almost throws up again. She begins to move more quickly, anxious to get in the shower.

As soon as the water is warm she steps in and stands right under the shower head, adjusting the temperature until it's as hot as she can take it.

She'd love to stand there all day and just let the hot water pour over her, but she also wants to wash. She begins with her hair, scrubbing her scalp relentlessly as she washes and rinses it over and over. When she finally feels like she's gotten it clean, she takes the fresh bar of soap and the washcloth and scrubs her body again and again. Like she's trying to scrub her skin off.

The whole time she's scrubbing she cries. She cries about how stupid she is to have gotten herself in this awful situation. She cries because she's lonely and afraid, and she's felt that way for a while now. Mostly she cries because she has no idea what might happen to her next, and it's so scary.

Who is Daryl she wonders? Part of the answer is obvious. He's a working man, a professional tradesman of some sort. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out he likes the outdoors, and he definitely likes big boy toys. The big pickup truck, the fishing boat, the shiny motorcycle, all those things are obvious.

His good looks have an earthy, manly kind of appeal. It's like he's naturally good looking and doesn't even realize he is.

Stop it she tells herself. Those are not the things she should notice or care about. She has much bigger things to concern herself with. Yet she can't help noticing certain things.

Like the fact that he's built. It's not the kind of body guys get from working out at the gym. His is the kind of body a man who works hard all day has. Besides, those broad shoulders are something you don't get in a gym. You have to be blessed with those. So yes, whatever kind of work he does it must be very physical.

What she knows about him more than anything else is that he's been kind to her. He paid for her food that morning, he gave her his leftovers that afternoon, and now he's brought her to his home and made her feel like a guest rather than a beggar.

He may not look the part of an angel but that's just what he's been for her. Her own rough and rugged guardian angel.

* * *

She walks in the living room and he damn near does a double take. She looks the same and yet she looks completely different.

She looks beautiful.

The hair that not long before was so dirty and matted now looks bright, blonde and shiny. He likes how she has it up in a ponytail. She wears leggings and a t-shirt that are a bit wrinkled, but they're clean and only a little too big. Man, her skin. The dirt on her skin has been replaced by pale pink tones. It looks soft and warm; it almost seems to glow.

The biggest difference though is her smile. It's the first time he's seen her with a big, bright and genuinely happy smile.

He finds himself smiling back at her as he stands from his seat like some kind of gentleman. He asks, "Ya feel better now?"

She's still smiling when she answers, "Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much better. Thank you so much Daryl." Then her look changes to one of concern. She bites her lip as her forehead creases and she starts to ask, "Um, this is the last of the clothes I have that aren't dirty and smelly…"

He knows right away what she wants to ask, "Yeah, we'll throw em in the wash." He wouldn't mind getting rid of the street smells once and for all himself.

She still has the canvas bag and the backpack with her and he doesn't offer to carry them. He goes about it another way. He simply holds his hand out in offer. Unlike at the truck this time she silently agrees, handing him the canvas bag.

She follows him back to the kitchen and he opens a door that enters into a laundry room. Although it isn't large, it's big enough to hold the washer, dryer and a small utility sink.

Above the appliances are shelves with laundry detergent, fabric softener and bleach, as well as household cleaning products and a stack of clean rags. In the corner there's a broom and a bucket with a mop in it.

It's all so tidy and just like the tablecloth in the kitchen and the flowers in the living room, it makes her wonder. Is there a woman? A girlfriend? She can't very well ask that, so she asks in another way, "Do you do your own housework Daryl?"

He shrugs, "I think I keep it up pretty good, but I got a lady who comes every other Thursday. She does it the right way." Then he kind of laughs when he adds, "I think she's tryin' ta civilize me. Putting cloths on the table and flowers here and there."

Why should the news he doesn't have a girlfriend make her feel so happy? She tells herself, quit Beth. Quit. She apologizes, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business to even ask, it's just that everything looks so clean and tidy, and gosh, it's nice you have help."

He shrugs again and tells her, "Yeah well, I'm happy not ta hafta do it and she's happy gettin' paid ta do it." Then he smiles and admits, "I got far more interest in keeping the garage just the way I want it."

He lifts the lid on the washer and reaches for the laundry soap while she opens the zipper of the canvas bag. She begins to pull the clothes out when something else nearly falls out.

He quickly backs away in case the son of a bitch goes off. Shit, she doesn't look like the type to carry a pistol.

She talks fast, "I'm sorry. I'm sure it's not even loaded. I just had it and I thought if anyone bothered me maybe I could use it to scare them away."

He's not sure if he's more pissed off or more concerned. He's a lot of both. He thinks he probably sounds like a mean old bastard when he scolds, "Or maybe they'd see the pistol, shoot ya first and ask questions later. Whaddya say ya lemme have a look at that?"

She nods as he sets the laundry soap down and carefully picks up the weapon. Sure enough the safety isn't engaged and there's a bullet in the chamber. He pops it out, puts the safety on, puts the bullet in his shirt pocket and the pistol on the shelf.

He's all keyed up now, "You're lucky ya didn't accidentally kill yourself or someone else. How bout I give it back to ya _after_ we have a lesson in gun safety?" He sounds so mad she should be scared to death, but his eyes look so worried when he asks, "Do ya even know how ta shoot the damn thing?"

First she tells him, "I've shot a BB gun," then she hangs her head and admits, "No. I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Sorry don't do no good." He stops, forces himself to take a breath and calm down. Then he tells her, "Listen, we'll figure it out, but I'm keepin' the damn thing til we do." She doesn't argue.

He needs a minute to think, to breathe, to decide what to do. He makes a stab at changing the subject, "Let's get this wash goin', pizza'll be here in a minute."

But he finds he can't quite let it go that easy. He has a serious question that just won't wait. He lays his hand on her arm and looks hard in her eyes when he questions, "You in trouble with the law Beth?"

"What?"

"The cops. You on the run?"

"No. I promise. Nothing like that."

For now he doesn't push it, but there seems to be a whole lot more questions than answers when it comes to sweet Beth.

They've just gotten the washer going, including throwing the canvas bag in, when one more question comes to his mind, "Ya got any other weapons stashed? Another pistol? A knife?"

"No, I promise Daryl. That's all."

"Yeah, well, that's enough."

Thank God the doorbell rings.

She stays back, waiting timidly while he goes to the door. She hears the driver getting nosey, "Ya got plenty of food here, ya havin' a party?"

Daryl goes along, "Yep, big party. It's Friday night in Smithton."

He'd normally sit on the sofa with the pizza box on the coffee table, along with a beer and a roll of paper towels. This night he goes fancy. He puts two plates on the kitchen table along with two forks and a stack of paper napkins, then tells her, "Go on an sit now."

She watches him with a mix of curiosity and a strange feeling of admiration. He seems to be walking through life like everything is no big deal at all, like it all just comes so easily. She wonders if that's how it really is for him.

She's also thinking that there's so much about him she'd like to know. Then she reminds herself that's never going to happen. He let her clean up, he's going to give her a meal and then he'll get her out of here. She's darn lucky she got what she got.

She snaps back to the moment when he says, "Go on an sit like I said. I know your stomach ain't right. I got ya some stuff I thought might be a little easier on ya than pizza." As he speaks he sets the pasta, the salad and the sandwich at the center of the table.

He's gone way beyond anything he ever had to do, shoot, he didn't have to do anything at all. She looks up at him like she can't believe he's even real, "You didn't have to. I don't have any right to be picky."

"I know I didn't have to. Now eat. Ya need food." He's about to sit when he thinks of one more thing, "I'ma have a beer, ya think you can hold one down? The only other choice I got right now is water."

"I think I should stick with water." She's feeling kind of overwhelmed by all these kindnesses. She's almost afraid she'll start crying if she tries to express to him just how much everything he's done means to her. She settles for simply saying, "Thank you Daryl."

He sets the water down in front of her, says, "Yeah sure, I's gonna eat anyway and it ain't often I have company." He takes a swallow of the beer and watches her as she scoops up a small forkful of the pasta, then cautions, "Just go real easy. I know you're hungry but try'n take it slow. Your stomach probably ain't much bigger than a walnut right now."

She's trying to take it slow as she watches him consume nearly half a slice of pizza in one bite. Before he can shovel in another she questions, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of work do you do Daryl?"

He rubs a napkin across his face, swallows the pizza, gulps down a little beer and answers, "I'm a lineman for Georgia Power."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

He seems so offhand when he answers, "I guess. There's all kinds a shit that could go wrong. A person could fall, get electrocuted, get burned. It's a lot and guys get hurt and worse. All you can do is be real cautious, use safety equipment and keep your mind on what you're doin'." He takes another swallow of beer and raps his knuckles on the table when he says, "Knock on wood, I been at it nine years and so far I been lucky."

"Do you like it, that kind of work?"

"Yeah. It's outside, I work with a pretty good bunch, and all the overtime I just made is gonna pay off my fishin' boat."

She takes another little bite of the pasta and admits, "That's great, but I'd be so afraid to climb up that high." She kind of giggles and he thinks it sounds real cute, then she looks at him with that sweet smile on her face and says, "I'm pretty sure I'd never even be able to climb the darn pole in the first place."

She started it. She's asking questions and he's been answering every one of them. Now he wants to ask her questions, but then in another way he doesn't. There are plenty of things he wants to know but he's afraid it would all get too heavy. The last three weeks have been tough and today was a long day.

Then he gets honest with himself about what's really stopping him. He doesn't think he's ready to hear about any bad stuff happening to her. Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe not.

All he really wants to do for now is watch her while she eats and hope to God she doesn't get sick again. Then get his shower, get a good night's sleep and spend the better part of tomorrow on the lake. Hopefully not thinking or worrying.

So he doesn't ask any questions and she doesn't offer any information.

He's eaten all but a couple of slices of the pizza, most of the breadsticks and she's gotten through maybe a quarter of the pasta and a few small bites of salad. She doesn't appear to be interested in eating any more at the moment so he stands and says, "I'ma just clear this up. If ya get hungry again after while you could try'n eat a little more. A'ight?"

"Yes, thanks. I can help pick up. Let me help, please."

"Sure if ya want. Ain't got much ta do, that's the best part about takeout."

He smiles the smallest of smiles and this time she sees the truth in his eyes. He isn't just some carefree guy skipping through life with no problems. She's sure there's a big story behind those deep blue eyes.

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment. If you'd like to check it out, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, besides Bethyl, you'll see the bathroom and that kitchen table too :) I'll be back next Friday with Chapter Three of _Love on The Line,_ and I hope to see you here. Please take good care of yourselves, let's be kind to one another and get through this together. Until next week remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks everyone! I hope you're all staying well. So far - so good at our house. **

**As for our couple, let's see if he invites her fishing.  
**

00

They're done in the kitchen and he smiles that "almost-a-smile." She's noticed how just the right side of his mouth turns up a little and she likes it, it's cute. Then she winces a little, she's sure he'd hate it if he knew she thought of him as "cute."

She's pulled from that thought when he says, "Let's get your stuff in the dryer. I still gotta hitch up the boat an I wanna be outta here early."

His statement has them both wondering once again, what does he plan on doing with her in the morning? Neither of them mentions it though. They just tend to her laundry and when he starts the dryer she asks him, "Can I watch you?"

Her question catches him off guard, he's not sure what she's even talking about, "Watch me? Watch me what?"

Now she gets a little bit of pink color in her cheeks and she can't come up with what will sound like a good reason, still she tries, "Does that sound weird? I just, well I'd like to see how you do that, that hitching up your pickup to the boat. I mean I've seen that kind of thing done; I want to see how you do it."

She knows she must sound ridiculous but it's all she could come up with off the top of her head. She's just not comfortable telling him the real reason. The fact is, she's seen her Dad, her brother and Otis hitch up lots of farm equipment. The real reason she wants to watch him is she doesn't want to stay in the house alone.

And besides, she wouldn't mind seeing him in action.

He still looks a little confused when he shrugs and answers, "Yeah? It ain't nuthin' too excitin', but if ya wanna, c'mon." He isn't sure what exactly is going on, but he kind of thinks maybe it doesn't have anything to do with hooking up the boat. Maybe she just doesn't want to be left alone.

That's okay, he won't mind having her hang out with him.

She stands on the front lawn, well out of the way as she watches him pull the big pickup out of the garage. He drives out in the street a way, turns it around and backs it up so that the tongue of the hitch on the pickup engages the ball hitch on the boat. He's successful on the first attempt, and never has she seen anyone make it look so easy.

He's almost smiling a full smile as he steps down from the vehicle, shuts the door and pushes the lock button on his key fob. He walks to the back of the pickup, secures the hitch, and looks happy when he says, "C'mon girl. Let's get inside. I need my shower and a good night's sleep."

It's obvious to her this fishing trip is something he's been looking forward to. Then, as the garage door closes a different thought comes to mind and she has another brief moment of panic. Is he thinking they'll be sleeping together?

No. Surely if he were thinking those sorts of things there would have been some indication by now. Besides he's been so nice to her about everything, she can't believe he's the type to take advantage of her.

Something else is on her mind too, something just as urgent. For weeks she hasn't known where she'd end up next or what would happen to her. It's been so wonderful to have this brief time with Daryl. Time to just take a breath and relax, even if it's only temporary. But she wants to know where she's going from here so she can start mentally preparing herself.

As soon as they're in the house she asks, "What time are you leaving in the morning?"

He looks at her and wonders where the question will lead as he shrugs and answers, "I's gonna try'n get outta here by five."

He expects she'll want to know if she can come. Instead she catches him completely by surprise when she asks, "Can you give me a ride back to the store on your way?" Then hurries to add, "I mean, not that I expect a ride. You've done so much for me already. In fact, never mind. I'll just walk."

Fuck him. It was a question he'd been putting off answering in his own head all day. What _is_ he going to do with her? He can't see himself dropping her off back at D&L's, and he sure as hell can't see making her walk there. Shit. Dammit.

He hears himself answer, "Nah I ain't leavin' ya off nowhere. Ya wanna come fishin'?" Then he feels himself grinning as he shrugs and says, "Ya might have some fun."

He's rewarded with a pretty smile when she asks, "Really? You'd take me with you?"

"Yeah, why not?" How bad can it be? She's one small, frail woman. Sickly and shy. How much trouble can she cause him?

He already knows the answer to that question, she can cause him a shitload of trouble. Still he just nods and says, "K then, we best hit the sack. C'mon, I'll show ya where the spare room is."

It's obviously a room that gets very little use. There's a bed, a dresser, and one night table. That's all. Beige walls and a beige bedcover. But she has no complaints. It's clean and it looks comfortable, and he isn't asking anything of her. It's the best place she's stayed in a very long time.

"This is really nice. Thank you, Daryl." And she expresses the thought she had of him earlier, "You're like an angel to me and I'm so grateful."

By the look on his face she knows her words have embarrassed him. He lets out a soft snort and tries to play it off as he shrugs, "Yeah sure, I'll holler for ya when it's time ta get up, k?"

"Yes. Okay, it won't take me long to get ready." She's exhausted from so many nights of sleeplessness, followed by this day when so much has happened. Four o'clock seems too early. But she isn't going to complain. How can she when she's clean, she's full and tonight she's going to sleep in a real bed.

He shuts the door to his room, shakes his head and thinks, damn, this day hasn't gone anything like he thought it would. He's conflicted and confused and hoping he can figure out what the hell to do with her before he has to be back at work Monday morning. He doesn't have the slightest idea.

He usually sleeps in the buff, but with her in the house he's sure that's a bad idea. He rummages around in his dresser and finds an old pair of sweatpants he takes when he goes camping. He mutters to himself, "these'll do," and heads for the shower.

All he really wants is a good night's sleep so he makes the shower a fast one and falls into bed. He's exhausted but instead of sleeping he lays there on his back with his arm stretched across his forehead, and he thinks about her. What the fuck is he gonna do about her?

It's a half hour or so later and he's finally starting to relax when he hears the sound of her door opening, then her footsteps hurrying down the hall. It's only seconds more when he hears the unmistakable sounds of her throwing up. Fuck. After a couple more minutes of that he hears the toilet flush and the water running. Then her footsteps back in the hall.

He expects to hear the sound of her door closing, instead there's a light tapping on his door and she's quietly whispering, "Daryl?" It's obvious she doesn't want to wake him if he's asleep.

He calls to her, "yeah, comin'" as he nearly flies off the bed. He flips on the bedside lamp, pulls his t-shirt on and hurries to open his door. When he sees her standing there in the darkened hall the first feeling he gets is worry, she looks so small and so fragile.

She sees the concern in his eyes when he asks, "Ya okay Beth?"

She tries to sound like she really is okay when she matter-of-factly answers, "Yes, I'm fine."

He doesn't believe her for a second, shit he's heard her puking. But he isn't going to argue. He's sure by the look on her face she has something to say; and she does. It's clear she has the statement all prepared as the words rush out of her mouth, "I just want you to know, you don't have to take me with you tomorrow. I know you've had this trip planned and it never included me. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to spoil your day."

Well fuck him. Now he feels like shit. Is that what she thinks? Is that how he makes her feel? Like she'd ruin a fishing trip? This is on him and he needs to make it right. He's as gentle as he knows how to be when he lays his hand on her shoulder, and his tone is sincere when he responds, "Beth, I asked ya ta come with me because I want ya there. Now go on, get some rest. K?"

She's been watching him; the way his shoulder is leaning against the doorjamb and how he nervously chews on his bottom lip. This situation is all new to him too, and she realizes he's as anxious and uncomfortable as she is.

There's something else too, he's been so kind to her. She feels the emotion well up inside her and she almost cries, but she wills herself to stay in control of her feelings. She reaches out to him, briefly touching his hand as she whispers, "Thank you Daryl. I'm looking forward to it."

She's right, he is overwhelmed. He doesn't know quite how to act or what he should say. All he can come up with is, "Go on now girl, get some sleep."

* * *

It's four in the morning and he's quietly tapping on her door and just as quietly calling her name, "Beth? Beth ya up?"

After a few seconds she answers, "Yes, I'm awake. I'll be out in just a minute."

"A'ight, ya don't hafta rush. I'ma be loadin' tackle in the boat."

He goes to the garage and pushes the button to open the double door. He's checked his fishing gear one last time and he's just finished loading the tackle box, poles and an Igloo cooler in the boat when she opens the door from the kitchen and announces, "I'm ready."

He's worried about her again. She looks even more pale in the early morning chill. He asks, "Ya got a jacket of any kind? It's a little cold out this early."

"No. I had one but…well I don't have one anymore."

And he knows someone took it from her, that's the reason folks living on the streets are so careful with the few things they have. He nods and says, "Well I ain't got anythin' that'll come close ta fittin' ya, but I got sumthin' that'll keep ya warm." He hops down from the boat, walks passed her into the house and opens the coat closet by his front door.

"Here," he says as he holds up an insulated plaid flannel shirt. She walks over to him and reaches out her hand as she says, "Thank you," but he doesn't give her the shirt. Instead he holds it up and she lets him slip it on her.

It's so big she almost disappears inside it, and what he's thinking accidentally comes out in words, "Ya look adorable in that thing, but I think we're gonna need ta find one a little closer ta your size."

Oh fuck, did he just say that out loud?

Then he thinks it doesn't matter, that she's taken it as a joke because she responds, "Yeah, right."

He helps her in the big pickup then goes around to his side and as he straps his seatbelt on, he lets her know, "We'll stop at the travel mart and get ya sumthin' for breakfast. I stuck the sandwich and leftover pizza, a jug of water and a couple beers in the cooler for later. We'll see what else looks good."

She looks over at him and says what's on her mind, "You worry about me a lot Daryl. I wish you didn't think you have to. I know you were just trying to be nice when you gave me a ride yesterday, and now I'm a big problem for you."

She's right and she knows it. He knows it too but still he tries deflecting the comment, "I's gonna stop at the store this mornin' anyway. I need some coffee."

But he thinks the right thing would have been to tell her he doesn't think she's a problem. Why didn't he? He's such a dick.

She responds, "Okay, good," but she knows he's full of crap.

They get to the store and even though she understands he's worried about her, and she really does appreciate his concern, she wishes he didn't have to sound so bossy when he tells her, "Ya get whatever ya want ta eat, but no sugary stuff, that shit's hard on the stomach."

She doesn't want sugary stuff or any other food for that matter. Her stomach still doesn't feel right and it seems too early to eat. She doesn't argue with him though. She knows if it wasn't for Daryl she'd be outside at D&L, dirty, hungry and praying to God that no one spoke to her or bothered her in any way.

While he's walking through the store loading things in the Igloo, she finally settles on a signal serve oatmeal cup. He frowns, "That's it?"

"It's enough."

He shakes his head, mutters, "Bullshit," and puts two bananas in the cooler, along with a quart of milk and some orange juice. She looks at him in wonder, he already has the turkey sandwich, some other sandwich, leftover pizza and breadsticks, some chips and candy bars.

Then it hits her. Of course. He's not just thinking of himself he's thinking about her too. He wants her to eat.

They get in the truck and it almost sounds like he's giving her an order again when he says, "Eat your oatmeal while it's warm." He's about to fire up the truck, then he thinks about how sick she keeps getting. He decides motion might not be the best thing to add to her breakfast, "I'll just wait right here while ya do."

She knows he's not going to change his mind. He even grabs the paper cup of oatmeal, pulls the lid off and hands it back to her. When she takes it he gives her the plastic spoon and again it sounds a little like an order when he says, "Eat up."

She's torn between laughing and socking him in the arm. She manages to hold it at a whisper when she mumbles, "You sure are bossy."

He sips at his cup of coffee and gives her the side-eye, then just like it has a few times since he's known her, what he's _really_ thinking comes out in words, "Yeah? Well maybe I think ya need someone ta look out for ya."

She looks down at her oatmeal and he looks out his window and neither of them comments further.

They're finally on their way to the lake and he can't keep from glancing over at her as he drives. She's leaning against the door all curled up with her shoes off and her legs tucked under her, and all but her pretty face and hair are swallowed up by his shirt.

Her eyes are drifting open and closed and he can't help himself from thinking how pretty she looks, but mostly what strikes him is, she also looks so sad. It's killing him and he isn't sure why or what he can possibly do about it.

"Ya sleep okay?" He asks, wondering why he feels the need to try and engage her in conversation. He can go all day without talking to anyone and it doesn't bother him a bit. He kind of prefers it.

Except he likes talking to her.

She looks over at him and says, "Yes, the bed is very comfortable and it was sure a nice change from...well, you know."

He nods, he knows.

Eventually he turns off the highway and onto a dirt road that leads to the lake. It's not the worst road but it is just dirt and gravel, and parts of it are pretty rough. After fifteen minutes of it she sits straight up and her voice is urgent when she almost yells the word, "Stop!"

He throws the pickup into park and she's trying to get out so fast she nearly falls out. He jumps out his side and rushes around to her but she's already bent over, hands on her knees, throwing up. He's not sure what he should do but his instinct leads the way and he softly rests his hand on her low back.

When she's done she stands up straight and she looks so pale as she starts to wipe the back of her hand across her face. "Wait, no, here" he tells her as he pulls the bandana from his hip pocket and hands it to her, "Use this."

She does, then she takes a breath and says, "Thanks." And he thinks she might have tears in her eyes. Maybe they're just from getting sick.

He asks, "Ya okay? Ya want me ta take ya back ta the house?"

"No, please don't. I mean unless that's what you want. I think it was just the motion. I got a little carsick is all. I'll be fine."

He's not at all convinced but he doesn't argue, not this time, "Yeah, okay."

He looks so skeptical she feels the need to tell him, "I'm really excited to be on the lake. The water will be calm and it's not like I have to do anything. I'll just be sitting there enjoying it."

He nods, "A'ight, lemme help ya in the pickup."

* * *

The boat's in the water and he's got the rope in one hand when he reaches the other hand out to her, she takes it gratefully. She appreciates him steadying her while she gets in the boat, but there's more to it. It feels good to hold his hand. It's strong yes, but she also thinks it feels warm and kind.

As soon as she's seated he tosses the rope in the boat and manages to push the boat off the bank, while at the same time jumping in. Somehow avoiding getting himself wet. He uses one of the oars to give them a good push into deeper water before he lowers the motor and starts it up.

He takes it easy, slowly gliding the boat along as he gets them almost to the other side of the lake. They come to a pretty little cove and he cuts the motor and drops the anchor. "This is a good spot. I've had some luck catchin' em here."

The sun has broken through and she sees the lake is surrounded by tall trees and grasses, and the water is calm and glassy. It's so tranquil and she feels a kind of peace she hasn't felt in so long. She lets her fingers dangle in the water as she settles back in the seat and says, "Thank you for this day Daryl."

He shrugs, "It ain't me ya oughta thank for makin' the day, but I'm glad I could bring ya here ta enjoy it." The look on her face is so serene and he realizes something, he really does feel happy he could bring her. He's glad she's with him.

He's rigging the first pole when he mutters, "Shit, I ain't use ta worryin' about fishin' with someone else. I never even thought about gettin' ya a license. Sorry. Damn."

"Please don't worry about it Daryl. I'm fine, I don't need to fish. I'm perfectly happy just floating on the water and enjoying the beauty. Besides, I'm looking forward to watching you do all the work catching dinner."

For some reason he likes the way she said that, and he teases back, "Damn girl, now ya put the pressure on me."

They've been at it for a while. He has two nice fish and although the weather has warmed up, it's not too terribly hot yet. They haven't been talking but it hasn't felt uncomfortable. They're both just enjoying the tranquility of the day.

He's baiting his hook when he sees it, a single tear slowly rolling down her cheek. Then she quietly mutters the words, not to him really, more to herself, "I've ruined my whole life."

They're both quiet but his eyes don't leave her. He's desperately trying to come up with the right thing to say to comfort her, but he can't think of what that could be. What he does is ask, "Your whole life huh? How old are ya?"

"I just turned twenty."

He scoffs, "Shit girl. Your life's just gettin' started."

She sounds a little bitter when she responds, "That's easy for you to say. You've got it made. A good job, a nice house, all kinds of toys."

"Is that what ya think a me? That it all just came easy ta me and I got life dicked? Girl you got no idea what I been through ta get what I got."

He seems angry as he continues, "Ya wanna know what I's doin' when I's twenty? Nuthin', that's what. I's followin' my brother Merle around. He was fresh outta the pen and we were just driftin'. He's older and I followed his lead, just doin' whatever he said we were doin' that day. When he got popped on another drug charge, that's when I finally pulled my head outta my ass."

Once the gate opened it stayed open and he just kept talking, "I knew I had ta do sumthin'. I needed ta make some changes in the way I'd been livin'. I had no fuckin' clue what or how so I did the real smart thing. I hit the bar and startin' slammin down beers."

He kind of snorted like he might laugh, then said, "Yeah, I know it was the dumb thing but I got lucky. A guy there said I oughta go ta the Georgia Employment Services. He said they had sumthin' called job search and maybe they'd help me out."

"I still can't believe it, but damn if they didn't. They gave me a test, I filled out a paper and they sent me off ta interview with Georgia Power. I talked ta three different fellas there, took two more tests and a physical, and two weeks later I became an apprentice lineman."

He's biting his lip and frowning at her when he says, "Ya got no idea how fucked my life was before that, but when I got that chance I made up my mind I's gonna be sumthin', not just some redneck asshole which was what I was."

He's quiet then, and although she still has tears she's not sure if she's crying for him or herself. Maybe both. One thing she knows is, she owes him an apology. She sits up straight, leans in and lays her hand over his, "I'm sorry Daryl. That wasn't fair of me. I didn't mean to insult you. Please don't be mad."

He looks at her and his eyes soften, his voice does too when he says, "I know ya didn't mean nuthin' by it." Then he almost smiles again, "There was a time when if ya woulda said sumthin' like that ta me I woulda been a real asshole. Back in those days, when I first got the job and in my twenty years before that, I was a real hothead. Man I had a hair trigger. I've grown up some."

He seems to be thinking about something else as he chews his bottom lip, then admits, "I can't believe I just told ya all that. I ain't ever told anyone else."

Even with the tears in her eyes she still smiles when she says, "Thank you for trusting me."

He wonders why it is that he does trust her. He doesn't owe her any information about himself. He could have just told her she didn't know shit about him or his life. That's what he would have told anyone else. It's just that, well there's something about her.

She doesn't offer him any of her story though, and he finds himself calling her out just a little, "Ya know all kinds of shit about me an I don't know nuthin' bout you. Do ya s'pose sometime you'll tell me who ya are Beth?"

She looks at him with those big blue eyes and she answers honestly, "I will. I guess…well it's not that I'm trying to keep secrets from you Daryl." She breathes in deeply and gets honest, "I just don't want you to think I'm stupid, or…well whatever. I'll tell you though. Sometime."

"I ain't one ta judge."

Then they both wonder how much longer they'll even be doing this, whatever the fuck this is they've been doing.

But yeah, well whatever. His brain is on overload and for the moment he's going to try real hard not to think about anything but catching fish.

00

**A/N They're slowly opening up to each other, well Daryl is. Please leave a comment / review. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, I hope you'll check it out. I'll be back next Friday with a new chapter of _Love On the Line_. Until then, please take good care of yourselves and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone. I hope you're all well, we're still hanging in over here. Thanks so much for the comments, I love to hear from you.**

**Fishing. What comes after fishing? Let's find out.**

00

It's just before noon and he decides it's time to call it a day on the fishing. He's got four nice ones and that's plenty. But that's not why he thinks it's time to quit. It's her.

She looks so tired and her cheeks are bright pink like she's getting a sunburn. That's not all of it. He's been worrying about her since last night and he's decided what she needs is some real food. She'll feel better if she eats a good meal. Not fast food, not readymade food from the travel mart. Real food.

She offers to help as he loads the boat, but he says no, he's got it, "I done this by myself a million times. Ya just sit n relax for a minute."

He's right of course, she doesn't know the first thing about what he's doing, and he knows everything about it. She watches him and marvels at how capable he seems to be at doing just about anything, and how easy he makes everything look.

Then her mind is really wandering when she wonders how it could have been if she'd met him sooner, maybe things could have been different.

She shakes her head like she's trying to shake away the ridiculous notion. How in the world would she have met him sooner? She's not even from anywhere around here. Besides, the only reason she met him at all was because he took pity on her. She shudders at the thought, she's pitiful and that's how he sees her.

That's how she feels too. She's a stupid, pitiful girl whose gotten herself in a terrible situation with no idea how to get out of it and start over.

She's about to drown in self-pity when she realizes he's been trying to get her attention. "Beth, Beth, c'mon, let's go."

"Sorry," she says as she gets up from the boulder where she's been sitting and starts walking toward him.

He's teasing when he asks, "What were ya thinkin' about, how ta solve the world's problems?"

She definitely has attitude when she shakes her head and answers, "You're very funny, Daryl. I can't even solve my own problems."

He feels sorry for her, he's even realized he wants to try and help her, but maybe it's time to get a little tough with her, "Yeah? Well as long as ya think like that ya never will. The world ain't gonna rush ta help ya Beth, you're gonna have ta be willin' ta fight the fight."

She knows he's right but that doesn't mean she's not fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Thank God he changes the subject when he thinks to ask her, "Will ya eat fish?"

She manages a small grin when she answers, "Yes, I like fish and gosh, these couldn't be much fresher."

He snickers and says, "Yeah? Good." And as he helps her in the truck, then slides in his side, he lets her know, "I'ma drop the boat off at the house real quick before we head ta the store."

It's nice of him to let her know his plans but it's not like she has any real say in the matter. She thinks he's just trying to get off the subject of her ruined life and she doesn't blame him.

They're bumping along the dirt road and she can feel herself getting right back on her pity pot. She sounds crabby even to herself when she asks him, "Do you ever even ride that big motorcycle?"

He doesn't appreciate the attitude and he has no idea why she's laying it to him. He's giving her the side-eye, and he sounds a little crabby himself when he answers, "Well hell yeah. Whaddya think, I just go out in the garage and look at it?"

He forces himself to calm down. He sees a lot of who he used to be in her, and he knows what it's like when you think your life is fucked up beyond repair. You stay mad at the world.

He figures it's up to him to change the tone so he tries to sound agreeable when he mentions, "I's plannin' ta take it out for the day tomorrow. Ya wanna come along?" Then he's wondering what the fuck he just did. Was that him asking her on a date? No. No. It wasn't like that. He just doesn't have anywhere to leave her while he's riding. Yeah, that's right, that's it.

"Really?" It almost sounds like he's asking her for a date, but no, that can't be it. She must be reading him all wrong. It's not surprising. She's proved to herself over and over, she doesn't know beans about men and what they mean, or if they really ever say anything they mean. Still, she's pretty sure Daryl's not the kind who would ask her to come along if he didn't want her there. He's proved that with this fishing trip. And gosh, it would be so fun to go for a ride with him.

"Yeah, really. So ya wanna come or what?" He's never taken anyone riding, but how bad could it be to have a pretty blonde on the back of his bike? Fuck him. He reminds himself, "quit thinking that way dumb ass, she's _got_ trouble and she _is_ trouble. You don't need that shit."

"Yes, sure. I'd love to go for a ride." And she means it, she would love to.

Just like that he's suddenly feeling all happy. Dammit. She's got his head so screwed up. Since he got his life on track and went to work for Georgia Power, he's known exactly what he wants in life. What he wants doesn't include a relationship. He wants to live free, do his own deal, ride, fish, camp, hunt.

What he doesn't want is to have to worry about making anyone else happy.

Shit, why is he so confused?

They get to his place and as he's backing the boat in the driveway, he mentions, "I'ma just unhitch it for now. I'll wash it down when we get back from the store."

She nods and asks, "Is it okay if I go in the house and clean up a little?"

"Sure yeah, but wait you're gonna need this," and he digs in his pocket and hands her the door key. She can't help the little grin on her face as she takes it. To her it's another sign he trusts her.

She goes straight to the bathroom, washes her hands and face and tries hard to do something with her hair. After struggling for a few minutes she gives up, finally deciding the ponytail is still the best option. She adds a single braid to it just for fun. Then she remembers something else.

She spends a minute digging around in her backpack before she finds it. Right at the bottom. A tube of mascara. She hasn't bothered with anything like that in a long time. This might be the right time. She applies it and smiles at her reflection. Her hair looks so much better, her cheeks have a pink glow from the sun, and the little bit of mascara makes her eyes somehow look brighter.

Then she realizes she's taken too long. She hurries through the house, careful to lock the door behind her and she sees him. He's leaning against the big truck, his legs crossed at the ankle and looking down at his phone. It makes her smile; he's waiting for her. She gets a tingle of excitement at the thought, this handsome man who has so much going for him is waiting for her.

No, don't be foolish she scolds herself. He's just waiting, he's probably wishing she'd hurry her buns up so he can get out of here. She apologizes, "Sorry to keep you waiting Daryl."

He's walking around to open her door when he shrugs, "No big deal. I just finished up. The stuff's outta the boat, the fish is in the fridge and I went ahead and hosed the boat down. We're set ta go." Then he's helping her up and dammit, without even thinking, and that's becoming a bad habit, he says it, "Ya look real nice." Fuck him.

Did he just say what she thinks he just said? "Oh. Um. Well thank you."

He quickly changes the subject, something else he's had to do a lot of lately. "I usually shop at the Food Lion, but we need ta get ya a helmet if you're gonna be ridin'. They got a Super WalMart thing about five miles from here. We can get everythin' we need there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about a helmet. You shouldn't have to spend more money on me Daryl. I could just go for a walk or something while you go riding."

He looks at her, shakes his head and says, "Ya really think I'm that kinda asshole? How bout ya let me worry bout what I spend my money on."

She decides it's a good time not to argue with him.

They walk in the gigantic store and for the first time in a long time she's not feeling so bad about how she looks. Her clothes are as nice as anyone else's there. Still, as they walk past the lady's department on their way to sporting goods, something catches her eye. It's a pretty yellow blouse, sleeveless with buttons up the front and a cute stand up collar. Without even thinking she reaches for it and takes a feel of the fabric.

He's watching her and he knows right away, she wants the little yellow blouse; and he finds himself thinking she'd look real pretty in it. He finds himself saying, "Why don't ya go on n get that? Put it in the cart." Fuck him.

What comes next lets him know for sure, he's totally lost his mind. "Ya oughta get a pair a them jeans too. They'll be much better for ridin' than them stretchy things ya got on."

She wants to do what he says so badly, it's all she can do to leave the blouse on the rack and tell him, "No, Daryl, but thank you anyway. It's just not right for you to keep spending your money on me."

He gets how she feels. He's been where she's at. How come when a person has nothing they get so damn prideful? Maybe it's because pride is all she has left.

He thinks he might know a way to get around it. His voice takes on a stern tone when he damn near orders her, "Listen girl. I'ma help ya find a job but ya can't show up for an interview in them clothes. No one's gonna hire ya if ya ain't dressed decent. Now get the damn shirt, shit get two of em. That pink one over there looks like sumthin' you'd like. You're gonna need them pants too. And shoes, look at your shoes."

She's looking at him like he's lost his mind and he has no doubt that he has. He throws out one more good reason, "Besides gettin' a job, I ain't havin' ya ride on my bike wearin' rags and freezin' your ass off."

What the fuck was that? Shit, if Merle could see him now. Man, he'd never hear the end of this from his brother.

She doesn't bother to try anything on. She knows her size, at least what it was the last time she bought clothes. She's just too flustered and self-conscious to start trying on clothes. She simply does what he says and puts them in the cart. When they get to the shoe section he points and tells her, "Go on."

She gets a pair of sneakers and that's all she plans on. She's done. Then he asks a one word question, "Socks?"

She nods, finds a pack of three pair, all pastel, yellow, pink and blue. The soft colors make her smile.

He hates this kind of shit, shopping, but he realizes everything he told her is true. She'd never get a job dressed like she is. And he shakes his head at himself because he also knows, he's not happy having her go without.

They're both relieved when they finally make it over to the sporting goods section. He knows what he's doing and goes right for the helmets. He checks a few out, picks one and says, "Here try this."

She protests, "But with this big face guard thing it's going to cover my whole face."

"Yeah? Well that's the point. Ta keep that pretty face protected." Fuck him.

Her cheeks turn even pinker and she has a little grin, as together they slip the helmet on her, "Howz it feel?"

"I guess it's fine, I mean it seems a little heavy, but I suppose you get used to that, huh?"

"It's the lightest weight style they have, but yeah, you'll get used to it." Oh yeah? Just how many times does he plan on taking her out on that bike?

He sets the helmet in the cart with her clothes and then he sees something else he'd like to buy her, but no, he's not getting her a leather jacket here. Instead he picks the smallest hoodie they have on the rack, hands it to her and says, "Ya need sumthin' that fits."

"Daryl…I" and she can see by the look on his face, either she's putting the sweatshirt in the cart, or he is.

He looks in the cart and says, "I better go up front an get another one a these for the food. Wait here, be right back."

She feels herself tightly gripping the handle of the cart as she watches him walking away. Why is she always so nervous about him leaving her? Then her thoughts turn really dark. Why wouldn't he leave? She really is nothing but a burden. He could just keep walking, get in his truck and drive off, never to come back. He'd be done with her and her problems. She wouldn't even blame him.

Her thoughts have her heart pounding with anxiety. She feels like she can't breathe in enough air, then someone takes hold of her arm and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

Her heart feels like it's going to pound right out of her chest as she turns to see who it is. She doesn't know him. It's some creepy guy with a big grin who smells of cigarettes and stale beer. She feels herself pulling away and he says, "Hey baby. What's a sweet lookin' little thing like you doin' left unattended?"

Her instinct is to run but her feet feel like cement and her legs are like jello. She tries to speak but even if she could, she wouldn't get a word out. Not before someone is bumping their chest hard into the stranger's chest. Hard enough to make the guy let go of her arm and fall backward into the rack of sweatshirts.

Thank God, it's Daryl. She hears him snarl, "Keep your fuckin' hands ta yourself asshole."

Then he's looking at her with worry in his eyes and his hand covering the spot where the creepy guy grabbed her, he asks, "Ya alright girl?"

She nods and then she feels tears in her eyes, and he sees them there. He wonders what's come over him as he wraps an arm across her shoulders and says, "Hey girl, hey it's alright. I'm here now. C'mon, let's get some grub and get outta this place."

But the clerk must have called security because here they are, two of them and followed shortly by a real policeman and a manager.

The clerk tells what he saw, Beth tells what happened, Daryl explains he was just trying to, "get the guy to take his hands offa my girl." Oh shit. Did he just call her his girl?

The cop escorts the fellow from the store and Daryl can see Beth's still shook, "Hey, it's alright. It's over, he ain't gonna bother ya no more."

She nods, whispers, "Thank you," and they walk toward the grocery section in silence. Their minds aren't quiet though. What's got them both more shook than what happened with the guy, is the fact that Daryl called her his girl.

He's pushing the grocery cart and she's following behind him with the other cart as he walks up and down every aisle. He doesn't take much time. He's filling his up in a hurry with every kind of staple and a few "treats," like sugared cereal, cookies and chips. He pauses and asks, "Anythin' you're hungry for?"

"No, no thank you. I'm not picky."

She can say that all she wants to, but he has a feeling there's all kinds of things she'd like he wouldn't normally buy. When they get to the produce section he shrugs and says, "I never can tell about this stuff. How bout you pick out what's good. Salad, fruit, veg, whatever." He just hangs back and watches while she does.

The last department is cosmetics and personal care products. As he starts to put a bottle of shampoo in the cart, he turns to her and says, "Get ya some toothpaste, shampoo, all that stuff. It's too complicated doin' all this sharin'."

And as soon as the words are out of his mouth they both wonder what the hell they're doing. Is he planning on her staying? No, no, each tells themselves. That won't happen.

They get back to his house and he seems so matter of fact, like they do this every Saturday, "Go on n take your stuff in. I'll get the groceries." He turns to grab some bags and thinks to add, "Oh, if ya need hangers there's some extras in my closet."

"Oh. Okay, well um thank you." She grabs the bag with her clothes and the box with her shoes, and makes her way into his house. She's amazed he doesn't seem to care if she goes in his room and digs through his closet. Gosh, he really does trust her.

She sets her things on the bed in the spare room, takes a breath and walks in his room. It definitely looks manly, and it's very nice. Not fancy but clean and nice. A big cherrywood highboy dresser, a comfortable looking easy chair that has some kind of leather vest hanging over the back of it, and a little table next to it. There are two night tables and a big bed with a wooden headboard.

There's an open door and she sees it's his bathroom, she can't help taking a quick peek. She's surprised an older house would have a master bath, but this one does and it's so nice. Just like the hall bath it still has the original fixtures. They're classic white but the walls are tiled in yellow with black tile trim and accents. It makes her smile, art deco. There's a large sink and a big tub, a separate shower and of course, the toilet.

She's just standing there, admiring the detailed tile work when she realizes she's taking too long. She doesn't want to get caught snooping. She needs to get the hangers and get out.

On the same wall as the bathroom is the closet. It has double louvered doors that open in the middle and she she smiles at how nice it is. There's not a lot, but everything is neat and tidy. His work shirts and pants, jeans, button up type shirts and also a nice pair of slacks, a white shirt and dark gray sportscoat. They must be for weddings and funerals.

There's a pair of nice boots, a pair of motorcycle boots and athletic shoes. There are trucker style caps on the shelf and a shotgun in the corner. Everything he has takes up less than half the space.

She catches herself again, she's taking too long and snooping. She grabs a few hangers, closes the doors and hurries back to the spare room. She can't help smiling as she hangs her new clothes, still amazed he would buy them for her.

By the time she gets back to the kitchen he's almost done putting the groceries away, "Wow, you're fast," she says.

He shrugs, "When the cupboard's bare it ain't hard ta find a spot for anythin'." Then he suggests, "I'ma get dinner goin', how bout you do the part with that salad stuff?"

"That sounds perfect."

They eat their dinner together at the kitchen table and the conversation is casual. They talk mostly about the fishing, and they laugh at how that one fish practically jumped out of the water, almost slapping him in the face. He teases, "Yeah well I guess I taught him a lesson. I'm eatin' him right now."

She winces, "Oh Daryl that's gross. Eww, what a thought." But she's smiling at him and he's smiling back.

They do the dishes together, then he says, "I'ma get a fast shower, get this fish smell off. Then we can watch a movie or sumthin'."

"Good idea." It's the lap of luxury for her, a shower every day.

He's back in the living room, sitting in one of those big chairs and sipping a beer when she returns from her shower. He asks, "Ya need a beer or some a that juice?"

"I think I'll just have some water. I can get it."

She sits on the sofa and the TV goes on. It's some kind of action thriller and he seems totally into it. She tries to pay attention, but now that she's relaxed she finds herself fighting sleep.

He's staring at the TV but he's not seeing or hearing anything that's happening in the movie. All he's doing is thinking about what the hell is going to happen next. When he gave her that ride and tried to help her out, he never considered all of this happening. But shit, it has. He also knows he's starting to care. Too much.

He's telling himself he needs to put the brakes on, and fast. Then he reaches his decision. He promised her and he'll follow through, they'll have their ride tomorrow. After that, it's done. He's taking her somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

He's gnawing on his bottom lip as the plan begins to form. He'll rent her a cheap motel room for a month and give her some cash. She'll have a safe place to stay and a little time to get on her feet. He'll have a chat with his housekeeper, maybe she can help Beth find some work. He'll even take her over to the State Employment Service. Good. Okay. Yeah. Done.

With his decision made he turns to look at her. She's curled up on the sofa and sound asleep. Yeah, it's time for them both to call it a day. He hasn't been watching the movie anyway. He pushes the button on the remote, the screen instantly goes to black and he's on his feet.

He goes to the sofa and he finds himself just looking at her for a minute. She's so pretty and she looks so peaceful, and he tells himself to knock that shit off. Thoughts like that will only make what he has to do harder. He gently shakes her shoulder while softly whispering, "Beth. Girl. Time for bed."

She startles awake and it takes her a minute to realize where she is, "Oh. Sorry."

She looks so sweet he can't help a small smile, "Don't be sorry. C'mon, time for bed."

He walks down the hall behind her and as she slips in the bathroom door he mutters, "'Nite."

She looks over her shoulder, smiles a sleepy smile and says, "Goodnight Daryl."

Why does he feel like such a dickhead? He doesn't owe her one damn thing. Why the fuck did he have to start caring? Well that's going to end. As soon as he gets her out of here and somewhere safe, he can go back to his own life. A good life.

She finishes in the bathroom and starts to walk down the hall, surprised to see he's standing there in his bedroom doorway. He's wondering why the fuck he is, and he tries to convince himself it's just to make sure she's alright. Yeah.

He sees she's still in her clothes and he knows then, "Ya want sumthin' ta sleep in? Here, just a sec."

He walks in his room, she hears a drawer open and close, and he's back and handing her a t-shirt, "This might work."

She smiles as she reaches for it, says "Thanks," and suddenly her arms are around his waist and she's hugging him tight. With her face practically buried in his chest she tells him, "Today was the best day I've had since…well I don't know when. Maybe it's just the best day I've ever had. Thank you for giving it to me, Daryl."

He hadn't expected anything like this, how could he have? He's not sure what the hell to do, but dammit he wishes it didn't feel so good to have her arms around him. He cups her elbow and whispers, "Yeah. Um, yeah, well we best get ta bed, tomorrow's another day." He's fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her and so much more. He has to force himself to say, "Go on now girl, get ta bed."

Neither of them wants to pull away from the embrace, but they do. She looks so shy and uncertain when she says, "Okay. Um, well, um goodnight."

And he can't quite look her in the eye when he responds, "Yeah, g'night." Fuck him.

00

**A/N Oh my. Now what? Thanks so much for reading along, and please leave a comment. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethymethbrick, check it out :) I'll be back next Friday with a new chapter of _Love On The Line_, we'll accompany them on their bike ride and so much more. Until then, stay home, stay safe, stay healthy and remember, I love ya large, xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much! I hope you're all doing good and I appreciate all of your well-wishes :)**

**This chapter is full of everyday life events plus a ride on a motorcycle. Finally we learn what's wrong with Beth.**

**Enjoy!**

00

He stands in his doorway and watches until she gets in the spare room, and he feels his shoulders slump a little when the door closes behind her. He sighs, shuts his own door and flops on the bed. His arm's resting across his forehead while he stares at the ceiling and wonders why the hell she had to hug him like that. Fuck him.

He's determined though. This thing that just happened in the hall? It isn't going to change things; he's sticking with the plan.

She's laying in her bed wondering where that came from. My gosh she grabbed him like her life depended on it. What in the world is wrong with her? What must he think for her? Well obviously not much, he didn't even hug back. Then she tells herself, quit it Beth. He's just a nice man who's doing you a favor. He feels sorry for you. That's it. Nothing more. Period.

He can't sleep, shit, he can't even keep his eyes closed. He knows a cure for that. He practically leaps off the bed, remembers to throw on a t-shirt just in case, and heads to the kitchen. He doesn't even bother to flip on a light until he gets there. He reaches in the cabinet above the fridge and grabs the bottle of Southern Comfort. He tells himself that's the only kind of comfort he needs. A few quick shots ought to do the trick.

He pours a generous amount in his coffee mug, and the cup is to his lips when something makes him look up. Dammit, she's standing there watching him. He's startled and not just by her being there, it's how fucking good she looks.

Her hair's already a mess, her eyes look sleepy and that damn t-shirt looks ten sizes too big. Her slim legs are barely peeking out. His mind goes there, he'd like to pick her up and carry her back to bed. And not to tuck her in.

He tries to tell his mind to shut the fuck up. He can't be thinking about that shit. Not with her. After tomorrow she's on her own. That's it. End of story.

She looks worried. Worried about him. "Is everything alright Daryl?"

He's cool though, yeah like ice, he shrugs, "Yeah, just havin' a little trouble gettin' ta sleep. It happens after a busy day." He can't quite believe he's capable of spewing such bullshit.

"Oh, okay." Then her hand is covering her mouth, her brows furrow and she makes a beeline down the hall. He's following her that way when the bathroom door shuts. He hears her getting sick again. What the fuck?

He softly taps on the door, asking, "Ya okay girl?"

She answers, "Yes, yes I'm fine," and then she's throwing up again.

He leans his back against the wall, waiting. It's a couple minutes more and the toilet's flushing, then the water's on at the sink. Finally she's stepping out the door. He sounds harsh when he asks, "What the hell is this Beth? What's the matter with ya?"

She looks like she might start crying and it's all he can do not to take her in his arms. Her voice sounds so small and fragile when she says, "I don't know, but I'm getting better. Honest Daryl. It was a lot worse. It's getting better. Maybe I just picked up a bug," She looks down and shrugs, "You know, living like I have been."

"Yeah, well, if it don't stop soon I'ma take ya ta see the doc." Okay, what was that? Why did he volunteer? Shit. He quickly changes the subject. He's becoming kind of an expert at that, "Get ta bed for now. Sleep cures a lotta stuff."

She nods and he's pretty sure those are tears in her eyes when she whispers, "Okay. Well goodnight Daryl."

He feels like an asshole, like he should at least have some comforting words for her, something. All he's got is, "Yeah, g'night." Fuck him.

He finally falls asleep but it isn't good sleep. It's not restful sleep. He dreams he's dropping her off at some fleabag motel. As grungy and sleazy as it is, the worst thing about the place is the clerk. It's that slimy asshole from WalMart.

* * *

It's early to be getting up on a Sunday morning but what the hell, he's not sleeping anyway. He grumbles and cusses as he climbs out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He does his thing then gets dressed for the day. Dark jeans, black t-shirt, and his motorcycle boots. He'll grab his leather jacket on the way out.

He takes a breath and tells himself he's ready for whatever, even though he knows there's a lot he's not ready for.

She doesn't know what's wrong with her but she's been worried for a while. When she was out on the street it was a little easier to blame it on her living conditions and the way she was eating. What's the reason now?

And Daryl, she gets the sense there's something on his mind. What's he planning? She wishes he'd just tell her, good or bad. At least then she'd know what she's faced with. Then again, maybe she'd rather not know.

He has no plans to wake her, he just heads to the kitchen to get some coffee going. He desperately needs coffee. That's when he sees her. She's standing on his back porch, still wearing his t-shirt. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her like she's cold, and she's just staring out at the yard.

While the coffeepot is doing what it does he goes out to ask what the hell she's doing. It comes out as, "Hey girl. Ya okay? Ain't ya a little cold out here?"

She looks over and gives him a sweet little smile. Damn he wishes she'd quit doing that shit. Her voice is soft and full of sleep when she answers, "Oh a little chilly I suppose, but it's worth it to just stand out here and enjoy all this peace and beauty."

He wants to wrap his arm across her shoulder and enjoy it with her, but he fights the inclination with every ounce of stubbornness in his body, "Yeah, I spend a lotta time out here when I get home from work at night. Just havin' a beer and takin' it in." What is he, some kind of fucking poet all the sudden?

His tone is more edgy when he says, "Coffee's bout ready and I could use some breakfast."

She misinterprets his meaning, "Oh, okay I can cook your breakfast."

His tone is even more harsh when he responds to her offer, "Yeah, well don't worry about it. Why don't ya just get ya some coffee and get ready."

She can't figure out what just happened. Two minutes ago he seemed happy enough, mellow enough. She can't think of a thing she could possibly have said to upset him. She's not going to argue with him though, she's too grateful for all he's done.

"Alright, but I don't need the coffee. Thank you anyway." She's not going to admit to him that just the thought of coffee makes her stomach hurt.

He shrugs, says, "Suit yourself," and dammit, he knows he's being an asshole. She doesn't deserve the shithead attitude he's been dishing out. He tries to make it up, "Hey, sorry. I musta got up on the wrong side a the bed."

"Okay, no problem." She's happy to know that at least he's a man who can admit when his behavior is wrong.

He's hating himself and not just for being an asshole to her. He hates that he let himself care so much that it hurts to think of her being gone. It's for the best though. He doesn't need the trouble in his life. That's why he can't believe it when he says, "Maybe I'll get my coffee and sit out here with ya a minute."

She looks happy when she answers, "That would be nice."

Screw it. He pours himself a big mug, gets her a glass of water, and he's back on the porch. He finds himself relaxing, getting chatty, "This yard is one a the reasons I bought this place. When I'm sittin' out here I kinda forget I'm in the middle a town."

"You seem like a guy who would prefer the country. This is so pretty though, it would be hard to beat."

"Yeah I'm lucky, I got this and I got lots of country close by. The best of both worlds. C'mon and sit."

She takes him up on it and he sits too, but not right next to her. Still, they're both smiling at how easy and mellow it feels, the two of them alone on the porch just sipping their beverages and enjoying the morning.

His coffee's gone and he stands, "I'ma get breakfast goin'."

"Okay, like I said, I can help."

"Nah, go on and get dressed, I got breakfast."

* * *

She's standing there looking in the closet like she has a million options of what to wear. She shakes her head to snap out of it, she doesn't want to make him wait. She decides on the pink blouse for two reasons. It has sleeves so it will be warmer on the back of a motorcycle, and he picked it out.

Well not exactly picked it out but he pointed at it and said it looked like something she'd like. She suspects for Daryl that's about as close to choosing an article of women's clothing as he ever gets.

The jeans fit pretty good. A little loose in the seat and legs, but then she knows she's lost some weight. The blouse is just right and she can't help smiling at her reflection. He has good taste. It looks cool and fresh and pretty. It's nice to feel pretty.

She hurries to the bathroom and does her hair in a ponytail again. It's simple and it won't really matter how she fixes it, it's going to be helmet hair anyway. She puts on a little mascara and she feels good. She's clean, her clothes are new, her hair is combed, she has on a little makeup. It's hard to think that just two mornings ago things were so much different.

She walks in the kitchen and he's standing at the stove. There's a plate of bacon on the counter next to him and he's stirring a pot of something on the range. She offers again, "Can I help?"

He turns to look at her and right away he wishes he wouldn't have. She looks too good. Pretty and sweet, not too overdone. Fuck him.

"Hey, just in time. Go on ahead and have a seat, it's almost done."

She smiles that smile at him and asks, "Are you sure I can't help?"

Damn he wishes she wouldn't keep smiling at him, "I set the toaster an a loaf a bread on the table, if ya want, you can go ahead and put a couple slices in for yourself."

She's never seen it done quite that way, everyone making their own toast at the table, but why not?

She slides over on the bench, takes a long look out the window and about that time he's setting the plate of bacon down along with two hot pads. He comes back from the stove with a pot of grits and a pan of scrambled eggs, sets them down on the pads and slides in on the bench opposite of her. He says two words, "Eat up."

She smiles again and he supposes that's just her way. Well he won't have to look at that smile much longer.

She tells him, "Thank you, it looks and smells delicious," as she pushes the lever on the toaster down.

She looks at the food and it really does look delicious, and she really is starving, but she tries to be careful. She takes one slice of bacon, one small scoop of eggs and one of grits. He sounds like he's scolding her when he says, "You're gonna need more'n that, lunch is a long way off."

"Alright," and she's saved from further lecturing when the toast pops up.

He can't seem to keep from watching her as she butters the toast. Why does watching her make him feel happy? He's got to knock this shit off and now. She hands him a slice of the toast and he manages to say, "Hey, thanks." It's a small thing, but he can't remember anyone ever buttering him a piece of toast.

She smiles, "Sure," as she takes a small bite of her own slice and does her best to eat her breakfast slowly. It's so good but she doesn't want to get sick again. He's so good too, she wonders if he knows just how good a person he is.

After breakfast and dishes _he's_ almost smiling when he asks, "Ya ready ta ride?"

She's beaming, "I'm a little scared but yes, I'm ready!"

"Scared? Ya ain't ever been ridin'?"

"No. I never knew anyone who had a motorcycle. Even if I did, I don't know if I would have trusted anyone to ride me around on one."

He can barely manage to say, "Yeah, okay then, let's do this thing," as he tugs on the leather jacket. He can't understand why her words make him so happy. Then he can. She just said she trusts him with her life and no one else. What he asks is, "Ya got your sweatshirt?"

"Oops, be right back."

He waits by the door and she hurries back with the sweatshirt laying across her arm. "Here," he says as he takes it from her. "Better wear it, it gets a little cold on the bike."

He helps her in the sweatshirt and holds the door as they walk in the garage. He probably never thinks of himself as chivalrous, but she likes it. He helps her with her helmet, gives her a few tips about riding, and then for some reason he feels the need to tell her, "I ain't gonna be showin' off or doin' anythin' stupid. I outgrew that shit a long time ago. We're just goin' for a nice ride, k?"

"Okay, good. Thank you, Daryl," while silently she can't help wondering how many other women have ridden on the back of his bike.

She forgets those thoughts as she watches him. She likes the way he looks getting on the bike. He reaches his hand out, says, "C'mon girl, we're gonna have some fun," and shit, he realizes he means it. He really is thinking this is going to be fun.

She takes his hand and she feels him grip hers tightly. She likes that, there's security in it. She rests her other hand on her shoulder and begins to get on behind him. She's almost on when she suddenly loses her balance and nearly slips off completely. She's grabbing him and his jacket as she frantically tries to get back on and steady herself.

She's on but he's concerned. He turns his head, worried, "Ya okay Beth?"

She's embarrassed and quickly assures him, "Yes, yes I just misjudged the height. I'm fine, really."

The thought of her taking a fall like that has him unnerved. He tries to shake it off, taking a deep breath as his hand reaches back and he softly rubs the side of her leg, "Alright then, here we go." He doesn't even bother making an excuse to himself for touching her that way. It just felt like the thing to do.

He pulls out of the garage, reaches in his pocket for the remote, pushes the button that closes the garage door and they're gone.

She's hanging onto his sides a lot tighter than she needs to, but he doesn't mind nearly as much as he thought he would. In fact, he's surprised by how much it doesn't bother him. The other thing that surprises him is how strong those small hands are.

They've only gone two miles; they haven't even cleared town when he brings the bike to a stop at a red light. There's a big Chevy dually stopped in the other lane and he can see the guy is giving Beth the once over. But it's more than once and it's in a real sleazy way. Maybe he shouldn't feel so pissed, but the guy's a creepy fuck and he can't help it, he is pissed.

Then something happens that kind of shocks him, and brings a smile to his face.

She's been resting her hands on his hips like he told her, but now she wraps her arms all the way around him. She's holding tight as she's scooting herself even closer to him. She lays her head on his back like she's snuggling in and he's wondering what the fuck she's doing. Then she blows his mind. She raises her arm out toward the scumbag and flips the dude off.

It happens in seconds, just as the guy starts to roll his window down to say something the light turns green; she wraps her arm back around Daryl's waist and he cranks the throttle. They're screaming down the road, both of them laughing as the sleazeball is left eating their dust.

Yeah, this is fun.

It's only another two miles when they reach the fork in the road. The one on the edge of town. He turns off to the right, onto the old highway.

She's thinking she should probably ease up on him. Back off and just rest her hands on his hips again. She'd do that if holding him didn't feel so good. She just can't bring herself to let go. Besides, what if today is the only day she ever gets to hold him?

She knows something's been on his mind, and she's pretty sure it has to do with him wondering what to do about her. She's not upset with him. He has a life to get back to and she's not a part of that. She'd just like to know what he has in mind. Probably the travel mart.

Then she tells herself to stop it, to try and just let herself enjoy this ride and the fun and the freedom she feels.

He shouldn't have brought her, it's just going to make things harder. He only did because he didn't know what the hell else to do with her while he got some riding in. But dammit, it is fun to have her here. Then he smiles to himself thinking about what she did. He never saw that coming. She's a little bad ass.

It's going to hurt to let her go but he tells himself it's for the best. He just wishes he believed that a little more strongly.

They've been at it a while when he pulls over and shuts the big bike down. He flips up the face guard on his helmet and turns his head far enough to say, "Let's stretch our legs."

She's a lot slower and more careful getting off the bike. She's not chancing a fall. First she thinks, "I'll get the hang of this." Then hurts her own feelings when she reminds herself this is the one and only bike ride she's ever going to have.

He's pulling his helmet off and she pulls hers off too. He's shaking his head, she supposes that's because of helmet hair. She just reaches back and gives her ponytail a good shake or two. He looks at her and she's surprised by his big smile, then he teases, "I'da never guessed you was such a little bad ass."

She feels the heat in her cheeks, but she's smiling too when she admits, "I'm not. I just, well what he did was inappropriate."

"Inappropriate, huh? Don't ya mean the guy was an asshole?" Then he laughs and says, "If I'da flipped him off he'd a just done it back, but a sweet lookin' thing like you? That had ta mess with him."

He reaches for her helmet, hangs both over the handlebars and says, 'C'mon, we'll take a walk away from the road. I gotta take a leak."

"Me too."

He smiles again, something about her just keeps getting to him, "Alright, they got a real nice rest room right up this way."

They walk a quarter mile or so when he stops. She looks at all the natural beauty and says, "This is a nice rest room and it's so spacious."

Why the fuck did she have to be so cute and funny and…well why?

"K, well I'ma walk over that way. I'll give ya plenty a time ta do what ya need 'fore I head back."

"Alright." There are plenty of bushes around for a little sense of privacy and she hurries to do what she needs to do. Then begins to explore her surroundings.

From the road she never would have suspected it would be this pretty. There are so many beautiful green plants, even some with berries on them. There are flowers, grasses and of course trees. It all looks so tranquil.

She's absentmindedly watching a droplet of water trickle down a bright green leaf when she notices the ladybug. She holds her finger close, but not too close, hopeful the little creature will climb onboard. She smiles when he does, slowly twisting her finger around so he doesn't fly away.

She has no idea he's been watching her. He's fascinated at how the littlest things seem to make her so happy. He's feeling happy too. Happy she likes the outdoors and that she's not so fussy she can't do what needs to be done in the woods.

He quietly walks toward her and she senses him, just as he asks, "Ya make a new friend?"

She looks at him, nods and says, "Yes, he's very sweet."

He says it, he knows he does, "You're very sweet too." Fuck him.

She's pink again when she smiles up, "Thank you." She can't believe he just said that, but then maybe he meant it as teasing. Yes, that's probably it.

He shrugs, anxious to get on something else, he asks, "Ya wanna walk around a little?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

It's just a casual stroll but so pleasant, quiet and she finds it strangely comforting. He looks at her, half squats and points to the ground, "See here? Ya know what that is?"

She shakes her head "no" and he tells her, "Rabbit tracks. Looks like there must be a warren close by. Gonna have ta come back with my bow this fall."

They spend an hour or so just wandering, and she loves how he can show her signs and explain to her what animal left a certain track, and where it was likely going. She's sure none of it is stuff he learned from books. It's the stuff he learned because he wanted to or needed to.

They get back on the bike and she chooses to wrap her arms around him again. It's what she wants and he hasn't told her not to, so that's how it's going to be.

They ride for what seems like a long time but she's not complaining, and she's way too busy paying attention to the scenery to pay attention to where they're going. She's a little surprised when suddenly the bike slows and he's pulling into the dirt lot of some roadhouse. There are several motorcycles parked in a row in front of the place and right away she feels herself tense up. She goes along though, he's with her and she'll be safe.

He takes her helmet, does that thing where he shakes his head like a puppy. She kind of likes that. He says, "Let's go get a beer n a burger." She knows for sure, he forgot she's only twenty. It doesn't matter though, she wouldn't have beer anyway. She's trying very hard not to upset her stomach.

It's so dark inside she can barely focus, but he seems to know right where he's going. He stops next to a booth and says, "Go on n slide in." She does what he says, surprised when he slides in next to her.

He looks at her and explains, "It ain't the kinda joint where ya let your girl sit on a bench alone." Shit. He called her that again. Fuck him.

He's saved when the barmaid comes over . She's wearing the tiniest shorts Beth has ever seen with boots laced up to her knees. That's just the start. Her t-shirt is skintight with a plunging V and she's got the boobs to make it look hot.

She says, "Hey Dixon, haven't seen ya around in a while. Where ya been?" And Beth is startled by how jealous she suddenly feels of this woman.

He answers, "Doin' good Rena. Been workin' a lotta O.T. I could use a Bud in the bottle and," He turns to her and says, "How bout you Beth, what can I get ya?"

For some reason her throat feels dry, she feels nervous and it's all she can do to ask the barmaid, "Do you have ginger ale?"

"Sure do honey. You havin' your usual lunch Dixon?"

"Yeah please," He turns to her and asks, "Ya want a burger Beth?"

She's doesn't want to take chances with food but she also doesn't want to be a problem, "Sure, yes please." She looks at the barmaid and asks, "Can I get mine plain, please?"

The barmaid smiles, "Sure, big and plain." She's only gone a minute when she's back with their drinks, smiles again and says, "Food'll be right up."

When the barmaid leaves Beth teases him. Sort of. She really would like to know, "Do you come here often Dixon?"

He gives her that side eye but he's smiling, "Nine times outta ten, if I'm out ridin' I stop in for a burger and a beer. Other than that, it's a little far from home ta just come for beers." Then he picks up on it, she's nervous. Or it's something else. His voice is low when he assures her, "I'm here with you, k?" Shit, why did he feel the need to put it like that?

Why does that make everything better? She's not going to think about the answer. Instead she tells him, "This whole weekend has been so much fun Daryl. The fishing trip, the ride today. I've loved it all so much. Thanks again for showing me such a good time."

Dammit. He plans to tell her the deal when they get back to his place, and her talking like that is just going to make it tougher. That's what he thinks, what he says is, "Yeah sure, it's been a lotta fun." Fuck him.

Like always, he cleans his plate, but he notices she's only eaten a few bites, "Ya don't like it?"

"I did, it's great. I think I'm still full from breakfast."

Pfft, "Yeah? Ya barely ate anythin' then either." But he's not going to force her if she's not hungry, "Ya ready?"

"Yes."

They're back on the bike and they've only gone a couple of miles when her small fist begins to pound on his back. Shit what's wrong? He pulls off the pavement. She starts getting off the bike so fast she nearly falls again. Before he can steady the bike and get himself off she's on her knees and throwing up.

He squats down next to her, softly rubbing her back until it stops, then he takes her arm and helps her up. It's then, as they're standing toe to toe he gets so serious and she can tell he's not going to budge from his decision, "We're goin' ta see the doc right now. Time ta find out what the fuck is goin' on."

She thinks he's just going to take her to some urgent care place, so when they pull into the lot of the hospital emergency room she's stunned. She gets off the bike, he gets off the bike and she reminds him, "Daryl, I don't have money to pay doctors and hospitals."

"I got it."

"No. That's not right."

"It's right for me. I wanna know what the fuck."

They register and he tells the woman he's the responsible party. "No insurance?" She asks.

He doesn't know what else to do but tell the truth, "Yeah I got that, she ain't on it."

They sit in silence, except for a couple of times when she tries to protest, "Daryl I…"

He's not having it, "You're gonna get checked over."

It's only a half hour or so and they call her in, leaving him waiting. He's nervous, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what the hell could be wrong. He's plenty worried. If she's sick there's no way he can just dump her at some motel. He's going to have to think of a new plan.

A million scenarios are working their way through his brain when she finally comes out. She looks like she's scared and anxious and my gawd, she's so pale. But the nurse who's with her is positively beaming. She looks at him and says, "Congratulations!" Turns and walks away.

Beth is looking at him like she thinks he's going to get violent or something. He's so confused he has no idea what the fuck. "Congratulations? What the hell is happening here Beth?"

She doesn't want to have to tell him, but there's only one right way to do this. Be honest. She whispers the news, "I'm pregnant."

"You kiddin' me?"

"No. I'm sorry Daryl. I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I…"

The receptionist calls out, "Mister Dixon." He goes over and pays the bill, hardly even aware of what he's doing.

They walk to the motorcycle in silence, then he asks, "Ya okay ta ride this thing?"

"The doctor said yes, just be careful."

He climbs on, she climbs on and they're both relieved there will be no talking on the way back to his place. As badly as she wants to, she doesn't wrap her arms around him. She sits back as far as she can and barely rests her hands on his hips.

He pulls in the garage and she climbs off the bike, and she just keeps repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

He says, "Yeah, okay. Go on in. I'ma take off. I need ta go have a few beers." Then he remembers, shit, and he hands her the key.

She doesn't argue. How can she argue? She doesn't say anything at all. She nods, turns and goes in the house. As she hears the bike leave and the garage door close she knows what she needs to do. This is not his problem.

She goes to the bedroom, takes off the new clothes and puts on her own things. She still has the bag she saved from WalMart, just in case. She carefully folds all the things he bought her, puts them in the bag and puts the bag on his chair. She packs up the few things she can call her own, and writes a quick "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry, Beth," on the notepad in the kitchen.

He doesn't go to a bar, he realizes the last thing he wants is to be around a bunch of drunken assholes. He just rides over by the city park and pulls over in the lot. He leans his head back, eyes closed and tries to think what the fuck to do next. He's such a dick. He knows that. He should have stayed; and they should have talked. He's acting like fucking Merle.

He waits until his heart rate and his temper have both calmed down and he fires it back up, heading home. He's two blocks from his house when he sees her. She's carrying the canvas bag, wearing the backpack and her old clothes, and if he didn't already feel like the biggest prick in the world, he would now. But why? He didn't do this. It's not his baby. Fuck him.

He pulls up to the curb next to her, she stops and looks at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen. All he can say is, "Get on the bike Beth. Ya got a story ta tell me."

He reaches his hand out and she gives him the canvas bag. He sets it down in front of him and she climbs on.

She can't help herself, her arms wrap around him like she's holding on for dear life.

Fuck him.

00

**A/N Now what? Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. We'll finally hear Beth's story. Until then, stay safe, stay well and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all so much! This is an important chapter as Beth tells her story, and Daryl gets honest with himself. At the end Daryl will surprise them both.**

**Enjoy!**

00

He pulls in the garage and before they even get off the bike he's pushing the button to close the door behind them. He reaches his hand back toward her and says, "Hang on now, ya don't wanna be fallin'."

She doesn't hesitate to take his hand. Not only because she's worried about falling, it's also because right now she feels the need for human contact. With him.

He's not quite looking at her when he mumbles, "Go on in, I'll be there in a minute." Then he starts to dig in his pocket for the key.

She touches his arm, reminding him, "You gave it to me. I left this door unlocked and the key is on the kitchen counter."

He nods and mutters, "K." He knows he was only stalling anyway.

He feels like someone knocked the wind out of him, like he's weak and worn. It came to him like a slap in the face when he was sitting over at the park. He cares about her. Not just about her, _for_ her.

It's like he doesn't get it, like he's arguing with himself about it. After all, how can that be? He doesn't even know her. Not really. That doesn't seem to make a difference. The feeling is there like some kind of aching for her. But how can the feelings he has for her go anywhere now? She's pregnant with some other man's child. What if she's still in love with that guy? Fuck him.

Another feeling comes over him just as strongly, it's the need to touch her. To feel contact with her, and he finds himself placing his hand on her low back as he guides her through the garage and in the house, "C'mon."

Once inside he goes right to the refrigerator, turns to her and says, "I'ma have a beer. Ya want sumthin'?"

"I'll just get some water."

"Shouldn't ya be drinkin' milk or sumthin'?" What the fuck does he know? But it sounds right.

"I'm not so sure, not the way my stomach feels. I think water might stay down better."

He's watching her and he wants to be mad at her, he wants to pound his fists and raise hell with her. What the fuck has she done? What the fuck was she thinking? But he can't. It's not like she did anything to him, besides he can't seem to work up any anger. He's too full of other feelings. Feelings he can't quite get a grasp on.

Besides the worry and the aching in his heart, he's wondering about something else, "Why ya back in them clothes?"

"I put the new ones on your chair. It didn't seem right to take them."

Now there's hurt mixed with all those other feelings. He's scowling when he asks, "Ya do think I'm an asshole, don't ya? Shit girl, did ya really think I wouldn't want ya ta have em?"

She looks so sad when she only shrugs her response. That's all it takes, he softens. He knows. It doesn't matter what the fuck he thinks he's dealing with; she's dealing with something so much heavier. He walks over closer to her and reaches for her hand.

"Listen, ya don't owe me anythin' Beth, and ya don't have ta tell me your story. I can't make ya do that." He's gnawing on his bottom lip and then he adds, "I wanna know. I wanna know who ya are, where ya come from, how ya wound up in the lot of D&Ls." He points toward her stomach and admits the biggest thing he wants to know, "I'd like ya ta tell me bout this."

He shrugs then, tilting his head a little to the side when he says it again, "But the truth is, ya ain't gotta tell me nuthin'."

She doesn't want to tell him anything. Bringing up all the things that happened over the past few years is going to be so painful. It's a lot of hurt, a lot of mistakes. Still, what she knows is that if she doesn't tell him it will be the same thing as saying she doesn't care about him enough to be honest with him.

"I'm willing to tell you Daryl, it's just hard."

He only nods. It should feel like good news. The problem he's having now is that as much as he wants to know, he's afraid to know. He needs air, so he asks, "It's still plenty sunny, ya wanna sit out on the porch?"

She nods back, smiling the smallest of smiles as he gently cups her elbow and leads her out.

They're sitting on the porch, her on the little settee, him on the glider. He's sipping his beer and she's ignoring her glass of water. No one's said anything in a while and he knows it's up to him, "Listen girl, I know it's bad. I got my own past. Just tell me how ya wound up in such a fix and maybe we can figure out what ta do next."

He's chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for her to start talking. She's chewing on her upper lip while she's trying to build her courage up.

Finally she nods and says, "Okay, it's just…you're not going to believe how stupid I am."

He actually smiles at her when he says, "Believe me, I know all about stupid. I done a lotta stupid stuff. And shit, I got a brother who's the world champion of stupid." He shrugs and adds, "Ya see though, he's still my brother and I still care about him."

He reaches over and lays his hand on hers just long enough to say, "How bout ya just start at the beginnin'. Where ya from?"

His opinion of her matters. She wants him to know she's a good person, who just happened to do really stupid things. And now her life has gotten even more complicated. Right when it felt like she and Daryl might be starting to get close.

Then he reaches for her hand and just his brief touch, and him smiling at her that way has her a bit more at ease. She finally starts talking and just like he said, she starts at the beginning, "I grew up on a farm in Southern Georgia. My Mom was in her 30's and my Dad was in his 50's when I was born. I was the baby no one expected."

He's not saying a word, he's just looking at her with those deep blue questioning eyes. Her cheeks are pink as she continues, "Anyway, I'm the youngest of three, by quite a few years. I have a brother, Shawn, and a sister, Maggie. As the baby I was overly protected and sheltered from the world." She wants to clarify something, "I'm not saying that's what caused all this, I'm just telling you how it was."

He nods. He's not surprised. He didn't exactly think she was a woman of the world. "Yeah, I get it."

"I loved growing up on the farm, my parents gave us a good life and it was the kind of life I thought I'd always have." She pauses, shakes her head and says, "Like the saying goes, don't make plans."

"Anyway, everything started to change the winter I was 14. My Mama got real sick. It was just a flu that was going around, but it really got a hold of her." Her voice is full of pain when she continues, "It turned into pneumonia and she just couldn't fight it. She died that winter."

He reaches over again, touches her hand again and softly says, "I'm so sorry girl."

She only nods, afraid if she looks at him or acknowledges his sympathy, she'll lose it. She keeps talking, "I'd never seen my Daddy drink, but I knew he had a drinking problem years before I was born. I worried he'd start back up after we buried Mama, but he didn't. It was a dark time but somehow we all made it through. After about six months life seemed to get back to as normal as a person could expect."

"Then it got bad again. It was like when Mama died it started some kind of chain reaction of bad things. It was only a year and a half after she left us that my brother Shawn stepped on an IED in Afghanistan. My whole life I'd seen my brother as so big and strong and brave. It's very different now. He's still with us, but he's not himself. He's got a brain injury and can't care for himself. These days he lives in a group home close to the veterans center in Savannah." She looks down when she adds, "I was taking the bus there to visit him once a month until all this other stuff happened."

He wishes he knew the right words, the things people are supposed to say to be a comfort to each other. All he can manage is, "Ah shit Beth, that sucks. I'm sorry girl." It seems to him his own heart is heavy, like he's taking on the hurt she's feeling.

"As hard as it is to believe, it got even worse." She looks down, rubs her fingers along her temples, and she knows she needs to spit it out fast or it's not coming out at all, "My Daddy passed six months before my 18th birthday. I guess he just couldn't take all the sadness at our house. He went into town, got himself a bottle and the sheriff thought he must have just sat in the car drinking it. He was on the road back to the farm when he hit a fence post, the car slid in the soft dirt, he hit another fence post and the car flipped."

She swallows hard then adds, "He lived two days in the ICU, enough time for my sister Maggie to get home and see him one last time."

He sees the tear fall and a shudder of emotion go through her. He wants to tell her he doesn't need to hear the rest. And there's a feeling he's having, the desire to hold her and tell her it's alright. But he doesn't.

She keeps talking. "My sister is married to a really nice guy named Glenn. The three of us talked it over and we agreed, it was probably best to sell the farm. All the ideas I ever had of wanting to live on a farm were gone by then anyway. Everything there seemed dark and sad and I couldn't wait to get away."

"The first thing we did was put all the equipment up for auction. Most of it sold and that was great, but there were bank notes to pay off and then, oh my gosh, the taxes. Almost half went for taxes. The same happened when the farm finally sold. We paid off a mortgage Daddy had taken out. We paid off the farm store where he had an account, and then we paid the big fat inheritance taxes."

"In the end, we each wound up with seventy-five thousand dollars. I know it's a lot, but thinking about how much land and equipment there was, and gosh, how long that farm had been in my Daddy's family, it didn't really seem like so much at all."

He's bought enough things, a house, a vehicle, the boat and the motorcycle. He knows money doesn't go quite as far as you think it will. Still, he can't help wondering how she went from having 75 thousand bucks to the lot at D&Ls.

"Anyway, that's a lot of money. We put Shawn's in a trust. My sister and Glenn hired a financial advisor to help them decide the best way to handle her money. They wanted me to use him too but I was stubborn about it. I wanted to manage my own money. I was 19 by then so they couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. It's too bad they couldn't."

"Glenn's family is from South Korea and he and Maggie made a big decision. It was something they'd wanted to do for a while. He speaks fluent Korean and was able to get a job over there teaching high school level English. They came up with a plan to take their little boy and live there for five years. They wanted to immerse him and themselves in the culture, and Maggie hoped for her and little Hershel to learn the language too."

"That left me here alone, but it was my own choice. They invited me to come with them and I suppose I should have. Left by myself I made terrible choices. Not right at first, but it didn't take long."

The next part is easy for her, "I did do a couple of things right. I enrolled in classes at the local college and even managed to get a room in the dorm. I got a part-time job as a barista and things were going along pretty well."

This is where her story starts to go bad and she's fighting to keep her emotions in check. "One day I was at work and this guy came in and placed an order with me. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place him. The third time he came in he asked me, 'are you Maggie Greene's little sister?' I told him that I was and he seemed so excited, he introduced himself as Randall and asked if we could talk when I got off work. He said he'd like to catch up."

She's fidgeting as she continues, "I didn't think anything of it, I sort of remembered him and he knew Maggie. I agreed to meet him at a wine bar up the street." She looks Daryl in the eye and admits, "I guess I didn't want to tell him I wasn't old enough to drink."

He can see how uncomfortable she is and again he instinctively reaches over and touches her hand. She does her best to smile at him as she continues, "We sat at a little table and I just told him I couldn't drink, I had a paper to write and I needed a clear head. He didn't push it."

"He was well-dressed and at first he bragged about what a successful business career he had in finance, but then he seemed interested in only talking about me. If I would have known then what I know now I would have realized he was playing me, and fishing. I guess I was just too dumb to catch on."

He interrupts her then, "Don't say that. I seen his kind in action, they know how ta bullshit."

"He was good at it for sure. Now I know he must have been following everything in the legal notices section of the paper or something. He knew my Daddy had passed, he knew about the auction of the equipment, and he knew how much we'd gotten for the farm. The only thing he didn't seem to know was exactly how much money I'd gotten."

"He was so understanding, so compassionate. I hadn't even told him about the IRS taking such a big chunk of the money. He was the one who started talking about the feds and the state government ripping people off, taking money that's already been taxed once and blah, blah, blah. He had me opening up in no time, telling him my whole story."

He's seething. He knows how a good scam works, and whoever this asshole was he knew how to run one. He doesn't comment though, there's no reason to. At this point she's fully aware of what came down. He's not about to rub her nose in it.

"It's so strange because once I got it all out again, and he was so sympathetic, I felt better. It was like I had an ally." Her eyes are downcast and she's shaking her head, and he knows she doesn't want to admit it, but she does, "I ended up telling him that I still had almost all the money, and that when I got out of school I planned to buy a little house on the coast; somewhere near Savannah and my brother."

Yeah, he can pretty much guess what's coming next, but he lets her tell her story.

"Anyway, we started seeing each other and it was fine. He wasn't pushy about anything, you know...that I wasn't ready for. We just did the usual things people do, went to dinner, went to the movies, went to the park. He even took me to church on Sundays."

She's nervously rubbing her hands together and her complexion has gone from pink to pale, she draws in a deep breath and continues, "I can't say that I felt like I was in love with him, but I kept thinking I ought to be. He was so thoughtful and he had a great career, or at least I thought he did. He was nice enough looking and I was starting to think I was pretty dumb for _not_ being in love with him."

He's uncomfortable thinking about her with some other guy but he doesn't interrupt. He lets her keep talking.

"It was just before my twentieth birthday when he unexpectedly stopped by my dorm one night. He always called first but not this time. He acted so excited, the happy and enthusiastic excited like something great is happening or is about to happen."

He's not at all surprised to hear what happens next.

"He tells me all about this inside information he got, it's some internet start-up stock thing. I didn't really understand it but the way he was talking made it seem like the deal of the century, you know?"

"He told me he had invested 100,000 dollars and expected to double it within two weeks. I couldn't believe it, but he gave me some examples of people making just that kind of money in the stock market and a lot more." Now she shakes her head in disgust, "Plus, he was supposedly some financial wizard, right?"

She's chewing her lip so hard he almost tells her to quit it, she's going to hurt herself. Then she delivers the hook, "He says I should let him invest my money. He said I could make back all I'd given the IRS and more. I'll never forget the big grin on his face when he said, 'you'll be able to buy any house you want on any coast.'"

She looks at him then, her eyes are moist and her voice is shaky when she says, "Like a fool I fell for it, I agreed. The next day we went to the bank together and I took out all my money, in the form of a cashier's check made out to him."

He thinks she might throw up again and her voice is barely a whisper when she says, "He was all smiles when he told me, 'you're not going to regret this Beth. Hey, what do you say we go to Atlanta later this week, get a room at a nice hotel? You're on spring break anyway, and when we get back you'll be renting some luxury apartment. We can celebrate your birthday and our good fortune in style?' I was so excited. I hadn't been to Atlanta since I was a little girl and Daddy took me to the zoo."

He tries to brace himself; he knows the worst is yet to come. He's not wrong.

"It was like something from a movie. We had a suite at the Four Seasons and he ordered room service. There were two bottles of champagne and I had way too much to drink. I'm not making excuses for myself, I was irresponsible and stupid."

That's when he moves from the glider to the seat next to her. His finger slips under her chin, he nudges her face up so she's forced to look in his eyes. His tone is firm but his voice is soft when he tells her, "Quit bein' so hard on yourself, ya ain't the bad guy in this story. Besides, ya know how many people have gotten drunk an done sumthin' stupid? Me for one."

She's afraid she's going to cry, and she really, really doesn't want to do that. She also doesn't want to have to admit to him what she did and what happened afterwards. Even though she's sure he knows. It's all so humiliating. He's right too, she doesn't owe him anything. She doesn't have to tell him one darn thing.

Still she thinks she should. She likes him, a lot. It seems weird how strong her feelings are. She went out with Randall for three months and never had any really deep feelings for him. But with Daryl, she felt drawn to him almost immediately. She couldn't seem to keep from hoping that something might happen between them.

He doesn't want to hear the rest of the story. He has it figured out anyway, why make her suffer through telling it? Why make himself suffer through listening to it? If she wants to quit talking, fine. He's okay with it.

It's so weird because he feels like once it's out, and the air is kind of cleared between them, they can move on. Move on to what though? He never wanted a steady woman, he damn sure never wanted to partner up with a pregnant woman. Dammit. No matter how hard he's tried to deny it to himself, he's been feeling some kind of way for her right from the start. Fuck him.

She gets to the heart of it in a hurry. Thankfully keeping it short and with a lack of details, "So I guess I was drunk, and I was high on the idea I was going to be rich. I was going to show Maggie and Glenn I didn't need them or anyone else to tell me how to manage my money. Oh my gawd, I wasn't just stupid, I was a greedy brat."

"Then I let him do what he wanted to do with me. I don't know why I felt like I owed it to him. It was like he'd done all this for me and I didn't want to let him down."

She looks so devastated and he has no idea what to do. The only thing he knows for sure is that her words feel like a knife to his heart. For what seems like the tenth time that day he tries to remind himself this didn't happen to him, it happened to her.

He's got the urge to take her in his arms and tell her not to worry about it, but that's not right. Still, he knows she seems to like it when they have those soft touches. He likes it too. And that's what he does. He lets his hand rest on hers.

She looks at him with those sad blue eyes and gets to the hardest part of all. "I woke up in the morning and he was gone. He left a twenty-dollar bill on the night table and a note that said, "Thanks Beth, I had a ball. Good luck!"

He knows if the guy was to walk in the room right then he wouldn't even give it a second thought. He'd kill the bastard with his bare hands.

"I packed up my suitcase and walked to the police station, rolling it behind me. The officer took a report and everything, but he didn't even give me an ounce of hope. He said, 'the problem is, you handed the money over to him. There are no signed IOUs or any other documents. Sorry Miss, but the chances we can recover your money are worse than slim.' So, that day I started my new hopeless and homeless life."

Now he realizes he's holding her hand, and she's squeezing his like she's afraid of something, "I couldn't call Maggie, she's somewhere in South Korea on a trip with Glenn's folks. She was supposed to call me sometime in the next two weeks, but within two days I didn't have a cell phone anymore. It took me a while to learn nothing is safe on the streets."

She looks at him and says, "Of course I couldn't go to Shawn and I have no other family. I also found out I had a serious shortage of friends. The two women I thought were my best friends were suddenly so sorry, but they just couldn't help."

He nods and now he tells her, "Ya told enough. I get it." Then his brow furrows and he has to ask one question, "Before today, did ya know about the baby?"

"No Daryl. I honestly didn't. I don't know why I was so sure the only reason I missed a period and felt so crappy was because I wasn't eating or sleeping, and I was so scared and anxious all the time. I was even having trouble staying hydrated enough. I kind of lost track of the days anyway, I wasn't sure how many I missed. I was relieved not to have them because, well, sanitary reasons and stuff."

She's not looking at him and he's not looking at her, it's just not a comfortable topic for anyone.

He has a lot more questions. What about the gun? If she had a rolling case how did she wind up with what she has now? Where has she been? Couldn't she find help? What about her school? Little things, big things, they're all questions. But he's more anxious to put them both out of their misery than he is to ask more questions. He stands, holds his hand out to her and says, "C'mon, let's go in. I'll fix us sumthin' ta eat. Ya hungry? I'm hungry."

"Yes, okay."

He insists she sit at the table while he gets the food ready, "I'm keepin' it real simple, grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Ya think that'd be okay for ya?"

She can't believe that after what she told him he's still going to fix her a meal. So as much as she would prefer plain cheese, she's not saying anything except, "Sure, that sounds great."

"Good. How bout soup? Let's have soup."

Right now, she'll go along with whatever he wants, "Sure, that sounds good too."

Earlier he was so determined to be mad at her, now he knows he can't be. He doesn't even want to be anymore. It wouldn't do any good anyway. It's a done deal. She believed some lying asshole and now there's a baby coming. That's the situation.

Besides, it isn't just her who needs to come clean and he knows it. He's not trying to avoid it, he just feels like there's been enough heavy talk for this day. They're both exhausted and raw to the bone.

He's doing what he's doing at the stove when he turns to her and asks her something else that's been on his mind, "Are ya okay though? Did this doc ya seen today think there's any trouble or anything ta worry about?"

She's hurting and she's scared for herself and the baby. She blurts it out, "He said I'm underweight and probably anemic and I should see an obstetrician right away."

"So did he give ya a line on a good one?"

"He actually went to the trouble to call a doctor friend of his while I was there. They made me an appointment for this Thursday at 4:30. I have the card in my bag, but I'm not going."

"Whaddya mean you're not goin'? If he says ya need ta go, ya need ta go."

"Those kind of doctors want their money up front and I don't have money." Then she drops it on him, "The doctor today said it runs between ten and fifteen thousand dollars to have a baby, you know, between the doctor and the hospital and all the stuff."

Fuck. 15k for a baby? He's biting his lip now, shit, what to do, what to do. He doesn't know. It's making his head hurt trying to think about it.

They both have so much on their minds they're quiet as they eat and then do the dishes. When the kitchen is clean they agree they just want to shower up and get a good night's sleep.

He's waiting for her in the living room when she comes in wearing his t-shirt and with damp curls hanging down. He'd like to deny it but he can't. His heart always seems to beat a little faster when he sees her. He stands looking at her as he says, "Listen ta me. I don't want ya ta worryin' about a place ta stay. I ain't gonna put ya back on the street. We'll figure things out. Just hang here tomorrow."

"I'll be gone ta work when ya get up in the mornin'. I leave early. I'm home by four. If ya decide ta go out walkin', stay within a mile in any direction, it's a safe neighborhood." Then he lifts the lid on the coffee table and she sees the remotes and a laptop. He shows her how to work the TV and the stereo then points to the laptop and says, "Go ahead and play on that thing if ya want."

"You don't mind if I use your computer?"

"Nah, the only thing I got in it that's personal is the bank and utility bills, that all has passwords." He smiles, and for the first time since dinner his hand lightly brushes against hers. "'Sides, I ain't too worried you're gonna try'n pay my bills."

"You're very funny Mister Dixon."

* * *

They haven't been in bed 15 minutes when he hears her hurrying down the hall to the bathroom, then hears her getting sick. Dammit. Even though he now knows what's wrong, he still doesn't like her being sick. Dammit, she needs to see the doc.

After that he's up half the night tossing, turning and punching his pillow in frustration. He can't rest, he can't sleep. He knows he can't just abandon her, but what is he going to do with her? He could probably scrape the money together to pay a doctor and hospital. Maybe he could borrow it from the bank or something. Maybe hospitals have a payment plans.

It's not all worry and feeling somehow responsible, there's sadness too. He's sure whatever he thought could maybe happen between the two of them, doesn't have a chance of happening now.

She can't sleep for worrying about what's going to happen to her next. Her hand is resting on her tummy and she whispers to herself and her baby, "My baby, my baby. _My_ baby. I'll figure this out little one. Whatever happens, I'm going to take care of you."

Then her thoughts are on Daryl and what might have been. She wishes it could have. It's not going to happen now though. Whatever chance there was is gone. She's just going to have to try and accept that.

He's up early, dressed and ready to go, and exhausted. He tells himself he'll perk up when he has his first cup of coffee. He almost laughs thinking at least he doesn't have a Monday morning hangover. He wised up about shit like that a few years ago. He discovered the hard way it's not such a good idea to be hungover when you're up a pole working on power lines.

He's cooking his breakfast, packing his lunch in the Igloo, and he senses her. He turns and says, "Mornin' Beth. Whaddya doin' up so early?"

She shrugs, "I heard you up and I just wanted to say 'Good morning.'"

"Ya want breakfast?"

"Thanks but not right now. I'm going to wait a while."

"Alright, but I want ya ta eat, k? Ya help yourself ta whatever."

"Thank you Daryl, I don't deserve how good you are to me."

Maybe he wouldn't say it if his back wasn't turned to her, but it is, "That ain't true Beth, you deserve a lot more."

She stands in the doorway to the garage, watching him get his boots on and his gear and the Igloo loaded in the pickup. Before he climbs in the cab he looks over and reminds her, "Ya eat and ya rest today. I'll be back about four." Damn, why is it so hard to leave her?

"Alright, you have a good day and stay safe." She gives him a little wave and watches as he leaves, surprised by how sad she is to see him go.

He's busy at the new job site but that doesn't mean she's not on his mind. It's about ten a.m. when the idea hits him. It's ridiculous. But it could work. It's stupid, he'd be crazy. But it could work.

He stops in the office for a few minutes before he goes home, there's a couple of things he needs to double check, and yeah. It could work.

He pulls in the garage, the entry door opens right away and she's standing there. The smile on her face and the idea that she's been waiting for him makes him feel happy. He's sure now, this is the right thing to do, but if he waits too long or overthinks he's liable to chicken out.

He doesn't even take the time to pull his boots off, he just hurries over to her. He rests his hands on her shoulders, looks in her eyes and says, "I think we need ta get married."

Fuck him.

00

**A/N Well holy mole. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, you'll find a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back next Friday when we'll hear a lot more from both of them, and find out how Beth feels about that question he asked. Until then stay well and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much, again! Well let's see, oh yeah...Daryl seems to have come up with an idea. This chapter begins with how Beth's day went before he got home with that big idea. They're going to talk about it, a LOT. Beth has many, many questions and this Daryl may surprise you. ******He's made up his mind what he wants and h**e realizes he can't hold back. He's going to be very honest about thoughts and feelings. We'll see if he sells his idea.**

**Enjoy!**

00

As soon as the garage door closes she feels her shoulders droop a little. He'll only be gone a few hours, but she's already gotten used to spending her time with him. She likes that, she likes him. She likes the little touches and especially the goodness she knows lives just behind those steel-blue eyes.

Her mind is wandering to all sorts of thoughts of him when she catches herself and whispers, "Snap out of it Beth. He's just a nice guy who for some reason feels responsible for you. That's all." Yeah, that's all this is.

She's a little hungry but mostly she's tired. She smiles again thinking how he's always telling her to eat and to rest. He doesn't seem like the nurturing type, but his words and actions have proven to her that he is.

She didn't sleep well last night but the truth is she hasn't slept well in three months. On top of that, worrying over all the "unknowns" in her life has added to her feelings of exhaustion. It's not like her to get up in the morning and go right back to bed. She can't recall ever having done it, but she's just so tired all she can think about is crawling back in that cozy bed, and she does.

She must have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She's shocked when she wakes and sees the clock on the bedside table reads 9:00am. Then she smiles as she leisurely stretches, realizing it's okay. She doesn't have anywhere she needs to be.

She forces herself to take her time, there's no rush and that alone is a treat. No rush to grab her things and hurry out of the park when the cops show up, no rush to get in the line at the soup kitchen, no rush to slip into the bathroom at D&L's before the clerk runs her out for not making a purchase.

She makes her bed and thinks again how grateful she is to have a safe place to sleep. That's when she realizes something else. For the first time in a long time she feels happy. Real world happy. Happy to know Daryl, happy to be here in his home, and especially happy knowing that for now, her and her baby are safe and protected.

She grabs her clothes from the closet and makes her way to the bathroom, washes her face, brushes her teeth and tries her best to tame her hair. It's a battle she soon admits she's lost. Once again she opts for what works best, a ponytail. She applies a little makeup and smiles at her reflection. Just three nights off the streets and she's already starting to look more like herself.

She slips into the jeans, pats her tummy and whispers, "No wonder they felt a little tight in the waist." The pregnancy is daunting, she's nervous and scared. But she has faith. Daryl says he'll help her figure something out and she believes him. She senses he's that guy. That one guy you can trust.

She fixes herself a light breakfast of dry toast and plain grits. It's something she hopes will stay down. She's tired of being sick, but at least now she knows the reason. She's anxious to get out for a little walk around the neighborhood, but she doesn't want to risk throwing up while she's out. She manages to make herself wait a half hour, then she's out the door with a smile on her face.

She's walking slowly while she enjoys the pretty neighborhood, staying close like Daryl said. The houses are of a similar age and style yet each is unique. Over the decades all the many homeowners have added their personal touches. She loves all the flower gardens, the rich green hedges and the big shade trees. She loves all the colors of the houses. There are several shades of blue ones and yellow ones, and white ones all with different colors of trim. It feels peaceful and it's quiet.

It tugs at her heart when she passes the homes where mommies are playing with their toddlers in the yard; and it makes her dream of being able to play with her own baby in a pretty little space like these.

By the time she gets back to his house she's exhausted again. She feels a little guilty as she slips back in his t-shirt and once again she's turning back the covers and crawling into bed.

This time when she wakes she moves a lot faster. Making him a nice dinner seems like the least she can do, he's done so much for her. She wants to have it ready for him when he gets home. She quickly dresses, brushes her teeth, fixes her messy hair and she's ready.

She's starving but now it's almost time for dinner, she'll wait. In the meantime she munches on a couple of saltines.

He bought a chicken at the grocery and she gets busy cutting it in pieces. She's grateful he keeps his knives so sharp, it makes the job faster and easier. She plans to fry chicken, make mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and biscuits. She'd like to make her own biscuits but he's bought some in a can. They'll do this time. Next time she'll tell him not to bother, homemade are so much better.

The meal is ready, everything is done except to pop the biscuits in the oven, and then she hears the garage door opening. She's a little surprised at the excitement she feels knowing he's home. There's a smile on her face as she practically runs to the kitchen door, opening it just as the big pickup rolls in garage. She watches him and wonders why just the sight of him makes her feel warm and happy. She doesn't wonder for long; she knows, but it's nothing that can be described. There's just that "something" about the man.

She's surprised when he practically leaps from the vehicle and runs over to her, and then out of the blue he says it, "I think we need ta get married." She's so stunned by his statement her knees go weak and she starts to lose her balance. He senses what's happening and instinctively makes a move to catch her, but he grabs her a little too forcefully and leans back a little too far.

The next thing they know he's on his ass on the garage floor, and she's in his lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She's startled, confused and yet she's laughing. He's not laughing, he's worried. His hand goes to her tummy and in an anxious voice he asks, "Ya okay Beth? Is the baby okay?"

She rests her hand over his and assures him, "Yes, we're both fine. You took the brunt of the fall."

"I'll say. Damn this concrete is hard, I 'bout busted my ass girl." Then he starts laughing too and finally spits out, "Shit, now I know better than ta ever catch ya by surprise. It hurts too bad."

She tries to control the giggles, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I think this is your fault."

"Yeah, yeah." That's when the aroma hits his nose, "What's that I smell? You cookin'?"

The reality of his earlier statement hits again and she's not laughing anymore, all she manages to say is, "Dinner."

"Serious? Okay, lemme do this."

He puts his hands on her waist and helps her stand, then he's on his feet. He stays right there in front of her as he bends over and begins loosening the laces of his big work the boots. As crazy as everything has gotten, she still can't help but think he looks good doing it.

He puts the boots and the gear bag away, grabs the cooler and this time he takes her hand as they walk in the kitchen together. Neither has spoken a word about the statement he made.

He assumes the hardest part is over. He said those words. But yeah, he knows it can't be that easy. He understands he has to share the things he's been thinking about and the feelings he has. Everything.

He smiles when he sees the table is set and he notices there's a jar of fresh flowers in the center, "You sit now Beth. Lemme just wash up and I'll bring the food ta the table."

He's standing at the sink washing his hands and before she sits she says, "The biscuits Daryl, let me just put them in the oven."

He nods as she slides the pan in the oven, then once again says, "K, now sit Beth." He's not exactly a man who just opens up and spills it all, but he knows he's going to have to. It's going to take all he's got in him to get everything out.

She tries to hide her smile as she watches him. It's odd how in the most awkward looking way he's almost graceful. She thinks it's kind of cute, kind of Daryl.

She knows he's itching to say more, she can feel the energy practically rolling off him, but she's got to eat or she'll be hitting the floor again. Besides, she needs to buy a little time; she's got to think about what he said, "Daryl, I think we'd better eat before we talk about what you said. I'm so hungry and I know you must be too."

He's setting the last of the food on the table and agrees, "Yeah, okay. You're right, and damn, girl, this looks and smell awesome."

The next thing he knows she's got his plate, dishing his food up first. He should have suspected she'd be old-fashioned that way, but he wants her to know he doesn't expect it, "Hey girl, ya worry about yourself. Ya don't need ta be waitin' on me. I can dish up my own."

She smiles, "I know you can, I've seen you. I just wanted to do it for you this time."

He's not going to argue, she looks cute doing it and he kind of digs that she wants to do nice things for him. He's not used to that stuff.

She's aware she's chewing and swallowing, but she's not really tasting her food. She's too busy thinking about what he said to focus on what she's eating. She'd love nothing more that to to just say "yes," run off somewhere and marry Daryl Dixon. She could let him take care of her, live is this nice house in this wonderful little neighborhood and life would be so perfect. Except she's lived some real life now and she knows nothing is that easy.

She also knows how much she already cares for him, but is that enough? It's not just her anymore, she needs to protect herself and her baby from further mistakes. That's not all of it though, she feels the need to protect him. He's a wonderful man who wants to help her out, but does he understand all the responsibility he'd be taking on?

He's got a smile on his face as he enjoys the big unexpected meal. He was so nervous about telling her, but he's had all day to think about it and now he's convinced it's the right thing. He feels responsible for her but there's so much more to it than that. It seems impossible it could happen so quickly, but truth is truth. His feelings for her already run deep.

If someone had told him even just last week that he'd be doing what he's doing he'd have told them they were nuts. Yet here he is, and out of the blue the words start comin', "I's serious about what I said Beth. I already told HR I need ta take one a my personal days tomorrow. We can go ta the courthouse and take care of everythin'."

She looks stunned and she hasn't said a word, and he starts to explain the practical side of his decision, "This mornin' I started thinkin', I got insurance on the job and maybe it could pay all them doctor and hospital bills. The lady in HR said yeah, all I gotta pay is the thousand dollar deductible."

That all sounds great but he hasn't said a word about his feelings, but for now all she says back is, "A thousand dollars is a lot of money."

He shrugs, "It is. What that thousand means is, I won't be payin' off the boat tomorrow. It'll take me a couple more months. That's not such a big deal, shit, I got three more years on the loan so I'm still way ahead a the game."

She wants so badly to tell him "yes," but it's just not that simple. One thing she has to do is make sure he knows just what this would mean for him, "Do you realize you'd be taking on the responsibility for this baby forever? Once you sign the birth certificate it won't matter what DNA says, it will be your child."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I know what I asked ya and I know what I'm gettin' into." He also knows Merle would go ballistic if he ever got wind of the real circumstances. That doesn't stop him, he's ready, "I'm willin' ta take it on, and money-wise I'm setup pretty good. I got this house, not paid for but it will be in five years. I got the truck paid, I got the motorcycle paid and I got the boat, it's almost paid for." He smiles and shrugs, "I won't need ta buy myself any toys for years."

Then he's serious again, "Beth, I got a good job and good benefits, all kindsa insurance, health, death and disability. I got a pension plan and I have money taken outta my check every payday and deposited right into a savings account at the credit union." He looks her in the eye when he adds, "We may not live like rich folks but we'll be just fine and you ain't ever gotta work."

It sounds great, perfect, but she still hasn't heard him say a thing about feelings, "That all sounds really good Daryl, but what about feelings and emotions and all of those things? I mean, shouldn't people get married for love and to build a life together? Not just because one of them needs to bail the other one out of trouble."

At first he's offended. How dare she accuse him of that shit, "Is that what ya think a me? That I'm just gonna marry ya for the helluva it and I got no feelins?" He takes a minute to think a little more and then as brutal as it sounds he comes clean, "A'ight. You're right. At first, this mornin'? I just thought it was an easy way out. I'd marry ya, you'd be on my insurance, everything would get paid. When the baby comes we both cut out loses, you'd go your way and I'd go mine."

She's just staring at him with no idea what to say next. That's when he knows he needs to tell her all of it.

He doesn't exactly have a way with words, and he's aware he needs to get this right. He's trying to get his thoughts and words in some order as he reaches across the table to rest his hand on hers. He looks up at her and it comes. "Friday mornin', when I left ya sittin' there at D&Ls? I felt sumthin' heavy inside, seein' ya that way, it hurt me. But it was more. I thought about ya and I worried about ya all day."

He can't quite believe he's just laying it out there, and he's really surprised it's not as hard as he thought it would be, "I wasn't sure why I couldn't just forget about ya. It's not like I never seen someone in the shape you was in, but this was different."

He's silently nodding his head when he gets to it, "I coulda gone a lotta other places ta pick up beers after work, but I went ta D&Ls. When I seen ya was still there I tried hard ta tell myself I's just gonna leave ya be, you weren't my problem. I told myself I needed ta forget about ya." Now he's squeezing her hand, "There was no way I could do that Beth."

She hates to interrupt but she knows the biscuits are done. "Just a minute." She rushes over pulls the pan from the oven and quickly transfers the steaming biscuits to a basket.

She's back and he's not going to stop talking, but he's got to have one of those biscuits. He slathers on the butter and while he eats he looks at her and says, "This food is so damn good. Keep eatin' girl. I gotta keep talkin' or I'ma screw this up."

He swallows and starts again, "It was strong, this feeling that I had and I knew I needed ta help ya. What I didn't know was…I didn't know what was gonna happen ta me."

She looks at him with those big baby blues and asks, "Happen to you?"

He pauses, draws in another breath and the next admission is the big one, "Yeah, I didn't know I was gonna start ta care about ya so much. Ya know, in the way a man cares about a woman."

She doesn't say a word. She's not sure she could if she had to. She's just watching him and in a way she's stunned to hear the things he's saying, but another part of her may have suspected it a little.

He's nervous, embarrassed and yet relieved. He said it, it's out there, and he has more to say, "So, anyway, yeah. Now I's startin' ta have these feelins for ya and I didn't want to. I never wanted ta have feelins for anyone. I's tryin' ta deny em ta myself, ya know?"

He's chewing on his lip again, he can't believe he's just comin' clean with it all, but then he also can't believe he asked a woman to marry him. She's not just any woman though. Beth is special and now that he's convinced himself it's the right thing to marry her, he's determined to her see it's the right thing. He's going to tell her everything.

"Anyhow, I thought maybe ya might have feelins for me too." He sighs, this is tough, "I didn't really admit none a that ta myself. I didn't want it ta happen and I's fightin' it. I told myself I's gonna find ya some other place ta stay." He's shaking his head when he admits, "I's gonna get ya a motel room for a month and give ya enough money ta get by while ya figured things out."

She loves hearing some of his words, the ones where he says he cares, and she's not too terribly hurt to know he didn't want to care. Why would he? A guy like him could have any woman he wanted. Why would he want someone as messed up as her?

Then he admits something else, "It took me hearing those words at the hospital," He's biting his lip so hard he expects to taste blood, but he says what he has to say, "That you're pregnant. That's what made me realize everythin' I felt. I needed ta face things and decide what the hell I's gonna do next."

He's been barely hanging onto her hand but now he grasps it a little more tightly. He feels his stomach tighten as he speaks from his heart, "There was sumthin' else botherin' me about ya bein' pregnant. Before I knew your story, I thought ya had someone not so long ago, someone ya might still care about. And with the baby comin'…"

One more shrug of the shoulders and he finally gets the last of it out, "I was a freaked. I's havin' all these thoughts and feelins and I didn't know what the hell ta do next." He's shaking his head when he admits, "And I felt like, whatever I's startin' ta think could happen between us, was never gonna happen now. That's why I run off the way I did. It was a chickenshit thing ta do. I know that. I can promise ya it'll never happen again."

She knows it's her turn, but first she tries lightning the mood a little when she teases, "I went to a lot of trouble here, stop talking and start eating."

It works, he smiles and says, "Ya ain't gotta tell me twice," as he starts munching on a chicken thigh, "Damn that's good."

"Friday?" She's smiling as she nervously looks down and her cheeks turn pink, but she's made up her mind. She's going to be as honest as he's been. "I was watching you out of the corner of my eye when you got in line behind me. You were doing something on your phone and my first thought was how strong and handsome you looked." He looks embarrassed now. "Then your expression changed and I knew why, I was filthy and I smelled. I was suddenly so self-conscious. It had been a while since I worried about that stuff."

"Then the cashier was so mean to me and I was humiliated. When I hurried out of the store and went around to the side of the building, I put my head down and I could feel tears. I was fighting them, it's not good to show your feelings and fears out there. I was just so done though. I started having some pretty dark thoughts, you know, of putting myself out of my misery."

He's shocked by that and panicked too. He takes her hand again, "Beth..."

"You saved me Daryl. When you gave me the milk and the little cake I was reminded, there really are good people out there."

"I thought about you all day too. I thought about how if things were different maybe we would have talked and stuff. I mostly thought I was just being silly and letting my imagination run wild, but when you came back? My heart felt happy for the first time in so long. When you offered me a ride I knew I was taking a big stupid chance, how did I know what you were going to do with me? But some little voice inside told me, he's one of the good ones."

All this talk is making him uncomfortable. He doesn't receive compliments or praise easily. It's something that never happened when he was growing up. He's also blown away by what he thinks she's saying, that she didn't think she deserved him. That's not true.

Then she catches him completely flatfooted, "What about other women Daryl? A nice-looking guy like you, you must have girlfriends, or see someone regularly."

"Nah, I ain't seein' anyone at all right now. Even when I am, it's never anythin' serious. I make it a point ta stay away from that serious stuff." Then he kind of laughs, "Look at me go. In three days I gone from never bein' serious with anyone, ta askin' you ta marry me."

She smiles, but she also has another question about all that and she drops it on him, "What about the woman at the roadhouse, Rena?" Fuck him.

He's not going to lie, but shit he hates to tell her the truth. He's going to though. All cards are on the table. He shrugs and nods, "Yeah, we…me and her, we got together a couple times. It was just…ya know, casual stuff. It was a while back and we both knew it wasn't goin' nowhere."

She has no idea how bad it hurt him to tell her that, she just knows how bad it hurt to hear it. But the big questions just keep coming, "What about when we get married? Are you going to want to keep seeing other women?"

He's up from the table now, "What the fuck Beth? What kinda piece a shit do ya think I am? Why the hell would I marry you and then run around with other women?" He's mad, he's hurt, but then it occurs to him, maybe she still thinks this is just going to be some convenience thing. So, he asks, "Is that what you're plannin' on? If we do this are you just gonna keep lookin' til ya find sumthin' better?"

She'd like to be mad at him but she knows she had it coming. "No Daryl, if we get married that's it for me. That's why I'm asking questions. My whole life I've always believed I'd find one true love, get married and it would be forever." Then she rests her hand on her tummy and adds, "I always wanted to have a family. I always wanted to be a mom."

He's truthful, "I never thought I'd get married, never thought I'd have kids. I never wanted to. I like bein' a single guy, but not so I can have different women. I couldn't imagine me bein' married I guess, or maybe I'm just selfish. I like ta get out on days off and do what I want. Fish, hunt, camp, whatever. Right now, it's all about me."

"So what are you going to do if I'm sick and the baby's sick and you have to stay home and take care of us? Are you going to resent us, be angry with us? Blame us for ruining your fun?" She can't quite look him in the eye, it's harsh but she needs to know.

He furrows his brow at her, but he gets it. Her questions are legit. He slides in on the bench next to her and wraps his arm across her shoulders. "Damn Beth, it's like I got some fuckin' FBI agent interrogatin' me."

Then he smiles, runs a finger along her jawline and reminds her, "Ya know it ain't just me, all this is gonna be a big change for both of us. Here's the deal though, here's what I want. A course I want ya ta be happy, not regret ya ever met me, and I wanna be happy too. We're gonna have a lotta shit ta figure out. I know there's gonna be hard times but we just gotta make sure there's plenty a good times too."

The way he breaks it down it almost sounds simple. It all sounds good too, but she throws him another hardball. She can't risk her heart or her baby's heart being broken, "What about the baby though Daryl? Are you going to be able to accept this baby?"

She can't quite believe what he says next, "If we get married I do expect sumthin'. I wanna be the baby's only Daddy. We ain't gonna talk about it bein' your baby, or that mutherfucker's baby. That baby's gonna be your baby and _my_ baby. There's no need ta tell anyone any different. He or she is gonna be a Dixon, Daryl and Beth Dixon's baby. So yeah, I'ma care for the baby like it's mine cuz it will be mine."

Her eyes are welling up but no matter how good those words sound, there are still more questions. "That's beautiful Daryl and of course, if we do this I would feel the same, it's your baby." She's trying to think of just how to put her next question, and finally she simply asks what she needs to know, "I shouldn't be so fussy Daryl, after all, I'm in a desperate situation and you just offered me and the baby a huge lifeline. But, well, what about love? No one has said a thing about love."

That's a word that just never comes up in his life. He remembers one time when Merle was drunk on his ass and he said, "I love ya little brother," but it never occurred to him Merle really meant it.

"I don't know nuthin' bout love Beth." Then he shocks them both when he stands and begins to unbutton his shirt. He tosses it on the bench, then pulls the undershirt over his head. She sees the tattoo and a few small scars on his chest, but they don't compare to what she sees when he turns around. The scars on his back are jagged, some still have raised and with red skin, like wounds that never properly healed. She's sure they're lash marks. Someone beat him with a belt or something similar. She can't help the gasp that escapes.

His nerves are as ragged as the scars. He can't believe he's exposing himself to her this way. But dammit, if he's going to marry her she has the right to know where he comes from. "I don't come from love, I come from a hate. That's how I grew up, in a house full of meanness, booze and dope. All the good stuff. That's what I knew about family life. Maybe that's why I never have wanted a family, but I got different ideas now."

He's shrugging again when he tells her, "I ain't got nuthin' against love, I think it's part of the deal too. I just don't know what people do ta make it happen. It's only been three days, does it happen that fast?"

She's as overwhelmed and confused about everything as he is, "I don't know how long it takes either. I don't think there is a time frame. I suppose it just happens when it happens. I know it's what I want if we get married. I guess you could say we'd be taking a chance that it will."

He's chewing on his lip, this is her decision. His mind is already made up, "I dunno then. I guess it's up ta you, do ya think it's a chance worth takin'?"

She nods as if in agreement and says, "I have just one more question."

He shakes his head and he's only half-teasing when he says, "Listen Agent Greene, I'm willin' ta answer your questions, but damn, ya got a lot of em."

She smiles and shrugs, but this next question is a hard one. She's embarrassed to ask, but it has to be asked, "What about sex?"

The meaning of her question goes right over his head. He can't believe she'd come right out and ask him about it. It doesn't seem like her to worry there won't be sex. He assures her, "Well yeah, I want that. It's a part a bein' married, ain't it?"

Her face is bright red when she says, "No. What I…I mean what if I'm not quite ready yet?"

He's trying, he wants to understand. Yeah, she's been burned and she's kind of old-fashioned, a little shy, and in spite of everything that happened to her, she seems kind of innocent. "Well I guess I get that. I…well I guess I ain't really ever been with any good girls. I mean it's your call. If ya think we gotta wait, I guess I'll wait. But I got a question too, will the waitin' end anytime soon?"

Now she's standing too and her hand is on his cheek and she answers truthfully, "I'm sure it will, and yes, I would be very happy and honored to marry you Daryl Dixon."

It doesn't take any thought, it's one of those things that just happens. As soon as she says "yes," his arms wrap around her and he pulls her to him. His eyes drift closed as he slowly and gently rubs the side of his face against her soft curls as he asks, "Can I at least give ya a kiss?"

"I'd be so disappointed if you didn't."

Fuck him.

00

**A/N There it is. Do you think they have a snowball's chance in hell of making this work? Please leave a comment. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Next chapter they'll talk a little more and even head over to the courthouse. Will they do it? We'll see. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much! She had a lot of questions, he had the answers and she said YES! Let's see about that kiss, and maybe a wedding!**

00

He draws back enough to take her pretty face in his hands and he's smiling when he admits, "I been wantin' ta do this all weekend," and then his lips are on hers. He doesn't let himself get too carried away. Yeah, he'd like it to go a lot further but he doesn't want her to think that's all this is about. She's been through enough bullshit and he's not that guy. He wants her to know that. He keeps the kiss soft, sweet and mostly innocent.

He's happy to feel her respond as she moves her small body closer, and he's feeling good about the way she's kissing him in return.

Yeah, this can work.

She hadn't expected him to be bare-chested the first time they kissed; she was never certain they would kiss. She's not at all disappointed. His embrace is so warm and powerful. Everything about him is strong.

She's never bothered to deny to herself that she finds his body very attractive. And now that she's seen and felt that muscular frame against her, and those strong arms around her, she almost giggles at what goes through her mind. Maybe she won't be able to wait for him quite as long as she thought.

They slowly, reluctantly begin to draw apart and she's not quite looking in his eyes when she says, "I'll clean the kitchen, you go have your shower."

"Nah, I'll help ya."

"No Daryl, you don't need to. You've been working all day. I can handle this."

He looks at her and makes his position clear, "I ain't marryin' ya ta be my cook and housekeeper. I got a housekeeper. I can help."

She's looking like she means business. Her hands are on her hips with her head cocked a little to the side, and her voice has a sassy tone when she asks, "Do you want to know what I did today while you worked?"

"Yeah, I's gonna ask ya while we was doin' the dishes."

She's trying to be so tough and he's biting his lip to hide a smile when she says, "Nothing, that's what. I took two naps and went for a little walk. That's all, while you worked."

He can't hold it back any longer, his smile breaks free. He likes it when she gets a little fired up, "That sounds good. One nap for you and one for the baby." He touches his finger to the end of her nose and says, "And ya cooked a fried chicken dinner."

She's shaking her head at him now, "You're not going to let me win, are you?"

"Oh I'm sure you're gonna win mosta the time, just not this time."

After dishes and showers they sit together in the living room, both feeling the enormity of the decision they've made. She's beginning to have some doubts. Not about how she feels, but about how he might feel. She asks him once more, "Are you sure you want to do this Daryl?"

He's scared shitless about tomorrow and the promises they'll be making. He practically begged her to say yes and now he's not sure about anything. Is he about to make the biggest mistake of his mistake-filled life? Fuck. He shoulda borrowed the money. He could have just let her stay with him, he could have fed her and paid her bills, and they could have just seen what happened next. But no, he got some kind of wild hair and now he's getting married. Married. For fuck sake. What the fuck is the matter with him?

What he does is take her hand and it feels so small and warm and soft. He looks in those pretty blue eyes, shakes his head and answers, "Don't talk like that no more. Like I'm the one takin' a chance, takin' on all the risk. We're in this together. That's the only way it'll work."

Then both his tone and his smile turn softer, "I got no idea why, but yeah, I'm sure. I ain't sayin' I ain't nervous, I'm that too. It's a lot, and shit girl, you n me? We don't really even know each other. It's, fuck…it's, I guess…well it just feels right."

Now she's smiling at him, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Inside she feels like not just her tummy but every muscle in her body is tied in knots. What the heck is she thinking? What is she doing? This is nuts. They haven't even said they love each other, it's…oh my gawd…it's just plain crazy.

What she's doing is twirling a lock of her her hair around her finger when she casually remarks, "I wish I had a dress to wear. Nothing fancy, I mean it's only going to be the two of us at the courthouse. I'd just like to wear something besides jeans to my wedding."

Fuck him.

He should have thought of that himself. Shit, he supposes it's going to take him years to learn everything he ought to know about women. About this woman. Maybe he never will. Yeah, he probably never will. Still he manages to make a fast recovery, "Yeah, I's thinkin' we could go ta the courthouse first thing and get the license n stuff, then do a little shoppin' ta get ya some things." He slides a crooked finger along her jawline and smiles, "When ya get what ya need, we head back ta the courthouse and tie the knot."

Then he thinks to ask, "Ya got a store ya like?"

She can't hide her smile while she tries to act like she hasn't given it any thought at all, "Um gosh, I don't know. Maybe we could just go to the mall or something."

If there's one place he can't fucking stand it's that fucking mall. Shit. What's he supposed to do though? She deserves a dress to wear to her wedding. Hell, now that he's thinking about it she probably needs a lot of things. She's been sleeping in his t-shirt and God only knows what she's been doing for underwear. Then he almost smiles, maybe she doesn't wear any. That sounds good. "Yeah, the mall's probably got everythin' ya might want. We can get what ya need for the next couple days then, if ya like, I guess we could go back on Saturday."

She only has to look at him to know the last thing the man wants is to go to the mall, but he's willing to take her. He does a lot to try and make her happy, she feels a little guilty. "No, we can't go Saturday."

That's news to him, "We can't? Why not?"

"Because my husband is taking me camping."

It's like he instantly feels more relaxed as his arm glides around her shoulders, he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, "Damn girl, I'm already likin' this married life."

Then something else that's been stuck in the back of his mind moves front and center, "Maybe we'll take that gun with us and I can see if it shoots straight."

"Oh, well okay, if you think so."

"What I think is that ya still ain't told me where ya got the thing."

"Well it's not anything bad or a secret. It's just kind of weird." Her forehead wrinkles a little as she starts to tell the story, "I was hiding out in the park, just trying to find someplace I could be by myself and maybe get a nap. A guy came over to me carrying the canvas bag, the one I have now. He said he'd make me a deal. He offered me his canvas bag and a ten dollar bill for my rolling bag."

She looks up at him, shrugs like it's no big deal and tells him, "I was starving so of course I said yes."

Right away he feels the dread come over him, he's pretty sure he already has this figured out. He asks, "So um, when was that?"

"It's hard for me to remember exactly, but I think about a month ago."

"Uh huh. So what's that have ta do with the gun?" He doesn't want to know because he's pretty sure he can guess.

"Oh, so anyway, of course I agreed because like I said, I was starving. I can get full three times for ten dollars. Anyway, so, he handed me the ten and I emptied my stuff out of the suitcase, he threw the bag down, grabbed the suitcase and ran off."

"I didn't even really check the bag, I just hurried to put my things in it because I was afraid someone would take something from me. It wasn't until I stood and picked the bag up that I realized there must be something in it. It was so heavy. I left the park in a hurry, went in an alley behind a building, dug around and found the gun. It scared me to death. I stuffed it back down in the bottom of the bag, hoping no one saw. I sat in the alley a while trying to make up my mind what I should do. I was kind of afraid to, but I decided to keep it. I thought maybe it would be good protection."

"Uh huh." He knows for sure now. "A'ight. Well now that I think about it, we'll leave that gun here. We'll take the crossbow and I'll show ya how ta shoot it."

"Really? Okay that sounds more fun."

Shit, he knows there's not a choice. He's worked too long and too hard at leaving the old life behind and turning himself into some kind of solid citizen. They're going to have to talk to the sheriff, but it can wait a couple more days.

When bedtime comes they manage to keep it at a warm hug and a pretty chaste kiss in the hallway. It's not easy for him, and he thinks maybe it's a little tough on her too.

He's laying in bed waiting for it to happen but surprisingly it doesn't. He starts to think maybe the throwing up part of the pregnancy is over. He hopes so. He doesn't like to think of her going through that. Then he hears her get up, he hears the telltale noises. Shit. He gets up too.

He starts to reach for the t-shirt and then remembers he doesn't need it, she's seen them now. He's standing outside the bathroom door when she finally comes out. She's startled, "Daryl, what're you doing?"

"Just makin' sure you're okay. How long is this gettin' sick thing s'posed ta go on?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure, everyone's different. Maggie never got sick once." She smiles then, "Lucky me huh? Anyway, I'll ask the doctor about it when I see him Thursday."

"Yeah, what time is that again? 4:30?"

"Yes."

"K, I'm goin' too. I got questions a my own."

"Oh. Okay."

It's all he can do to say, "Get ta bed now girl, we got a big day ahead of us." He hugs her again, kisses those curls again, and man he wishes he was taking her to his bed.

She kind of wants to follow him in his room, and she wonders again how long she'll be able to hold out. It seems like a good idea to wait. But then a lot of things she thought seemed like a good idea turned into major disasters.

There's so much going on in his head he doesn't expect to get any sleep at all. Then again, he hasn't slept right for three nights. Maybe that fact, along with the idea he's doing the right thing, has sleep coming quickly.

She expected to have trouble sleeping. With everything going on and the fact she had two nice long naps, she thought for sure she'd toss and turn. Maybe she's finally at peace, or maybe the baby is already wearing her out. Whatever it is, as soon as her head hits the pillow she's out like a light.

* * *

They must have woken at the same time. Each opens their bedroom door to see the other doing the same. "Hey, mornin' girl."

"Good morning Daryl."

"Ya hungry? I know I am, let's eat."

She insists on helping and he doesn't argue. He likes it when they're side by side, working a little and talking a little. He thought he'd hate shit like that, having somebody in his space when he's trying to do what he's trying to do, but with Beth everything just seems easier. Better.

Yeah, yeah and all, but is that a good reason to marry someone? Because you enjoy doing everyday stuff with them and just talking? His brow furrows as his brain is telling itself to shut the fuck up. There's plenty of good reasons to do what he's doing.

She isn't even aware she's smiling as she turns the pancakes on the griddle. It feels so nice to be here, nice to be with Daryl. Then a little cloud passes through her thoughts. Will it change when they're married? Will he quit thinking they should do things together? Will he just leave her home while he's out living his life?

She tells herself to stop that kind of thinking. Daryl isn't that way. If she really thought he was, she wouldn't be marrying him.

There's not much talk as they eat their pancakes, bacon and eggs. They're both deep into their thoughts but that doesn't stop him from reaching across the table to touch her hand from time to time. Or keep her from looking up at him with that pretty smile.

He tells her to take her time getting dressed, "Courthouse don't open til eight and it's only 6:45."

She's glad to have the time. This is her wedding day and although it isn't going to be some huge party with a hundred guests and a big meal, it's still the day she and Daryl will get married and she wants to look pretty for him.

She wants to fix her hair. She tries desperately to do something with it besides putting it in a ponytail. With her hair just a little bit more styled, a touch of makeup, a cute dress, maybe she'll feel like a bride.

He makes an attempt to trim up his facial hair, washes his face, brushes his teeth and then he does something he's never done in his life. He stands in front of his open closet and debates what he'll wear. He's got that damn suit he wears to every wedding and funeral he feels like he has to attend. It doesn't seem right for today though. Yeah, no, this is about her and him and that damn suit ain't him.

He finally settles on his newest pair of jeans, his best shirt and his good boots. Fuck it. He'll just ask her if she wants him to wear that damn suit.

She comes out of the bathroom with her hair fixed so pretty and that pink glow in her cheeks and he asks himself how the fuck he got so lucky. "Hey girl, ya look nice."

Her smile seems a little shy when she answers, "Thank you Daryl, You look very handsome." And she's wondering to herself how she got so lucky. This man who is so good, so handsome and so special wants to marry her.

"Um, maybe I ain't dressed up enough, ya want me ta wear my suit?"

She shakes her head, "I want you to look like you, and you look very good to me just like that."

Now he's the one looking down and feeling a little embarrassed, "Stop."

"No, never."

Then he thinks of it, "Shit Beth, ya got some I.D.? I think you'll need that for a license."

"I can't believe it myself, but even with everything that's happened I still managed to hang onto my state I.D."

That seems odd, "State I.D.? Ya don't have a driver's license?"

She's embarrassed now, "No, um, ever since Daddy's…well…I don't care to drive."

"K, well no big deal. Just get what ya got." That's something he hadn't expected. It makes sense though. It had to be hard on her when her Dad died that way. And something else, a question he'd had before is now answered. When she told her story he wondered, didn't she have a car when shithead split? A vehicle she could have sold or even slept in? Now he has his answer.

He guesses it doesn't really matter if she doesn't drive, he can always try and teach her later. How hard could it be?

Fuck him.

She comes back with the I.D. card and all he can come up with is to cradle her elbow and say, "K, well we oughta get ta gettin'."

They're on the courthouse steps as the doors are unlocked, and he pauses to look at her and ask once more, "Ya sure?"

"I'm sure. You?"

"Yeah girl, I'm sure."

They get through the security screening in seconds, she doesn't even have a purse. Shit, he needs to tell her to get one of those too, if she likes that stuff. They look on the directory and find the listing for the clerk's office. It's one flight up and they smile as he takes her hand and they board the elevator.

There's one person in front of them, an older lady inquiring about a copy of a birth certificate and then they're up. The clerk's nameplate says Jacqui and she smiles when she says, "Let me guess, a marriage license?"

They both turn a little pink and Daryl says, "Yes ma'am. We'd like ta get the license now and get married today too, just as soon as the judge can do it."

She scrunches her face a little and says, "For the actual marriage we require you to make an appointment in advance."

He's thinking fast, he learned his way around a rule or two in the years he spent running with Merle, "Well ma'am, all I got is today. I took the day off so we could do this," He leans in closer and explains, "Ya see ma'am, we just found out that my girl here, she's…we're gonna have a baby and she needs ta get ta the doc on Thursday. Ma'am, I gotta get her on my insurance fast." He does his best to smile at her when he asks, "Ya think there's a way?"

The woman looks at him, then at Beth. They seem so young and sweet, she wants to try and help them. "Let me check his schedule." She hits a few strokes on her keyboard while she's looking at the computer screen and says, "He has a little time at 11:45. Can you come back at 11:45?"

He doesn't hesitate, "Yes ma'am. We'll be here."

"Don't be late. He may keep you waiting but he won't wait for you." She smiles at them and says, "Now let's see about this license."

She gets the job done, Daryl pays the money and she tells them, "I wish you both the best, a new baby coming too. You be good to each other."

He smiles and says it one more time, "Yes ma'am."

The paper is folded and tucked in his shirt pocket, her hand is in his and they're walking back to the truck. "I'm sorry we ain't gonna have much time for ya ta shop." And he means it. As much as he hates the fuckin' mall he doesn't want her to be cheated out of her time.

"I don't need much time Daryl. I just want a simple dress, something I can wear again, you now, to church and stuff." Church and stuff?

"Well I think ya need a few other things, don't ya? Some other clothes and sumthin' ta sleep in, maybe, um, underwear and whatever?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah really." He softly bumps his shoulder into hers and smiles when he says, "Whatever ya need."

She's smiling too but she tells him, "Well I won't buy much Daryl. Pretty soon your wife is going to have a great big tummy and nothing is going to fit around it."

He let's go of her hand, wraps his arm around her waist and says, "I can't wait ta see that. We'll buy bigger clothes."

They're in the mall, in front of the big department store when she looks at him and manages to ask, "Can I just go in by myself and get what I need?"

He tries to look hurt when he asks, "Ya sure ya don't want my expert advice on lady's fashions?"

She takes a soft poke at his shoulder and says, "I think I'll be okay, but thank you."

Then he thinks of it, "Well ya gotta pay for stuff. Tell ya what. I'll meet ya over there by them towels in an hour. I'll pay for whatever ya got and then we split. A'ight?"

She wants to say so much to him about how she feels, she just can't find the words. Instead she says it in the way she leans up and stretches to put her arms around his neck, holding on tight. He's not one to display affection, public or otherwise, but his arms wrap around her waist and he draws her closer.

She whispers, "Thank you."

They hold the embrace for a few seconds and then he whispers back, "Better get ta shoppin' girl."

She steps away, smiles up at him and nods, "Okay, see you by the towels."

He nods back and says, "Hey, Beth, don't be cheap with yourself. Get what ya need."

She's feeling so overwhelmed. All she manages in response is another whispered, "Thank you."

He smells those damn cinnamon rolls and they smell like a good way to kill some time. But as he's following his nose to them, he walks by a different kind of store. He'd forgotten all about that part.

He takes a deep breath, walks in and a smiling lady behind the counter says, "Good morning! Can I help you find something?"

"Um yes ma'am, um please. I need a weddin' ring."

Her name tag says Sasha, and she smiles when she says, "Well let's start with the type. Are you looking for a simple band or something with a little more flair, a diamond or birthstone?" Shit, he doesn't even know when Beth's birthday is. Fuck him.

That's when he confirms the clerk's first impression, "Um, I guess I don't know." She had him sized up pretty quickly. He has no idea what he's doing when it comes to buying a woman any type of jewelry, much less a wedding ring. He looks to be a working man who can afford something nice, but not over the top.

"Is your bride-to-be the type of woman who enjoys dressing up and flashing a little sparkle, or is she more subdued?"

His head is pounding. All he wants is a fucking ring that Beth will like. He shrugs, "Um, she's more like the type who wears her hair in a ponytail and likes jeans and sneakers."

Now the woman named Sasha smiles, "That's exactly what I needed to know. I think the right ring for her will be beautiful while also being sweet and simple, so that the moment you present it to her she'll know how much you love her."

Right. "Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

She pulls a velvet pad from under the counter and there are a few rings displayed on it, plain bands, fancy bands, rings with stones. So many rings, but he spots it right away. It's simple, just a plain thin band. In the center is a sparkling single diamond. Not too big, not too small. He points to it, "That one."

"That's a lovely choice. Do you know her size?"

And Sasha is a little startled when he says, "Nope but that don't matter. I gotta have it now. We're gettin' married in an hour. We can bring it back n get it the right size later. K?"

"Well, yes, that's just fine. The first sizing is included in the price." He looks like he's not sure what he's supposed to do next. She can't help putting her hand on his and giving it a light pat, "Let me put this in a box for you."

She tells him the price and he hands her his credit card, fully aware the boat isn't going to be paid off for a few more months. He slides the small box in his pants pocket.

He's early but she's waiting for him when he gets back to the big department store. His hand lightly clasps her upper arm when he asks, "Did ya find what ya need?"

"Yes, thank you Daryl. It's all at the customer service desk."

He doesn't even flinch when he hands the credit card to the clerk. He's heard the talk from his work buddies about high maintenance women and all that bullshit. Beth isn't like that at all, but damn, he's been bleeding money since she walked into his life. It's okay though, he's smiling because she's worth it.

When they get to the truck she gets busy moving things from shopping bag to shopping bag as she explains, "When we get to the courthouse I can just take this one bag, run in the ladies room really fast and change."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever ya want."

They pass through security again and she knows she's only got fifteen minutes. It's enough time. She slips in the stall, quickly peels off all her clothes and puts on her new panties and bra, then slides the cute little dress over her head. It's not fancy, not at all. But she loves it.

It's a floral pattern, lots of color but not overly bright, the tones are more muted. Most important, there's pink. She thinks he likes her in pink. It has a wide ruched waist, comfortable with good stretch. It has cap sleeves and a boatneck and the skirt is full. It falls just a few inches above her knees.

She sees the practical side too, it will "grow" with her over the next couple of months, and then go right back to fitting her as soon as the baby is born.

She picked out a nice pair of sandals with a one inch heel, and then at the last minute decided on something else. She chose a pair of slip-on low-top Converse. She thinks they'll look just right.

She does her best to freshen up her hair, touches up the mascara and puts on just a little of the pale pink lip gloss she bought. She's as ready as she's going to get.

As she's pulling the restroom door open she suddenly realizes how excited she is. She can't wait to marry this good man.

He's been pacing the floor. It's not that she's taking too long, it's just that now he's anxious. He just wants to do what they agreed to do. Get married and get the hell out of this place. Then she steps from the bathroom and all he can do is say what he thinks, "Hey girl, ya look so pretty. I like your dress a lot, and I dig them shoes."

"You don't think it's too casual?"

"Nope. Ya look like a woman I wanna be with." Then he leans in, kisses her cheek like it's something he's in the habit of doing and says, "C'mon, let's get married."

They're sitting on a bench right outside the judge's chambers, waiting. The man is ten minutes late but it seems like ten hours. Finally a clerk peeks his head out the door and says, "Greene and Dixon, come in."

The judge isn't in a robe, he's in a suit. He seems pleasant but rushed as he shakes Daryl's hand and nods to Beth, "Miss Greene."

Then he looks to Daryl and back at Beth and asks them both, "Marriage is a lifetime commitment, are you sure it's what you both want?"

They answer in unison, "Yes."

"Alright. Witnesses, do you have witnesses?"

He can tell by the looks on their faces they don't. He summons two clerks to be witnesses, one of whom is Jacqui. The service is quick and when it's time the judge asks, "Is there a ring?"

Beth almost loses her balance when Daryl answers, "Yessir," as he pulls the box from his pocket and then the ring from the box. He slides it on her finger, it's way too big but she doesn't care, it's beautiful. He's beautiful. Immediately her arms go around his neck and she starts to kiss him. The judge clears his throat and he's forcing himself not to laugh when he says, "Just a minute young lady. I haven't gotten to that part yet."

It's only a minute or so more until it's done, the judge pronounces them Mr. and Mrs. Dixon, and this time the couple shares just a sweet little kiss. The judge shakes Daryl's hand again and says, "Congratulations, I wish you both much happiness."

Jacqui tells groom, "Here, give me your phone, I'll get a photo." She takes a picture of them with the judge, and one of just them, and that's it.

Like he's done so many times already that day, he pays his money. It's alright though, they're officially the Dixons now.

As soon as they're back in the lot and at the truck he takes her in his arms, kisses her more deeply and then asks, "Ya happy Beth?"

"I'm so happy. Are you?"

"I wasn't sure how I's gonna feel, but yeah, happy. I'm happy."

They go back to the mall, go straight to the jewelry store and Sasha tells them, "You're in luck! The jeweler's here. He's in the back. Let me check your size and you can pick the ring up in two hours."

They're not sure what else to do so he takes her hand and they start walking through the mall. There's a pet shop and they smile as they walk in. They watch the fish in the tanks and a hamster run on wheel, then he asks, "Ya wanna get some lunch? I'm starvin'."

She smiles and teases him, "Are you ever NOT starving?"

"Yeah smarty, right after I eat a big meal. I stay full for 'bout half an hour."

It's just a chain restaurant in the mall. It doesn't seem like the kind of place a guy should be taking his new bride, but she says she likes it. "Yeah well, some evenin' soon I'ma take ya out for a fancy dinner. You can wear your new dress."

She smiles and shrugs, "This is plenty fancy Daryl, did you see all the kindss of cheesecake they have?" Then she takes his hand and says, "If you want to make me a special dinner sometime, how about you grill burgers and we eat cherry pie for dessert. We can eat outside."

"You makin' the pie?"

"I am."

"I'm in."

He doesn't sit across from her, he slides in next to her and she likes how he takes her hand. He likes how she scoots closer to him. They have their late lunch and cheesecake for dessert and by then it's time to pick up her ring.

As they walk out of the jewelry store she looks at the ring on her finger and says, "I can't believe you thought to get me this Daryl. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever owned."

He's embarrassed but he looks at her and says, "It ain't nearly as pretty as you."

When they get home he goes to the fridge, he pours himself a beer. She pats her tummy and smiles, "Our baby has eaten a lot today."

He's a little surprised and a lot touched at the way she said, "Our."

They go in her room and except for her new panties and nightie, she shows him what she bought. Two pair of some kind of stretchy pants, one black one pink, and she explains to him, "'I think I'll be able to wear these for a pretty long time." And she shows him three tops, again explaining they're a loose style and should fit for three or four more months.

He takes her arm and says, "Beth, girl, I ain't afraid ta buy ya more clothes. If ya need them maternity things then I wanna buy em for ya. C'mon now."

She smiles and shrugs and they end up laying on her bed. They're snuggled together and talking about how their life together will be. They agree it's going to be very different, but in a way they're excited about.

Dinner time comes but she's not hungry, "I ate so much lunch, oh my gosh and then I ate that whole piece of cheesecake. I think I'll just have some fruit and crackers. I don't want to get sick."

"Yeah, I'ma just make a sandwich." He smiles at her and adds, "Maybe two." They sit on their back porch and enjoy the beauty of the little yard while they eat their dinner.

Soon it's showers and then him waiting for her in the living room. He can't keep from smiling when she walks in wearing a pretty little pink nightie. He stands and looks at his bride. He can see her small nipples are poking at the fabric and he wants so badly to reach out and touch them, but he knows he can't.

Still this night is different. This night he doesn't sit in his chair while she sits on the couch. This night they lay together on the couch. There's a movie playing on the TV, but neither of them could tell you what it's about. Her small body is snuggled into his and his face is nuzzled in her curls.

They're getting excited and he cradles her more closely, his lips and tongue tease her ear, her neck and shoulder. It's not too long before she rolls over to face him and they're kissing as his hand is gently gliding along her back, then down to her bottom as he pulls her closer. That's when she pulls away a little and breaks his heart a lot, "I think I'd better get to bed Daryl, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

They have one more kiss in the hall, but it's not like earlier, it's just kind of friendly. He wants so much more.

He's frustrated, cranky and horny when he lays down on his bed. But he's not mad at her. She told him the deal and he agreed. He's just hoping she'll change her mind soon. Shit.

Ten minutes later he hears her. He's still wide awake and staring at the ceiling and she's making her way to the bathroom. Dammit.

He's up and out of his room. Waiting for her just outside the bathroom door, but he doesn't hear her get sick. He doesn't hear the toilet flush. He doesn't hear the faucet come on. After a minute or so the door opens, and when she steps out he gently runs his fingers through the curls hanging loose on the side of her face as he asks, "Ya okay girl?"

She looks so sweet and shy when she wraps her arms around him and answers, "Yes. I'm fine now." Then she's honest, "It's just that, I don't want to sleep alone. I want to sleep with you Daryl. With my husband."

He doesn't say a word as he picks her up in his arms and carries her to his bed.

00

**A/N They're married! I love to read what you think so please leave a comment. As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be back next Friday with a new chapter of _Love On The Line_ and I hope to see here. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N As always, I can't thank you all enough! Well now, it seems Beth has changed her mind about that deal they made and Daryl seems pretty happy she has :) **

**It's wedding night at the Dixons!**

00

They know what they want, they want each other. Her arms are wrapped loosely around his neck and her head is resting against his shoulder as he carries her to his room.

They're quiet as he gently sets her down next to the bed, but the look they share as he cradles her face in his hands says so much more than words ever could. It's everything they need to express how they feel.

He kisses her deeply and they feel the power of mutual yearning as it surges between them. It's a feeling unlike anything either of them has ever experienced. It's not just physical need, the desire they feel goes so much deeper than that.

His fingers gently slide into her soft blonde curls as his lips move slowly and tantalizingly along her jawline and down the pale tender skin of her neck and throat. She doesn't just hear the soft growling noises he's making; she can feel them. She wonders if it's the same for him, does he hear and feel the way he's making her hum?

He draws back and his smile seems almost shy as he gently slips the straps of her gown from her shoulders. He leans in, pulling her closer and begins to kiss and lightly suck the sensitive skin, while his hands are slowly and teasingly sliding down her back. She wraps her slim arms around him and her hands gently roam along the coarse, damaged skin of his back.

He moves his lips only far enough from her skin to whisper, "Don't that bother ya?"

She's caught up enough in the passion of the moment to be honest, "You feel strong and warm and I like touching you."

Her words and her acceptance of him as he is have an immediate effect, he's craving more of her. He draws back enough to grasp the soft pink fabric of her gown, but as he begins to lift the garment he pauses. Beth is different, he's never been with a woman like her. He thinks to ask his wife, "Is this okay?"

She wants to die of embarrassment, but she also wants to make love with her husband, "Yes, it's all okay. I want this with you Daryl."

He stops, lets go of the fabric and rests his forehead against hers. With eyes closed he whispers his assurance, "I want ya so bad girl, an I promise I'm treat ya right. Always." She can't quite believe how sexy those words from her husband are, and then he begins to kiss her again while once more he grasps onto the fabric and she feels the nightie slowly sliding up and off her body.

She's standing before him in nothing but the tiny panties. She feels awkward, shy and not particularly attractive. For a moment all he can do is look at her. Her body isn't like any he's known, it appears almost fragile and so pale. Her breasts are small and beautiful, round with pink nipples and he wants to touch and taste them.

Her thin waist dips in at the sides and now that she's almost naked he notices the slight swell of her belly. Her arms and legs are thin, he knew that, but her legs are also shapely and muscled. He looks so serious when he tells her exactly how he feels, "You're beautiful girl, perfect."

She doesn't know how to respond but it doesn't matter because there's no time for her say anything. He's drawn her close and he's kissing her so hungrily as once again his hands glide down her back until they firmly grasp her bottom.

She feels his power and strength as he pulls her body tightly against his, but his touch is gentle and his skin against hers feels so warm and inviting. She always thought it would be scary to allow a man to have power over her body, but with him she's not afraid at all. She's excited.

He picks her up in his arms again, smiles that impossibly small smile and carefully lays her on the still-warm sheets of his bed.

She feels little bumps rise on her skin but not because she's cold, it's everything else. Nervous excitement, anticipation, desire and something more. It's something deep inside her, an emotion so potent it takes her a moment to realize what it is. She smiles as it comes to her. It has to be. Yes that's it. It's love.

She doesn't say the word.

He's standing next to the bed as his thumbs slip inside the waistband of the old sweats. He bends at the waist, slides the pants down and quickly steps out of them. Her eyes never leave him. She's watching with great curiosity as he begins to stand upright and it's the first time she sees his naked body.

There's the dip of his slim waist and his even slimmer hips, but the slimness doesn't make him look too thin. Instead it further accentuates the definition of his muscles. She likes everything she sees of his strong and powerful body, including his thick thighs and muscled calves, nearly as muscled as his arms.

Although she does her best not to be too obvious, how in the world can she possibly deny her eagerness to see his manhood? It's only semi hard and yet it already looks so large, and maybe a little intimidating. But she's still not afraid, in fact she feels her own desire increase simply at the sight of him. For some reason she feels herself smiling.

He's worried, why is she smiling like that, what's she thinking? "Sumthin' funny? Wrong?"

She's still smiling as she reaches her hand out to him, "No, I think everything about you looks perfect."

He laughs softly, feeling both relieved and happy as he crawls in next to her and says, "Just listen ta my sweet wife talkin' that way." And the next thing she knows he's caressing her and his kisses have become even hotter, more desperate. She feels herself responding with kisses just as feverish as she snuggles herself closer to him.

The tips of his fingers softly tickle her skin as they follow the curve of her body from the center of her back to her bottom. It gives her a chill and adds to her anticipation. What's next she wonders? She soon has her answer as his fingers begin to trail tantalizingly along the lines of her pelvis and up the soft swell of her tummy, stopping to gently squeeze her breast and nipple.

Her nipples are so sensitive, the slightest touch from him has her whole body reacting. Her skin feels warmer and her panties feel damp and then he whispers in her ear, "Ya got such perfect little titties," and although that would not be a word she would choose, when he says it she feels even more aroused.

He still can't believe what's happening, that Beth is so willingly giving herself to him. But there's another feeling, it's a kind of pressure he's never felt with a woman because this isn't just sex. This is Beth. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want to hurt the baby. He doesn't want her to be afraid or think he'd ever be rough with her.

So he takes it slow, careful and as gentle as he can. It's torturous for him but he's also enjoying it because she seems to dig it, and the more she responds to him the more turned on he gets.

He likes teasing her sweet pink nipples and he knows she likes it too. He can tell by the way her body is squirming just a little. He has an almost imperceptible grin as he takes the breast fully into his mouth and his fingers slide down her belly and inside her panties.

It's as if her body freezes for just a moment, then he feels her relaxing into his touch again. He knows she doesn't want him to stop any more than he wants to, he can tell by the way her hips rise to meet his hand. His fingers fondle the soft curls of her mound and he's happy when he hears her quiet moan.

He gently cups her, letting his fingers tease at her opening and the dampness has him feeling good again. It's further proof he's doing something right.

He draws away just far enough and long enough to pull the panties down as far as her knees, then teases her inner thighs with the pads of his fingers as they slowly begin to glide up her leg until one slips inside her. She's startled and her body freezes again, but only for a moment as she whispers, "Oh," before relaxing and allowing herself the pleasure of fully enjoying the feel of his mouth and tongue on her breasts, and his fingers exploring her most personal place.

He pauses again to look at her and quietly ask, "Ya okay girl? I ain't hurtin' ya am I?"

Her breathless answer turns him on even more, "No, it feels good Daryl. Really good," and that has him taking the play a little further as his thumb begins to rub and further arouse her clit.

She's squirming more, raising her hips more and her moans of pleasure are louder, more guttural and nearly continuous. He finds himself trying to move even closer to her, his body half on top of his wife as now two fingers move inside her and his mouth is more urgently sucking at her breast while he softly bites at her nipple.

Both of them feel it happening as she starts to come unwound. Her body is moving more desperately and she's grabbed a hold of his hand. It's like she trying to pull him further into her when suddenly her body stops moving for no more than a split second, just before it begins to quiver and then she's shaking as she lets out a squeal and lets go completely.

She collapses into him as he nuzzles his face into her neck. He's murmuring something to her but even he doesn't know what he's mumbling. It's like he wants to say something but he doesn't know the words to describe the feeling he has. He doesn't even know for certain what the feeling is. He only knows it's so powerful it nearly overwhelms him. Her arm wraps around his waist and the way she whispers his name sounds so good. That's when it dawns on him what the feeling and the word are. Love.

He doesn't say the word, he's not sure he knows how.

His hands never stop softly stroking her body while he lets her catch her breath. Then it all begins once more. The kissing the sucking, the touching and the teasing and it's not long before they're both in that place again where they know the only thing that will satisfy them is each other.

He quickly pulls her panties off, not being careful, not worrying. If they tear he'll buy her more. He tosses them aside and then his body is between her legs. His hands are on her knees and he spreads her legs further apart, and he shocks her when he leans down and she feels his face between her legs. He takes the time to lick and taste her, and at first she's so embarrassed. The embarrassment doesn't last long, soon she's so turned on she can't keep her body still.

He stops, leaning up on one arm as he takes hold of his manhood and in a hoarse whisper asks, "Can I?"

"Yes, yes please Daryl, please."

By the first "Yes" he's already teasing her with his tip and by the second "Yes" he's begun to slide inside her. He's been wanting her so badly but he forces himself to take it slow and easy. As anxious as he is for this, he's still conscious of how delicate she seems and the fact that she's carrying their baby.

Still she feels so warm and the way her hips raise to welcome him lets him know she wants this as much as he does. He keeps a steady motion as he moves inside her, doing his best to keep the pace slow, easy. It's not just that he wants to be careful with her, he also wants them to take a little time and just enjoy this feeling and their first time together.

When he feels her small hands grip his ass he knows there was never a moment more perfect than this moment. It gets even better when her surprisingly strong legs wrap around him.

It's almost like a dance as they move together, both of them softly moaning the sounds of pleasure and desire. Soon the pace has increased. His body bends a little as his mouth finds her breast, her hands squeeze his biceps and she murmurs his name, "Daryl, oh Daryl," and they feel it start to happen again.

He moves a little faster and pushes himself a little deeper. He wants to say that word he couldn't get out earlier but something else comes out instead, "Damn girl, you're everythin'."

He's disappointed in himself but she's not, she doesn't know he failed. She lets herself go as she calls back to him, "Oh Daryl, Daryl," And the sound of her saying his name as she cums has him cumming with her.

00

It doesn't seem to matter what time he goes to bed. He's been in the habit of getting up early for years to work or hunt or fish, and at 5:15 Wednesday morning his eyes open. His arm is wrapped around his wife and her soft warm body has him thinking about the night they had together.

There's something else. It probably wouldn't be a big deal to most guys, but it's a big deal to him. He realizes it's the first time he's ever shared a bed with a woman. Not for sex but for sleeping and for holding, for enjoying each other and for the closeness. For really being together. Who would have guessed that holding a warm woman in his arms would make him sleep so peacefully. No, wait. Not just any woman, only this woman. Only Beth.

It's got him wanting more of what they shared last night, but dammit, he'd probably better not start that again. He's got work and she needs her rest.

He reluctantly slips from the bed and covers her with the soft blankets before quietly heading to the bathroom. It's his habit to lay out his work clothes the night before so he can just get dressed and get going. It's also his habit to crank up some music while he does, but not today.

Today he's as quiet as he's able to be as he washes his face, cleans up a little more than he's had to in a while, and gets his teeth brushed. He dresses, runs the comb haphazardly through his hair a couple of times and in less than ten minutes, he's good to go.

He glances over at his sleeping bride one more time before slipping into the hall and quietly shutting the bedroom door behind him.

He gets the coffee going in the pot and while it's doing what it does he makes himself lunch and puts it, along with some water and a couple of cokes, in the Igloo. Then he makes himself a big breakfast, taking it and his coffee to the table.

It doesn't matter that he's been sitting alone at his kitchen table for years, now it's different. He feels a little wave of loneliness come over him and he understands why. In the few short days since he brought her home he's gotten used to having her around. He's going to hate having to leave her every day.

He pours the rest of the coffee in his Thermos, cleans up after himself, goes out in the garage and loads the Igloo and his gear bag in the pickup. He has just a couple more things to do before he puts his work boots on.

He leaves a twenty on the kitchen counter for what purpose he doesn't know. It just seems like a good idea that she has a little money. Then he makes his way down the hall and back to her.

He never imagined he would be in this kind of relationship with a woman, but now that he is he finds he likes it. As he stares down at her sweetly sleeping the realization hits him. In a few short days this woman has managed to fill a gaping hole in his heart, one he didn't even know was there.

He quietly bends and kisses her cheek as he softly whispers, "Be back as fast as I can."

He didn't mean to wake her but her eyes open and in a sleepy voice she asks, "You're leaving already? It's time?"

He's fighting the urge to rip off his clothes and crawl back in bed with her, but he answers, "Yeah, it's time. I'll be home right after work."

She looks distressed, "But I was going to get up early to make your lunch and fix you breakfast."

He smiles as he runs his finger along her jawline, "No problem, I got it, girl."

"But I should be doing these things for you."

"There's only three things ya gotta do today. Eat, rest and move your stuff outta the spare room and bathroom. Your stuff belong in here, in our room."

She has a big sleepy grin on her face as she reaches for his hand, gives it a squeeze and answers, "Oh, okay. And Daryl, you have a good day and stay safe."

Ever since he met her he's been saying things he never thought he'd say and this morning is no different, "I'm always careful, but now that I got you ta come home to, I'ma be extra careful." He leans in to kiss her one more time and something happens. He didn't even know it was coming, but suddenly there it is, the word, "I love ya girl."

He's stunned but the word he said is true. He turns to go but she grabs hold of his shirt and the word comes from her, "I love you too Mister Dixon."

They're both overwhelmed but in the best of ways as he gives her one more kiss and he's gone.

Fuck him.

* * *

She has every intention of getting right up and getting busy, but first she reaches for his pillow and hugs it close, smelling him and thinking about the words they just said. All the love they made has left her happily exhausted and a little sore. Not just the delicate tissue between her legs, her breasts feel tender and slightly swollen too.

She knows he didn't intend to hurt her, he'd be mortified to know she had any pain at all. He was so careful with her. Tender and loving. She could not have asked for a better or more thoughtful lover. It's just that her body is not use to that kind of attention, to being pleasured in the way he pleasured her. It's going to take some time to get used to. She's grinning again, already looking forward to the next time.

She only means to close her eyes for a minute but she's so content laying warm and safe in his bed that soon she's sound asleep again.

She doesn't wake up for a second time until almost nine-thirty. The only thing she does is potty, wash her hands and brush her teeth. She's anxious and in a hurry, today is a monumental day. This is the day she moves her things into her husband's room and it officially becomes their room.

* * *

He sees his brother every other Wednesday, it's their routine and Daryl takes a lot of comfort in the fact it hasn't changed in five years. It's the assurance he needs that his brother is staying straight, but they never talk about that. Merle doesn't need his brother to tell him not to fuck up his life any more than he already has, and he damn sure doesn't want to go back to prison.

So Merle shows up at Daryl's house about 5:30 every other Wednesday. They have a couple of beers and cook something on the grill, eat their dinner and b.s. about nothing too important, hunting, fishing and work. Later in the weekend Merle's back on his Harley and heading home to Tinley, GA.

They're not in the habit of phone conversations, neither is into that regular phone call shit. The problem is, Merle's not due until next Wednesday and Daryl has questions for him now.

As soon as he's out of the garage he taps Merle's number and puts the phone on speaker. He sets it on the seat next to him and waits for his brother to answer. It doesn't take long. Merle's voice is laced with concern, "Little brother, ya okay? What's up kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Merle I just wanna ask ya bout couple a things."

"Sure thing kid."

"You remember that savins and loan robbery here in Smithton, it was a month or so back?"

"Yeah sure I remember. It was all over the news for a couple weeks. A guard got shot." Merle's concerned again, "What's that got ta do with you Daryl? Ya didn't have nuthin' ta do with that mess did ya?"

"Nah, shit no, nuthin'. Ya know me better'n that man. I's just wonderin', do ya know, did the guy live?"

"Nah, poor bastard only lasted a couple days."

"Did they catch the fella that shot him?"

"Nope, he's still on the loose. Now ya gonna tell me why you're so fuckin' curious 'bout all this shit?"

"Yeah, when I see ya next week, in the meantime find out what ya can for me, would ya? And I got another favor ta ask ya too."

"Shit little brother, it's barely six in the mornin' an I only had one cuppa coffee, but go on."

"Ever heard of a swindler named Randall Burns?"

"Nope, that name don't sound familiar. What kinda game does he run?"

"Talkin' people outta their money. Phony investment shit. Semi-legal but dirty."

"Huh. Not my kinda crook. So whaddya want with him?"

"I'll tell ya bout that Wednesday too. Will ya see what ya can find out?"

"Ya know this ain't fair, don't ya? Ya call me up an ask me a lotta questions bout crimes and crooks and don't tell me squat. Ya always was a little shitass." He cackles like only Merle can and agrees, "I ain't got a prayer chain but I'll run it up and down the lowlife chain, someone'll know sumthin'. How important is this to ya little brother?"

"Real important."

"Alright then, if there's anythin' too hot ta wait I'll call ya. Otherwise I'll see ya next Wednesday and let ya know what I find out then."

"Thanks brother."

"Yeah well, ya owe me a thick steak, and you're welcome ya little asshole."

"Yep, I learned all about assholes from you big brother."

"Damn right kid."

Daryl has no doubt that when he sees his brother next week Merle will know everything about everything. It's the way Merle is. In another life he might have been a spy or even a detective. In this life, even though he's straight now, he still has contact with plenty of folks who aren't and he's got a way of finding out who did what to who.

At first the knowledge Merle will get him the dirt makes him smile, until he thinks about how that fucking gun may very well be a murder weapon. Shit. Then again, if he can find out where that Randall mutherfucker is, maybe he can make the dude pay for what he did to Beth. Maybe.

He also has big news to tell his brother, but he wants to wait. It doesn't seem right telling Merle over the phone that he got married and he's going to be a Daddy. It's something he and Beth ought to tell his brother together.

He actually laughs out loud, damn, Merle's gonna shit a brick when he finds out he's married and there's a baby Dixon on the way.

That turns his thoughts back to Beth. He wants to talk to her, not to tell her his suspicions or about the phone call. He just wants to hear the sound of her voice. Out of habit he reaches for his phone, then throws it down. Shit, he can't even call her, she doesn't have a phone. That's no good. She's home alone with no way to get hold of anyone if she needs to.

He's getting quite a list of things to do, including getting her that phone. More important, he needs to tell her about Merle, everything about Merle, including that his brother will be by next week and spending the night.

Fuck him.

* * *

It's been a busy day at work and he's glad about that. It made the time go faster and all he really wants is to get home to her. He's just about to his driveway when he finds himself smiling and feeling a little tingle of excitement. He's been missing her all day and finally he's going to see his wife.

It seems so strange to think of her that way, and yet it makes him happy. His wife.

He pushes the button, the garage door opens and he sees her standing there in the kitchen doorway. She's smiling and giving him a little wave, and of course he's grinning back.

He's had the same routine for years, he gets home and the first thing he does is put the gear bag away and get his boots off. Now it seems there's going to be a new routine. The first thing he does when he hops down from the big pickup this day is hurry to her.

He gives her a kiss and hugs her tight while he lets her know, "I missed ya today Mrs. Dixon."

"I missed you too Mister Dixon."

He's giving her a kiss when the aroma hits his nose, "I smell sumthin' good."

She shrugs, "It's nothing fancy, just a stew."

"Just a stew? Shit girl, that's one a my favorites." He gives her forehead a quick kiss and says, "Lemme just get the gear put away and these boots off. Then I'll be in."

"Alright." But she doesn't rush off. She stands there a moment watching him as he loosens the laces on his heavy work boots, she just likes how no matter what he's doing he always looks so manly.

He's washing up at the kitchen sink while she sets their dinner on the table, he turns to watch and asks, "Are them homemade rolls?"

"Yes. I thought you'd like them with your stew."

"Hell yeah I would, it's usually a half loaf a Wonder bread per bowl."

While they eat he tells her, "I wanna get ya a phone. Ya can't be here with no way ta get hold a me if ya need sumthin'."

"Are you sure? They're kind of expensive."

"Beth, shit, c'mon now. Besides, I can add ya ta my plan." He takes her hand and says, "I'll get cleaned up after dinner and we can get over ta the phone store, they're open til like eight o'clock."

"Alright. I'd love to be able to call you."

She's grinning but he's thinking, "We gotta find out how ya can get hold a your sister too. She's probably worried sick about ya. I damn sure would be if I's her."

"I know you're right. I've thought a lot about that. I miss her and Glenn and little Hershel. I want to talk to her, there's so much to tell her." She bites her lip and adds, "But I don't think I'll tell her everything." Then she clasps his hand hard and the words come flooding out, "You know, what you said about no one having to know? I...I want this to be about you and me Daryl, not all the bad stuff that happened. I just want to tell her we met and fell in love. Love at first sight. We got married and now there's a baby on the way. Like you said, it's our baby right? No one has to know any different."

He doesn't know quite what to say. It's her family, her call. He'll go along with whatever she wants. He answers, "K, whatever ya decide Beth. We're gonna figure this out girl. For now, let's get these dishes done, shower up and get ta the phone store."

They're standing at the sink when it occurs to her. "I moved my shower things into your, um, I mean our bathroom, so um, so I could finish up the dishes and you take your shower first."

He turns to her with a sheepish grin and suggests they do something he's never done with anyone, but damn he'd like to do it with her, "How bout we hurry n get these damn things done, then we can shower together?"

She feels her cheeks get warm as color rises. She's never showered or bathed with anyone. It's such a personal thing, a thing a person should do in privacy. She looks into his deep blue eyes and says, "Okay."

Fuck him.

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. We have sooooo much story to get to! I hope to see you all back next Friday for another chapter of _LOVE ON THE LINE_. Until then remember, I love ya large! Stay safe! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks you guys! I know I told some of you we'd meet Merle this chap, sorry we're not going to get quite that far. Daryl will talk to Beth about his brother, and also about her brother. Plans will be made.  
**

**Meantime, we pick up where we left off and then we're going to see the Beth's doctor.**

00

At first they're both a little nervous about sharing the shower with another person. It isn't exactly something either one of them is used to, but then neither is used to being in love either. It's not long before they discover how much they enjoy slowly and attentively washing each other.

She loves the feel of his strong tight muscles, he loves the feel of her soft pale skin.

Neither had expected to get this turned on taking a shower, but their minds have quickly drifted away from soap and shampoo and on to making love. Still they decide the shower's a little small and the tiles a little too unforgiving to take it to that next step. There's a bit more play as they quickly dry each other off, then make a mad dash to the bed.

All the fun they've been having has them a little late getting to the phone store, it's already seven-forty when they arrive. Thank goodness it's an easy transaction. She insists, "I don't need anything fancy. I'll probably never call anyone but you Daryl."

He shrugs, "What about when the baby comes? You're gonna wanna take a lotta pictures, ain't ya?" Of course he's right and they end up with a phone just like his, and another addition to his bills. He's resigned himself to the fact his budget isn't going to get back on track until his wife is set up with the things she needs. He also finds he doesn't mind at all. He isn't going to be that guy who splurges on things for himself, then gets his wife something second rate.

It's on the way home from the phone store that he asks her. "Remember I mentioned sumthin' to ya bout my brother Merle?"

She remembers a few things he said about his brother and it sounded like Merle might be a little wild, but she limits her response to, "Yes I remember, he's older than you, right?"

He promised himself he'd be honest with her, and really, what's the point in holding back? Sooner or later she's going to find out all these things anyway. "Yeah, ten years older." Then he tells her the far rougher news, "I don't remember if I told ya he's been ta prison a couple times."

She's glad he's looking at the road and not at the expression on her face. She simply answers, "No, I don't think I remember that."

He shrugs like it's all no big deal, even though it's been a very big deal in Merle's life and in his life. "He just couldn't stay off that damn crystal. When ya gotta have drugs sometimes ya do things ya shouldn't. A guy has ta have money for the fix he needs." He pauses, and he's biting his lip when he adds, "Anyway, he's been clean for seven years now, ever since he got outta prison the second time. He's doin' alright, real good. Him and another fella got themselves a small autobody shop over in Tinley."

She's not sure what she should say so she sticks with the good news, "That's wonderful. I'm happy he's doing so much better and I'm sure you are too."

He's surprised, he expected her to react more strongly but he hears only a trace of concern in her voice. He turns his head just enough to give her a quick glance, then it's eyes back on the road. "Yeah, things were bad for a long time, but they're good now. A lot better. I used ta worry all the time bout him slippin', I don't much anymore." He bites his lip again, then adds, "Anyway, so yeah, so anyway, him and his partner, Abe, they both like ridin', they say it helps em stay straight. If that's what they think then I think it's good too."

She's pretty sure he's leading up to something, she just has no idea what. She doesn't comment, she simply nods her head.

His stomach feels like it's on fire but there's nothing he can do but just get to it. He continues, "So yeah, they trade taking time off every other week, ya know, covering for each other. When Merle has his days off he rides over here ta Smithton ta see me." And here it comes, "He'll be here in town next Wednesday and he'll be spending the night at our place. I mean, that's how it's always been, if ya don't mind. Do ya?"

There, he got it said and no matter what she says back he'll deal with it. For now, he's relieved this part's over.

"Oh, no of course I don't mind. My gosh Daryl, he's your brother. Why wouldn't he be welcome?" Inside she feels that anxious knot in her tummy, but what can she do, he's Daryl's brother. It wouldn't be fair to say "no" and gosh, people change. He's probably a wonderful man, just like Daryl.

He wonders how anyone can be that sweet? He lets out a snicker and tells her, "There was a time when things were way different. Back in the day I wouldn't a let him stay. But yeah, things are alright now, they're good."

Even though she's a bundle of nerves at the prospect of meeting his family she means it when she tells him, "I'm excited to meet him. I'll cook a nice dinner."

"Nah, ya don't gotta. I always grill sumthin' up and this time it's gonna be steaks."

She knows by his tone the decision is firm and she doesn't make any other offers to prepare food. Then, just as they roll to a stop at a red light, he reaches for her hand, "My brother's loud and he can be obnoxious as hell, and he don't ever seem ta know when ta quit and just shutup. That's just Merle, but he ain't ever gonna be ornery with you Beth."

Even though what he says has a slightly ominous sound to it, she means what she says next, "I'm sure it will all be just fine Daryl, and I really am looking forward to meeting him. He's your brother."

He's got his own bad case of nerves over the whole thing. Beth and his brother are complete opposites. She's sweet and quiet, shy and wholesome. Merle's loud and boisterous without filters and as coarse and rough as a rusty grater.

Yet there is one thing these two very different people have in common; they're _his_ people. His family. It's important to him they're able to somehow get along.

His head hurts just thinking about it all so he changes the subject. "Yeah, so we got that doc appointment tomorrow at 4:30, that's gonna be tight. I'ma just pull in the garage, help ya in the pickup and we're outta here. K?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be ready to go and waiting for you. I'm sorry to make it so hard."

He's shaking his head when he gives her another quick glance, "Nah, ya ain't makin' it hard on me Beth, it's important and I wanna go. And hey, don't worry bout dinner, we'll just grab sumthin' on the way home."

It's been another long day for the couple. It's been full of changes, full of new experiences, full of love, and full of all the little things that make up day to day life. They've both felt the closeness between them grow as they learn more about each other, and more about a lot of other things too.

It's early when they crawl in bed and he cradles her in his arms, she snuggles close and for the second time he says the word, "I love ya Beth," and he can't quite believe how natural it feels to tell her that.

Her eyes are already closed, and her cheek is laying against his warm chest. She smiles sleepily and this time it feels so right and comes so easily when she says the word back, "I love you too Daryl, so much."

* * *

When he opens his eyes Thursday morning it's as if all his senses notice the change at once. The warmth of her body is missing, the beauty, softness, and sweet fragrance of her blonde hair are gone too. The taste of her skin when he kisses her shoulder isn't there. What there is are the aromas of bacon cooking and coffee brewing wafting in from the kitchen.

He practically leaps out of bed, rushes in the bathroom to get himself dressed and ready, then hurries to her. She's standing at the stove wearing nothing but the little nightie, even her feet are bare. He can't help himself, he slowly walks close behind her and rubs up against her. His hands rest on her hips as he kisses her neck while whispering, "Mornin' girl. Why ain't ya still in bed?"

She doesn't turn around but that's okay. He feels her body relax into him. Yet even with her head laying back on his chest she tries to sound so stern when she says, "I have things to do. My husband has to get to work and I need to be sure he has a nice breakfast before he goes."

His arms are now around her and he smiles as his hand glides up to softly cup her breast. She quietly moans as he kisses her ear and whispers, "I said ya don't need ta do this Beth. I can do it for myself."

How can this mundane conversation seem so sexy? It's all she can do to maintain her calm, "So can I. Now get yourself a cup of coffee and go sit at the table, you're distracting me."

He knows he's getting a little carried away when he starts rubbing the side of his thumb over her firm little nipple, but damn she's so fuckin' cute and hot, and he digs it when she tries to get all bossy with him. "A'ight then. I'll get my lunch packed."

She knows they should not be doing this but she wants to slide the pans off the stove and let him carry her to their bed. They can't, can they? No, he has to get to work. She's a little breathless when she tells him, "I already did. Now get your coffee and sit."

He laughs a little and he can't help himself, he says, "Yes _Dear._"

She turns around and shakes the spatula at him as she scolds, "Don't you 'yes dear' me Daryl Dixon. Now go on."

It's been fun but he figures he's taken it far enough. He pours a mug full, bends to kiss her cheek and whispers, "I'm gone."

As he sits sipping coffee and watching her he's convinced the smartest thing he ever did was marry this woman. He puts a couple slices of bread in the toaster and is just pushing the lever down when she turns toward him. She's walking his way with a smile on her face and a plate in each hand and he likes the way she looks in the little pink nightie. He can see the sweet outline of her nipples and…uh oh, that's when he realizes. She's going to need something else to wear around the house while Merle's here. Maybe a bathrobe, maybe sweats. Probably slippers.

Shit. Anymore it seems there's always so much to think about. Yeah, but that's okay.

Breakfast is good and he tells her so, "Damn, just look at me. Last week I was eatin' a crappy breakfast burrito from D&Ls, now I'm married ta the best and hottest cook in town."

She's blushing when she smiles back, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

After breakfast he grabs the Igloo before giving her a sweet little kiss goodbye. It's not enough. He sets the cooler down, takes her in his arms and kisses her like he thinks they're going back to bed. She lets him, in fact she's responding like she thinks that's a great idea. Then she draws back a little and smiles, "You'd better go before I make you stay. I wouldn't want it to be my fault that my husband's late for work."

Fuck him.

The Igloo and the gear bag are in the pickup, but she's standing there in the kitchen doorway and he can't leave quite yet. He hurries over to give her another kiss and reminds her again, "I'll be here ta get ya as fast as I can." He turns to go, takes a look over his shoulder and adds, "And ta kiss ya again." What the hell has she done to him? He can't believe how corny he's gotten.

"I can't wait." She thinks he's the sweetest man on earth.

* * *

It's while he's on his way to the job that it comes to mind. Her sister, her brother, he thinks it through and yeah, yeah, that ought to work. The best part is it ought to make her happy. He'll talk to her about it at dinner tonight.

She asked him about it before he left and he told her the housekeeper would be there next Thursday. He said she shouldn't worry about the place. She nodded in agreement but now that he's gone she gets busy in the spare room. They're having company before Thursday. His brother's coming Wednesday. She's got to wash the bedding and clean.

While the sheets are in the wash she dusts and vacuums the room then decides she needs to clean the bathroom for him too. Once she starts it's like she can't stop until she cleans the whole house. Then she's exhausted.

She takes a long nap and when she wakes she starts to think about something. She's worried the doctor is going to do one of "those" exams. She's never had one before, but she's heard all about them and it sounds so awful. She dreads the idea of putting her feet in the stirrups. She takes a very long shower just in case.

She's waiting at the kitchen door when Daryl pulls in the garage and as soon as the big pickup comes to a stop she hurries over. They share a quick kiss before he helps her in and they're on their way. They don't chat much, just how was your day sort of talk. They're both a little too nervous for idle conversation, neither knowing quite what to expect on this first visit with the doctor.

They arrive at the office just minutes before the scheduled time, she checks in while he hands over his insurance card. The woman at the counter doesn't waste any time. She hands Beth a clipboard full of papers and instructs, "You need to fill these out," then she looks at Daryl and says, "And we'll need a five-hundred-dollar payment up front."

He doesn't say a word as he hands her the debit card, he knew they were going to want money. Why wouldn't they? Everyone else does.

After a twenty-minute wait she's called in and he's immediately frustrated, on edge. He's not allowed to go with her. The nurse explains, "The doctor's going to do an exam and there may be some tests." She assures him, "It's all routine." She knows he's unhappy, maybe angry and she promises, "You get to come in for the ultrasound, and then the doctor will chat with you both. I'll come back for you soon."

He's trying to be patient but he's not the patient type. He turns the ringer off on his phone and tries playing with that, but he can't pay attention. He picks up a magazine and then sees it's all about breast feeding and hurriedly sets it down. It's all he can do not to get up and start pacing the floor.

It seems like hours before the nurse comes for him, leading him to an exam room at the end of the hall. He sees Beth laying on a table. She's wearing a hospital gown and a sheet is covering her lower body. It almost looks like everything's covered except her face and her belly. What the hell? He rushes over to her, immediately assuming something is wrong. He takes her hand and asks, "Ya okay girl?"

That's when the doctor speaks, "I'm Dr. Carson, Mr. Dixon, your wife is fine. I thought you might want to be in the room for this part. We're just about to do Beth's first ultrasound and I can assure you, it's routine. It'll give us a peek at the baby and help me determine exactly how far along the pregnancy is."

He's embarrassed but not nearly as embarrassed as he is relieved, "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

He's instructed to look at the screen but his gaze keeps drifting back to her, he can't help it. Her pretty blue eyes somehow look both excited and worried as they stare intently at the screen. Whatever is going on he just wants her to be okay.

Then the doctor says, "There, right there, do you see? That's your baby."

It doesn't look anything like a baby to Daryl, but he smiles because she's smiling. Without thinking he leans down and kisses her cheek, asking, "Happy?"

She smiles and nods like it's so wonderful, but really? She can't tell anymore than Daryl can.

The doctor tells them, "I think we guessed this right, you're three months along."

Daryl waits in Dr. Carson's office while his wife gets dressed and the doctor does whatever he's doing, and then they're all in the office together.

The doctor talks to them about prenatal vitamins and nutrition and he looks at Daryl when he says, "The bloodwork taken at the hospital shows Beth is slightly anemic and she's definitely underweight." He looks at his notes and back up at Daryl when he says, "It's at the point where she's close to malnourished, like she hasn't eaten properly in months."

Beth interprets it all wrong, thinking the doctor is accusing Daryl of something. She jumps to his defense, "Don't blame Daryl. It's not my husband's fault. He's always trying to get me to eat more and he's a wonderful cook. I was just so sick for so long that I couldn't eat, I refused to eat and when I did, I got sick. It's not his fault."

This is the first time he's seen his wife get feisty with someone besides him. He almost starts to laugh but he's also feeling pretty warm inside to think she'd feel the need to defend him. He reaches over and takes her hand in his.

The Doctor is quick to say, "I'm not accusing Daryl, Beth. Not at all. I'm just hoping he can convince you to follow a regimen that will help ensure both your health and the health of your baby."

His words calm the waters and Dr. Carson goes on to explain the kinds of things they can expect. They listen closely as he talks to them about food and exercise, all the things she should avoid like caffeine, alcohol, cigarettes, and chocolate. How she may tire more easily and need more rest. Then he starts talking about their sex life and they both want to run. Although, if she weren't there, Daryl might have worked up the balls to ask the doctor a question or two, like how far into her pregnancy they'll be able to do what they've discovered they like doing, a lot.

As it turns out, he doesn't need to ask, the doctor volunteers the information. "You can continue to have sexual intercourse throughout the pregnancy as long as there's no pain or other discomfort." That's when poor Beth is certain she'll drop dead. She's not even comfortable talking to her husband about sex yet, it's not exactly something she wanted to have a group discussion about.

At this point he wants to split as badly as his wife does, but he's got one more question he needs answered. He asks the doctor about her riding on the motorcycle with him, and the man answers honestly, "I'm not a fan of motorcycles in general. I don't think they're a safe mode of transportation for anyone, but I'm not going to tell you no. As long as you're very careful and she, of course, wears a helmet. Beth, as you start to get bigger and have a little trouble with balance, no more motorcycle. Alright?"

They both answer "Yes."

* * *

They're relieved when they're finally out of there. They're tired, starving and a little stressed out. He's got the bag with the pill samples in one hand, and he's holding her hand with the other, "If ya want, on the way to the café we can drop by the pharmacy real quick and pick up the rest a your vitamins n stuff."

By the time they're finally seated at the cozy little _Pie Palace Diner_ it's almost six-thirty. His arm is draped across her shoulders and she's staring at the black & white picture of the baby growing inside her. The waitress comes to the table and asks, "Are you ready to order?"

They keep it simple, a double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake for him, peach pie for dessert. She has the baked chicken with mashed potatoes and country gravy, and a small milk. She tells the woman, "No dessert for me thank you," looks at her husband and asks, "I'll just have a bite of yours, okay?"

"Yeah sure." And that night he'll learn a lesson. He won't share dessert with her again. Not if he wants any of it.

When the waitress leaves she looks from the picture to him and says, "That doesn't look anything like a baby to me, does it to you?"

He can't help laughing when he tells her, "No, all I see is some kinda blob. Don't get me wrong, it's cute as could be an all, for a blob."

They enjoy a good laugh and it helps to mellow the mood, and then as they wait for their food he brings up something that's been in the back of his mind all day. "I think instead a goin' campin' this weekend there's somewhere else we need ta go."

She turns to look in his eyes, "Really? Like where? I thought you were looking forward to camping."

He nods, "Yeah, I always like ta camp, but there's sumthin' else we need ta take care of." He feels compelled to kiss her cheek before he says, "Ya told me your brother's in a vets home down around Savannah, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I know it's been a while since ya seen him and I think we oughta get over there this weekend." He chews that lip again and adds, "I mean if ya want to."

She can't believe what she's hearing. Her eyes are sparkling with tears, but not sad tears. She's overwhelmed with emotion and so much gratitude for this man. "Oh my gosh Daryl, I can't believe you'd think of it. Yes, of course I want to go. I've missed him so much, but I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to put you out."

That gets an immediate response, "The fuck Beth? Whaddya think I'm gonna do, get all pissed off cuz ya wanna see your brother? Ya think I wouldn't take ya to him?"

Her hands are on his cheeks while the tears are rolling down hers, "No, no, not at all. You've been so good to me Daryl. So good I can't even believe it. It just seemed like too big a favor to ask."

"Well bullshit ta that, it ain't a favor. Family is family Beth. He's your brother so he's my brother too. Just like Merle is my brother, and sorry girl, but that makes him your brother too."

She can't help giggling, "You have to quit saying things like that about your brother. I bet he's a sweetheart."

He almost spits out the big drink of water he just took, "Yeah, that's Merle alright, a little sweetheart, a genuine livin' doll."

The waitress sets their food on the table and he's got the cheeseburger in his hands when he thinks to tell her, "Be sure ya take your I.D. with ya Saturday. Ya might need that when we start askin' questions."

The forkful of mashed potatoes is poised at her mouth, "Asking questions?"

"Yeah, I bet they got your sister's phone n email in their files, she's probably the emergency contact. We can talk em into givin' us all that information."

Her eyes are big and round as she drops the fork on her plate, wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Oh my gawd Daryl. You're a genius."

He snorts a laugh and tells her, "Yeah, ya got the Dixon brothers all figured out girl. Merle's the sweetheart and I'm the genius. Together we're gonna rule the world."

It's been a long day for both of them and by the time they get home they're exhausted. He holds the door for her as they walk in the kitchen, and as soon as he closes it he takes her in his arms. "Ya tired girl?"

"Yes, it's been such a big day and I'm pooped."

"Yeah, so am I, but it was a good day, wasn't it?"

"It was Daryl, it really was."

He leans in and nuzzles her neck, and it feels sexy as he whispers against her skin, "C'mon an shower with me before we hit the sack, k?"

She's already showered today but that doesn't matter, she wouldn't pass up a chance to shower with her husband. She smiles when she says, "There's nothing I'd like more."

He smiles back and starts to take her hand, but no, that's not what he wants to do. Instead he picks her up in his arms and carries her that way.

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment. The chapter photo is on my tumblr pages, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I promise both Shawn and Merle will arrive next chapter :) and I hope you'll be back Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much. This chapter we meet the brothers, Shawn and Merle. Two very different men. I hope you enjoy!**

00

It's Friday afternoon and the workday and workweek are done. The guys are getting their gear off and stowed when Caesar suggests, "Whaddya say we go have a couple brews? Dixon, you in?"

Daryl doesn't even think about the fact no one knows, the words just come out so naturally, "Nah, I'm goin' right home. Me n my wife got a big weekend planned." He always enjoyed having a couple with the guys after work on Friday, but now all he can think about is getting home to her.

As for the guys, his statement has jaws dropping. They've had plenty of Friday night after work beers with the rough redneck, never has the guy talked about women or mentioned having to get home to a specific woman. Then again, that's something else about Dixon, he keeps his private life private.

* * *

It's first thing Saturday morning and they're on their way to see her brother. She can't wait to spend time with Shawn again. It's been so long since she's seen him, she needs to look at him, hold his hand and know that he's been doing alright.

They've got a small six pack cooler with a couple of beers, a couple bottles of water and a strawberry milk for her. The mood in the pickup is happy as they take in the sights along the way and talk about nothing special. This day is strikingly different than how her life has been the past few months.

Things got so dark for a while she was pretty sure she'd never see her brother again. That terrible thought has her reaching over to give her husband's hand a grateful squeeze. He doesn't know why she took his hand that way, he only knows he likes the way it feels. He takes his eyes off the road long enough to glance over and give her a little smile.

Besides the big excitement of seeing her brother, they have a reservation at a small Tybee Island hotel for the night and she's keyed-up about that. He's excited too but he's much better at hiding that fact than his wife. When he mentioned to her he'd booked them a room he couldn't help teasing, "It'll be the big fancy honeymoon ya always wanted."

She thought their wedding night had been the perfect honeymoon so this will be icing on the cake. She can't wait. She's hoping maybe they'll even have some time to visit the pier and pavilion, and she'd love to walk in the sand with her husband.

As they're driving through a map dot called Clayville he spots it up ahead. It's one of those big outlet mall places with a lot of shops and nothing much else around. They seem to have every kind of store she might like and he likes that it's not enclosed.

He pulls off the highway and into the lot and she asks, "Why are you stopping here Daryl?"

He shrugs and answers, "Ya gotta get a couple things."

"I do? What kind of things?"

"When Merle comes ya can't be walkin' around the house in that little nightie ya got. I like that I can see your titties through it, but that don't mean I want anyone else ta see em."

Instinct has her hands flying up to cover her breasts, "OMgawd Daryl, are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

He smiles when he shrugs and answers, "I like lookin' at your titties."

She pretends to punch his arm when she says, "You're terrible," but it is kind of cute and funny and she starts to laugh, then tries to scold him, "Shame on you!"

His brow creases and he's rubbing his arm like she hurt him badly when he says, "Damn, girl. You're rough on a man."

They walk in some big clothing store and he's just following her, right back to the lingerie department. He tries not to look around or let anyone see that he's uncomfortable. Thank God it doesn't take her long. She's chosen an old-fashion looking and very modest floral nightie from the rack. She smiles at him and says, "This looks like something my Mama would have gotten me. Is this what you had in mind?"

He just grins and shrugs and then she pulls a fluffy-looking pink robe off another rack, holds it up and asks, "What do you think?"

"Looks warm. Yeah, you should get that one if ya like it."

She calls him out with a laugh, "Because neither one of these things are one bit sexy, right?"

He's smarter than that, he answers back, "No, no they ain't, but you are so they'll look sexy on you."

She's still smiling when she picks out a simple pair of slippers and a cute outfit of sweatpants with a matching zip front hoodie, and tells him, "Okay, I'm done."

If he has to go shopping, then he likes shopping with her. She's like him, she walks in the store, gets what she's after and they're done. Still he tries to talk her into looking around a little more but she tells him, "No, this is fine, in another few weeks I'm going to need maternity clothes."

He shakes his head, "Ya ain't very generous with yourself. I thought women like buyin' themselves new things."

She shrugs, "Well maybe there is something else I want. I noticed there's a bath shop two doors down, I'd love to have some new shower soaps and gels, and maybe even some lotions."

The word shower is all it takes, "Yeah, sure, let's check it out."

When they're back at the pickup he not so subtlety puts the bag from the bath shop in their suitcase, looks at her and shrugs, "Just in case ya wanna test this stuff out later tonight."

"Oh you think so?" She leans up and kisses his cheek, "Are you sure you don't want to put my new nightie and robe in there too?"

His fingers slide through her hair all the way to the back of her head as he draws her to him, kisses her deeply and whispers, "Ya ain't gonna need a nightie tonight."

* * *

She's anxious to see Shawn and they don't make any more stops before getting to the Vet's Home where her brother lives. She checks in with a nice woman at the desk named Olivia, and they're directed to the common room. Her eyes land on her brother right away, he's seated at a table working on a simple puzzle.

The puzzle is a series of wooden pieces cut into shapes like squares, triangles and stars, and she knows immediately he's trying to improve his dexterity. She admires so many things about Shawn, especially how he never stops working at getting better.

Daryl hangs back near the door watching as she goes to her brother. He's not sure why but he had imagined Shawn being far older, he's not much older than Daryl. He also thought her brother would look to be in much rougher shape, he doesn't. Yes, he's in a wheelchair but he's not sickly looking or bent over like an old man, and although he suffered a traumatic injury, he doesn't appear to be badly scarred.

It's when Beth walks over to him, places her hand on his shoulder and says, "Shawn," that Daryl sees a little more about where the problem lies.

His wife waits patiently while her brother struggles to say her name, finally it comes out, "Beth." It's not clear as a bell but it's understandable. His brows are furrowed like he's angry or concerned, or both. He's obviously trying to say more to her and she seems to know what it might be.

"I know. I'm so sorry Shawn. I wanted to come see you so badly, but I ran into some trouble." Daryl sees the look of concern on her brother's face and he appears to be clutching Beth more tightly. She places her hand on his cheek, "It's okay, I'm fine, everything's just fine now. I'm so sorry I didn't even call here, I just, oh my gosh Shawn, it did get kind of bad. But I'm not hurt, everything is okay now and guess what else?"

She waits as her brother closes his eyes and concentrates then says the word, "What?"

"Don't be upset, please, because I'm so happy and I want you to be happy for me." He now has a puzzled look as she continues, "I met the most wonderful man, Shawn. He's everything I've ever wanted. He's loving and caring; he works hard and he treats me so good."

Now Daryl notices her brother giving a dismissive wave of his hand, like she wouldn't know a good man from a bad one, and she says it, "Shawn, I'm married."

Now the brother lets out a hoarse and angry, "No!"

"Please Shawn, don't act that way. I know I should have brought him here first, but well I guess we were just too excited, and Shawn, there was a reason we were in a hurry." That's when she blurts out the other news, "Shawn, I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be an uncle."

Her brother doesn't need to say a word, the anger on his face says it all. He's making noise like he's trying to get after Beth, and Daryl finds himself feeling sorry for the man. Why the hell shouldn't he be pissed? His baby sister hasn't been around in months and now she shows up married to some random guy he doesn't know. And like that's not bad enough, she's pregnant.

It's time for him to step up, be a man and try to set things right with her brother. He goes to Shawn and extends his hand as he introduces himself, "Shawn, my name's Daryl Dixon. I'm Beth's husband. It was my responsibility ta come to ya and I didn't. I was in too big a hurry ta marry your sister." Then he tries to add a little humor to a tense situation, "I was afraid if we waited she'd come ta her senses and tell me ta get lost."

Her brother's hand has damage, the fingers are a little bent like Daryl's seen with folks who have bad arthritis. He's guessing its part of the nerve damage, but he's no expert. Still, before Shawn let's go of his hand Daryl notices the man's grip is strong.

He forces himself to be patient as he waits for her brother's response. When the man speaks his words are difficult to discern, but not his anger.

Beth attempts to intervene, but Daryl says, "Nah, it's okay. He's got a right ta be mad a me." Knowing her husband wants to settle this with her brother himself, she steps away and prays for the best.

Besides the obvious, Daryl thinks he might know something else her brother would be worried about. Some asshole taking advantage of Beth for her money, just the way some asshole already did. Daryl wants to be sure Shawn knows that's not the case with him, "Hey I get it man, I'm sorry. I wanna let ya know sumthin' else too. I got a good job with Georgia Power, I got my own house and vehicle, all that. I ain't after Beth's money. I wouldn't take a dime of it. I pay the bills for her n me. I got the insurance ta pay for hers and the baby's care. Whatever she decides ta do with her money that's her deal."

"As far as showin' respect to ya as the man of her family, I know I didn't do that. I'm apologizin' again. It wasn't right, but now I'm the man of her family and the father of our baby. I made a promise ta her and you got my word, I'll be good ta her, always."

He reaches an arm back to Beth and she walks up next to him. He laces his fingers through hers and tells her brother, "I love her and that ain't gonna change. You love her and that ain't gonna change either. There's a baby comin', it'd be a good thing if we can try'n be a family."

She's startled by the way her husband, who often seems to struggle in conversation, appears to know exactly what to say to her brother in order to appease him and diffuse the situation. More than ever she's grateful she was both dumb enough and smart enough to accept a ride from this man that rainy Friday at D&Ls.

After a rocky start the time they spend with her brother turns out to be good. Shawn and Daryl may not be best friends yet, but they've made peace. Then Daryl gets an idea, a great way to have a little fun and get her brother out of this place for a few hours, shit get them all out, "Let's head ta Tybee. We can get one a them boat tours ta see dolphins."

Both his wife's and his brother in law's eyes light up, then Shawn's look turns a little grim as he slaps the arm of his wheelchair and asks a one word question, "Sure?"

Fuck that, Daryl isn't going to let Shawn think that because he's in a wheelchair he's too much trouble to deal with. He doesn't say it like that though, he makes his point another way, "Yeah I'm sure. I never done nuthin' like that and it sounds kinda fun, don't it? I know Beth would dig it, and it'll be a good way for you n me ta get ta know each other better."

Her brother smiles, nods "yes" and it's a done deal. Beth tells Olivia they're going to take Shawn out for a little sightseeing, without mentioning the boat, and the woman says, "Oh that will be wonderful for him, he's been cooped up here for so long." That hurts a little, Beth feels guilty, hopefully she can somehow make it up to her brother.

Daryl sees why his new brother in law looks strong and muscled, Shawn handles the wheelchair like he was born to it, in fact he can easily outpace them. Daryl helps his wife in the pickup, and then turns to what he thinks will be the bigger challenge. But her brother's got the strength and plenty of determination and it turns out he's able to walk a few steps on his own. It's not nearly as big a deal getting him in as Daryl thought it might be. Daryl secures the wheelchair in the truck bed and they're on their way.

They get to the dock where the fellow at the ticket booth takes one look at Shawn and asks, "Vet?" Shawn struggles with the answer. Then the guy says, "Okay, you and your group board the boat first, front a the line and thank you for your service." Then he calls out, "Hey Smitty, take these folks here first."

They're right up front at the bow of the boat and it's a thrill when it takes off into open water. Beth is hanging onto Daryl's arm and her other hand is on her brother's shoulder as they keep an eye out. Suddenly they spot them, a school of dolphins. Everyone on the tour boat is excited and it gets even better when the animals begin to jump and play. His wife and her brother are enjoying the show and Daryl's happy too, it's worth the hit his bank account has been taking.

They have lunch at a little seafood joint and although Shawn struggles with feeding himself his determination is clear again, he doesn't want help.

After lunch they have a walk through the pavilion and along the small pier just like Beth hoped for, but it's even better because again she's holding her husband's hand and her other hand is resting on her brother's shoulder.

They get Shawn back to the home in time for dinner, and before they say goodbye Daryl makes another promise, "I'll be bringin' Beth by more regular ta see ya from now on."

They stop back by the front desk on their way out and Daryl tells the woman named Olivia, "My wife got her phone stolen and it's got her sister's phone number and email in it. She don't have it written down anywhere and she really needs ta let her sister know she's alright and Shawn's alright. Ya think you can help us out with that?"

The woman looks from one to the other of them and says, "Well I'm not supposed to, but I know he's been asking about you Beth and I'm sure your sister is just as worried." She pulls out a file, looks around like someone might be watching and quickly writes the information down on a piece of notepaper.

This day has been filled with wonderful things. She's so content and a little overwhelmed and she's learned something. Her sometimes awkward husband has a way of taking care of things. He's already done so much for her and it seems he never stops giving. She wants to do something for him, she'll try hard to figure out what will make him happy.

The day's been hard for him in a lot of ways. Yeah, he wanted to go camping, and no he didn't want to go shopping, and he damn sure didn't want to have to explain himself to her brother. But he did it all because he knows something now he never knew before, there's something he wants. He wants it for his wife and for their baby and for himself. He wants them to be a real family and to have family.

They get fish tacos to go and head for the hotel, check-in and hurry to their room with their dinner, the cooler of drinks and the suitcase. He opens the door and as soon as they're inside he sets down their things and takes her in his arms. He softly licks and nuzzles her neck and whispers, "Whaddya say we give that raspberry body wash a test drive?"

She can't help giggling when she says, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Mister Dixon."

"Yeah? I hope ya know I love ya."

"You prove it all the time. I love you too."

* * *

Morning has come and she's having her walk on the sand with her husband. There's no one around, just the two of them holding hands, sharing a kiss and watching the small waves roll in as the sun rises. Eventually hunger calls and they walk to a small café where he has coffee and she has herb tea and they enjoy a big Sunday breakfast.

Their things are back in the pickup and as soon as he starts the vehicle she makes her request, "I'm sorry. I know its out of the way to go back, but can we please stop and see Shawn for just a minute? I just want to say goodbye one more time."

"Ya ain't gotta be sorry and yeah that's a good idea. Let's do it."

They once again say their goodbyes to Shawn and Daryl knows it's tough on her, hell it's tough on Daryl seeing her so sad. It gets even worse when he notices the tears in her brother's eyes. This fucking sucks.

He helps her in the truck and she's softly crying as they drive away from the home and pull onto the highway. He can't take it, and asks, "Why is your brother clear over here in Savannah?"

She shrugs and answers, "Well at first it was because this seemed like such a nice place and I planned to move to the coast. I thought we'd be close."

He's got that pain in his gut and panic in his heart, "So is that what you're hopin' for, ta move ta the coast?"

She looks at him like he's crazy, "No, not now. Of course not. I'm happy right where I am Daryl, with you. That's where I want to be, wherever you are."

The pain in his belly instantly subsides and the answer comes to him, "Is there some reason we can't move Shawn to a place in Smithton?"

"Really, you'd be willing?"

"Willin'? Shit girl, he's your brother. It makes sense for him ta be close where you can see him more and we can have him ta the house n stuff."

He can't believe those words came out of his mouth. He's never cared to invite anyone to his house, but this is different. This is family.

She's speechless at first, then she tells him how she feels, "Every time I think I couldn't possibly love you more than I do, you prove to me I'm wrong."

They're home by one and the first thing they do is get the laptop out. She writes her sister a very long email, that's not 100% honest. She doesn't admit anything about Randall or the money. What she does talk about is meeting a wonderful man and having a whirlwind romance, getting married and now there's a baby on the way. She apologizes for losing her phone and not being available. She brags on how her husband thought to get Maggie's information from the Vet's home.

Finally she assures Maggie that Shawn is just fine. Much better in fact. He's walking a little on his own and he's able to feed himself, and she and her husband are looking for somewhere in Smithton to move him, "Daryl wants him close to us."

There's an "I Love You" and a lot of x's and o's before Beth closes her eyes, says a quick prayer and hits "send."

He offers to go to the grocery store alone while she rests but she insists she needs to go with him, "I have things I need to buy and besides, I slept almost all the way home."

"I can get what ya want, just write it down."

"No, I'd rather pick things out myself, I mean no offense Daryl, but I know just what I need."

He's smiling now, "Well I am pretty damn offended you'd insult my shoppin' skills. Just what is all this ya need?"

"Ingredients. I don't care what you say about grilling whatever for your brother, I plan to make a potato salad, rolls and a peach pie. I didn't get nearly enough pie the other night."

They're both laughing when he says, "Yeah, me neither. Maybe ya better make one for you and another for me an Merle ta share."

After dinner they sit on the couch together, Daryl's holding the laptop and they're checking on homes for Shawn. They come up with two that look like good possibilities. "Why don't ya give them two a call Beth? See what ya think. If ya like em, and they got space for him, we could go check em out."

She's happy and that makes him happy and it's not just bullshit either. He means it when he says he wants her brother close. It feels like the right thing.

Yeah, everything's pretty damn perfect. That's why he just can't make himself talk to her about the gun. Yeah, now's not the right time.

All she can think about is how blessed she is. She's convinced she found the perfect man. Maggie always told her there was no such thing, her sister advised her, "Just find one you love whose faults you can live with." Beth's sure her husband has his faults, everyone does, but the way things have gone this weekend she can't seem to think of one.

00

It's Wednesday morning and he's getting after her a little, "C'mon now, ya gotta eat."

"I am, my stomach's just kind of off. I'll have more in a little while when it settles." But as soon as Daryl leaves for work she forgets all about that and gets busy.

Her husband will be home from by four-thirty and he told her his brother always shows up about five-thirty. That gives her more than enough time to have everything done and ready and still get an afternoon nap before Daryl gets home.

She finds herself needing that nap more and more each day. The doctor explained to her that her anemia contributes to her fatigue, but he also said some women just seem to need a lot more sleep when they're pregnant. She's sure both those things must be working on her.

She gets the potatoes in the pot, the eggs in another pot, and goes in their room to get herself dressed. She starts on her pies and by ten-thirty the pies are cooling, and the potatoes are almost cool enough to start cutting. They will be by the time she gets all the eggs peeled and the pickles chopped.

When lunch time rolls around she still feels like she has things that need to be done, even though the finished potato salad is in the fridge, the crescent rolls are in the bread box and the pies are sitting on the table. It's all she can do to resist having a slice of the pie fro lunch. She smiles, Daryl wouldn't mind, he'd think it was funny. But no, that wouldn't be right.

She settles on a hard-boiled egg she didn't need for the salad, and instead of that pie she's craving she settles for a fresh peach for dessert. Then she gets the kitchen sparkling clean, like no one has ever cooked a thing in it. She does a few other things around the house. It's not really messy, she's home all day and she keeps it nice. It's just that his brother's coming and she's a little nervous. She wants everything to be perfect.

It's almost two-thirty when she finally lays down, but as exhausted as she is it still takes a while before she relaxes enough to fall asleep.

She's barely dozing off when something, some noise wakes her up about three. She's groggy at first, what is that noise? Then she realizes, it's the sound of a motorcycle. At first she smiles, her husband is home early! But no, it can't be him. Daryl took the truck to work.

She gets up to check and has gotten as far as the living room when the front door begins to open. She watches, frozen in fear as a man walks into her house. She can't move, she can't speak. She's scared to death.

He looks hard, like a prizefighter whose fought a decade worth of rounds. His face isn't so much old-looking as it is rough and weathered, and he's dressed like a person in a biker gang or something. He's wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, a black leather vest and a black cap. She's sure those boots he has on weigh as much as she does.

She wants to yell at him, tell him to get the heck out of her house or she's going to find her gun and shoot him.

He's staring at her as hard as she's staring at him, then a huge smile spreads across his face and he speaks, "Well hello there Darlin', my name's Merle Dixon, and just who might you be?"

Her throat feels like cotton. She swallows and does her best to sound calm when she answers, "Hello, I'm Beth Dixon."

He doesn't sound mean but he's loud and his voice is rough, like what her Daddy used to call a whiskey and cigarette voice. "Beth _Dixon_ huh? Well now, I ain't ever heard of a Beth Dixon. Ya wanna tell me how it is that you n me might be related?"

She somehow squeaks out an answer, "I'm married to your brother, Daryl."

He's laughing, cackling really, when he says, "Is that so Darlin'? You're married ta my baby brother? Well ain't that a hoot. When the hell did that come about?"

"Last week."

"Last week. Ol Merle takes his eye offa the boy for a week or two n he up and gets hisself married. Can ya imagine that? I can't. We better have us a beer and chat about this some more Beth Dixon."

As he's talking he's walking, right to the kitchen. She realizes, of course it makes sense he would know his way around the place. She follows behind him and remembers her manners, "I can get that beer for you Merle, you go ahead and have a seat."

He's smiling at her again, "Gotdamn if Daryl didn't get him a sweet little thing. That's okay though Darlin', ya ain't gotta do for Merle. I'm pretty damn self-sufficient."

He's so different from Daryl, he's loud and his presence…well it's like he fills up the whole room. She likes him though, in spite of his intimidating looks he seems nice and funny and friendly. She answers, "Um, oh, okay, well let me move the pies off the table and we can sit."

"Lemme help ya there Darlin'." He picks up one and she picks up one and they set them on the counter.

"Go ahead and have a seat Merle. I made a plate of snacks, let me just get that."

"I'll sit when you sit Darlin'."

Oh my goodness, he's polite and as stubborn as Daryl. She gets the plate from the fridge with the cheese slices and the slices of summer sausage and sets it on the table. "Let me just get the crackers."

Not much gets by the man and when she opens the upper cabinet, and reaches up to grab the box her t-shirt raises enough for Merle to see that little swell of her tummy. He's smiling and shaking his head when he asks, "I'll be go ta hell, ya got ya a bun in the oven Darlin'?"

"No, I didn't make buns, I made crescent rolls."

His smile turns to hardy laughter and he tells her, "Damn if you ain't the sweetest thing goin'. What I mean ta ask ya little sister is, are ya gonna have a baby?"

She bursts into tears and he has no idea why and she really doesn't either. He puts one hand on her shoulder and cups her face with the other, when he asks, "Did I say sumthin' wrong? Shit, I usually do. I'm real sorry sweetie. C'mon now, doncha ya cry."

Him trying to comfort her is making her cry harder, "No, it's not your fault, and yes, I'm going to have a baby."

"Alright then, ain't that a nice thing Darlin'? I bet Daryl's just as happy as a pig in shit. He'll be a swell Daddy too, I'm sure of it. Now c'mon, have a seat, relax. There ain't nuthin' for ya ta be cryin' about."

She sits down but the crying doesn't stop. He sits down, takes a long swallow of beer and she says, "There's so much for me to cry about Merle. I really messed up and Daryl deserves so much better than me."

He remembers that somewhere at some time he heard it from someone, pregnant women get all emotional over every little thing. Shit, maybe he can help her calm down. "Hey now, don't be talkin' that way. Little brother ain't exactly the marryin' kind so if he loves ya enough ta make that promise he must think you're pretty damn special. Hell, I can already see why he thinks ya are. Now why doncha tell your brother Merle what's wrong, I bet between you n me we can fix it."

She has no idea why, maybe it's guilt, maybe she needs to get it off her chest, whatever it is, she starts talking and before she's done she tells Merle Dixon the whole damn story. Everything.

She's barely into it when he's already figured out it's that fucking Randall Burns Daryl asked about. But Merle just keeps listening. He never says a thing except to mutter the occasional, "Asshole," or "Mutherfucker," or, "Aw damn, Darlin' I'm sorry."

When her story's done, he takes her hand in his and asks for confirmation, "Was this asshole named Randall Burns?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh I heard talk of him." Then he promises, "Now see here Darlin', don't you worry bout nuthin'. Little brother's right. That baby you're carryin'? That's your baby and Daryl's baby. I'ma be an uncle ta that baby and I'm feelin' pretty damn proud a that fact. Like little brother told ya, it stays in the family, no one needs ta know no different."

His look turns darker, more serious when he adds, "I'ma make a promise to ya right now little sister, that sumbitch Randall Burns is gonna learn his lesson. I ain't one ta let some lowlife scum fuck with my family."

She tries to tell him, "I already talked to the police Merle, they said there's nothing they can do."

He laughs a little when he tells her, "That's okay Darlin', I got my own way a makin' things right."

00

**A/N Well there they are, the brothers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment. As always, there's a chap photo on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick, and yep, there's a picture of Merle :) I hope to see you all back next Friday for a new chapter of _Love On The Line_ and more Dixon family fun. Until then stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all so much. Let's see, when we left Merle was at the house, let's see what happens when Daryl gets home.**

**Oh, and Beth gets a little shocker at the end.**

00

There's a lot that can go wrong when a man's working on power lines, he needs to stay alert and focused at all times. Daryl understands that, but dammit, all afternoon he's had other things on his mind. Well one thing. Beth.

He hopes Merle behaves himself around her, sometimes the man can be tough to handle. Daryl catches himself. Fuck him. He needs to cut his brother some slack. Merle's had his struggles getting straight and turning his life around, but he's worked hard and he's done it. Daryl's just got to trust things will go as well with his brother as they did with hers.

There's something else and it's getting to him a lot more than his worries about whether Beth and Merle can get along. It's her. His wife seems especially fragile right now, and not just the physical stuff. There's something else. He can feel it. These past two days it's like she's hurting. He's sure she's feeling sad about something and he doesn't know what. He's worried, is it him? He's been afraid to ask.

With his workday done he doesn't waste a minute. He quickly strips his gear off and stows it, gets in the pickup and makes a break for home. Maybe he and Beth will have a little time to talk before Merle gets to the house.

* * *

Merle's listening to his new sister tell her story while he's wondering what the fuck. He thought he was coming to his brother's place to have a couple of beers, eat a steak and bullshit a little. That, and share the information he's gotten about the S&L job and Randall Burns.

He sure as hell never expected to walk in Daryl's house and find a pretty little blonde who not only says she's his new sister in law, but fuck if she doesn't have a baby coming. In case that's not rich enough, she burst into tears and now she's telling him the whole story, and it's not an easy story to hear.

He doesn't know this little gal at all, but he knows enough. He knows she's a good girl that some lowlife asshole took advantage of, and he also knows plenty about that mutherfucker who took advantage of her and stole her money.

The most important thing he knows is, she's a Dixon now. She's family. He knows his brother must care about her a lot. Shit, Daryl isn't even the kind to date a woman on the regular, much less marry one. Yet he married this little gal. And that baby she's got coming? That baby's a Dixon too.

Merle feels responsible for all three of them.

Listening to her story about how everything happened is also filling in the gaps, giving him answers to questions he had about why Daryl wanted him to check on a murder weapon, and some asshole con man. He's sure about something now, little brother just needed to know where to find the scumbag, he already has plans to make Randall Burns pay for what he did. Not that Merle thinks that's wrong.

And this pretty little thing here, what about her? Merle's sure little brother doesn't plan to tell her anything about those plans. Not ever. He'll protect her innocence while he quietly does what needs to be done.

* * *

Daryl turns the corner for home and spots it right away, Merle's big Harley is parked in front of his house. Why would he be here already?

He walks in the kitchen door and his wife rushes over to hug him. Her arms are wrapped around his waist, her head is laying on his chest and that's all good. What's not good is she's sniffling and crying as she softly chokes out a sad sounding, "Oh Daryl."

He looks up to see his brother standing with his hip leaning against the counter and smiling from ear to ear, as he nods and says, "Hey little brother."

His wife is obviously upset, his brother looks happy and cocky and Daryl reads the scene all wrong. He gently but firmly clamps his hands on her waist and moves her aside, muttering, "Watch out girl."

He pushes his brother hard on the shoulder and growls, "The fuck's goin' on Merle, whaddya done now?"

Merle responds, "Don't be fuckin' accusin' me a nuthin' kid." They're shoving back and forth as Merle says, "Check yourself boy. Settle down now."

It only escalates from there. The brothers are yelling and cussing and pushing each other, and just as they're both reaching back to take a swing Beth starts banging a big wooden spoon against the counter and yelling at the top of her lungs, "Both of you stop it right now! I mean it, I will not have this in my home!" As the spoon breaks and half of it goes flying across the room.

The brothers freeze as they stop to look at the small woman issuing the orders. Merle's the first to speak, "Gotdamn brother if ya hadn't beat me ta the punch I'd marry this little spitfire myself."

He catches himself when he sees the tears in her eyes and his tone changes, he apologizes, "I'm real sorry little sister, you're right. I got no business comin' in your home an actin' up. I promise it won't happen again."

Daryl's jaw has dropped for a couple of reasons. He can't believe his sweet and quiet wife has decided to get so tough with them, or that his ornery ass brother is apologizing.

Now Daryl really wants to know what the fuck has happened here, but first things first.

Merle stands silently watching as the next scene unfolds.

Daryl wraps an arm across her shoulders as he apologizes, "Sorry Beth. I thought, well I don't know what I thought but you was cryin' an I can't take that shit. Now will one a you two tell me what the hell is goin' on."

She hasn't eaten, not really, she hasn't rested, she's been busy all day and she's just been through not only the emotion of telling her story again, but of seeing her husband and his brother fighting. She really doesn't feel up to anything more, but this needs to be done. While the brother's drink a beer Beth tells her husband what happened, admitting to having told Merle everything.

Daryl hasn't even had time to react to what she's told him when she suddenly feels herself getting weak like she's going to faint. Her husband must see it coming because he quickly reaches for her, steadying her on her feet.

He doesn't take his hands away, they stay on her waist and he asks, "Did ya eat today?"

She tells him what she had, which as far as he's concerned amounts to nothing.

"Uh huh, and did ya nap?"

"I started to."

"Uh huh. Well c'mon then, here eat one a these cookies and get a little sugar in ya, that'll help. Then I want ya ta lay down awhile."

She's weak, exhausted and yet she wants to spend time with her husband and his brother. She makes a quiet plea, "But Daryl, we have company."

That's when Merle pipes in, "Doncha worry Darlin', I ain't goin' nowhere. Ya go ahead n get ya nice nap, then we'll visit some more."

Daryl's voice is quiet, but it's also taken on a serious tone that tells her his mind is made up, "While you're restin' me and Merle are just gonna sit outside, have a couple a beers an get caught up. Don't worry, I'll wake ya so we can all eat together. I damn sure ain't havin' ya miss another meal, k?"

She really can't argue, she's too tired to argue, "Alright, but please no more fighting, okay?"

Merle speaks right up, "No ma'am, no more a that. This is your house n I follow your rules. Ya got my word."

Merle can't quite believe what he just witnessed. Little brother is like a different man. The way Daryl is caring for this young woman in such a loving way, never has he seen his brother behave in such a manner. It's clear she needs someone looking out for her, just as clear as it is that Daryl likes being the man for the job.

This brief exchange between Daryl and his wife has displayed for Merle Dixon everything he needs to know to make what he feels is the right decision.

If this Randall dickhead had simply been some random dude little brother had a beef with, he'd just tell Daryl where to find the guy. Merle would stand back and let his brother do whatever it was he felt he needed to do.

That's no longer the case. Now he sees it a different way. No way can Merle simply step back and take a chance Daryl will wind up in jail, or worse. Nope. His younger brother has to be protected from his Dixon instincts. Daryl is married to this obviously fragile woman who needs him to take care of her and look out for her, and there's a baby coming.

If he tells Daryl where to find Randall Burns his brother won't let anyone else take care of that piece of shit, he'll be hell bent on doing it himself. What man wouldn't be? No Dixon man that's for damn sure.

As the couple are walking down the hall Merle can hear his brother tell his wife, "Ya know ya gotta eat. The doc told ya, ya gotta try'n put on some weight. I understand ya ain't used ta regular meals, but Beth, ya gotta make yourself get back ta that place. It's important for ya, for our baby, and for me. Please girl."

Nope, little brother's got a family to care for. Merle? Well, he has someone he cares about, but he knows if anything happens to him his woman will do just fine on her own. Besides, he doesn't plan to get caught. He made a promise to himself long ago, he'll die before he ever goes back to prison, and he's not ready to die.

There's just one other thing he's NOT going to be honest with little brother about. That fucking gun.

00

That worry he's been carrying around the past couple of days rises to the surface again, eating at him. Something's brewing and he's thinking the worst, and that's got his insides all balled up. Shit, has she already had it with him? Is she thinking he's another mistake she made? Is she about to drop the bomb on him?

He lays her on the bed, pulling the quilt over to cover her. He should be out there giving his brother a ration of shit, but this is more important. He's got to know. He kneels next to their bed. They're face to face and his hand is resting softly on her cheek when he says, "I know sumthin's goin' on with ya girl. Ya seem so sad these past couple days. Is it sumthin' I done? Sumthin' I ain't done that I need ta do?"

She smiles weakly as she slowly runs her fingers through his hair, and even though her voice is soft and low, her tone is emphatic, "No Daryl, no. You're so good to me. Too good." She's biting her lip when she continues, "it's just, it's…I heard back from my sister. It's…can we talk about it when Merle goes home? Please."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, as long as ya tell me you're alright and that we're alright."

She smiles, "I'm fine now, and we're much better than just alright Daryl."

He kisses her like he means it, and when she kisses him the same way he smiles and says, "Alright then, thank God. Get some rest. I'll be back ta get ya for dinner."

* * *

He grabs them each a fresh beer and heads to the back porch where his brother's just sitting and starring at the yard. As he hands Merle a cold one he asks, "Ya wanna tell me why ya got here so early?"

Merle shrugs and answers, "I got done with a car I's workin' on n I figured instead a startin' on the next one I'd leave it for Abe and go ahead and get goin'. Abe said he didn't care, so off I went."

He snorts out a low laugh when he adds, "Shit, all I thought was I'd come on over, sit out here and drink a beer while I waited for my little brother ta get home from work. I didn't expect ta be walkin' in on some mystery woman who announces she's my new sister, and there's a baby on the way. Ya wanna tell me your side a that brother?"

Daryl shrugs just like his brother does, "I's gonna tell ya when ya got here. It seemed like that kinda news, but ya came early so that's on you. Anyway, I didn't exactly see it comin' either, it's just..I couldn't abandon her."

Then he shakes his head, mostly at himself. Fuck him. She's his wife, Merle's his brother and he's going to tell the real truth, the whole truth, "At first, shit, I didn't want ta admit it even ta myself, but I was havin' feelins for her right from the start. I didn't think it could happen ta people so fast. Even when I knew about the baby n all…that didn't change the way I's feelin about Beth."

"She was in a jam brother, I couldn't just walkaway, but I still didn't realize how much I cared. I's just gonna help her figure out out how ta pay for the baby, how ta get some kinda help. Shit, who knew babies cost 15 grand apiece?"

"Holy fuckin' shit, ya kiddin' me? Hell, that's about two grand a pound, ain't it?"

"Yeah well, I thought about it and then I realized, I got insurance. I never use that shit myself but I remembered, it pays for babies. So, I offer ta marry her, put her on my plan. We didn't think about it much, we just done it. Anyway, it's like it hit me outta nowhere brother, I knew, I love her." He takes a deep breath and gets a little defensive, "Anyway, I ain't sorry if that's what you're gettin' at."

"Nah brother, and ya shouldn't be. You always was the sweet one and now ya found ya a real sweet one. You're a lucky man."

The conversation shifts, but they don't jump right into the subject of Randall Burns or the gun. At first him and his brother just talk about the usual bullshit. Daryl asks, "So how's business? All good?"

Merle smiles, "Oh yeah, you know me an Abe, we stay just as busy as we wanna be, and we don't wanna be too busy. Just wanna make enough ta pay the bills and buy a little gas for the bikes. What about you kid, how's life on the power line?"

Daryl takes a swallow before shrugging an answer, "Ah ya know, I like it. It's outside. It ain't too rough unless sumthin' major goes wrong or we're repairin' lines durin' a big storm. Mostly I just mind my business, do my job and get my paycheck." Then he looks at his older brother and says, "Livin' life on the straight n narrow ain't nearly as terrible as we thought it was gonna be, is it brother?"

"Nah, nah I kinda like the freedom of obeyin' the law."

Now that the pleasantries are out of the way Daryl asks, "Did ya have any luck findin' out about that gun?"

Merle Dixon proceeds to lie his ass off, and the thing about that is, he's an expert at it. He hasn't gotten by his whole life being a boy scout. "Yeah, I did. Didn't ya tell me the gun is a Colt?"

"Yeah, a nice one too. Not one a guy would wanna just leave behind."

"Uh huh, I do like a nice Colt. Have ya seen them Viet Nam Veteran Tribute Colts? Damn brother, that's a gun I'd like ta have right there, but nah, it ain't the kind that killed the guard. Official word is, it was a Glock that got him."

Daryl let's out a deep breath, "Thank God. I was dreadin' goin' ta the sheriff."

"Listen son, I may be straight as a damn arrow these days, but my criminal brain tells me it was probably part of some other crime. Why would anyone trade a canvas bag and a ten-dollar bill for a suitcase?"

"Yeah, it don't make sense."

"Tell ya what. Give the bag n the gun ta me and I'll get em taken care of for ya. No sense you keepin' trouble around."

Daryl gives him the suspicious eye but he's way too relieved to grill Merle. Besides, he's got something more pressing on his mind. He goes right into the bigger question, "What about that piece a shit Randall Burns, ya find anythin' out about him?"

Merle gives him a little something to hang onto, "I did talk ta this lowlife I'm familiar with, a scammer and a thief named Joe. He runs a little gang of assholes that call themselves the Claimers."

"Anyway, I bought him a couple shots a Jack one night and he loosened up. He says he knows all about this Randall guy and he'll find out for sure where he is, says he should know in the next week or so." Merle claps his brother on the back and promises, "As soon as he gives me the skinny I hand him a couple bills and it's done, then I pass the details on ta you."

"K, I'll pay ya whatever ya gotta pay him." Daryl's muscles are twitching, he's ready for a fight right now.

"Nah, it ain't much and besides kid, I think I probably owe ya."

"Fuck that Merle, you're my brother and I'ma pay."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Daryl stands, walks in the house and grabs the bag and the gun. As he hands them to his brother he says, "Go stash em in your duffle now, while Beth's asleep."

"Whaddya gonna tell her when she asks where it went?"

"Gonna tell her I thought the damn thing had too many bad memories tied to it so I give it ta you."

"Yeah, that's right, pass all the shitty karma over ta your brother."

Merle's feeling guilty, not real guilty, just a little guilty. It's not like his brother isn't going to find out what he did, but by the time he does it'll be too late. The deed will be done. For now he's going to make sure Daryl's around to take care of little sister and the baby, he damn sure can't do that from prison.

Daryl's got a feeling like maybe his brother's keeping something from him. But nah, Merle's got no reason not to be honest.

By the time the gun is stashed it's time to start the coals. Daryl gets after it before telling his brother, "Lemme get Beth."

He opens the bedroom door and almost shuts it again, maybe it's best to just leave her be. She looks so peaceful laying there. The only thing that prevents him from letting her rest is knowing she needs to eat. He smiles and whispers to himself, "Yeah and she'll be madder'n hell at ya if ya don't let her visit."

He kneels next to the bed again and his hand slides under the quilt and under her t-shirt. He lightly runs it over the soft skin of her slightly rounded tummy and she moans softly in response. She doesn't open her eyes, she just whispers, "Daryl."

He nuzzles his face into the gentle curve of her neck, her blonde curls tickling his nose and the sweet smell of her skin making him want to slip in next to her. Instead he hears himself whisper, "Almost time for dinner, ya wanna get up and join us or ya wanna rest?"

She whispers back, "I want pie."

No one has ever made him laugh the way she does, "Yeah well there's a whole one out there with you're name on it, but first I'ma hafta make ya eat some dinner."

She smiles back, "I know, I will. I've been foolish and irresponsible and I'm sorry. If I'm not willing to take care of myself I have to at least think of our baby. I'm going to eat three meals a day, real ones, from now on. I'll eat snacks too, ones that are good for the baby. I promise you Daryl." His hand is still resting on her tummy and she covers it with hers when she adds, "And I promise our baby."

He kisses her and then she says, "I'm so sorry. I know you said it was just going to be between us, you know, about how we met and the baby and all, but I saw Merle and I just, I don't know, I had to tell him. I didn't want you to have to live with that lie, it's not fair."

He's smiling that small little smile when he responds, "It's alright girl. I planned ta ask ya if ya minded me tellin' him. Merle's been my only family mosta my life, I didn't know if I could keep it from him myself." Then he softly chuckles adding, "Besides, he's the kind that woulda figured it out eventually."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah, Beth, I ain't mad. I'm relieved."

She grabs him, squeezing him into the tightest hug she can, "I'm sorry you got stuck with so much trouble Daryl. You only meant to buy some smelly girl a roll and a chocolate milk, and it turned into such a big mess. I know I've been a terrible burden. I'm sorry."

He pushes away, he's upset and angry, "Bullshit! Bull_shit_! We been over this before Beth, an I ain't gonna have ya keep bringin' it up. Everythin' I done is what I wanted ta do. Ya ain't a burden ta me or anyone else, and don't ya say that no more. I'm happier than I ever been and that's the fuckin' truth. Got it?"

She's overwhelmed by him and can only whisper, "Yes. I love you Mister Dixon."

His look softens as the tension leaves his body, he kisses her and tries to sound so stern, but he's still smiling, "Alright now, quit stallin', get up and let's eat." He kisses her again and adds, "I love ya too Mrs. Dixon."

They have their dinner on the back porch and the conversation is mostly lighthearted and consists of Merle telling colorful stories, which Daryl knows his brother has toned down a lot for Beth's benefit.

Then she asks, "Should we make some plans for the rest of your stay Merle?"

Merle wonders why Daryl hasn't mentioned it to her, but he doesn't bring it up either, mostly because he doesn't want to start trouble, "Nah Darlin', I got somewhere else ta be. I'll be back Sunday and we'll have more time then. I won't be cuttin' out for home too early."

She looks disappointed and sounds sad when she says, "Oh, okay."

Merle's touched by her reaction and teases a little, "Trust me Darlin' you'll be sick a havin' this boy around. Even I know, a little bit a Merle Dixon goes a long way."

Daryl's laughing but he's also amazed at how careful his brother is around Beth, and he's grateful for that.

She offers to do all the clean up so the brothers can visit some more, but that isn't about to happen. Daryl says, "Nope, I wash, you dry."

Merle's smiling and patting his stomach, "See this right here? I need ta work off that second piece a peach pie, I better help too. I'm pretty damn good at wipin' things down and sweepin' up floors."

They've all had a big day and when the cleanup is done Daryl announces, "Tomorrow's another day brother, I'ma get myself an my wife ta bed."

"Sounds good little brother. I got a phone call ta make and then I'm headed that way myself. Thank ya again for a delicious meal little sister. And that pie? Best pie I ever ate."

They take their shower and it's fun and a little intimate and touchy, but when they crawl in bed he only wraps his arm around her, kisses her cheek, and whispers, "Everythin' was great Beth. Ya didn't have ta go ta all that work, but I sure did enjoy the meal an I know Merle did too. Thanks."

"I wanted to and I'm glad you both liked it."

"You could tell we did by how much we ate. 'Nite now Beth. Love ya."

Wait, that's it? That's all there is? Although she can't quite get the question out, he'll get what she means, "Daryl, aren't you…aren't we…is that all…just goodnight?"

He isn't any better at verbalizing his answer than she was with her question, but she'll get what he means. He leans up on an elbow and quietly explains, "I thought maybe, ya know on accounta Merle bein' here, maybe, ya know."

Without giving it any thought she blurts out her response, "Well it's not like I'm planning to scream."

That does it, he's got his face buried in the pillow laughing his ass off before he can finally get enough air to say, "Oh yeah? Well I might."

Now they're both laughing into their pillows, at least until he catches his breath enough to kiss her in that way he has, that way that let's her know how much he wants her. She's responding with equal passion, until he draws his lips away to nuzzle and nibble softly on her neck, that's when she whispers, "Okay, I might scream."

He's laughing again and now he grabs her up in his arms and warns, "That does it girl, I ain't stoppin' til ya do."

They wake up early, just like they always do, but not early enough to beat Merle to the punch. They smell breakfast cooking and coffee brewing and Daryl smiles, "That's Merle, he don't sleep much."

He dresses for work while she puts on her new sweatpants and a t-shirt, then asks him, "Well, is anything showing that shouldn't?"

She's got him laughing again, "Damn girl, you're on some kinda roll, ain't ya?"

She pays the price for her humor when as they're all sitting at the kitchen table having they're breakfast Merle asks, "Y'all sure do laugh a lot, whaddya do at night, make funny faces at each other?"

Daryl just says, "Knock it off Merle." While Beth's looking down and turning ten shades of red.

Before Daryl leaves for work him and his brother shake hands and Daryl says, "See ya sometime Sunday mornin'."

"Sounds good little brother, and thanks for the steak." Merle's hit by the tiniest pang of guilt, but it passes.

Beth kisses her husband goodbye, and thank goodness Merle has gone back inside so they can exchange their whispered, "I love yous."

Beth watches her husband drive away and when she walks back in the house she sees Merle's out in the backyard drinking a coffee and talking on the phone. She puts a load of towels in the wash, she feels like she needs to do a couple of things before the housekeeper arrives. The woman is due at eight and it has Beth a little nervous. Her family never had a housekeeper, she doesn't know anyone who does. She feels more than capable of keeping the house up herself, but when she mentioned it to Daryl he made it clear, "Nah, Carol stays til the day she tells me she wants ta quit."

She doesn't argue, it's seems nice of him and like the right thing. Beth shouldn't want someone to lose their job.

Anyway, that's about everything she knows of the housekeeper. Her name is Carol, she's a little older than Daryl and she'll be at the house for about five hours. She has her own key and he's left her money in an envelop on the kitchen table.

Sure enough, Carol arrives promptly at eight and right away Beth takes a liking to her. She has a nice friendly smile and pretty blues eyes that have a little sparkle to them when she introduces herself, "Hi Beth I'm Carol. Daryl called me the other day and told me you two got married. I'm happy to meet you and congratulations, he's one of the good ones."

Beth doesn't know what she's supposed to be doing with herself while Carol cleans, then she gets an idea, "You know I think I'll go for a little walk while it's still cool out. I won't be gone long."

"You do whatever you like Beth, you're not going to bother me if you stay, but I agree, it's a beautiful morning for a walk."

Beth walks to the kitchen, opens the screen door and let's Merle know what's going on. He raises his coffee cup to her and says, "Enjoy your walk Darlin' I'll see ya when ya get back."

She has a nice stroll through the pretty neighborhood she loves so much, taking her time to take it all in. As she's walking back up to the house she checks her watch, shocked to see she's already been gone nearly an hour.

She opens the front door and is just making the turn to go down the hall when she sees them, and the sight has her freezing in her tracks. They're walking out of the spare room smiling and talking, while Carol's busy buttoning her blouse and Merle's busy buckling his belt. Beth can't believe what she's seeing, and there's no doubt in her mind what's been going on.

She hears the gasp escape her, so does Merle. He stops what he's doing, looks up and apologizes, "Sorry Darlin', we didn't hear ya come in."

00

**A/N Whoopsie. Please leave me a comment with your thoughts. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you all so much. Honestly, I wasn't sure I could get a chapter out this week. With everything going on in the world it's a little tough to take myself to this place - but I did it and I always feel a little better when there's Bethyl Love in my life. xo**

00

He's anxious to get home, he and Beth need an evening alone. As much as he gripes about Merle it's always good to see his brother, and he and Merle had a good talk. He's grateful his brother and Beth got along so well. He's also hopeful he'll be finding out more about Randall Burns' whereabouts real soon. They have business.

But for now all he wants is to be alone with Beth.

He pulls in the driveway, pushes the button by his rear view mirror and the garage door opens. Something's not right though, she's not standing there in the kitchen doorway with that pretty smile on her face, waiting for him. Shit, what's wrong?

He throws the truck in park, cuts the ignition and hurries inside not taking the time to worry about gear bags or work boots.

She's standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest and a sour look on her face. A feeling of dread washes over him as he utters his one-word question, "Beth?"

"I'm so mad at you Daryl Dixon I almost didn't fix you dinner, and I kind of wish I didn't. I probably wouldn't have if me and the baby didn't have to eat. I just hope you don't like it."

Two very different things strike him. He wants to laugh at her idea of being mad. If that's all she's got, shit, life is easy. At the same time he feels himself reverting to an old way of thinking. He's defensive, he feels the hair go up on the back of his neck and he's ready for a fight. He half-growls his question, "What the fuck did I do?"

She's not going to just stand there and let him act tough with her, she's angry. Her face shows that in both the red color and the angry look, she answers, "It's what the heck you _didn't_ do. I mean _really_ Daryl? Really? Didn't it occur to you to tell me your brother and your housekeeper are…well I'm still not sure what they are, but whatever it is involves them doing…things…in the spare room!"

He doesn't mean for it to happen, he's afraid he'll piss her off even more. It's just that, well dammit, he knows he's being a dick but she's just so fuckin' cute and it's funny and he starts to laugh. Fuck him.

He's afraid she's going to be even more pissed at him now and he quickly tries to get it together, squelch the laughter and do his best to sound sincere. He really is sincere when he tells her, "Shit girl, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me and ya got the right ta be. It's just been goin' on with them for so long I guess I never even really think about it. I mean I'm never here durin' the day when she's here, and there was so much other shit that's been happenin', I guess I just didn't think."

If he's capable of a puppy dog look that's what he's going for when he shrugs his shoulders and adds, "Beth listen, I know I ain't come up with a good enough excuse yet, but that's all I got."

Her hand is on her hip and she's still looking plenty pissed at him when she says, "Oh yeah? Well it's not funny! I was embarrassed and mortified and…well the truth is I guess I was the only one who felt uncomfortable. The two of them acted like it was no big deal and that made me feel like an even bigger idiot. You better never do anything like that to me again Daryl Dixon or I swear I'll, I'll, well I don't know what I'll do but it'll be something really mean and awful."

She's killing him, he can't stand it another minute. He's not going to laugh again, but there's something else he's just got to do. He takes her in his arms and she's a little squirmy at first. It's like she doesn't want him to hold her because she doesn't want to give up the fight quite that easy. But she's not resisting it too much when he says, "C'mon girl. Please? I don't want ya ta be mad at me. I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I'll try not ta do it again."

She relaxes into him and he holds her a little tighter. It feels so warm and good and she doesn't really want to fight with him, but she's still a little angry and embarrassed by what happened. Still, she's not quite 100% ready to give up. Her tone sounds like his fourth grade teacher getting after him when she says, "It better not happen again. I'm not going to forgive you so easily next time."

He gets it, she's wants to get the last word in and her point isn't lost on him, but he wants them to be done with it. He's been looking forward to seeing her all day and he just wants to hang onto her for a few more minutes. He whispers again, "Sorry girl."

She doesn't want to fight with him. She wants them to get back to being them. She wants him to hold her. She knows he's sorry and she knows how hard he always tries to make her happy, but darn it, she thought she was going to die when she walked in and saw his brother and Carol. Thank God she didn't get home any earlier.

They share a very innocent kiss and neither is complaining. They're so damn happy to be back to kissing of any kind. He goes to the garage, stows his gear and takes off his boots, and when he comes back to the kitchen she hands him a peace offering. A cold bottle of beer.

He quickly washes up, but they don't rush to sit for dinner. Instead they go to the porch where he sips at his beer while she's having a pink lemonade. He doesn't want to get the fight started again, he wants to just drop the whole thing, but he can't stand it. He has to ask, "So exactly what happened?"

She tells him about her walk, and the scene she came home to afterward. He doesn't need a lot of details, he can picture it all in his mind and he never worked any harder than he's working at not laughing. He does his best to look earnest and sound sincere when he says again, "Shit, I know it shook ya up. I'm so sorry."

She shrugs and shakes her head just a little, "I think it was obvious to both of them just how shocked and how shook up I was. I couldn't even say a word." She breathes in deeply, takes a small sip of the lemonade and continues, "Thank God Merle excused himself and went to the backyard, I really don't think I could have looked him in the eye right then."

In the bedroom she's on fire, but out in "the world" she's so innocent and kind of prudish. Damn, he loves the way she is.

"Anyway, Carol said, 'C'mon, let's talk a minute,' and we went in the living room and sat on the couch. She told me her and Merle have known each other since before he went to prison the last time. She said he was her next-door neighbor in those days, and that she was married to a man named Ed. Then she told me her husband was murdered. Murdered! But the strange thing is, when I said I was sorry about her loss she looked right at me and said, 'Don't be. He was an awful man.' Just like that, like her husband's death was no big deal."

Shit, how's he going to tell her about this? Daryl nods, "Yeah, I remember him, he'd be a tough one ta grieve over."

Her eyebrows shoot up and she says, "Really Daryl? A life is a life."

He's got to be careful. He's going to have to tell her a little more, but he can't tell her everything. Only three people left alive know the whole story, "Yeah, really. I know it sounds bad, but girl, he was a son of a bitch who…well shit, the truth is he beat the crap outta Carol every time the wind didn't blow his way. Even worse than that, around their little girl…well he was startin' ta act in a way that…it wasn't right."

She can't quite process what her husband is telling her. Her eyebrows raise and her expression is so sad. Her heart and her stomach both hurt and she's not even sure she's breathing. Of course, she's heard about that kind of abuse, she's just never had such close contact with it.

She takes another sip of her lemonade and tries to calm her emotions before continuing, "She told me her and Merle started seeing each other when he got out of prison, but they kept it a secret. I didn't want to be nosy, so I didn't ask why."

She has a million questions, "She says they're very close, a family, and that he'll be staying with her until Sunday. I don't get it though Daryl. Why don't they just get married? Or even just live together? Why does she live here and he lives over in Tinley?"

It's not his place to tell anyone what happened between Carol, Merle and that bastard husband of Carol's. It isn't his story to tell, not even to her. Besides, he doesn't think Beth is ready to hear it, or that she'll ever be ready. So he tells her a lot, but he doesn't tell her all of it, "I don't always know why they do things the way they do, and I don't ask. They're just different Beth, they got their own way a bein' and livin' and it sees ta make em happy."

He's not going to tell her why it started out that way. About how they thought it might be suspicious if the returned prisoner was sleeping with his dead neighbor's widow. The dead neighbor someone beat to death and no suspect has ever been found. Merle moving a couple of hours away seemed like a good way to quash suspicion.

So, he glosses over the details, "Anyway, when they got together Merle was already settin' up shop with Abe over in Tinley, so that was that. They got things worked out and every other week he's here in town for a few nights. On the off wee sometimes Carol and their daughter go over there and spend a couple days with him, but it's tougher now. Their daughter, Sophia, she's got school and stuff. She'll be graduatin' from high school next spring and things might go different then."

He's trying to think of everything he should and can say, he doesn't want her mad at him again, "I usually have dinner with Carol and Sophia on the Thursday nights Merle ain't here in Smithton. This past Thursday, with you bein' here n all that, I called her and told her sumthin' come up and I wasn't gonna be able ta make it. This mornin' on my way ta work I called ta tell her we got married and you'd be here."

That's it, that's all he can think of that he should and can tell her except, "I just know they love each other and I'm real sorry I didn't tell ya all that before Merle ever got here."

"Huh, okay, well, and gosh, I guess she's kind of my sister in law then, and she has a daughter, my new niece, Sophia."

"Carol's a good woman and Sophia's a real sweet girl."

As if they haven't just been talking about some pretty heavy shit, out of the blue his wife completely changes the subject, "I'm hungry."

He smiles, this woman keeps him on his toes for sure, "Yeah? Good, you n the baby both need ta keep eatin', and damn, I'm hungry too." He pulls her into a one arm hug, kisses the top of her head and adds, "The guys were about ta die of envy when I pulled that big slice a peach pie outta my cooler today."

She smiles as she tries to scold him, "There might have been some for dessert tonight if you and your brother hadn't sneaked a piece after breakfast."

He shrugs his halfhearted apology, "We couldn't help ourselves. It was good stuff."

He no longer sits across from her at the table, they like sitting next to each other. As he's shoveling in his third huge bite of meatloaf he teases, "Sorry ta disappoint ya girl, but I'm diggin' this meatloaf."

She nudges him with her elbow and says, "Now that I've forgiven you, maybe you'll get meatloaf sandwiches in your lunch tomorrow."

When they're done with the cleanup he's done waiting. There are other things on his mind besides Merle and his family. He wants to know what's going on with his wife. "C'mon then. Let's go sit and ya tell me what's got ya feelin' blue this past couple days."

She doesn't want to tell him because just thinking about it makes her both angry and hurt, but she knows she hasn't done a very good job hiding her sadness and she knows he's worried. She owes him some answers.

00

Shortly after the incident in the hall with Beth, Merle splits. He can't wait to get the fuck out of there. Carol's much better at smoothing shit over than he'll ever be. He gets on the bike rides over to the house they share.

He may not be home with them all the time, but it's still _their_ home. Him, Carol and Sophia. When he's in town he tries to do his part and be a good husband and father. Although he and Carol may not be married in the eyes of the law, in their eyes they're husband and wife. Sophia may not be his daughter by birth, but she's still his daughter, they all feel that way.

He walks in the back door and the first thing he does is throw the canvas bag in the washer with some old towels and rags, plus a lot of bleach. He stows the gun and gets busy cutting the grass.

Mowing grass doesn't exactly use brainpower so he uses the time to plot and plan. The gun's going to be easy. He'll make sure both it and the bag are clean of prints, then return them to the park where Beth sold her suitcase and was unknowingly given the "hot gun."

As for Randall Burns, that's quite a bit more complicated. Merle's thinking about enlisting Carol's help for that job. He's pretty sure she'll go along. He smiles just thinking about it, him and his woman make a damn good team in so many ways. He often wonders how different their lives might have gone if they'd met before he got strung out on dope and she married that bastard Ed.

He quickly shakes those thoughts away like he has so many times in the past. He reminds himself they both had to go through what they had to go through and now they have each other. That's what counts.

For now he's thinking he's got one other party he might reach out to for help, backup muscle. The guy's a little crazy but Merle's got the goods on him and he's sure he'll agree to go along with the plan.

Yep, the three of them just might be able to pull it off.

First things first. Sophia will be home from her summer job at the fast food joint about 5:30. Carol will be home about 1:30, that leaves plenty of time for him and his wife to take a bike ride up by the river. There won't be anyone around to overhear, no electronics listening in either. Perfect for talking and they'll be back in plenty of time to go out for a nice family dinner with their daughter.

He and Carol walk along the slow-moving river, occasionally stopping to skip stones while Merle tells her the story Beth told him about Randall Burns and the things he did. Just as he suspected she would be, Carol's pissed and ready to make things right.

He loves plenty of things about Carol, including the fact that in a lot of ways she can be more ballsy than he is. His wife is no longer the scared, timid woman she once was. God help any man who tried to get rough with her these days.

They walk and they talk and they iron the plan out together. It's a gamble whether or not it will work, but shit, life itself is a gamble. And if it does work they'll get Randall Burns and so much more.

As they walk back to the bike they make one more plan, how they'll dispose of the gun.

00

Daryl tries to assure Beth he's simply going to listen and he reminds her he's always on her side. He also tells her, "Hey girl, I know what it's like ta be the younger one. Everyone always thinks they know better'n you do and that they got the right ta tell ya how ta live your life." He smiles, takes her hand and teases, "Shit, have ya met my brother?"

It's true, Daryl's on her side more times than she is and he deserves to know what's been bothering her. Plus, he has that way of making her feel better about things. And even though Beth is very aware of how badly she messed up, the more time she's had to think about what Maggie said the less hurt she feels. The hurt's been replaced by anger.

Her voice is quiet and just a little shaky with emotion as she begins to tell him, "It's…well Maggie thinks she knows everything about everything. It's like I'm supposed to listen to her, just do whatever she says. Shawn was always so overprotective, I swear, between the two of them they could make me so mad. Maybe that's why I was so determined to just do things my way and then, gosh Daryl, I made such a mess of everything, didn't I?"

He shakes his head and tells her, "Stop doin' that Beth. I told ya, ya gotta quit blamin' yourself for what happened with that asshole. It ain't on you, it's on him. Guys like that, hell women like that too, they got a way a knowin' who's feelin' a little lost or sad or whatever…what's the word?…vulnerable, yeah that's it. That's what ya were and he knew it. It don't make you bad, it's all him. He's no kind of man he's just a two bit asshole."

He doesn't mention the way the guy ended it all with her, how he didn't settle for simply taking her money, he took so much more. He humiliated her. Yeah, well Daryl isn't leaving it at that. The asshole needs to be schooled and her husband has already made a vow to himself, he will be the man who sees that the asshole learns his lesson.

Vengeance against Randall Burns is what's on Daryl's mind when his wife continues her story, "Anyway I didn't even tell Maggie about all that, there was no way I was going to. Especially not in an email." She's nibbling at her upper lip before adding, "I don't think I ever will Daryl. I just… I'm sure I won't."

"However ya wanna handle it girl, it's your decision."

She closes her eyes a minute and continues, "I told her how much we love each other and I let her know you have a good job and a nice house. I said we decided not to wait on our love so we got married. I told her I got pregnant right away and that we're both really excited and happy."

So far it all sounds good to him. He doesn't see a problem until she goes on, "I mean, gosh, couldn't she at least say she's happy for me? For both of us? No, she couldn't. She just went on and on about how stupid and foolish I am, and she said we couldn't possibly have fallen in _real_ love so fast."

To him it sounds nasty but it doesn't seem quite as terrible as his wife seems to think it is, but then shit, him and Merle talk to each other a lot meaner than that when they're both in a good mood. He gets it though because he gets her, her feelings are tender because she has a tender heart.

Her stomach is aching but she's not done yet, "That wasn't mean enough for her, she had to say something worse, she wrote that I must have really lost my mind if I let some bum I don't even know get me pregnant," She hangs her head before dropping the big one, "and that you'd probably spend all my money and then leave me."

He's not hurt, fuck that, he's pissed. Just who the hell does her sister think she is? What's she doing talking about him that way? She doesn't even know him. For now though, Beth's shoulders are slumped and she looks so sad and defeated. He just wants to make things right.

He's careful not to bring himself into it. This is about Beth and her sister and well, whenever him and Maggie do meet up he'll have a word with her himself. For now he feels like Beth needs him to be there for her and he wants to be the kind of husband who shows up, "I'm so sorry girl. It's a shame she couldn't just be glad for ya. I thought sisters were that way, always laughin' n huggin' and happy for each other."

He wraps his arm across her shoulders as he pulls her close to his side, "We know what we got goin' for us Beth. We know we love each other, we now we're happy and we know we're gonna love our baby. No one's shitty attitude can take that away, right?"

She feels her smile finally break though, he has his way of causing that, "You're right Daryl, and thank you."

They hold each other close and the closeness leads to kissing. The kissing leads to some playful touching and within minutes they're in the shower. It's not long before they're laughing as they race to jump under the covers and celebrate another day of being together and being in love.

00

Merle takes his family to dinner at Sophia's favorite restaurant, Bob's Beef Palace. Merle isn't fooled any more than Carol is. Sophia barely eats meat. Bo's being her favorite restaurant is all about the busboy, the sheriff's kid, Carl Grimes.

The two of them have been crushing on each other since grade school, but now that they're going to be seniors in high school it's gotten a little more serious.

He's a nice enough kid, and for a cop his old man ain't all bad. Still they're young and they've got a lot more hormones than good sense. Merle and Carol are both keeping a watchful eye on the situation.

They have their meal and just as Merle knew would happen, he eats his own roast beef dinner and most of Sophia's. All the while the teenagers make eyes at each other, and he and Carol roll their eyes. On the way home he can't help teasing his daughter, "I seen the way you was lookin' at young Grimes. What has your Daddy told ya about them boys?"

Sophia shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but she smiles when she answers, "I know Daddy, there will never be a man good enough for your daughter."

"That's right. Maybe I'll tell young Grimes that."

Her smile has been replaced by fear, "No! Mama! Please don't let Daddy talk to him!"

Carol's shaking her head at both of them, "Sophia, you know your Daddy, he's just teasing you. He's way too scared of me to do anything of the kind. Unless of course I tell him to."

The young girl folds her arms across her chest as she pouts, "You two make me crazy."

When they get home Merle excuses himself, "Ladies, I got sumthin' I gotta get done in the shop. I won't be long."

Carol knows exactly what he's going to be doing and she plays along, "Take your time, Sophia and I want to watch the dancing show you hate so much."

At first Merle thought a lot about simply wiping down the gun, maybe even hitting the serial number with his acetylene torch or the sander, or both. He'd just dump it in the river, in pieces. But he can't. It wouldn't feel quite right. Some asshole took the life of an underpaid security guard who was just trying to put food on the table, then he laid it on a defenseless young woman. So no. As long as a Dixon is never associated with it, it needs to be put somewhere the police will easily locate it.

He wears a pair of vinyl gloves as he takes the weapon apart, carefully cleaning it to remove any trace of a fingerprint or DNA. He slips it back in the canvas bag and sticks the bag under the front seat of Carol's car.

He's back in the house within half an hour. Sophia sees him and reaches for the TV controller, offering to change the channel. He smiles, "That's okay Honey, ya watch your show. I just wanna sit her with my girls, I been missin' ya both."

By the time the program ends at ten, Sophia is tired and heads to her room. Her Mama and Daddy figure she'll be texting with young Grimes for a little while, but she's an early bird. She won't be up much longer.

They're right, at eleven Carol peeks in their daughter's room and she's sound asleep. That's their cue. They change into all dark clothes, get in the car and start driving around. They don't go straight to the park, they make a journey out of it.

Carol cuts the headlights when they pull into a suburban neighborhood. He slips on his black leather gloves, grabs the bag and ventures onto the dark street. He's just about three blocks west of the park. He doesn't rush, people running around at that hour of the night would be sure to draw suspicion. He takes slow, deliberate strides. He knows right where he's heading, that spot with the memorial stone that has all the bushes and flowers planted around it.

He takes a quick look around, sticks the bag three feet behind the memorial stone and nearly on top of a sprinkler head, which he promptly removes. When the watering system comes on the next morning it'll be shooting a fountain of water in the air. The maintenance folks will hurry to repair it and find themselves a gun.

The whole job takes less than 10 minutes and they're back on their way, but just in case they're spotted by some nosy neighbor, they want it to look like they had a reason for going out so late. They stop at the all-night convenience store and grab a couple of cartons of ice cream before heading back home.

00

First thing Saturday morning Daryl gets on the bike and holds out his hand for his wife. She steadies herself as she carefully climbs on behind him. It feels so good when her slim arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Feeling her close like this has got him thinking he doesn't want to go anywhere. Maybe they should go back to bed for a while.

Nah, not this time. This time they have things they need to do.

It's not far, just about five miles. A nice short ride that shouldn't put any strain on his wife or their baby. The place is called The Southern House and it looked like a good spot, at least on the internet. The pictures show it as a stately old southern house that's been re-imagined and refurbished into a group home, but it looks to be so much more than just a place to "house" people.

If what the website claims is true, the place offers intense physical and occupational therapy, there's a nurse practitioner in-house and medical staff on call. Something Beth really appreciates is they offer more than just onsite activities, there are planned activities and outings away from the facility. Best of all, they specialize in care for Iraq and Afghanistan War Vets. Shawn will be with guys he can relate to.

Daryl and Beth are both hoping it's everything it looks to be, the Southern House currently has one opening.

They smile as they're getting off the bike, the place is just as lovely as it appeared to be. Once inside they're greeted by the owner herself, a young high energy woman named Tara Chambler. She gives them a tour of the facility and they're even more impressed than they were with the images they saw online.

There's a lovely common area with comfortable furnishings, a big TV and lots of DVDs, video games and satellite radio. Another room is designated for quiet activities. There are books lining one wall, board games and puzzles. There's also an art room and they see a woman there.

She's wearing athletic shorts which leave her prosthetic legs fully exposed, and she's painting a watercolor of a meadow scene. Beth hadn't thought of there being female vets here, but then why wouldn't there be? The woman is pretty with a welcoming smile and beautiful red hair. Tara introduces her as Frankie and they have a brief conversation.

Frankie tells them when she first arrived she wasn't walking at all, "I get along pretty well now, soon I'll be practically like my old self. Then, if I want, I can get my own place."

From there it's on to the dining room, which doesn't look anything like something in an institution. It looks like the dining area of a very nice restaurant. Along one wall there's a huge refrigerator, counter tops with bowls of granola bars, fruit, chips, and microwaves. Tara explains, "We serve three meals a day and an afternoon snack with table service, just like a restaurant. But there's food available in the fridge and set out on the counter 24 hours a day, sandwiches, soup, pudding, ice cream and Jell-O, you know, all the usual."

She smiles and explains, "Some of our guests just can't seem to get on a daylight schedule, we have a couple of real night owls."

Finally they're taken to see what would be Shawn's room and Beth is all smiles. It's not like a hospital room at all, it's more like a bachelor apartment. There's a private bathroom, and the room has a queen size bed, a big recliner, a desk and chair. A small dining table with two chairs, and even a "kitchen nook" with a compact refrigerator and microwave. There are handicap bars, call buttons and emergency cords all strategically located throughout the room. It's almost too good to be true.

Daryl and Beth step outside for a walk and to discuss what they want to do. There isn't much to debate, they're in agreement that it's perfect for Shawn. Daryl's relieved, she hears it in the tone of his voice, "It's pretty damn plush, ain't it? And he'll be close to ya Beth, but shit, he probably won't wanna leave this place ta come visit us."

They make the arrangements, and even though they have yet to speak to Shawn or anyone at the home in Savannah, they sign the papers.

They're nervous but also plenty excited as they pack an overnight bag and head to the beach to get her brother. They're hopeful he'll love it as much as they do, she wants to think he will.

Their trip bonus will be a night together in the little hotel, and another daylight stroll in the sand.

00

The "Wine Retreat" is a bar frequented by an upscale crowd who don't like to think of themselves as the kind to hang out in bars and pickup joints, but that's just who they are. It's not the sort of place Randall Burns would choose to frequent, not if all he wanted was to get his drink on and get with some chick for the night. But the Wine Retreat is the perfect place to seek out prey.

He's looking for a very specific type, a woman recently widowed who inherited a nice estate, or a new divorcee who managed to get herself a generous settlement. Those kind make the easiest marks. Freshly heartbroken and looking for some reassurance they're desirable.

He scans the room as he walks in and he spots her almost immediately. Mostly it's because there's some big cowboy-looking type who gets up from the chair next to her, leans on the table and starts talking. The guy has one of those booming voices and Randall overhears him say, "Sorry I gotta go Darlin', but the little woman's got my supper ready. I'm real, real sorry about your husband too, Darlin'. Bill was a real nice guy and I enjoyed workin' with him. Ya know though, bottom line is you're still young, ya got plenty a dough now, and when you're ready, you'll find ya someone new ta love. "

He bends down to kiss her cheek, and Randall doesn't hear when the cowboy whispers, "There he is Carol, the bastard of all creation and he's all yours. Work your magic Sweetie. I'll be right outside if ya need me."

00

**A/N All kinds of things are going on, aren't they? Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. Chap photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Next chapter we'll see if Merle and Carol's plan works, and if Shawn makes the move to Smithton, among other things. So, I hope to see you back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then stay safe, love one another and remember, I love you large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks so much for the comments and the love, it means a lot to me. Let's see, Daryl and Beth are headed to Savannah to tell Shawn they got him a new place to live, oh, and without asking him first. In the meantime who knows what kind of shenanigan's Merle and Carol are plotting.**

**Let's check in.**

00

They're driving down the highway to Savannah and she's worried they acted too quickly. The Southern House is a wonderful place, it has everything Shawn needs and more. She thinks he'll have more of a "real" life there. He'll have greater independence and a room that looks like an apartment, not like a hospital or care facility room, and there's some privacy too.

The best part of course is how close he'll be to their house. After all these years they can finally spend time together all the time, plus birthdays, holidays, picnics. It will be perfect.

But what if Shawn doesn't want to move?

She tries to shake that ugly thought away, she can't worry about what might go wrong. Right now she doesn't want to think too much about anything at all. She goes for safe territory as she scoots a little closer to her husband, rests her hand on his thigh and asks, "So how did Carol become your housekeeper?"

She feels the movement of his body like he's laughing on the inside and she asks, "What Daryl? Tell me."

"Well it ain't a secret or anythin', it was just one a them things." He's 100% honest as he starts his story, "It ain't exactly unusual for me ta be pissed off at my brother, and mostly it ain't over much of anythin'. Just Merle bein' Merle is enough. He has a way a pissin' me off."

"Carol feels different about things, for whatever reason she thinks he's pretty damn wonderful. She also has alotta patience with him." He's smiling broadly as he gets to the story, "Except for this particular day when she called me. That day she wasn't thinkin' he was one bit wonderful and she was outta patience."

He glances over at his wife for just a second as he adds, "It happened right after I signed the papers and got the keys ta the house, and damn girl it was like everythin' was happenin' at once. There was a huge storm that knocked out power all over the south. I was workin' on lines non-stop."

"What happened between Carol and Merle at the same time didn't have nuthin' ta do with me, not at first. That started cuz she got it in her mind ta give Sophia a big fancy birthday party. All the other little girls in her class? I guess their parents were throwin' these crazy big parties. Carol wanted Sophia ta have as good as them girls were gettin'."

"Merle, bein' Merle n all, he just had ta buck up against the idea. He told her it was ridiculous and that he wasn't payin' for any such thing." Beth is feeling bad for the couple and for Sophia, then Daryl starts laughing again, "What's so dumb is if ya knew Merle better you'd know he's a sucker for Sophia. He'd do anythin' ta make her happy. It's just, he's always gotta play the tough guy at first. This time though, it backfired on him. Carol was done playin' his game."

"So like I was sayin', at the same time all that's happenin' with them there's this huge ice storm that has power lines knocked out all over. We were all workin' crazy amounts of overtime tryin' ta get power back for people so they could have heat n shit. For me, since I didn't have a family n stuff, I didn't mind the extra work. It was all money in the bank ta me. The only trouble was I hadn't even got my stuff put away yet, ya know like gettin' all the movin' boxes unpacked and shit. I had no idea when I'd get to it."

"So Carol gets an idea how ta help me out and pay for Sophia's party herself. She knew I was leavin' for work at 3:45 every mornin' and one early mornin' she calls me. She don't tell me what's goin' on with her n Merle, she just tells me she'd like ta earn a little money cuz she wants ta throw a big party for Sophia's birthday."

He's still smiling as he shakes his head and says, "So she says she thinks she has an idea that can help us both out. She'll come over ta my place and get everythin' squared away, and I pay her a little money."

"I's dog tired with no end in sight n I jumped on the idea. The next mornin' I left an envelope of money on the kitchen counter and hid a key for her out front in the flowerpot. When I got home at seven that night my shit was put away and my house looked like someone actually lived there. Icin' on the cake was, there was dinner in the crockpot."

His smile isn't fading a bit as he adds, "She left a note on the kitchen table that said she'd like ta take care a the place regular for me. It says she'll come every two weeks while I'm at work n do the serious cleanin' up. Shit, it sounded good ta me. I called her right up and said it's a deal."

Beth's pretty sure she knows Merle well enough already, there's no way that's the end of the story, "So what did Merle do?"

"He didn't do nuthin' ta Carol, he's a little too smart for that and he loves her too much. He just asked her 'please quit Sweetie,' and she told him, 'hell no.' She told him straight up, from then on she was gonna have her own money."

"Oh my gosh, what did he say?"

"What the hell could he say? I mean he kinda done it to hisself, right? He knew he was screwed."

He shrugs, "I think ya know Merle well enough ta know he didn't drop it there. He had ta take it out on someone. When he got ta town the next week he come right over ta my place. He was on the front lawn waitin' when I got home from work."

He seems a little mad but he's still laughing, "Shit, we didn't even get in the front door, we started throwin' punches right there on the lawn. My neighbor didn't know what the hell was goin' on so he called the cops. When they showed up Merle did sumthin' I never seen anyone else do as good as he does. He straightened right up, looked all innocent and sincere and like he didn't know there was a problem, then he says ta the cop, 'there's no trouble at all officer. This here's my brother an we're just practicin' our MMA moves."

Daryl and Beth are both laughing so hard Daryl can hardly get the next part out, "It was just like the old days and I went along with his bullshit, cuz really? I didn't have a better story ta tell em. Best part was, shit, I still had no idea why we was even fightin'."

As much as Beth doesn't like fighting, the way he's telling the story she can't stop laughing. And there's more to it, "I could see the cops weren't buyin' his b.s. for a minute, but they also didn't wanna hassle bustin' us for some petty misdemeanor. The one cop just said, 'well next time do your practicing in the backyard so you don't alarm the neighbors.'"

"They drove off and we went in the house n switched over to a cussin' and screamin' match, which was damn near uglier than the punchin'." He glances over at her again with that big smile on his face and says, "Bottom line is, Carol was the decider and she's still workin' for me. My house is clean so I'm happy, and she's probably still got every dime I ever paid her, so she's happy. As for Merle, he's just had ta learn ta live with it."

Then his brows furrow and he's suddenly serious as he admits, "What I didn't know about was this business every other Thursday mornin', that the two of em are gettin' busy in my spare room." He takes her hand and promises, "I'll put a stop ta that."

She's ten shades of red when she softly answers, "Thank you."

They're another mile or so down the highway when Beth remembers to ask, "So did Sophia get her big birthday party?"

The question has her husband laughing again, "That's the best part a the whole damn story. It turned out Sophia didn't want a big fancy birthday party. She wanted ta have her one little friend come over for the night and for her Mama ta let them make popcorn balls and fudge. They ate themselves sick while they watched some damn vampire movie."

Beth's smiling, "Oh, a sleepover, how fun."

"Yeah, 'cept Merle said there wasn't any sleepin' goin' on at all. Just a whole lotta gigglin'."

They've laughed and the drive has been so nice, and it's helped to ease her nerves a little. But as they pull into the vet's home in Savannah both of them feel a clinching in their bellies. Did they do the right thing?

00

In his need to protect his brother Merle wasn't 100% honest about a lot of things, including the fact he never contacted a guy named Joe. He told his brother that to get him off the trail. The fellow he did contact is a con man with a reputation as big as his ego, a fellow named Dave.

Dave's one of those guys, real clever and well-spoken and he can play the sincere act like a champ. He's just good enough looking and he talks a smooth game, and that's how he convinces his marks he's their friend. He makes them think that whatever bad may be going on in their lives, he's the man to help them out. He's a master of the con, like a cult leader.

When Daryl asked about a scam artist Merle naturally went to Dave with his brother's question. Cons know cons and he had a hunch Dave would know plenty about Randall Burns.

He did. Dave informs Merle that when Randall was still in his teens he was like an apprentice of Dave's. Then the con man informs Merle the asshole is now working his game in Smithton. Later, when Merle hears Beth's story he'll marvel at the unlikely coincidence the dickhead who left Beth just outside Atlanta, somehow wound up in Smithton. Just like her.

There's something else about Dave. There's one person who intimidates him. That would be Merle Dixon. Just before Merle's second stint in prison him and Dave had a run-in that didn't end well for Dave. So, over shots of whiskey and Merle's threatening eyes, Dave spills everything he knows. He tells Merle all about the con Randall runs on widows and divorcees, how Randall schmooses these vulnerable women into thinking he cares deeply for them. When he's got them believing, he throws in the bit about how he's going to make sure they're financially independent for the rest of their lives.

Dave has other information too, he knows Randall's latest trolling ground. A place in Smithton called The Wine Retreat. Then Dave pays Randall a lefthanded compliment, "I never thought he was gonna amount to much, but man, the guy's almost as good as me."

After Merle heard all that he couldn't figure out why the fuck little brother would know anything about this guy, much less have a beef with him. Then Beth told him her story.

00

Everything's falling into place with Merle and Carol's plan. Sophia has an invitation to stay over at her friend Enid's house Saturday night. Carol has a chat with Enid's mother who explains that Carl Grimes and Enid's boyfriend Alden will be allowed to visit the girls. "Don't worry Carol. They'll all be in the living room with the lights on and the strongest beverage served will be cokes. They'll be playing video games and eating popcorn, and my husband will have those boys well on their way home by eleven."

One worry has now been set aside, while Merle and Carol get the Randall scam rolling their daughter will be in good hands and having fun.

They can't risk being recognized, someone could blow their cover and spoil the plan. So, as soon as Merle gets back from dropping off their daughter off at Enid's the fun begins. Merle's laughing when he says, "Is this what Sophia used ta call playin' dress up?"

Carol nods and smiles, "It is, except this is much more fun."

She's putting on more makeup for one night than she's ever worn, ever. She's borrowing a few items from Sophia's closet as well. A long blonde wig her daughter wore in last year's school play, and a sweater of Sophia's that's two sizes too small for Carol. She looks in the mirror and exclaims, "Oh my gawd Merle, do I dare?"

Merle recognizes the sweater as one he makes his daughter wear a t-shirt with. Now he knows why. He can't stop looking and smiling at his wife. Carol's always such a conservative dresser and that tight sweater is definitely showing off her assets. Everything is on full display as her breasts seem to be trying to pop out of the low cut sweater.

Carol squirms into her own pair of jeans, a pair she hasn't worn in a couple of years. She admits to Merle, "I can sure tell I've gained ten pounds since the last time I wore these."

He's a little too dramatic as his brow creases in disbelief and he asks, "Really? I hadn't noticed. Ya always feel just right ta me."

She shakes her head and smiles when she says, "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not a smart man Merle Dixon." And then she slips into the finishing touch, Sophia's knee-high boots.

The time has come to have some fun with Merle's ensemble. There's a goatee he wore one Halloween when at Sophia's request the two of them dressed up like pirates, and he took her trick or treating.

He wears what he knows is called a wifebeater, but hell, to him it's just an undershirt. He usually has his work shirt on over it, but Carol teases, "Not tonight big man, you show off those guns." The finishing touches are the cowboy boots and cowboy hat he wears once or twice a year when him and Carol go out two stepping.

They look at each other, his eyes scanning her up and down a few times, and he says, "I hope ya know when we get back home tonight ya ain't got a chance a gettin' any sleep."

She's smiling right back, "Sounds like my kind of rodeo cowboy."

They're still laughing until he pulls up behind the Wine Retreat, then he becomes all business and concern, "Listen here now Sweetie, I'ma be right out front. If ya change your mind, or ya feel nervous about anythin', ya just come runnin' out. We'll make a new plan. Got it?"

"Yes Honey, and don't you worry. This guy doesn't stand a chance."

She walks in first and sits alone at a table where she'll be immediately visible to anyone walking in the front door. She orders a glass of Rose and two minutes later, the cowboy shows up. He asks loud enough to be heard by surrounding tables, "Helen, is that you?"

She smiles demurely and the cowboy takes a seat. Just in case any of the scumbag's pals are listening they talk like old acquaintances, not really friends but like people who know the same people. In this case it's her late husband. They don't have to keep up the charade for long, because Randall Burns comes walking in the door.

Merle Dixon stands and does his part.

00

It's just after lunch and as he's helping her from the truck Daryl comments, "This is bad timin'. I was hopin' we could take Shawn out ta eat, talk ta him somewhere besides here." He shrugs and adds, "Besides, I'm starvin'."

"I know, I need to eat too. There's no reason he can't go to lunch with us. Maybe he'll want dessert or something to drink." She adds, "And I agree, I'd rather not talk to him here."

They walk in the place and she's thinking it is nice, and they've been good to her brother here. If it wasn't so darn far away she would never have considered moving him, but it will be so much better if he's in Smithton.

She'll be able to visit him anytime she wants. Even when Daryl's working it's just a short bus or cab ride away. He can come to their house for Sunday dinners and just to visit with her and the baby. It will be so nice to feel like a family again.

They greet Olivia and are once more directed to the common area where they see him sitting at a table by himself, playing what looks to be a lonely game of solitaire. Beth instantly feels sad. She's more convinced than ever, moving him closer is the right thing to do.

This time Daryl doesn't hold back, he goes with her as they walk hand in hand to where her brother seems lost in his game. "Hey man, I brought ya a visitor."

Her brother's eyes light up as she bends to hug him, "Hi Shawn. How have you been?" The timing is perfect, the words are no sooner out of her mouth than her tummy is growling.

Shawn smiles as he points a finger at her stomach, and Daryl claps him on the shoulder and says, "C'mon, we gotta feed this girl and that baby."

They wait patiently while Shawn gets the words out, "I ate already."

"Yeah we figured ya did, that don't mean ya can't sit with us and maybe have dessert or a cold beer."

The closer they get to the little seafood place the more nervous Beth is getting, but it's crazy because at the same time she's feeling so glad to see Shawn, so happy her brother and her husband get along so well. She's thrilled with the idea of moving him to Smithton, and she's also starving.

Her desire to eat has increased dramatically in just the past two days, and now it seems that's all she wants to do all day long. She still can't eat much at a sitting, but she's a little embarrassed to think about the amount of food she's consumed by the end of the day.

Neither Daryl nor Beth mentions it right away, they've agreed to enjoy some time with Shawn over their lunch. They can walk and talk afterwards. So, as they hungrily enjoy their fish and chips Shawn's all smiles enjoying the surprise visit, drinking a beer and feeling the sun on his face.

It's after lunch, after they've walked awhile when Beth says, "I should sit a minute," and they locate an empty shaded bench. Daryl and Beth sit on the bench with Shawn in his wheelchair facing them. His sister takes his hand and says, "Shawn, we want you closer to us. I want to be able to see you more often, I want you to come to our house whenever you like." She places a hand on her tummy and says, "I want you to be a big part of the baby's life."

Her brother knows something's coming he just doesn't know what. Then she tells him, "Daryl and I found a really, really nice place for you in Smithton. It's only five miles from our house. We'd be able to see each other all the time."

His eyes close as he pulls his hand away. He's already shaking his head "no" as he struggles to say the words, "No, I can't."

She's so emotional these days and her reaction is immediate as she feels the tears in her eyes, she asks, "What do mean you can't, why can't you?"

It's moments like this when it's excruciating to wait for Shawn to reply, but Daryl is holding her hand and they're silent while they do. Finally he answers and his admission catches them both off-guard, "I'm afraid."

The tears are already falling when Beth begins to plead, "But Shawn…"

That's as far as she gets when her husband steps in, "Beth, lemme just take Shawn for a quick walk. Will ya be okay ta just sit here a minute and rest?"

She's so hopeful she nods, "Yes, sure."

Daryl simply says, "C'mon brother, let's walk a minute." Daryl wants to look at this man eye to eye when they talk, so as soon as they get as far as the next park bench, he sits while Shawn stops and turns the chair to face him. Both are nervous as Daryl begins, "Listen man, I get it. Change ain't easy."

Shawn holds out his palms as if he's reinforcing his words, "No. No."

"It's your decision, I just want ya ta think about a couple things. Ya got a sister and that girl loves ya man. She's worried about ya and I'm worried about her. She wants her brother close, she needs ya close. I want ya there too."

"Let's not think about you n me for a minute. Let's think about Beth when the baby comes. How much strain do ya think it's gonna put on her ta try n come see ya regular?"

Shawn's face looks pained as his shoulders slump and he nods his head. Daryl doesn't want to simply guilt him into agreeing, he'd rather sell him on the idea. He rests a hand on Shawn's shoulder and smiles, "I'm tellin' ya them digs are nice, I ain't lyin'. The place ain't nuthin' like a hospital or a rehab or any kind a institution. Shit, I'd live there."

"We took a little tour and I was sold from the get-go. You'd be all set up with your own bachelor pad. They got a million things goin' on ta keep ya busy, I mean besides PT and all that. And ya got choices, do ya wanna hang out with everyone and have a meal in the dinin' room, or ya wanna do your own thing in your own place. Brother, you can cook, eat, have a beer and watch a little TV right in your bachelor pad."

Shawn's a little more curious now, "Really?"

Daryl nods, "Yeah really," and he goes on to describe the whole set up including the programs they offer.

He can tell he's got Shawn thinking about it a little more, "Remember me n Beth will only be five miles away. We'll be over ta see ya more and we wanna have ya at our place ta visit. Sumthin' else too. The folks there with ya? The other guests? They're all same as you, Iraq and Afghanistan vets."

Daryl sees the other man's wheels have started spinning and he can't resist. He's got a conspiratorial little smile when he mentions to her brother, "They got one more thing I should tell ya about."

Shawn looks serious but Daryl's all smiles when he says, "It ain't just men livin' there Shawn, they got women. We met one a them this mornin'. She wasn't as pretty as your sister a course, but she was a real nice lookin' redhead named Frankie."

Daryl can swear he sees Shawn blush just a little and it makes him smile to himself, that must be a family condition.

By the time they get back to where Beth is waiting the decision has been reached. Shawn has two more weeks on his current lease in Savannah so, he'll come back to Smithton with them Sunday morning and they'll move him in. If he's not happy, they'll move him back to Savannah the next weekend.

They take her brother back and get him almost completely packed up, they've only left what he'll need for tonight and in the morning. Daryl explains the deal to Olivia and although she isn't exactly thrilled, she does agree.

Beth is exhausted by the time they leave her brother and get in the truck to go to dinner. He doesn't like seeing her so worn, he's worried and offers to take her to the room, "I'll go get us sumthin' ta eat and bring it back, we'll have a quiet night."

She smiles as she takes his hand and says, "I have a better idea. Let's pick up something to-go and have a picnic in the park. We can lay in the grass and then you can take me to our room and make love to me."

He smiles as his hand slides up her thigh just enough to let her know what he's thinking about, and he asks, "Did ya happen ta bring that coconut shower stuff?"

Now her hand is on his thigh and she whispers, "I did, I know it's your favorite."

Fuck him and fuck yeah.

00

The asshole wastes no time, he gets a drink at the bar and heads right to the table where Carol's pretending not to notice him, as she also pretends to drink the wine. He has a cheesy grin on his face and asks, "Do you mind if I sit?"

She smiles shyly, casts her eyes down and whispers, "No. Not at all."

The game starts immediately, and although they're both playing, only one of them knows it's a two-person game. The self-satisfied con man is feeling quite proud of his skills. This stupid woman is the easiest mark he's had in…well maybe ever. This should go quickly and he can make his move over to Savannah, there are plenty of rich divorcees around there.

She's so willing to tell him the story of how her husband was tragically killed in an accident at work. He couldn't give a fuck less, but he acts like it's the saddest tale he's ever heard as he spews false sympathy and compassion.

How can anyone be dumb enough to admit to a stranger that not only did she get a 100 thousand in life insurance, but the company gave her a matching 100 thousand to sign a waiver promising not to file a lawsuit. It's like this dumb broad is showing him her bank account and asking him to take it.

Randall Burns is practically drooling.

What the con man doesn't know is, not only is her husband just outside waiting for the smallest excuse to light him up, but there's another guy at the end of the bar who would just as soon kill him as look at him. For right now that man is simply keeping an eye on Carol, protecting her. Just like he agreed to do.

Randall is making Carol feel physically ill as he fawns over her, taking her hand and dishing out fake concern for her happiness and her safety. She can see why a young innocent woman might fall for that bullshit, but she's fighting the urge to knee him in the nuts.

Still she must be putting on her best act yet because the asshole thinks he's getting a little bonus tonight. He's holding her hand so softly in his, while he gives her that look that's so easy to read, "My poor angel, living by yourself must be so lonely. Why don't I give you a ride home and keep you company tonight."

She's not surprised he'd try so soon, she's not young and innocent looking like Beth and a creep like him would think she was dying for that kind of male attention. She demurs, "Well, if you're implying what I think you might be implying," She looks down softly batting her eyelashes, "I…I would be interested in that, but not tonight. I've been drinking and it seems a little soon."

She smiles as sweetly as she can force herself to, "I think I should just get an Uber."

This bitch, he was sure he'd at least get laid for all the work he's done. But he doesn't let her know he's pissed, he acts understanding and supportive, "Sure angel. But I admit I'm a little disappointed, how about a champagne brunch tomorrow and I can drown my sorrows?" Shit, she's got 200 grand and he's more determined than ever to take it from her.

She does a quick brain scan, Her daughter won't be home. Sophia will be going right from Enid's to her job tomorrow. So "Helen" gives him what she hopes is the sweetly genuine smile of a sucker and answers, "I'd love to."

He wants to pick her up for their date but she insists on meeting him there instead. He tells her the name of the place and asks, "Does eleven sound good?"

Carol's pouring it on as she smiles, "Perfect, I can't wait to see you again, and I haven't had champagne in years."

"I'll make the reservation." He'll wine and dine her tomorrow and by Monday at noon he'll have screwed this dumb bitch in more ways than one, including having her 200k.

00

For the first time they come close to sleeping-in on Sunday morning. It's quarter to seven when they start to wake, they're supposed to pick Shawn up at eight, right after breakfast.

He's in no mood to jump up though, and his wife doesn't seem to be either. He draws the quilt back and smiles at the sight of her naked body. "Damn you're perfect Beth." And with no warning he's between her legs with his mouth on her. Her knees are up and her fingers are tugging at his hair and neither is worrying about anything except enjoying the moment.

They manage to make it on time to the Vet's home, just as they're finishing up they're to-go egg, ham and cheese croissants. He smiles over and says, "Sorry I didn't take ya out somewhere nice."

She's as red as a ripe cherry but she gets the words out, "You took me somewhere very, very nice and I never even had to get out of bed."

He smiles at her and promises, "We'll be goin' there again real soon."

The pickup is packed with her brother's things. Shawn's asleep in the backseat and Beth's head is resting on Daryl's shoulder, she's sound asleep too. Daryl's doing exactly what he wants to be doing, taking his family home.

00

Brunch would be perfect if she was there with Merle, but having to once again spend time with this lying little jerk is testing Carol's patience. She's come this far though and she's determined to complete what she sees as her mission. So, she keeps a sweet smile on her face and pretends to be hanging on the asshole's every word, as he brags about all the money he's made with his clever financial investments.

She's acting a little drunk, even though in reality it takes a lot more than two glasses of champagne to make her stupid. She reaches over and shyly takes his hand while she sweetly says, "That's wonderful Randall. Gee, I wish I was clever about money. I don't understand a thing about that investing stuff. It all seems so mysterious and yet here I am with so much money in the bank. I don't have any idea what to do with it all." She sighs and shrugs and looks disheartened.

Randall is smiling ear to ear, so sure he's about to set the hook, "Why would you Helen? You've never had to worry about that sort of thing and you never should have to worry about it." He pets her hand and says the magic words, "It's a man's job to handle the finances and I'd be happy to take care of some investments for you."

At the next table there's a man dining alone who's keeping a close on her, and he's fighting a smile. Merle's old lady is a natural.

Carol's fighting the urge to knock Randall out of his chair and hit him over the head with it, but she's almost got him hooked. She's not giving up now, "You'd be willing to do that for me? Oh my goodness, how wonderful of you. I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness."

He's got an idea how she can, "Well how about you let me take you home and we'll celebrate a little." Now she's got the urge to holler for Merle and tell him to come eviscerate the bastard.

She doesn't call Merle over, she keeps up the game, "Well I have to meet my dear Aunt in just half an hour, it's a commitment I can't break. But I do have an idea. l can meet you in front of your bank in the morning with a cashier's check for $150,000.00 of my money." She's playing it to the max, "I want to be sure I hang onto a little cash just in case of an emergency."

He's not going to complain about 150k for a couple days work, "Of course, and you told me you're not smart about money, that proves to me you are." He lifts her hand and kisses the palm of it just as Merle is casually glancing in the window. He wants to casually walk in the joint and kill the bastard. Of course he won't, he knows his wife can handle that fuckin' douchebag.

She giggles softly, looking down like she's shy and embarrassed and then asks, "Where do you bank Randall?"

"First Southern, the branch on Main." He's sure of it now, he's got her and he's got her money. After this brunch is finally over he's going out and find a little hottie to celebrate with.

00

They get to the Southern House and Daryl can see Shawn is taking it all in. He wheels his chair with the pillow he wanted to bring in his lap, Beth carries her Mama's quilt Shawn had on his bed, and Daryl's able to easily handle his suitcase and duffle bag. It will take just one more trip to the pickup to get Shawn's box of photos, books and a little memorabilia.

They talk to Tara, get Shawn's things mostly put away, and then it's another tour of the facility for Shawn, with Tara leading the way. Daryl's getting anxious to get going, but he makes himself be patient. This is a big deal for his wife and her brother.

The best part comes near the end, when they visit the art room. The woman named Frankie is there painting again, and when the pretty redhead turns to see who's entered the room, her eyes and Shawn's eyes lock. Daryl's pretty sure now, Shawn will decide to stay.

Daryl helps his wife in the pickup and asks, "Ya wanna just go ahead and stop at the grocery before we go home, get it outta the way? You can have a little nap after, then maybe we'll go for a ride on the bike."

"Okay, that sounds good, and Daryl you were so wonderful this weekend. I don't know what you said to Shawn, but I don't think I could have convinced him to give it a try. Did you notice how him and Frankie were looking at each other?"

He's laughing just a little, "Yeah, he probably ain't gonna wanna spend any time with us after all."

"You stop that Daryl!" But she's laughing right along with him.

Beth's head is resting on his shoulder, she's already dozing off again as he drives them to the grocery. He's feeling mellow, things have gone pretty damn good. And then he sees something that shakes him to the core. They've just turned on Cline Street when he spots Carol and some guy walking out of a restaurant. Except Carol doesn't look like Carol. She's got on a long blond wig and she's dressed like, well not like usual. She looks like she's on her way to some dance club.

Fuck him.

00

**A/N What next?! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back next Friday for another chapter of _Love On The Line_ when we see about this money and so much more. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you everyone! It was all going so well and then, darn, Daryl saw Carol in her "Helen" outfit. Now what?! Let's check in...**

00

As soon as Merle and Carol get home from her brunch she tells him, "Oh my God Merle, I know Daryl saw me. He looked me right in the eyes."

Merle knows. He was standing there on the corner when his brother drove by the restaurant. There's only one reason Daryl didn't see him there; his brother was too busy looking at Carol with a face full of shock and disbelief.

Merle tries going for denial first. "Well even if he saw ya that ain't ta say he knew it was you, he mighta thought it was someone bearin' a remarkable resemblance."

Carol gives him that oh-come-on-be-serious look, no one can do the look quite like her. She sets her hands on her hips and sounds like him when she says, "Nice try big man, what else ya got?"

"Alright then, we gotta think a minute here." Merle's pacing the floor as he starts to run it down, "Let's figure he's gotta be thinkn' you're runnin' round on me." He can see Carol's not happy as she nods in agreement, her husband tries to take the edge off a little, "Now Sweetie, you n me know he thinks the world of ya, and he damn sure ain't gonna come ta me tellin' me he seen my wife is steppin' out. Even if he had proof. He wouldn't wanna start trouble between us, that ain't him. I think he'd wait for me ta find out on my own."

Merle's brow is creased as he paces and thinks on things, "So, we know that much, Daryl's one ta lay back at first, observe the situation and try'n figure out exactly what the fuck is goin' on and who's doin' what ta who."

Carol nods, "I know. I don't think he'll come to me with any accusations either, but I do think he'll call you and act like he's just checking in. He'll want to see if you know what he thinks he knows."

She finally smiles just a little, "And how dare he think I'm that kind of girl!"

Merle shrugs, "That's probably his biggest problem right now, he knows ya Carol and he thinks the world of ya, he always has. Poor guy probably can't believe his big sister is bein' bad."

She looks and sounds plenty sassy when she asks, "Well just what do you propose we do about all of that big brother?"

"Nuthin'. I already got things lined out with Abe ta stay here a couple extra days. We just need til about noon tomorrow and the deed will be done. Til then, we act like everythin' is fine as frog's hair, just like always. If he asks me if you or me went out at all I'ma lie my ass off n say we been right here all day. Shit, I'll even invite him and his sweet little wife over ta barbecue. We'll be one big happy fuckin' family."

* * *

Daryl glances over quickly, relieved to see Beth is still sound asleep. Thank God she didn't see what he saw. He wishes he hadn't. Then he questions himself, maybe it wasn't Carol. Why the hell would Carol be all made up that way? Wearing a blonde wig and skintight clothes? And who's that guy she was with? And where the hell was Merle?

Dammit, it was her.

Fuck him.

As he pulls in the lot of the grocery store Beth begins to stir. She looks bleary eyed and adorable as she stretches and asks, "Oh my gosh, did I fall asleep again?" Then she softly pats her tummy and says, "I don't know what this baby is doing to me, it seems like all I do anymore is eat and sleep."

At least for this moment she's taken his mind off everything else. He can't help but smile at the sight of her and the sound of her sleepy voice, "That's the best thing for ya right now." He's not thinking about what he saw in front of the restaurant as he lays a hand on her arm and says, "We had a big weekend n it was good, but damn girl, we sure didn't rest much."

He's still gazing in her eyes as he moves his hand from her arm and lets the side of his finger softly glide along her cheek, asking, "Ya happy Beth?"

She lays a hand on his leg and answers, "I'm so happy Daryl."

At least someone is and he's damn sure not going to rain on her parade. He offers, "If ya wanna stay out here in the pickup n rest I can go in and get what we need."

She shakes her head no, "Thanks, but I want to pick out the food I'll be cooking. I have a list."

"A list? Where?"

Beth taps her index finger on her temple, "It's all up here."

She has that way of making him laugh and once again, at least for a minute, everything seems okay. He's going to act like it is too. Right up until he finds out for sure it's not.

He'd like to just forget about what he saw, but as he pushes the cart through the store he's having a heavy conversation in his head. Shit, Carol wouldn't cheat on Merle. No way. Would she? He can't imagine that. They're too close, they're too in love, they're too in sync. But shit, someone's going to have to explain to him why she was out, dressed to kill and with some other dude. A dude a whole lot younger than Merle...all while his brother was nowhere in sight.

Did Merle head back to Tinley earlier than usual, freeing up Carol's time? Is that it? Is that how it goes? Then what? As soon as Merle splits Carol hooks up with some other guy?

No, no that just can't be right.

His head is pounding as over and over he asks himself the same question, fuck, what the fuck is going on?

As his wife is checking whether the tomatoes are firm and the lettuce looks fresh, his mind is still racing. But he's not about to hurry Beth, even if all he can think about is getting the fuck out of this stupid store.

Yeah? Okay. So then what happens?

The kid bags the groceries, Daryl pays his money and thank God he and Beth are finally out of there.

He thought he wanted to get home but once they arrive he finds himself feeling just as agitated as he felt in the store. Maybe more. He carries in the groceries while Beth is sorting things and then helps her get them put away.

Lastly he carries in their overnight bag and as soon as they've unpacked the few things they took to Savannah, he smiles warmly at his wife while suggesting, "I know you're still tired. How bout ya have a little nap?"

She's smiling back, "Gee, I kind of hate to admit this, I feel like I've been napping a lot today but it does sound good. Maybe just a half hour or so and then we can go on that bike ride, okay?"

"You bet." Yeah, that'll help. A bike ride always helps.

As soon as he's sure his wife is asleep he's headed to the backyard, calling Merle. His brother answers on the second ring and Daryl thinks the man sounds happy enough, as happy as Merle ever sounds. Daryl tries to sound like it's all good on his end too, and like he's just checking in, "So hey brother, ya still in town or back in Tinley?"

Merle knew this call would be coming and he's ready for any and all questions, "I'm still here at the house an I'ma be here another couple days. I got the urge ta spend a little more time with my girls. I called Abe this mornin' and we worked it out."

Well shit. Now Daryl's completely baffled, but his brain is working overtime and he thinks fast, "Oh yeah? That's nice." He'll have to see it to believe it, "Say um, Beth's havin' a nap right now, then we was goin' for a bike ride. I's thinkin' ta maybe stop by your place so she can meet Sophia."

"Yeah, yeah do that. Sophia will be home from the job by four. I'll grill up some chicken n whatnot, we'll have us a little family time."

Talk of family time is not helping Daryl's confusion, but why the fuck not? Maybe the answers will come when he sees how his brother and Carol are behaving around each other. Will it be forced and strained? Or will they be teasing and loving on each other like usual? "Yeah, sure that sounds good."

When Beth is up he tells her the plan for dinner at Merle and Carol's, "I mean, unless ya don't wanna go. I can tell em we're not up to it or sumthin'."

"Oh no Daryl, I do want to go. It sounds fun and I want to get to know your family better. I can't wait to meet Sophia."

Of course she insists she can't possibly show up at Merle and Carol's empty-handed. Daryl quickly cuts up the watermelon they bought while Beth does a speed set on a Jell-O salad. Everything goes in the fridge and they're off for a quick ride.

He feels better just starting up the big Triumph. Nothing clears his mind like being on the bike, and since he met Beth riding is even better. There's a comfort in the feel of her slim arms around him, and for at least forty-five minutes or so he'll forget everything else as he gets lost in the freedom.

He wants to keep riding until the only reality he knows is the feel of him and Beth together and how good that is. But dammit, his mind is still going.

Why does shit always have to happen? Everything was great for all of about thirty minutes. Life was coming together just right, and now…now what? He doesn't have the answer, shit maybe he doesn't want the answer. Knowing the truth might be worse.

There's a dark and heavy feeling deep inside him that tells him whatever is going on can't be good.

She's worried, something is bothering her husband. When she woke up in the lot of the grocery store she felt it instantly. It was like a heaviness in the air and she could swear she saw it all around him, a dark cloud. What could have happened? What could be wrong?

He doesn't appear to be angry with her, he's not acting that way at all. He's being his usual thoughtful and caring self. Just a little distracted maybe. Why? Things have gone so well this weekend. In fact, their night last night and their early morning at the little hotel were…they were so loving, and oh so hot. Even with the air conditioning set at 68, when his mouth was on her that way she was sure she'd catch fire.

Just thinking of it now is making her warm all over as she feels the blush come up on her cheeks.

Of course, there were lots of other things that went on besides her and Daryl making love. It's been such a busy weekend, but they got Shawn moved and he seems very happy in his new place. She smiles to herself as she remembers how her brother seemed especially glad to meet Frankie.

But what's wrong with Daryl? Even in the grocery she sensed it. Her husband was like some kind of caged animal pacing and agitated, on edge and anxious to get the heck out of there. Maybe he'll talk to her about it later.

* * *

The ride was nice but now it's time for things to get real. He parks the bike in the garage, helps Beth into the truck and runs in the house to get the watermelon and Jell-O, and just like that they're on their way.

Beth is concerned, her husband's so quiet and looks so lost in thought. At least he seems happy when she slides over close to him. He doesn't turn to her, his eyes just stare at the road ahead while his hand lays on her leg. It's softly skimming up and down along the inside of her thigh, and now she wonders if he knows what he's causing. It gets to the point she can't take much more, she has to tell him, "You're either going to have to quit teasing me that way, or you're going to have to take me back home right now and finish what you've started."

That statement clears his head in a hurry. He's laughing as his hand ventures the rest of the way up her skirt and he feels her damp panties. His fingers tease her through the fabric for just a minute, and before taking his hand away he makes a promise, "Don't worry girl, as soon as we get home I won't be teasin' no more."

The sweet, funny and just-a-little-naughty moment has eased his tension, at least temporarily. He almost feels relaxed as they arrive at Merle and Carol's place.

She likes the look of his brother's home. It's a classic white craftsman style with a sweet front porch. There are well-used but very nice wicker furnishings and hanging pots of brightly colored flowers.

Daryl pulls into the single car driveway and cuts the ignition, turns to her and shrugs, "Well, this is it."

"I like it, it looks really nice."

"Yeah, I like it too, they like it. It's good." And he's right back to feeling that feeling, something's not right.

Merle pulls in the driveway right behind them and no sooner does he have the car in park than Sophia jumps out and is running to her Uncle's truck, "Uncle Daryl, you're here!" Then her eyes go to Beth and there's just a hint of shyness when she introduces herself, "Oh, hi, I'm Sophia."

Beth is all smiles, "Hi Sophia, I'm your new Aunt Beth. I'm so happy to meet you."

So far, so good. Merle grabs for the watermelon and Sophia reaches for the Jell-O, "You made my favorite Aunt Beth, Jell-O with strawberries!"

It all appears to be going just great, but Daryl is studying his brother as he looks for any sign of unhappiness. He's seen Merle in more than one real bad situation, but his brother seems pretty fucking happy right now.

Merle insists, "C'mon you two, and hey Sophia, c'mon now this way too. Your Mama'll be mad as an old wet hen if we don't bring Beth in the front door." Then he smiles at Beth and adds, "After today ya c'mon in the backdoor, just like the rest a the family."

Daryl's hardly taken his eyes off Merle, is his brother really this fucking clueless? Does he not know what the fuck is going on in his own life? Practically right under his nose?

Beth is charmed by the place as they walk first through the cozy living room and then the kitchen. The house seems about the same size as Daryl's, and everything looks so comfortable and homey. She'll enjoy looking around a little more sometime soon, but for now they're walking out to the backyard.

There's a pleasant screened in porch and there stands Carol with a pitcher of lemonade and one of tea, "Hi you two, I'm so happy you could make it by today. It's not often we have Sunday dinner together."

Daryl can hardly take his eyes off his sister in law. She just looks like herself. Short salt n pepper color hair, barely a speck of makeup, chino pants and a modest blouse. Carol. She looks like Carol. His stomach's starting to hurt just as Merle hands him a beer. Shit maybe that'll help.

Beth chooses the lemonade and just as they're all about to sit Sophia takes Beth's hand and says, "C'mon Aunt Beth, I'll show you my room."

Merle mildly scolds, "Sophia now c'mon, maybe your Aunt Beth wants ta sit out here and visit for a while."

Beth immediately steps in. She's all smiles as she sets her glass on the table and says, "Oh it's alright, I'd love to see your room Sophia." And as the two young women hurry off it dawns on Daryl, his wife is only three years older than his niece. Fuck him.

He realizes something else, this is his chance. He starts off by telling his brother and Carol what him and Beth have done this weekend, ending with, "So anyway, her brother's all moved over and we're hopin' he likes it n stays."

Carol's upbeat and smiles when she says, "Oh that's so nice. Merle, you'll have to put a wheelchair ramp at one of the doors so Daryl and Beth can bring Shawn for visits."

Merle agrees, "Sure thing, next time I'm home I'll get after it."

The small talk is killing Daryl, but now's his opening and he asks, "So what've the two a you been up to all weekend?"

They knew it was coming and they're ready. Merle moves a little closer to his wife as he lays an arm across her shoulders and she's smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "I'll tell ya brother, we been havin' us a real good time this weekend. Sophia spent the night at her friend's last night, then this mornin' it was straight ta work for her. That left her Mama and Daddy plenty a time ta play."

His brother's got that shit eating grin and Carol starts giggling, and Daryl kind of wants to puke. He manages to tamp down that urge and ask one more question, "Y'all didn't go nowhere? No night on the town or breakfast out? Nuthin'?"

His brother's big ass hand is patting Carol's thigh when he answers, "Don't need ta go nowhere, I got everythin' I want right here at home." Barf.

Well what the fuck did he see then? There's no way to ask any more questions without being obvious, or flat calling Carol out. So what then? World War III?

Maybe he was just seeing things. Maybe he saw Carol's doppelganger. Maybe for some reason Merle and Carol are lying to him, but why? Then something occurs to him, holy fuck what if they were playing some kind of weird dress up sex game. Oh man, now he really is getting queasy.

The only thing that salvages the rest of this day for Daryl is the night. He and Beth crawl into bed and as they lay close, sharing the same pillow and looking into each other's eyes she says, "Thank you so much for this wonderful weekend. Everything was so perfect."

Even though he's still confused he's happy it was perfect for her. He lays his hand softly on her cheek and whispers the only thing he can think to say, "I love ya Beth."

Maybe the day's not so bad after all. His wife reaches under the covers and wraps her slim fingers around him, tugging softly as she issues her challenge, "Show me Daryl."

He likes a good challenge. His hand reaches under the covers finding its way between her legs and as his fingers tease he smiles, "I plan ta leave ya no doubt."

00

There was a time Merle Dixon didn't worry about the kinds of shenanigans he got himself involved in. That hasn't been true for a while now. Things changed after his last prison stint. Although he's not exactly Mister Clean, he's far more careful these days. He's got a wife and a daughter and they come first. He doesn't want to risk fucking up what's become such a good life. He's a lot more picky about what and who he gets involved with.

That's why it's so important that he's successful pulling off this scam, which also happens to be laced with a heavy dose of well-deserved revenge. Revenge on Beth's behalf and every other innocent woman Randall Burns used.

There's also some guilt mixed with his desire to make things right. He's the older brother and he knows he failed at being a good one for a lot of years. This is a chance to finally make it up to Daryl. Little brother will be pissed at first, he wants to get to the bastard himself, but Merle just can't let that happen. Carol's willingly and anxiously going along. She knows her husband feels it's his responsibility to take care of Randall Burns, and that he doesn't want Daryl risking prison, or worse. If Merle's in it she wants to be in it with him.

Merle knows who he is and he knows how other people perceive him. One glance and they peg him as hard, rough, hotheaded and intimidating. He's not complaining about that, it gives him the upper hand and that's what he needs in this situation. He's got Carol on his team too. She's tougher than most men he knows and smarter too, but still Merle wants to be sure they're covered.

That's the reasons he's called in one other person to help pull off the plan. Backup muscle with brains. An insurance policy of sorts.

Him and Carol are sure the kid has plenty of money in the bank. Money he's stolen from innocent women. They're pretty sure they know how to get it. They've tried to think of every way the plan can possibly go wrong, but in the end they decided it should play out smooth as silk. Yet Merle knows all too well how things can go, he's seen it happen plenty of times with plans. They have a way of turning to shit.

All that negative thinking aside, him and Carol feel confident they can pull it off.

Monday morning as soon as Carol gets home from dropping Sophia off at work she dresses in her "Helen" clothes, wig and makeup. At the same time Merle puts on his cowboy duds and goatee. They're being extra cautious so they leave Carol's car at home and walk to the Ten Spot Café.

That's where they have plans for the final meet up with their accomplice. Not inside, they can't take that chance. They're all meeting up in the alley behind the café.

This guy is someone who for years Merle assumed lived in Tinley. That's where he always saw him out and about in the bars and the pool rooms. Later he learned Tinley is simply the town where the guy lives his "secret" life. His criminal and womanizing life.

Here in Smithton, where he really lives, he has a very different life indeed. He's Mister Clean Upstanding Citizen.

He's a smart one this slick talking guy, and not just smart, he's clever. He's got a kind of brilliancy to his wicked ways, and Merle can't deny he admires a thing or two about him. That doesn't mean Merle doesn't think he's a complete asshole. This man who lives two lives is not the sort of person Merle would ever choose to call friend.

Merle's observed how the guy operates for years. He's demanding, he knows how to intimidate people into listening to him and doing what he says. He has a way of emasculating other men before they even know what hit them. And they do what he says whether they want to or not.

Women? Shit, the man has an insatiable appetite for women. More than once Merle's seen him out with two or three gals at a time.

Not that any of that is of particular concern to Merle. The slick asshole's brand of crime is not at all Merle's brand of crime, so over the years they've simply stayed out of each other's way in a kind of unspoken truce.

Then one Friday afternoon just over a year ago, Merle gained leverage.

It was at the big basketball game against Smithton High's crosstown rival. Sophia begged to go with Carl Grimes and Merle agreed under one condition, he would drive them. So, this particular Friday Merle took the kids to the Fremont High School gym and sat ten rows behind them.

What he saw shocked him, and it had nothing to do with the anything Carl and Sophia did.

There was the slickster. He was with his team and the evil genius was all smiles, encouragement and enthusiasm. For fuck sake, he's the Fremont High School basketball coach.

Then Coach Negan spotted Merle. They exchanged a glance and for the first time Merle saw fear in the guy's eyes. That's when he knew he owned Henry Negan.

So, when this plan started to take shape and he knew he wanted backup, Merle went straight to Negan and made a deal with him, "We pull this off and I guarantee ya I'll never let anyone in this town, especially your wife, know what a womanizin' piece of shit scumbag ya are." He smirks and adds, "Not ta mention all your other bullshit. I'll even give ya a small cut, say a couple grand. Deal?"

Negan doesn't give a fuck about anyone else knowing anything about his business, not really. Except for his wife, Lucille. She's the only one he needs to protect from the truth of who he is. She's dying of cancer and he can't bear to add to her pain, so he agrees. Besides, he's always in the mood for a little mayhem, "Yeah, deal."

Merle and Carol arrive in the Ten Spot alley and Negan's already waiting. The three of them go over the plan one more time.

Negan's dressed like some kind of badass biker. In spite of the heat he's wearing a leather jacket, jackboots and his hair is slicked back. Neither Merle nor Carol miss the evil gleam in his eye.

Carol has a bank envelop stuffed with nothing except scrap paper, but Randall won't know that's all it is. His greedy ass will be assuming she brought him an envelop of cash.

The trio head for the bank and when they're within a half block the men hold back some, letting Carol approach Randall. The little asshole is waiting near the entrance and his stupid smile spreads when he sees the woman who he believes to be not only his easiest mark ever, but also his biggest payday.

Carol feigns nervous excitement, "Oh Randall, I'm so grateful I met you. You're so smart about money and I just know I'll never regret trusting you. When I'm rich I'm going on one of those fancy Mediterranean cruises, everything's going to be first class." She bats her eyes a little and shyly adds, "Of course I hope you'll come with me."

He leans in and kisses her cheek and says, "You know I will Helen, and it'll be my treat." It's all Merle Dixon can do not to shoot the little fucker. It's all Carol can do not to do what she's been longing to do since she met Randall, knee him in the nuts. Both Dixons settle for simply playing it cool. Keeping their eyes firmly on the prize.

Seemingly out of nowhere, and as soon as Carol makes her move, handing Randall the envelop, Negan is at the younger man's side. He wraps a strong hand tightly around Randall's upper arm and with a huge friendly grin and sparkling eyes he says, "Hey there fuckface, I'm your worst nightmare. Nice ta meet ya."

Randall's face is a mix of fear and confusion as his eyes dart between Carol and Negan, "Who...what…what's going on?"

Negan's still all smiles, "It's karma shithead, a big fuckin' dose of 100% karma."

Randall's frozen in place, Carol's already walking toward home, and Merle's on the approach. He leans against the building just as close to Randall and Negan as he can get. He tips the big cowboy hat and in a low growling voice says, "Howdy there dumbass. I just come by for your money."

Negan leans close to Randall. He still has the wide happy smile on his face, like they're friends and he's sharing a secret, while in a quiet but harsh voice he says to the asshole, "We're gonna walk in the bank now. You're gonna be all relaxed when you go to the bank manager. You'll explain to him you've got yourself a family emergency and you need to withdraw all your money to pay expenses. Don't take no for an answer and don't settle for a cashier's check. Got it?"

"I can't do that!"

Negan is twisting Randall's arm so hard the younger man can barely stay standing and breathing, and Negan's still all smiles when he disagrees, "Oh I think you can do it just fine. Otherwise? Let me tell you how it's gonna be fuckface. What's gonna happen to you will make you wish you were in prison taking it up the old chute from sweaty 300 pound bundle of testosterone." He snickers while the other man squirms, "That's gonna seem like so much more fun than me holding a blazing hot iron to the side of your face."

Merle has no doubt Negan's threats are real, and Randall doesn't seem to either. Negan's still smiling when he promises, "You won't be pretty anymore Randall. Shit kid, you can forget ever gettin' laid again, and no woman's going to give you her money. " He starts laughing when he breaks it down, "You'll be nothin' but a horny, broke, ugly little mutherfucker."

Randall's shaking, looking like he might get sick when Negan adds, "Cheer up kid, it's not like ya earned any of the money ya got in there. C'mon, let's go get it, my wallet's empty." He twists the arm again and threatens, "Oh, and in case you get any ideas of tellin' the manager you're being coerced, or if you try and run off, see this cowboy here, he's got a big fuckin' Ruger and it's gonna stay trained on your dick. Me? I just have a little old .38 peashooter in my pocket, but it'll stop a heart real quick."

It's an agonizing thirty minutes for everyone. Banks don't like to give back big deposits, especially in cash. The manager is doing everything he can to convince Randall to keep his money there and safe. But Negan's standing right behind the little asshole and Randall's petrified. He looks at the bank manager and insists he wants his cash and nothing else will do.

Finally the cash is in a big zippered vinyl envelop and in Randall's hand. Negan and Randall exit the bank, Negan stops, gets within a couple of inches of Randall's face, smiles wide and says, "Give me the envelop cocksucker."

Randall is right on the verge of wetting his pants, maybe worse, and he does as he's told. Negan slips out a couple grand, stuffs it in his pocket and hands the envelop to Merle, saying, "If you don't mind cowboy, I got some energy I still need to burn off. I'd like to take our boy here and teach him a thing or three about how the big boys play."

Merle reminds the man, "Have all the fun ya want, just don't kill the little fucker, murder ain't in the plan."

Negan hasn't lost his smile, "You spoil all my fuckin' fun cowboy. Okay, tell you what, I'll just make him wish he was dead."

"Sounds good."

00

It's Monday after work and all he can think about is just seeing Beth. It's been a long hard day and the sight of her always makes things feel so much better. But when he pulls in the garage there's no Beth at the door. Fuck, now what? He leaves the gear bag in the backseat, leaves his boots on his feet and hurries in the house.

She's not in the kitchen but there's a chicken boiling in a pot on the stove and almost all the water is evaporated away. Daryl quickly turns the burner off, and now he's getting scared. He calls her name over and over as he heads in the living room, "Beth?! Beth?!"

He almost doesn't see her. Then he does. She's sitting in his chair and the look on her face has him even more worried. She seems so frightened and pale and like she can't move. He hurries toward her, dropping to his knees in front of her, "Beth, what's goin' on? Beth?"

She doesn't say anything, she simply reaches for a big vinyl bank bag sitting next to her and hands it to him. He looks at her, opens the zipper and a loud, "holy fuck," escapes as he pull out a huge stack of cash. He gets the question out, "Beth, girl, where'd ya get this? What the fuck is going on?"

She answers in a dry, broken whisper, "Carol and Merle came over and gave it to me about a half hour ago. They said they got part of my money back from Randall Burns."

Fuck them.

Fuck him.

00

**A/N Well the conspirators got some money out of Randall, now what's Negan going to do with the guy? What's Daryl going to do to Merle? What's Beth going to do with her money? Just how much is there? Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back next Friday for more of Love On The Line. Until then stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all so much! In this chapter we'll find out how Beth feels about her new family members trying to right a wrong in her life. She may surprise you.**

00

She smiles as she checks the chicken cooking on the stove, it won't be long now. After sharing all her time with Daryl over the busy weekend it's felt so lonely spending today without him. She's anxious for her husband to get home from work and she wants to have dinner ready when he arrives, but not so they can sit right down to eat. She doesn't want to be cooking when he gets home, she wants time to relax and visit with him. She's planning on them sitting on the back porch awhile and just enjoying each other and this beautiful afternoon. She's made a snack for him and there's cold beer in the fridge.

She smiles as her mind wanders back to when she first met Daryl. He seemed so dark and serious, even kind of angry and she never imagined he'd have much of a sense of humor. Now she knows just how funny he can be when he gets in one of his moods. He can get a little snarky, his humor can be a little dry, and sometimes it's just plain suggestive and sexy. He makes life fun and he makes her laugh.

Even more than the sense of humor there's something else she never expected from him. How could she have guessed he'd share so much of himself and who he is with her. She mentioned that very thing to him just last night and his response made her fall even more deeply in love with her husband.

She closes her eyes as she recalls how he held her face so gently in his big strong hands. She can't remember a time when he looked at her more intensely, and yet at the same time there was so much light in his blue eyes. Although his voice held its uniquely gravelly tone, it also had such a tender quality as he spoke those deeply meaningful words to her, "It's cuz you're you Beth, I never told no one but you about the things I been through. I sure as shit never talked about my feelins with anyone, not til you. I never made plans for things in the future. I meant it when I said I never thought I'd fall in love, and I damn sure never thought I'd be someone's Daddy."

His eyes closed as he paused and placed a kiss on her forehead, then added, "Now I got those things in my life and it's because of you. You gave me them things. You're the only person I ever trusted or ever will trust with my heart. Only you Beth, always."

Just as she's reliving the sweetness of the kiss they shared there's a knock on the front door that brings her back to the moment. She hurries to answer, not at all expecting to see Merle and Carol standing on the porch. Why are they being so formal she wonders, but she doesn't ask. She simply invites, "Oh hi you two, come in, come in. What a pleasant surprise."

It's as they rang the bell Merle and Carol came to the awful realization, although their plan of getting to Randall and getting his money was sound and well-thought out, they don't have a reasonable and believable story to tell Beth. They're going to have to wing it.

Beth sees their broad smiles and hears their cheerful hellos and yet they seem a little stiff and kind of nervous. It feels so strange and she's concerned, but remembering her manners she doesn't ask questions, instead she offers, "Can I get you something to drink or a snack?"

It's Merle who speaks, "Nah sweetie, don't worry bout all that, we can't stay. We only come by ta give ya sumthin'." He chews his bottom lip and it reminds her of Daryl, he seems awkward and uncomfortable, and he's not the smooth talking Merle she's used to when he begins to speak, "Ya know, ya remember, ya told me your story the other day when I come by and ya mentioned the punk's name who done ya wrong. Funny thing was, don't misunderstand now, Daryl never did tell me your story he just happened ta ask me a week or two ago if I'd heard of Randall Burns."

Beth feels her stomach clinch at the mention of Randall's name and she's more confused than ever as Carol jumps in to try and help her husband out, "Beth, I hope you're not mad at Merle for sharing your story with me, but I know you understand how it works with husbands and wives, we don't keep secrets." She smiles so sweetly as she continues, "Anyway, just this weekend and by a random stroke of luck, Merle and I happened to locate Randall right here in Smithton. We even managed to convince him to give back what he still had of your money." That's when she hands Beth the big white vinyl bank envelope and smiles, "Here you go Beth."

Merle nods saying, "Okay well we gotta be on our way, we'll see ya real soon little sister." And just like that they're out the door and gone.

As they get on the big Harley they're both fully aware what a weak and flimsy load of bullshit their story was. There's nothing to be done now except go home and wait for Daryl to show up looking for a fight.

Meanwhile Beth feels like she's been engulfed in a dense fog, it's as if she can't hear or see or feel, at least not clearly. She opens the zipper on the envelope and lets out a gasp so loud she'd swear it's echoing through the house. She feels weak and unsteady on her feet and she hurries to sit down before she falls down. She plops herself into the nearest chair, Daryl's chair, as her mind begins to go into a chaotic spin.

When Merle and Carol spoke Randall's name a flood of memories began to wash over her. And they're not the sorts of memories she would choose to have on her mind. It's not just the "surface" story, it's all of it. The things he did and the things he said and the promises that were made. Maybe the worst for her is remembering the things that she did. But by far the hardest to think about is the aftermath, living on the streets hopeless and helpless, hungry and dirty. She never wanted to have to think about that again.

Still she is thinking about it all when she's taken back to the time she spent with Randall Burns. She presses her hands to the sides off her head in an attempt to force the thoughts out of her mind. Over and over she tries telling herself it's done, that was then and her life is so good now.

She can't forget though and she almost makes herself sick remembering how he seemed to know exactly what to say to win her over. Then feelings of guilt begin to consume her and she blames herself for all of it. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have ever thought he meant any of the things he said to her? How could she have been so dumb as to believe the promises he made?

She's filled with self-disgust as she recalls how she so naively, so stupidly handed that man her money. It was everything she had. That wasn't the worst of it though, her worst mistake was giving her innocence to someone she didn't even love.

Then it happens, just as quickly as she jumped to blame herself for what happened her mood has turned to anger. Randall is nothing but a con man. He's a low life opportunist who took terrible advantage of a lonely and innocent young woman. The reality is ugly, to a man like Randall Burns she wasn't even a person, she was simply another conquest and money in the bank.

As her mind begins to clear her anger shifts to her family, Daryl and Merle and Carol. What did they do? It makes absolutely no sense that Merle and Carol would simply "find" Randall, or that he would hand over her money to them. And what about Daryl? Why was Daryl asking Merle questions about Randall?

Were they all conspiring together, talking and making plans concerning Randall? Were they sitting around discussing her and her life without ever talking about any of it with her?

Her anger is mixed with hurt as she wonders why they didn't include her. Especially Daryl. Why would her husband keep a secret like this from her?

That question feels like it's burning a hole in her brain when she hears the kitchen door. Daryl's home.

He walks in the room and kneels down in front of her. As he's speaking she's looking in his eyes and her confusion only gets worse. She's torn between her strong love for him and a deep desire to reach out and hold him, and the hurt and anger she feels. As much as she'd like her husband to hold and comfort her, she can't help feeling Daryl may have somehow betrayed her trust.

* * *

Daryl's up and pacing, the bag full of money still clutched tightly in his hand. He's pissed, certain in the knowledge his brother has stolen his opportunity to get revenge against Randall Burns. Dammit, that fucking Merle, isn't it just like his brother to fuck up a plan.

Fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck everything.

Seeing her husband's angry expression and watching as he paces the floor has distracted Beth completely away from her own thoughts. She would swear she can almost see smoke coming out of his nostrils like he's a bull ready to charge.

For now she stays quiet about her own thoughts and ideas regarding what's happened, waiting to see what her husband will do and say.

He knows he should say something to Beth but he can't speak, he's not ready. He's still trying to process what's happened and he's seething, Merle's going to pay for this, dammit.

His wife continues to watch quietly as he plops down on the couch with a thud, and then he begins to count the cash. When he's done he looks up at her with an expression that has turned to shock and tells her why, "Shit Beth. There's close ta 40 grand in here. It ain't all the money that asshole took, but damn, that's a big chunka change."

Now he's the one who's confused. He never expected to have feelings of gratitude and yet he does. He never considered the possibility of getting money back from Randall Burns. All Daryl had in mind for Randall was beating the asshole to a bloody pulp.

Still he's not in the mood to let Merle off the hook so easily. They're going to have words and they're no doubt going to throw a few punches because dammit, Merle should have let him have this one. He deserved his chance to get vengeance on behalf of his wife.

He puts the cash back in the envelop, zips it closed and hands it to Beth. Without even thinking about it he also lets on how things were supposed to go, "K well, I'll be back after while, I gotta get ta Merle's now. This…dammit Beth, I's s'posed ta be the one ta get ta Randall. I was the one who shoulda kicked his ass for what he done to ya. Merle knew that. Now I got some things ta clear up with my brother."

He doesn't know he's about to hear how she feels about all of this, and there's so much that she feels.

His small blonde wife doesn't exactly present a threatening figure as she springs to her feet and stands before him with arms crossed in front of her. The sound of her sweetly feminine voice isn't at all intimidating either. She isn't loud and she doesn't cuss, but she doesn't need to be loud or foulmouthed. It only takes seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing the words from her to cut him like a knife, "What do you think you're going to do Daryl? Are you planning on some kind of yelling and cussing match with Merle, and then what? The two of you get to beat each other up?"

Shit, when she says it like that it does sound kind of stupid. But he's not commenting, he can tell there's more coming. For now, it seems best to shut the fuck up and let his wife say what she has to say, then he'll do what he has to do.

He's right, there's plenty more coming, "Let me be clear Daryl. I'm incredibly grateful to have gotten this money back, and I'm grateful that your family would want to do that for me, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about how you all treated me."

What?

"If anyone deserves to be angry at Randall it's me. Whatever you and Merle and Carol did wasn't fair to me. It's obvious you all talked about Randall Burns and about doing something to him, making him pay in some way. But while you were all talking to each other not one of you thought to talk to me. No one really cared enough about me and my feelings to ask what I thought or what I wanted."

Her hands are on her hips and though her voice still isn't raised and she's still not cussing, she's managing to scald him pretty damn good, "Nothing that happened to me was about you, and it certainly wasn't about Merle and Carol. What happened between me and Randall happened to _me. _It hurt me. I'm the one who was used, I'm the one who was robbed, I'm the one who suffered and I'm the one who lost everything, including my innocence and my dignity."

He's letting her go on mostly because he's not sure what the hell to say, and he still doesn't understand why she's so pissed. Doesn't she get it? Doesn't she know that's why he wanted to do what he wanted to do, and why Merle and Carol did what they did? It was all for her.

She shakes her head and she's fighting tears, but she's determined she's not going to let them fall, "You didn't even bother to tell me you and Merle were discussing Randall." She looks him right in the eye and he almost turns away, embarrassed and guilty, "You're my _husband_ Daryl Dixon, you're supposed to talk to me. We're supposed to share the important stuff."

His voice isn't calm and controlled like hers. He's defensive, he's mad at her for not seeing things the way he sees them. What really hurts is that now he feels guilty. Still he puts up his argument, "Whaddya mean? I was tryin' ta do it for _you_. I wanted ta make things right for _you_. I wanted ta punish him for hurtin' _you_. Ain't that what a good husband does?"

He might have a point if that's what she believed to be true, but she has a feeling deep inside her it's something else. "Really Daryl? Because I don't think you wanted to hurt Randall for me, I think you wanted to beat him up to make yourself feel better."

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about Beth?"

"I think you're angry with Randall for your own reasons. I know you feel terrible about what happened to me but I think you're also angry because of the way it affected you. I think you're mad because I was with some other man before I was with you. Let's face it, when you found me I was damaged goods and that disappoints you. I wasn't pure, I'm not pure. Do you think that might be part of why you wanted to hurt Randall?"

Her words have left him stunned and confused, and then she hits him with the hardest gut shot of all, "And what about the baby? Are you sure about the baby Daryl?"

Fuck him. Her words cut him deep and the worst part is, she's not completely wrong about a few things. He concedes a little, "Yeah, okay, maybe some of it was me being an idiot with a hair trigger. But dammit Beth, it hurts me knowin' the way that asshole hurt you, and he done it in so many ways. I saw ya…I…when I think about how you was livin', dirty n half-starved I wanna kill that bastard ten times over."

Something she said though, no, she's wrong, "Ya gotta believe I never ever thought a you as damaged goods Beth, and I don't think it's possible for ya ta disappoint me. The way I see ya, you _are_ pure, the purest thing I've ever known. And shit the baby, Beth, a course I'm sure about the baby. I'm standin' here tellin' ya just like I done before, it's my baby and I'ma love n care for him or her in that way."

"I get what you're sayin' about keepin' things from ya. It was wrong a me not ta talk to ya about what I had in mind. I'd be pissed if ya done the same ta me. But Beth, I swear I didn't think about nuthin' but tryin' ta pay that asshole back for what he done ta you." She doesn't question him, not with words at least, but the look she gives him makes her feelings clear.

It happens then, and when reality hits him it's like a ten pound hammer to the head. He knows now why it was so important for him to get back at Randall, and it wasn't simply about avenging her. He's suddenly consumed by an overwhelming need for some closeness between them. Any kind of closeness she'll let him have.

He takes a chance, lightly resting open palms on her shoulders and he's honest with her, "Okay, yeah, I'm not just pissed at the guy. I don't just hate him for what he done ta you, I hate him cuz he was with ya. I'm jealous a the time he had with ya and I'm jealous he was with ya first. If that makes me an asshole, then I'm a first class asshole. I just…shit. I'm sorry, but ya know what Beth? If he walked in the door right now I'd beat the fuck outta him."

He closes his eyes and says the part that really matters, "None a that changes anythin' about the feelins I got for you."

She understands why he feels the way he feels about Randall, she's not mad about it or critical in any way, she simply wanted him to understand what she understands. She didn't want the man she loves carrying around a jealously he didn't need to feel for the rest of his life.

She cups his face in her hands and tells him, "I wish you could be the only man I've ever known. That would be my perfect little girl fantasy, but I'm not a little girl anymore Daryl."

They're looking hard in each other's eyes when she tells him, "Randall was the worst of men but he did one good thing, he led me to you. And Daryl you're the best of men. You're my husband and I love you, there will never be anyone else for me but you. Can you be satisfied with that? Will anything ever be enough to make up for the fact I was with Randall first?"

He feels a stinging in his eyes, what the fuck, shit, he's not going to cry. No way. Yet his emotions have a mind of their own and they're leading him that way. He's not even thinking as he pulls her into a tight, warm embrace and buries his face in the gentle slope of her neck.

His voice is soft now, just above a whisper and heavy with emotion when he promises, "Yes, shit yes. I don't care what happened before. I promise, all I care about is that you're here with me now. You make me a better man and I'ma do better. I love ya girl." He kisses her neck and tells her, "I'ma love our baby and I'ma be a good Daddy. Can ya trust me ta be?"

"You're the best person I know and I and know you'll be the best Daddy. It's just, we needed to clear the air of all this stuff Daryl. We can't have secrets and stuff hanging over our heads."

Their emotional need for each other is powerful and as they hold on tightly to one another a kind of mutual love and support passes between them. Neither is speaking, they've said what they have to say. They love each other, nothing is going to get in the way of that.

There is something more though. It's Beth who pulls back a little and says, "I guess we'd better get to Merle and Carol's house now. I have a few things to say to them too."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well first of all I'm going to thank them very much for getting a large part of my money back for me. I know it never would have happened if they hadn't done it, and I'll never be able to thank them enough for the risk they took. She tilts her head and shrugs, "And I may have one or two other things to talk to them about regarding keeping secrets from me."

As badly as he wants to kick Merle's ass, what he wants even more is to see Beth tear his brother a new one.

On their way to the garage he stops in the kitchen to put the pot of chicken in the fridge and shrugs, "Guess we'll be eatin' that tomorrow."

With everything else that's happened some things slipped her mind and she apologizes, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Daryl, you're probably starving."

"Yeah I'm hungry as a fuckin' bear in spring, but it'll keep. I wanna get this done before we do anythin' else."

Merle and Carol aren't going to be surprised to see Daryl. They've been waiting. In fact, they were supposed to have a family evening with Sophia, popcorn, cokes and a movie. After what happened with Beth those plans were quickly altered and their daughter is now at the Grime's residence, having dinner with Carl's family and watching a movie there.

They're sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a beer and waiting for the fight to come to them. What they didn't expect was a knock on the kitchen door, or to find Daryl standing there with Beth.

Daryl's the first to speak, "Is Sophia around?"

Merle's muscles are practically vibrating in anticipation of the fight to come, his brow creases and he answers, "Nah, she's over havin' dinner with Carl and his family. Why?"

Daryl shrugs, "Beth has sumthin' ta say to ya and she don't want Sophia here when she does."

Now Merle's confused and his face shows it, "Yeah, okay, ya wanna go in the front room?"

Beth shakes her head, "No, I think right here at the kitchen table is better."

Carol offers the couple food or a beverage but they decline. They didn't come for the snacks. Carol's also the brave one as she asks, "So, what did you want to say Beth?"

Beth doesn't beat around the bush, there's really no reason to. The elephant is already in the room and everyone's seen him, "I want to know exactly what happened. I want to know the whole story. Why and how you found Randall, how you managed to get money from him, and then what did you do to him. I would appreciate knowing the whole truth and I'd like to believe you'll be 100% honest with me."

As Merle looks to her, then Daryl and finally Carol, he's doing that thing again, chewing his lip and nodding his head like he's thinking before finally saying, "Alright then. I guess there ain't no reason ta hold back."

Between Merle and Carol they tell the whole story from start to finish. All of it is news to Daryl and Beth and they don't interrupt for more than one or two questions. Merle even apologizes to Daryl, "We knew ya seen Carol and we knew you must be shook, but we couldn't let on. We had ta just keep actin' so ya didn't blow our plan."

When the story's been told it seems everyone turns to Beth wondering what will come next. She tries to be gracious but she has a point to make. "I want you to know I appreciate what you did, I know it came from the heart and I understand it wasn't just for me, you wanted to do it for Daryl too. But don't you think you should have talked to me first? Didn't I deserve that? I mean really, this was all about something that happened to me."

Merle misses the point she's trying to make, "Well we couldn't talk to ya about it cuz we was afraid you'd tell us not ta do it."

Beth smiles and shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe I would have wanted to stand in the shadows and watch, maybe I would have asked you to kill him, maybe I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything at all. The point is, if it was all about me and about Daryl, maybe we all should have all talked before anything was done."

They shrug and nod and then she throws a thought out for them, "The other day when Sophia showed me her room we were talking and she told me there's a car she wants. She said it's a nice used car that a friend of her's Dad owns. She said the man wants $5000 for it. She's been saving her money but she doesn't have nearly enough."

"I suggested, 'maybe if you ask your folks they'll help you out with a loan.' She said no way, that you two had already told her she can't have a car until she's 18."

"What if I were to give her some money when she gets home, the whole $5000, and I told her, 'don't even ask your folks if it's okay, they might say no. Just go ahead and get the car.' Would you be okay with that? Does that help you see what I feel? My whole life other people have been making decisions for me, my folks, my sister, my brother. I'm not a little girl, I'm an adult and I deserve to be treated like one and to have my feelings considered."

Carol lays her hand over Beth's and at first she's quite serious when she says, "Of course you're right Beth. We should have discussed it all with you." Then she smiles and admits, "I guess we were afraid you might spoil our fun. Merle and I haven't that much fun in a long time."

They spend the next half hour talking it out and there's plenty of serious discussion. There's also laughter as Merle describes the look on Randall's face when Negan told him they were going for a ride. It's serious again when Beth asks, "What do you think this Negan man planned to do with Randall?"

Merle shrugs and he's telling the truth, it's just what he thinks, "That guy's a talker. He probably rode Burns around tellin' him stories and scarin' the holy livin' shit outta him."

Daryl's stomach is growling and his head is pounding when he stands and says, "We gotta go. I gotta feed Beth n myself." Then he looks right at his brother, "But before I go I'ma be clear bout sumthin' here Merle, Beth might forgive ya but you n me got a problem Brother. I'm s'posed ta be able ta trust ya, right now I ain't so sure I can."

That's when Merle adds a little more truth to the story, "I don't blame ya. If the tables was turned I wouldn't trust you neither. Maybe this'll just sound like a piss poor excuse to ya, but it's all I got. I didn't do what I done ta steal your thunder n I wasn't showboatin'. I been a shitty brother to ya most a your life Daryl. Believe it or not, I's tryin' ta make up for that. I wanted ta be damn sure ya didn't wind up in any kinda trouble."

That opens the conversation right back up, but they don't get a chance to talk. Out of the blue Sophia and the sheriff, Rick Grimes, come walking in the back door. The sheriff tips his hat to Carol and Beth, says hey to Daryl and Merle, and Daryl introduces Beth. Then Rick Grimes gets to the purpose of his visit.

"I'm sorry I had to end the party a little early. Lori's at her book club thing and I got called in. I knew you wouldn't want me leaving Carl and Sophia with no one to chaperone them but Judith." They all smile at his words and then he continues, "They don't usually call me but my chief deputy is out sick tonight and there's a bit of nasty business."

Merle asks the question they all want an answer to, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"They found some guy, a young guy, let's see," Rick pauses as he pulls a small notebook from his front shirt pocket, "Okay, yeah, a citizen found a young guy about 28 up on Spence Creek road. He was laying in a ditch unconscious. Someone beat him damn near to death."

By now Merle knows who it is and Carol's pretty sure she does, then the sheriff confirms, "He's at the county hospital now and starting to come to. I'm gonna see if he's got a story to tell me."

Merle tries to act shocked and concerned while he fishes for information, "Well damn, that's rough stuff. I sure hope it ain't anyone we know."

Rick looks down at the notebook again and says, "I don't think so, the deputy said the name on his driver's license is Randall Burns."

Then the sheriff smiles at Sophia and says, "Well I've got to run. Sorry Sophia, we'll try again real soon."

Beth turns to her husband and says, "Take me home now, please."

They're quiet as he helps her in the pickup and heads to the diner. They're not going to stay, he simply hurries in and picks up two hot beef sandwiches for himself and one for her. When they get home he finally stores the gear bag and gets the big boots off, and they have their sandwiches at the kitchen table. At first she's just moving the food around on her plate, not really eating. He's pretty sure he knows why. The news was a shocker even to him. He asks, "Beth, c'mon. I know you're a little shook but you n baby gotta eat. K?"

"Yes, you're right."

The quietness between them continues as they eat, and even later as they clean the kitchen and take their shower. The shower doesn't have it's usual intimacy, it isn't playful and it isn't sexy. They're just doing what has to be done.

Soon they're crawling in their bed, still quiet. As he lays there on his back with one arm draped across his forehead and staring up at the ceiling, his mind isn't quiet at all. He's thinking how different his life was just a short time ago. How he used to get up in the morning and have breakfast, pack up his lunch and off he went to put in his day's work. After work it was home for a nice quiet dinner and a beer or two. Friday nights it was drinking with the boys and Saturday and Sunday were all about fishing, hunting, camping or maybe all three.

Now life is so much more complicated. It seems to be one big continuous state of chaos. Shit, it seems like every day they wake up to some new bullshit, some new drama.

Yeah, life was so much easier before.

Then her hand reaches for his and she tells him, "I mean it Daryl Dixon, this weekend is about you. Period. We're going camping like we planned two weeks ago. We can maybe have Shawn over for dinner Sunday, that's up to you. But besides that, it's all about you having your time and I can't wait to camp with you."

Yeah, there it is right there. Beth. She's the reason that despite all the bullshit that seems to be going on, his life is so much better now. He can't help but tease her though, "Oh yeah, you givin' the orders around here these days?"

She squeezes his hand a little tighter and says, "I am when it comes to this weekend."

He smiles as he leans over, kisses his wife and says, "Alright, sounds good ta me. 'Nite Beth."

She gets a little huffy, "What are you doing Daryl?"

"Whaddya mean what am I doin', I'm goin' ta sleep."

"Well gosh, aren't we supposed to have makeup sex now?"

Yeah, his life is so much better.

00

**A/N The air is cleared and the Dixon clan is intact. At least for now :) Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. It sounds like we're going camping next chapter :) I hope to see you back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then please stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all again! Beth turned out to be a little feistier than the Dixon clan expected. It all work out though and it seems everyone's back on good terms, for now. **

**We had a lot of angsty stuff going on last chapter so guess what - this chapter we're all about the sweet and fluffy - well except for Beth getting a little feisty again :)**

**Let's go camping!**

00

He's dressed and ready, right down to his work boots. His gear bag and the cooler packed with his lunch and snacks are in the backseat of the pickup. There's only one problem, he seems to be having a hard time leaving her.

He leans in for just one more kiss, but it doesn't seem much like a goodbye kiss. Not at all. It's sending her an entirely different type of message. When he finally draws away and they're both a little breathless, he smiles and says, "I might have ta pick a fight with ya when I get home tonight cuz that makeup sex…it..." the feelings and the memories from the night before come flooding back He's kissing her again.

This time when he draws his lips away she lets him know, "You're either going to have to leave right now, or you're going to have to call in and tell them you'll be late."

He softly laughs and says, "Yeah? Okay, okay, I'm leavin' for real this time." He turns to go, stops and turns back, "Ya know I just thought a sumthin' we should do. I'll pick ya up right after work and we'll go over ta the sportin' goods place. There's a couple a things we're gonna need this weekend."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

He leans in like he's going to kiss her again, but then quickly turns around and starts walking to the pickup. With his hand on the door he takes a quick look over his shoulder at her and tells her, "I hate saying g'bye to you. I'll see ya soon girl."

She doesn't want him to leave any more than he wants to go, still she smiles, "I hate goodbyes too. Please don't keep me waiting too long Mister Dixon." She watches as he backs out of the garage and feels a little sad when the big door shuts.

They had what for them was a very late night and she catches herself yawning. Gosh, last night was...well it was wonderful, but yesterday was the craziest Monday ever. With all that happened it's got this Tuesday morning feeling like it ought to be Friday.

It's never been her way to be so assertive and stand up for herself like she did yesterday, and even though she was a nervous wreck it felt good to speak her mind. She's feeling pretty great about how she handled it all too. She wasn't mean, and thank God she didn't cry. She was able to look her husband, her brother in law and her sister in law right in the eyes and insist they owed her the respect to make her own decisions. She smiles and whispers "yes!" it was a good day.

While she's feeling pumped about having stood up to three very tough and intimidating Dixons, she thinks of someone else she needs to take a stand with, and that someone is going to hear from her today.

First things first. As she cleans the kitchen her mind is working overtime thinking about what she'll say. When she's done in the kitchen she gets herself dressed and checks her reflection in the mirror. She pauses, flexes her muscles at the image and encourages herself, "Go get em."

She sets the laptop on the kitchen table, sits herself down and takes a deep breath before beginning what will be a letter to Maggie. Right from the beginning she makes it clear to her sister that she will no longer put up with being treated like a child, nor will she stand for Maggie badmouthing her husband, "You don't even know Daryl, shame on you for sitting in judgement of a man you've never met."

She doesn't leave it at that, she's just getting started, "When I read your email I wasn't able to decide whether you were trying to be more insulting to me or to Daryl. Do you even remember your hurtful words? Do you remember calling him a bum and saying he probably only married me to get my money?"

She has plenty more to say and she says it all, holding nothing back. Still it's not in her nature to be confrontational in this way. She's always been the one to try and keep the peace, the one who put her own feelings aside in order to avoid an argument. Not this time.

Still she finds she doesn't have quite enough of her newfound self-confidence to just hit the send button. First she has to pause and say a prayer for both courage and guidance. Yes, it feels like the answer has come, this is the right thing. She closes her eyes, takes another deep breath, and the email is sent.

She feels like she's suddenly full of adrenaline and it's an excited and happy feeling. It feels like freedom, like a heaviness was lifted from her mind and her heart. She decides this business of standing up for herself feels pretty darn good. She glances up at the clock and is surprised to see its nearly noon.

She knows Shawn will be done with his physical therapy by now and she wants to catch him before he goes to lunch. She and Daryl agreed they'd like to have him over on Sunday afternoon. She's thinking they should ask Merle and Carol too. It's time the families met, and with those things in mind Beth places a call to her brother's room.

It's not Shawn who answers though, Beth's surprised to hear Frankie's voice instead. Her first thought is "wow, that didn't take long" but then she reminds herself it didn't exactly take her and Daryl much time either. Besides, just because Frankie's visiting Shawn in his room it doesn't mean they're up to anything. Maybe they're just talking and stuff.

She puts a smile in her voice and says, "Oh hi Frankie, this is Beth. Daryl and I were going to ask Shawn if he'd like to come over Sunday afternoon and have dinner. If you can make it, we'd love to have you join us too."

Frankie sounds like she's got her own smile when she responds, "Oh how nice, wait, let me ask Shawn." Beth hears the muffled conversation and then Frankie's back on the line, "Sure, we'd love to. Thanks so much for asking us." They hammer out the details and that's that.

As soon as Beth clicks off a thought hits her, their family is growing and changing so much. By the time Maggie finally gets back everything will be so different. Then she's hit with a momentary pang of guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have said all the things she said to her sister. Then she scolds herself, "Don't think like that. You have a right to your feelings."

* * *

He realizes he's driving to work with a smile on his face and he knows it's because his head is in a good place, shit his whole life is in a good place. He's got a feeling of happiness he doesn't remember ever having before. Then he questions himself, "Shit, was I really that miserable before? And was I so dumb I didn't even know it?"

But yeah, this level of happiness is something so different, it's like happiness mixed with excitement. He thinks it's probably the same as whatever kids feel when they're playing and having fun with their friends. It's then he realizes something more - he never really had a close friend, not until Beth. She's his best friend and they're going to play and have fun together this weekend. He still can't quite believe she wants to go camping, but she says it's true and they're doing this.

Getting away from town and out in the woods or up to the lake, anywhere in the great outdoors has always been an important part of life for him. It was all he really lived for before Beth, the peace and the quiet beauty of a natural setting. But he's never been as excited for a camping trip as he is for this trip. It's their first overnight outdoor adventure and it's important to him that she loves it the way he does.

He's got to make this perfect for her and that's going to mean doing some things a little different.

They've agreed on going to the lake where it'll be a little cooler than town, they can even swim if they decide to. There are good shady spots to set up camp and not too many bugs. They'll catch some fish, take a nice hike, it'll all be good.

There's just one little hiccup and it's the reason he thinks they'd better get to the sporting goods store. He's never needed much in the way of "comforts." He doesn't mind roughing it, he doesn't mind sleeping on the ground right out in the open air. Sure, there have been a few times when it's gotten cold or rainy, then he just crawls in the backseat of the pickup. He's even slept under a tarp in the boat.

That's not going to work with Beth, and besides, he wouldn't want it that way with her. He's thought about getting a tent plenty of times over the years, like that fall when he set up hunting camp on Payson Mountain. Out of the blue it started snowing like a son of a bitch and he damn near froze his ass off. A cozy tent sure would have been nice to have. There was only one thing that saved that trip from being a total bust and that was bagging a big buck.

It's taken Beth coming into his life for the incentive he's needed to finally bite the bullet, admit he's not 16 anymore and add a couple of "luxury items" to his camping supplies.

* * *

It's 4:30 on the dot when he pulls in the garage and just the sight of his pretty wife standing in the doorway waiting has him smiling broadly, and practically leaping from the truck to help her in.

She hurries to him and says, "I missed you so much today."

He's not in such a hurry that he passes up the chance to wrap his arms loosely around her waist, as he smiles and asks, "Ya did?"

"I did, a lot."

"I missed you too girl, a lot." They kiss and he takes a minute to let his fingers play with the loose strands of hair framing her face, quietly saying the words, "You're so damn pretty Beth." Then he's back to business as his tone changes and he asks, "Ya ready ta do this thing?"

"Well I guess, but exactly what is this thing?"

Her question makes him laugh, "Yeah I s'pose I oughta tell ya the plan, huh?" As soon as they're both in the truck and on their way he tells her what he's after, "I got enough campin' stuff ta get by, but nuthin' really nice. I wanna get us a tent, sumthin' not too big but comfortable and that we can move around in. A place where you'll stay dry and cozy."

Her eyebrows arch a little, "Oh, well, I guess I assumed you had a tent, I mean I know you said you like to camp."

He shrugs, "I guess I never been too civilized." They both laugh but for him his words feel so true.

There's a large display of tents setup in the side lot of the big box store and he suggests, "Have a look, see if anythin' appeals. We can get whatever ya like."

She smiles as she takes his hand, "We'll look together Daryl and decide on something we both like. I mean, we're both going to be sleeping in it, right?"

They settle on a nice one he thinks will not only keep them warm and dry, it's well made and will last them a few years. It's big enough that if the weather's bad they'll be comfortable inside playing cards, or maybe entertaining themselves in other ways.

He also picks up a battery powered lantern for inside the tent and two new sleeping bags that can be zipped together. That ought to be fun. Then he sees the stack of boxes and nods to himself, yep they're going to need one of those too. He never even thought about having anything like it before, but he can't see letting his pregnant wife sleep on hard ground. The air mattress will make a world of difference.

As he hands the clerk his card to pay for the purchases Beth lays her hand on his arm and offers, "I could pay."

He shakes his head, "Nah, ya save that money for you n the baby." She knows there's no point in arguing just like he knows it'll be a while longer before that damn boat's paid off.

Now that they've made their purchases they're even more anxious for the weekend. When they get in the pickup she slides over closer to him and says, "This camping trip is going to be so much fun I can't wait for our getaway."

"Well I'ma try'n make ya happy we went. Hey listen, tomorrow right after dinner we'll go to the grocery n buy whatever ya wanna take in the way a food. I'm plannin' on us havin' the fresh fish we catch for dinner Saturday night, but just in case the fish don't have the same plan as me, it's a good idea ta have a backup."

While she's getting their dinner heated he removes the tent and air mattress from the packaging and stores them and his foot pump in the boat. He's planning to have everything for their trip, except the cooler, loaded up and ready to go right after dinner on Thursday. They can split Friday as soon as he gets home from work.

Her newfound self-confidence has given her further courage to step way out of her comfort zone again, and as they're enjoying chicken casserole for dinner she takes his hand and says, "Daryl I've decided something."

He's got a huge mouthful of food as he turns to look at her, all he can do is tilt his chin up indicating she should go on. "I want to buy a car and I want you to help me pick it out, then I want you to teach me to drive it. Okay?"

Fuck him.

He swallows his food and asks, "What brought this on?"

She shrugs, looks a little shy and answers, "I've been thinking about it a lot. It's pretty ridiculous I don't drive, and it's inconvenient too. You come home from a hard day at work and instead of relaxing you have to drive us to the grocery. If I had a car I could just go to the store tomorrow morning myself and get what we need."

Although his gut and his head are both spinning a little he makes light of her statement, "Ya already sick a doin' stuff with me?"

"Stop Daryl, you know that's not it at all. If I could drive I'd be able to go visit Shawn, go to the library, all kinds of things."

She's right, he knows she is, and shit, when they first got together it never occurred to him a woman her age wouldn't know how to drive. It's just that, damn. He isn't exactly the most patient guy in town to be teaching her, and besides, she's pregnant, is it even safe? What he says is, "If that's what ya want, then yeah, that's what we'll do. Ya got any certain kinda car in mind?"

"No just a nice used car, something big enough for our family and safe. Maybe one of those cars with the hatchback thing for loading groceries and the babies things."

"Sounds good. We'll start lookin' around next week." At least he has a little time.

It's as they're doing dishes she remembers to tell him, "Oh, I talked to Frankie this morning and she and Shawn are coming for dinner Sunday afternoon, I thought we'd invite Merle and his family too."

"It ain't Merle's weekend ta be here Beth, but that's a nice idea. Another time maybe." He leans and kisses the top of her head adding, "Frankie's comin' too, huh? They move as fast as we do. I'm glad their comin' but it's gonna be another big weekend. Let's keep dinner easy. I'll grill some burgers. How's that?"

"It sounds perfect and we can have brownies and ice cream for dessert, that's Shawn's favorite."

"Damn, that sounds like it could be my favorite. Yeah, let's plan on that."

They're just sitting down in the living room to make their list for the grocery store when his phone rings, Merle. "Hey brother, what's up? Ya back in Tinley?"

"Nah, I'm gettin' a late start, just gettin' ready ta leave now. I had ta call ya first."

"Yeah, what? Sumthin' wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just callin' ta gossip. The sheriff brung Carl by ta visit Sophia after dinner and while he was here I asked him, 'Did ya ever find out anythin' about the kid they found all beat up in the ditch?' He told me the kid says he don't remember a thing. He claims he don't know how he got up there and he don't know who beat the tar outta him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but Rick thinks the kid's lyin', that he's scared a whoever done it and doesn't wanna get beat again for tellin'. Rick says he had ta have seen the guy though, had ta be feeling them first few blows before he finally went dark."

Merle isn't naming names or acting like he has answers, these days a man never knows who might be listening in. He keeps it at, "The sheriff says the guy who beat him is a maniac a some kind, he used a ball bat. Anyway, Rick said it don't matter, if the kid won't talk they can still try'n find sumthin' out, investigate n all, but he says they ain't gonna work the case too hard if the kid won't cooperate."

"Well that's too bad, ain't it Cowboy?"

"Don't push it little brother or I'll be over there doin' the boot scootin' boogie on your shaggy head."

"Bye brother, be safe out there."

He doesn't want to tell his wife why Merle called, but he does. He's learned a lesson about keeping important things from her. They don't discuss it further, they're both just hoping it's over and Randall Burns is out of their lives for good.

* * *

Thursday night they have dinner as soon as he gets home. For once he agrees to let her do the dishes by herself, while he gets out to the garage and loads the rest of the camping gear in the bed of the pickup.

Everything will be set to go as soon as he gets home tomorrow, tucked safely away here in the garage. All that remains to be done is getting her sweet little butt up in the cab, getting the cooler in the back and hooking the boat to the pickup. The closer the time gets the more excited he is.

It's as they're showering that evening he notices something. He gently rubs his palm back and forth over her little round belly and says, "Seems like it got bigger just since last night." Then he's pulling her closer, nuzzling his face into her wet hair and kissing her ear as he whispers, "Our baby's growin' Beth."

Friday afternoon he beats his own record getting home, gives his wife a quick kiss and asks, "Ya ready girl?"

She's got such a happy smile when she answers, "I'm so ready Daryl, oh and the food's all packed up."

He's setting the cooler in the back of the pickup when he notices she's carrying one of those reusable grocery bags, "Hey, whatcha got Beth? Lemme carry that for ya."

"It's alright, it doesn't weigh much. It's just a few snacks for the drive."

He nods, "Uh huh. I thought we was gonna wait til we got there ta eat."

"We are, this is just enough snacks to get us there." His wife has gone from not seeming to worry much about whether she eats or not, to wanting to eat all the time. That's good. Real good.

The drive has been just like he'd hoped it would be, uneventful. At least until they turn off the highway and onto that rough and rocky road. It's more of a trail than anything else, there's no way to keep from bouncing around. They've only gone about a mile when it happens, something that hasn't happened in a while.

She practically screams his name, "Daryl! Stop! Now!"

He does like she says but he doesn't even have time to get to her door before she's out of the pickup and down on her knees, getting sick. He kneels next to her, pulls her hair back and tries to comfort her, "Ya okay Beth? Can I do anythin'?"

She sits back on her heels and tells him, "I'm alright now. I just got a little car sick."

He nods, "Ya think maybe it was all them M&Ms you was washin' down with beef jerky?"

"No, and you just stop it Daryl." Then she cups his cheek and smiles, "Anyway, I'm fine now. Let's go camping."

He's chosen a spot not far from the water. It's flat, shaded and real pretty. As soon as he helps her down from the pickup he gets the camp chairs out of the bed, she can see he knows this spot, there's already a rock fire ring. He pops a chair open and says, "You sit and relax, I'll unload and get the tent set up."

"Oh baloney."

"What? Whaddya mean? What's baloney?"

"Daryl Dixon do you really think I'm going to just sit here and vegetate while you do all the work? Well I'm not. I'm going to gather firewood and get our campfire going. I'm planning to have marshmallows after dinner."

He's shaking his head but he's chuckling too, "Alright, ya go ahead and do what ya gotta do. I'ma build ya a little home."

As she's gathering kindling and wood for the fire she watches her husband put the tent up like it's nothing. It's as if he's done it a million times and she's convinced once again, her husband can make any task look easy. She keeps watching as he uses the foot pump to fill the air mattress, and she's a little pink-cheeked thinking how hot he looks doing it, and how much she'd like to lay on it with him right now.

He sets up the small stainless camp table and places the Coleman stove on top of it, sets the camp box with the dishes, utensils and pots and pans next to it and the cooler on the other side. The last things are the lanterns, then their sleeping bags and pillows.

He takes a bucket over to the lake and fills it with water for later. They'll want to wash up after dinner. As he turns to carry it back, he sees her kneeling there in the dirt. Her hands are cupped as she blows on the small flames, then adds a little more kindling. He has that sense of happiness again, his wife is going to be the best camping partner he's ever had. The only camping partner he's ever had.

She's brought cold fried chicken, a macaroni salad and corn on the cob for their dinner. The corn is wrapped in foil and laying close to the fire warming up. He has no complaints with any of it. Later, as they're roasting their marshmallows he admits to her. "I been campin' plenty a times but I ain't ever done this Beth. I heard about it but I never have roasted marshmallows over a campfire. It's good shit. I been missin' out."

He uses his thumb to wipe a little of the sticky treat off her cheek and adds, "Shit I never camped like this at all. A tent, bed pillows, a fried chicken dinner. None of it. It's like the damn Ritz of campin'."

She looks a little concerned and asks, "Do you think it's too much, not rustic enough?"

He smiles as he tugs at her ponytail, "Hell no, I had plenty a years of rustic. I feel like I moved up in the world, I got it all now." He leans in, kisses her cheek and says, "I'm the luckiest sumbitch there is Beth, and I know it."

It's then that she asks him. She knows it's stupid, she shouldn't think about these things and she sure shouldn't ask him this kind of question, but she does anyway, "Have you taken a lot of women riding on your bike and fishing and camping?"

His initial reaction is anger, why would she think to even ask him a question like that? He almost let's it ruin the night but he catches himself. He gets it, she's no different than him in this way, a little jealous and a little insecure. He was worse about Randall. He takes her hand and he tells her the truth, "No. I never took no woman but you fishin' with me. I never took any other woman but you on the bike. I never took any woman but you campin'. The truth is Beth, I never wanted to take anyone. I always preferred ta just be alone. It's different now, I don't wanna do nuthin' without ya girl. "

She smiles at him and tells him, "I'm sorry, I never should have even asked. What happened before we knew each other shouldn't matter." She leans in and gives him a sweet and slightly sticky kiss, and says, "I love you Daryl."

"I love you Beth." She smiles and kisses him as they hold on tightly to each other.

Then she tells him, "I finally wrote Maggie back this week."

"Oh yeah? What did ya tell her?"

"Oh a lot of things that have been on my mind for a very long time. I also told her if she didn't change her attitude about my husband, if I felt like I had to choose between her and you, I'd choose you."

He's completely overwhelmed, speechless. Maggie's her sister, her family. Then he sees it, they're family too. Him and Beth and their baby are his family now. He'd always choose her too and he let's her know that.

Later that night all tucked away in the cozy tent they test the air mattress out for durability.

Satisfied and content they lay in each other's arms, curled up and facing each other. He's brushing imaginary strands of hair off her cheek while her fingers are sweeping his long hair away from his eyes. He smiles and says, "Ya know next year when we're here campin' we're gonna have our baby snuggled right here between us."

It's a thought that has them both smiling happily as they drift off to sleep.

00

**A/N There's your sweetness! Please leave a comment :) The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. If you celebrate I wish you a Happy 4th of July holiday. I'll be back next Friday as we continue our camping trip and have dinner with Shawn and Frankie, I hope to see you back. Until then please stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you all again, so, so much! We're still up at the lake for now but there's going to be so much going on this chapter, even a little lemon at the start ;) **

**The end of the chap? Well, um...okay let's just do this. xo**

00

He'd be in the boat and on the lake fishing by now if he were here by himself. Hell, he'd have been on the lake before the sun was done coming up. But he's not alone. Beth is with him and right now they're busy in the tent.

His mouth is on her breast, his hand is between her legs and his finger has slipped deep inside her. Her fingers are in his hair softly tugging at the messy strands, while the fingers of her other hand stroke him.

They're both a little breathless and moaning with desire when in a pleading tone she whispers, "please Daryl, you've been teasing me long enough. I need you. Now. _Please_…"

He smiles as he lays back and places a hand on her cheek, saying, "I think you can tell by the shape I'm in, I need ya too. C'mon on top girl."

She doesn't hesitate to swing her leg across hips and as she straddles him his hands cup her breasts while his fingers gently pinch her nipples. She bends forward lightly clasping the sides of his head as her fingers slide through his soft hair. She smiles down, looks deeply into his eyes and says, "I'm right here Daryl," as she raises her hips, her fingers wrap around him and she guides him inside her.

They both like it like this, with her on top, but then the truth is they haven't found anything yet they don't enjoy about being with each other in this way. Physical intimacy was good for them right from the start, but it's gotten even better. It seems like as their love has grown deeper so has the pleasure they take in each other.

They've laid in bed holding hands having whispered conversations about that very subject, and why it's true. They've decided it's not just because they're even more in love, they're also each other's best friend.

In the short time they've been together something happened neither of them imagined would ever happen with anyone, they trust each other completely.

* * *

They're just finishing up breakfast when he looks up at the cloudless sky. The sun is shining hot and bright and he's thinking seriously about calling off fishing. They've delayed a little too long, by now the fish are off in deep shadowy pools, hiding from the heat of the day.

He's not complaining. He's had a lot more fun with his wife than he would have had fishing. Still, fishing's part of what they came here for so, although he accepts that it's probably futile and they'll simply be going through the motions, what the hell, they'll be together. He gets her and a small cooler in the boat, pushes off the bank and jumps in with her.

Just as he suspected it would be, the fishing is slow. He's only had two nibbles and caught one so small he threw the little guy back. Beth isn't even trying. He baited her hook but she couldn't seem less concerned with catching fish, she's just laying back and watching him.

He's still not complaining. Even though she's wearing a floppy hat her cheeks are pink from the heat of the day and her skin has a kind of glow to it. He smiles as he thinks how damn good she is to look at, and how happy he is to be here with her.

Besides, who gives a fuck about fish? There are hot dogs in the cooler.

By noon the sun is directly overhead and that's when she makes his day even better. She fans her face with her hat and says, "It's so darn hot Daryl, you know what we should do to cool off? We should go for a swim."

He has one eyebrow cocked when he asks, "Oh yeah, and did ya bring a suit or are ya goin' in them clothes?"

She raises a brow right back at him and asks, "You're kidding right? I thought you were a country boy Daryl. Besides, there's no one out here but us."

"Ya serious?"

"Heck yeah I'm serious." And on her nod he's heading the boat right back to the bank.

They're trying to be at least a little careful, just in case someone should happen to come along. They hide in the shade of a tree near the water's edge. He smiles as he tugs her t-shirt up and over her head, pausing long enough to take a good look at her breasts. They've gotten fuller and more rounded, he smiles as he takes a moment to kiss each one.

She smiles back as she begins to unbutton his shirt. When the buttons are loose she rubs her hands softly over his chest, across his shoulders and finally down his arms, causing his shirt to slip off and fall to the ground.

They're not speaking, they're just watching each other work as he teasingly slips his hand down the front of her pants, lingering between her legs before sliding them over her bottom and off.

She whispers, "Hmmm, is that how it's done?" Unbuttons his pants and mimics his moves.

They're smiling as they stand naked, silently taking in the sight of each other's bodies while they wait for someone to make the next move. It's him who gives in first, picking her up in his arms and laughing as he runs splashing into the water. She giggles when he pretends to slip in the mud and suddenly they're both submerged, but just for a moment. He's careful to cushion her against him and keep her and the baby safe.

She's laughing as she climbs all over him trying to get the upper hand, trying to dunk him under the water. Every once in a while he lets her think she's gotten him good, but she's not buying the idea she can really win. They both know he could easily dunk her under the calm water with one hand and very little effort. They also know he never would.

He doesn't think he could bring himself to do that to her even if she wasn't pregnant, but she is and he's treating her like he always does, like she might break.

Eventually he carries her back out of the water and they don't worry there's no towels, the warm sun quickly dries their wet bodies while they playfully tickle and tease. He's never been one to be playful, but with her he's a lot of ways he never was before.

He's also never been one to nap, he prefers to keep busy during the day, but he asks her, "Ya wanna take a little nap?" He doesn't really plan on sleeping anyway.

* * *

The drive home Sunday morning feels kind of sad, they've had so much fun and neither of them wants to leave the lake behind, but there's more life waiting to be lived at home. They have guests coming and there are brownies to be baked and a pasta salad to prepare, and Daryl has to get the boat and pickup unloaded. Oh, and of course they'll need a shower. It's been such a special weekend and they wouldn't trade a minute of it, but playing in the lake didn't quite make up for the lack of a real bath. If they hurry a little they can get it all done before Shawn and Frankie arrive.

When she invited her brother and Frankie over for dinner she and Daryl assumed he would pick them up at the Southern House, but Frankie surprised them, "No, I have a car, I'll drive." That piqued Daryl's curiosity. Would Frankie's car be standard equipment, or specially equipped?

He finds out sooner rather than later. He and Beth have barely gotten out of the shower and dressed when they hear the car pull in the driveway. Daryl doesn't want to take a chance on a mishap so he quickly makes his way out the front door. Even though there's only one step up to the porch that's followed by the slight rise of the threshold in, he's worried they might pose challenges for the chair.

Frankie's already out of the car and lifting the wheelchair out of the trunk. It's a hot day and she's wearing shorts, showing off her prosthetic legs. Daryl admires that she doesn't give a fuck whether anyone else likes it or not. That's how it should be.

If she's not shy about the loss of her limbs he hopes she won't mind him asking, "So whaddya got in here, hand controls?"

She nods, "Yeah, I tried to get by with just having the hand brake but I had trouble judging the pressure I was putting on the accelerator. I ended up going with a hand control for it too. It took me a little bit of practice to get used to both, but now I can hardly remember doing it any other way."

She can see how intrigued he is and she doesn't mind at all. She offers, "Yeah, if you're not chicken I'll let you try and drive it sometime."

"Really? That'd be cool. Thanks Frankie, I'd like that."

Shawn's been waiting in the car all this time and he finally calls, "Hey!" They turn their attention to him and wait patiently as he struggles to get the rest of his sentence out, "Dixon, if you're done flirting with my girlfriend I'd like to get out of the car."

Daryl starts to say he's sorry but Frankie beats his response with a question, "Is that what you think I am Shawn, your girlfriend?"

Shawn smiles over and it takes a little more struggling but eventually he answers, "I hope so." And when she walks over and gives Shawn a big romantic kiss Daryl's feeling a little uncomfortable, and a lot like a third wheel.

He's saved when Beth comes to the door and asks, "Are you people coming in or not?"

Daryl helps Shawn up from the chair and assists him inside promising, "Hey man, I'ma build a ramp and that'll make things a lot easier."

Frankie's shaking her head, "No, don't bother, he's not going to need it. He's going to be walking in no time."

Beth's eyes get as round as saucers and Daryl's as stunned as she is, then Frankie adds, "There's no reason he can't walk, it's just going to take a lot of work and a strong will." Then she turns to Shawn and adds, "He's willing to put the effort in, aren't you?"

Shawn's eyes are closed as he concentrates on his words, "Yes, that's right. For you."

Frankie stuns their hosts again, "Bullshit. Don't do it for me, do it for you." Daryl and Beth are worried there's a fight brewing, but the other couple start laughing.

They make their way to the back porch where Daryl's got a portable air cooler humming away and the ceiling fans are slowly spinning, keeping the air almost as pleasant as the inside AC. He gets beers for Frankie, Shawn and himself and a pink lemonade for Beth.

As they all sit around the picnic table sipping their drinks and eating chips and dip it's pretty tough to miss. Frankie and Shawn are acting like a couple of hormone infused teenagers in love. Shit, what does that make him and Beth, the old married couple?

He really doesn't mind at all, Beth's happy, everyone's relaxed and having fun, and all of them together feels like good family time. Something he never thought he'd enjoy so much.

Over dessert Frankie announces she's found both a job and an apartment. "In ten days I start work for the company that makes my prosthetics. I'm going to be the model in their ads and also a spokesperson at things like conventions. They're even going to let me work closely with the engineers, just kind of giving them my two cents on designs and stuff."

Daryl and Beth are impressed and they can see by the look on Shawn's face he's proud, but they also see a little concern in his eyes. Frankie must see it too because she pats his thigh and says, "I'm going to miss spending my days with this guy, but we'll still have our nights."

Beth feels the pink in her cheeks and notices it on her brother's as well. Daryl just wants to change the subject when he asks, "So where's your new place?"

"It's just a half mile further than the Southern House. It's a really cute one bedroom duplex and I can't wait to have my own place again." She's once more patting Shawn's thigh as she adds, "And if this one works extra hard on his therapy I'll be able to move him in with me in no time."

The visit has made Beth feel so much better about her brother. She hasn't seen Shawn look this happy since before he left for the war. She's also confident that if anyone can get her brother walking again, it'll be Frankie.

* * *

Their guests are gone, everything's tidied up and as they sit together on the couch he takes her hand in his. In such a serious voice he asks, "Way back when we were just datin', were we as disgustin' as Shawn and Frankie?"

The question's got them both laughing then out of the blue she says, "So I was thinking we could go look for my new car Wednesday after dinner. Merle will be here and maybe he can go with us, if we find what I'm looking for he could drive it back here for us. Then next weekend you can teach me to drive!"

He didn't see this coming at all, but he does his best to keep things light, "Ya got it all figured out, do ya?"

She just keeps going on with the plan, "Yes I guess I do. I'm hoping that if I catch on quick enough, maybe on Monday Carol would agree to take me for my driving test and I can get my license. Doesn't that sound perfect?"

His stomach is churning and he feels a stress headache coming on. It's not just the thought of teaching her to drive, it's also the thought of her being out there without him, behind the wheel and on her own. He knows he's being ridiculous, shit everyone drives. Still nothing scares him more than the thought of something happening to her. He doesn't tell her all that. What he says is, "Yeah, yeah, that all sounds great. Let's see how we do findin' the car first, then we'll worry about everythin' else, k?'

But she's got him there too, "Okay, but I think I might have already found it."

Fuck. "How's that?"

She looks so happy she's practically jumping up and down in her seat, "Well I checked online and there's an auto mall called Horvath's. They have a hatchback Ford that I think is just perfect for me. It's only three years old and it's _red_!"

Fuck him. What the hell is he going to do, tell her no? Tell her she's not allowed to spend her own money to buy herself a car? Of course he can't do that. "Yeah, okay, a red hatchback. We'll check it out."

00

Wednesday morning she's all pumped up, he hasn't even finished breakfast and she's happily chattering away about her new car and how she just can't wait. He's not thrilled at all, but he doesn't want to rain on her parade, "Yeah I already talked ta Merle and he's gonna be here when I get home, we'll eat real quick and be on our way. Alright? Ya gonna be able ta rest at all today?"

"I don't think so, but I promise I'll try."

All day long he's dreading it and all day long he's telling himself to knock it off, it's really no big deal. He adjusts his attitude, hurries home after work and as he turns the corner on their street he sees Merle's bike parked out front.

He barely gets his gear bag stowed and his boots off when they're sitting at the table having dinner. He can't help but smile, shit she's like a little kid. He has some memories of a couple of times his Mama was excited about something, it was like his Dad couldn't wait to ruin it for her. He makes up his mind right then and there, he's not going to be that guy.

After dinner, as he's helping Beth in the pickup he and Merle share a side-eye glance and a smile. Yeah she's cute and they're going to make sure she gets a nice little car.

They get to the lot and the salesman is right there with them in what seems like two seconds flat. Beth has the inventory number and the make and model of the car all written down. Merle says to the guy, "Shit she done all the work for ya man, better give her a nice discount." The salesman laughs like he doesn't understand that Merle's serious.

Daryl can't deny the facts, it is a nice little car. Not too big, something she should be able to handle with no trouble at all. There's plenty of room for the two of them upfront, a baby seat in the back and another passenger. The hatch space will hold plenty of groceries or whatever else she might buy.

The salesman goes on and on about mileage and features and whatnot, but that's not what interests Daryl or Merle the most. Merle's taking a hard look at it and Daryl knows his brother will be able to tell right away if the car's ever been in a wreck or had any other kind of damage. They'll both know when they drive it if it's mechanically sound. Merle takes it for a test drive while Daryl and Beth ride along, then the brothers switch seats and Daryl drives.

By 7:30p Beth is the proud owner of a bright red Ford hatchback with a pale gray interior.

When they get back to the house Daryl has Merle pull her car into the garage and he leaves his pickup in the driveway, she protests, "That's not fair Daryl, you should park in the garage."

"I will when I get the boat covered with the good tarp, it can go on the side a the house. For now, I park out here and you park in the garage."

"But Daryl I don't even drive yet."

"That don't matter."

Merle's shaking his head but he's all smiles when he tells her, "Darlin', that's the man ya married. The sweet one. You're always gonna get the best seat in the house." Then he looks at Daryl and offers, "Ya know little brother, I got time tomorrow while Carol's cleanin', I could take Beth out and show her the basics. I already been through this with you n with Sophia. My nerves are probably better for it than yours."

Before Daryl can answer his wife has hold of his arm and she's jumping up and down as she begs, "Please say yes Daryl, _please_. I promise I won't go too fast. I'll be real, real careful. Please? Please? Say yes. _Please_?"

It takes self-control Merle never even knew he had for him not to laugh. There's no way in hell little brother can say no to that, and Merle's right. He doesn't. As much as he hates to, Daryl nods his head and says, "Yeah, okay, but just right here in the neighborhood, ya ain't even got a permit. K?"

Her arms fly around his neck and she's jumping up and down again as she squeals, "Yes! Yes! I promise! I love you so much!"

Merle's laughing now as he says, "See there little brother, that makes it all worth it, don't it?"

How can he argue? For once Merle's right.

That night in the shower while she's washing his back he thinks to ask her, "Growin' up on the farm did ya ever operate any a that equipment like a tractor or a four wheeler or anythin'?"

"Yes, someone was always with me, Daddy or Shawn or Maggie, but I did drive."

"Well that oughta help ya catch on ta drivin' a car pretty easy." And he hopes like hell he's right.

She's all happy cuddles as they crawl into bed together and he doesn't want to spoil her mood. He only says, "Ya be careful Beth, K? Real careful."

"Daryl, I promise. Don't forget what I told you about my Daddy. I'm going to be so careful."

"Sorry girl, I shouldn't a reminded ya. I know you'll do just fine."

He doesn't know that at all, but it's what he wants to believe. Then she starts touching him that way that she does and at least for a little while he forgets everything else.

She doesn't usually take the time to dress until after her husband leaves, but Thursday morning she's up early, dressed and ready to go before she cooks breakfast. Over their meal Merle assures him again, "C'mon little brother, ya know I'ma take good care a your wife. Me n Beth, we're just gonna take it easy and have a little fun in her new car. There ain't gonna be no yellin', no tears and no jangled nerves, K?"

"Yeah, yeah. Call me right away if there's trouble."

"I would, but like I said there ain't gonna be none."

Daryl's barely out of the driveway when Merle and Beth are in the little Ford, "Okay now, I'ma get it outta the garage for ya. Then I'll cut the engine and you get in the driver's seat. We're gonna start with the basics, how ta fire the thing up. A'ight?"

"Yes, alright, perfect. Thank you Merle."

"Yeah well don't thank me yet, we ain't gone nowhere."

She's a good student, a little overly anxious at first but she's careful too. She listens and she wants this. That makes his job a lot easier. It's a job he didn't really want, he didn't want to offer. The only reason he did is because he didn't want her and little brother getting in a fight. It happens, he's seen it a million times. It can get bitter, husbands are prone to be impatient and wives often see suggestions and advice as criticism. It won't be the same with him, she'll just think he's being helpful.

He understands her condition too, he knows she needs to eat and rest. By the time he makes her quit for a while she's doing pretty damn good. They've driven around the neighborhood a few times and although she creeps along at barely 20 mph, they haven't hit anything and that's good with him.

* * *

By Monday morning even Daryl's feeling confident about her getting her license, and Carol has agreed to take her. Beth is walking on air and again, he has no desire to spoil her happiness. He keeps it to, "Ya know what you're doin' so just take your time." He kisses her like he's not nearly as sure as he sounds and says, "I love ya. You're gonna do great. Just text me and let me know how it went."

"I will, and Daryl, thank you for always being on my side." Her words make him glad he tried to be supportive.

It means more to her than just being able to drive a car. It feels like another step in proving she's a capable adult and not always dependent on someone else. She knows Daryl would take her anywhere she wanted to go, but she doesn't want him to have to. She doesn't want him to be burdened with everything.

She passes the test and as soon as she has the temporary license in her possession she sends him a of picture it with the words, "I love you."

She insists on taking Carol out to lunch in celebration and as a thank you to her. They decide on a restaurant in the mall because there's something there she needs even more desperately than lunch. She needs maternity clothes, "Gosh Carol, even these stretchy yoga pants I thought might fit me through the whole pregnancy feel too tight." She whispers when she adds, "I have to wear them pushed down under my tummy."

They have their lunch and she feels a little proud to be paying the bill herself, and also to be buying her own clothes. Poor Daryl, he's been stuck with paying for everything. Carol seems to be enjoying the shopping as much as she is, she tells Beth, "Gosh, they sure have improved the look of maternity clothes, they were so frumpy when I was pregnant with Sophia."

Beth has purchased a few items and they're on their way out of the mall when Carol suggests, "Let's go over to Baby World and look at the furniture, you're going to be getting that spare room turned into a nursery before you know it."

00

Over the next few weeks she takes her new found independence and some of her money and she does a few things she couldn't have done otherwise, at least not as easily.

She finds what she thinks is the perfect set of baby furnishings, a crib, a changing table and a nice little dresser and when Daryl goes with her to check it out he agrees. "Yeah, sure, it looks good ta me Beth. Real sweet."

The only thing they disagree on is who's paying for it. She wants to, "I have my money Daryl, I can pay."

"I pay for the things my family needs."

She knows a little something about pride and she lets him win this one, but there are still plenty of things their baby needs. Over time, while he's at work she slowly adds other items she can carry herself. There's bedding for the baby's crib, receiving blankets, onsies and nighties, diapers and booties, mittens and caps. Everything is in soft greens and pale yellows or primary colors. They've agreed, they want to wait until their baby is born to find out if they have a son or a daughter.

There's a few other little purchases she makes as well. Table linens and new kitchen and bath towels. Some pretty bedding for their room and a few little knick knacks and décor items. He never fails to notice but he never seems to mind either. The only thing he says is, "Ya know I can pay for the stuff ya want Beth. I gave ya that damn credit card, I wish you'd just use it."

"I know, I will." But she can be as stubborn as him and she never does.

* * *

It's late August and there's a hurricane gaining strength off Florida. There's a lot of talk it could be the storm of the century, but there's always a lot of that kind of talk with hurricanes.

This particular storm is expected to heavily impact even their area. The news people are all projecting there will be strong destructive winds, heavy rains and flooding, and of course the accompanying power outages. Daryl's not taking any chances. Not with her. Not with their baby.

He warns her, "If it gets bad and lines and transformers go down I'll be workin' all kinds of crazy hours Beth. They'll need everyone workin' ta get power back on for folks. There might even be a night or two I can't get home."

She doesn't like hearing about it. She doesn't want to think about him being gone all the time, maybe even overnight. But she realizes it's his job, just like it's her job to be supportive and not complain to him about things he can't control.

The storm's supposed to reach them Wednesday, by the Friday before, right after work he begins getting everything in order. He makes sure the generator is full of gas and there's plenty of extra fuel if they need it. If the power goes out there's a good chance he won't be home so he shows her how to start it up and explains, "It's enough juice ta run the fridge, freezer and the radio." And he shows her how to switch the power over.

He goes to the store early Saturday morning and gets plenty of drinking water and lots of groceries. He wants enough for two weeks, he could be mostly away for at least that long. He's got meat and chicken stocked in the freezers and plenty of canned and packaged goods in the pantry. A lot of it he's duplicated for Merle's family and they take those things to Carol Saturday afternoon.

He's got extra propane for the grill, there are cans of fuel for the Coleman stove and lantern, and extra batteries for the other Coleman lamp. He makes sure she knows how to operate everything. He also has two new trash cans on the back porch filled with fresh water and covered tight, and tarps in the garage in case they need them.

He figures they're about as ready as they're going to get.

Merle and Abe shut their shop down so they can ride the storm out with their families, and Merle arrives at Daryl and Beth's place Tuesday morning in his pickup. Not on the bike. He explains to Beth, "I just stopped ta check in, I ain't stayin' here Darlin'. I'ma go on and be with my family. Ya call me on the cell if ya need anythin'. If cell service goes down I'll be by regular ta check on ya. K?"

Driving rains wake Daryl and Beth early Wednesday morning, just before his phone starts ringing. He turns to his wife and says, "It's startin'." He's quickly up and dressed as she hurries to fix him a couple of breakfast sandwiches to take with him, a Thermos of coffee and a much bigger lunch than usual.

Before he leaves he holds her close and reminds her one more time, "Don't ya leave this house unless Merle comes for ya, don't even open a door. The winds are gonna get too powerful. Ya stay in, ya stay away from the windows. Ya don't forget ta eat and ya get your rest. Promise me Beth."

The wind is howling and the rain is pummeling the little house and she's so scared she's shaking, but she doesn't want him to know or to worry about her, "I promise Daryl. I'll be right her waiting for you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too." And they share one more kiss before he leaves.

It's after eight that night and he's still not home and she hasn't heard a word from him. She's put the dinner she fixed away, she'll warm it for him when he gets there. She's worried and her phone is clutched tightly in her hand as she's pacing the floor. When it rings it startles her so badly she drops it. She fumbles to quickly pick it up, it's not easy with her big awkward belly. She has it in hand, pushes the button and says, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Beth Dixon?"

She knows then, whatever this is it's not going to be good news. She hurries to sit herself down, "Yes it is."

"Ma'am, I'm calling from Georgia Power, there's been an accident."

00

**Y/N Lots of happy things were going on and then, boom. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then please stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks to all! I know I left you on a cliff, sorry, this chapter will fill in all the details. We'll start off with how Beth's day went before she got the call from Georgia Power, and a lot about what happens after. I hope you enjoy!**

00

She's been nervous all day and the baby must be feeling it too. The little one's been kicking like crazy and Beth could swear their baby is doing both forward and backward somersaults.

The storm is frightening and has her filled with anxiety, but not so much for herself. She's worried sick about her husband. She knows she should probably turn the TV off, it's only making her apprehension worse. But she can't seem to stop watching the news, and she has the volume turned up to a ridiculously high level just to hear it over the noise of the fierce wind and driving rain.

She's been fighting the urge to call Daryl since the garage door closed this morning but she knows she can't. Besides, it wouldn't do any good. He won't have his phone with him while he's working, it'll be in the glove box of the pickup. Anyway, if there's any important news he'll call her.

Won't he?

She tells herself over and over, just like Daryl did, he's going to be just fine. He's been at this almost ten years now. He knows the dangers, he's cautious and he does all the right things to avoid trouble. Right now though, logic and reassurances don't seem to be helping to stop her from worrying. She feels scared and alone and on top of everything else, the terrible flooding and destruction she's seeing on TV is terrifying.

The wind is blowing crazy hard and she's worried the big tree out front may break under the force of it. And the rain, holy cow she's never heard anything like this rain. It sounds like the roof could cave in at any minute from the pounding it's taking, it's hitting the windows so hard she can't even see out of them.

Her mind wanders back to the clerk who was so mean to her at D&L. Would that woman let her stay in the store now so she could be out of the storm? Or would she yell and tell her to leave like she did so many times before? The thought of being outside in this weather sends a shudder through her body and she wraps her arms tightly around herself.

She tries hard to stay busy and get her mind off everything. She cleans the house even though it doesn't need cleaning. She tries reading a magazine but she doesn't even know what she's looking at, her head just isn't in it. She tries to read the book she has about pregnancy and the one about baby's first year. She can't concentrate on those either. She even turns the TV down and turns the radio up. No. That doesn't help.

Her logical mind tells her this weather won't last. The storm will have pushed through in a day or so and even though Daryl will still be working long hours after it does, at least he won't be out in terrible weather. And she won't feel so nervous and frightened.

The only time she can recall being almost this scared was that night she spent in the shelter. The night that man wouldn't leave her alone. This is so much worse as the question keeps running through her mind, what would she do if anything ever happened to Daryl?

She promised her husband she would eat and she's tried to. She just can't get much down. Her tummy's too nervous. She's tried to rest too, just like she assured him she would. But gosh the noise of the storm is so loud and that combined with the concern she has for Daryl has made it impossible for her to even close her eyes.

The phone rings and she jumps a little at the sound. Its Merle and Carol calling to check in with her and that's a nice little five-minute diversion. Her brother's out of town with Frankie at some kind of photo shoot for her work. They're nowhere near the storm but she appreciates it when they call and check on her too. She's very grateful to have her family for their concern. It's nice to have a chance to talk to them, but for the most part it's an unbearable day of complete unease. And gosh, the minutes are just dragging by.

Having something to do always seems to make the time go faster, and it's so much better than simply waiting around. She's relieved when it's time to start fixing dinner. She's making one of her husband's favorite meals, spaghetti. Something filling and warming and he loves it the next day too. In the morning she'll fill his big wide mouth Thermos with leftovers.

Four-thirty comes around but she doesn't hear the sound of the garage door opening and his truck pulling in. She's not really surprised he's not home at his usual time. After all, he's been warning her for days he would probably be working lots of overtime.

She's not even surprised he doesn't call and tell her he's working late. Not until it gets to be six o'clock. He told her he'd call if it was going to be very late. It seems by that hour of the night she should hear from him with news of how much later he expects to be.

She tries to eat a little of the spaghetti but only manages to get down two or three small bites and half a dinner roll. By six-thirty all the food is stored away and kitchen is clean.

She debates about calling Merle to ask if he's heard anything but she doesn't want to bother him, and besides she knows Merle would call her if he had.

She finds herself checking her phone every five minutes or so, just to make sure there's still service. She's always grateful that there is but it makes her question even more, why hasn't Daryl called?

By seven-thirty she's sure something has to be wrong. Even if they're all working late there would be a dinner break. Besides, this isn't like Daryl at all. He always checks on her. He'd call to make sure she's alright and to reassure her he's okay. Even if it could only be a five second call it would be better than this.

When the phone finally rings at eight o'clock she practically jumps out of her skin, and it doesn't get any better when she talks to the woman on the other end of the line. The woman tells her Daryl's had a serious accident. She tells herself she's got to get it together, NOW. She has to go to her husband right away, but how will she get to him?

The storm doesn't seem to have eased up, she can't possibly drive in this weather. Can she? To make it worse the woman said he's been admitted to the county regional hospital, twenty-five miles from home. That wouldn't be so bad if the weather weren't so awful, but it can't possibly be safe to drive.

How bad must his injuries be? The woman at Georgia Power wouldn't even tell her the exact nature of his accident, but Beth knows it has to be bad. She said they would normally have taken him by life flight to Atlanta, but the weather's too treacherous for a helicopter.

What she needs to do is get to him, she can't let anything stop her. She's not leaving Daryl there alone even if she has to crawl to the hospital on her hands and knees. She quickly puts her raincoat on, grabs her purse and her keys and starts toward the door to the garage, but a hard pounding on the front door stops her. She can't distinguish what he's saying but there's a man's voice yelling something and she knows it's Merle. She rushes to open the door for him and the wind almost blows it out of her hand. He steadies it and her, and then Carol's in the house too.

She's never seen Merle look so worried and worn as he instructs, "Get a few things together real quick Darlin', we might be gone a couple days."

Her brain doesn't seem to be fully functioning and her legs won't move. Her voice is raspy when she asks, "You heard about Daryl?"

"Yeah, his work buddy Caesar called me. C'mon now let's get outta here."

"But what happened to him Merle? And where's Sophia?"

"Don't worry bout Sophia, she's in the pickup and I'll tell ya everythin' I know on the way." By the time he gets that said Carol has already gone back to her room and packed a small duffle bag with a nightie, an extra set of clothes and a couple pair of panties, along with Beth's toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom.

Merle's holding onto one of her arms and Carol's got a hold of the other as they hurry her toward the pickup. The rain is coming down so hard it hurts her face, and the wind, oh my goodness if she didn't have her family holding her she's sure she'd blow away.

While Carol's getting in the front seat Merle helps Beth in the back seat. Sophia quickly pulls Beth's wet coat off and then wraps her in a tight hug as she assures her, "Don't worry Aunt Beth, there's no one tougher in this whole world than my Daddy and my Uncle Daryl."

The two young women sit close together with their heads leaning against each other, holding hands as they pray silent prayers. As Beth is talking to God and begging for his mercy it hits her fully. Her husband's been badly injured, what if he doesn't recover? She can't bear the thought of losing him.

Even though she thinks her crying is quiet Carol hears her. She reaches back handing Beth a box of tissues while softly encouraging, "Daryl's going to make it Beth, he won't leave you and the baby here alone." And Beth never wanted to believe anything as much as she wants to believe that.

There's a state-wide warning, no cars on the road except emergency vehicles, she's glad Merle isn't one to follow the rules too closely. Still she can see he's fighting to keep the big pickup on the road in the harsh wind and rain, while dodging tree limbs and other debris scattered across the highway.

Just as those thoughts are going through her mind she hears the police siren and sees the flashing of red and blue lights. Oh no, the police. They won't try to stop them, will they? No. No. She has to get to Daryl.

Merle pulls over but he's prepared to fight whoever he's got to fight. He's determined to get his brother's wife to him, and he'll be there for as long as Daryl needs him there.

It turns out it's the sheriff and as soon as Rick sees that most of the Dixon clan are in the pickup he suspects there's been some kind of incident, "What's going on Merle?"

"It's bad Rick. Daryl's been hurt on the job and we gotta get ta him. They took him down ta the regional hospital."

Rick doesn't ask any more questions, he simply instructs, "Follow me."

The sheriff's vehicle pulls in front of Merle's truck with lights and siren still engaged, and Rick's going as fast as he thinks they can go and still make it to the hospital alive.

Beth wonders if Merle knows exactly what happened to Daryl. He said he would tell her and she needs to know. She holds Sophia's hand a little tighter when she asks, "Merle, do you know what happened?"

"They didn't tell ya nuthin' Darlin'?"

"No, the woman just said he's seriously injured and which hospital he'd been taken to."

Merle wishes he didn't have to talk about this while driving. He should be sitting with his brother's wife and trying to comfort her while he tells her bad news. Still he lets her know what he knows, "Here's what Caesar knows and what he thinks Daryl was thinkin' at the time."

Carol sees her husband's anguish, reaches over and lays her hand on his shoulder as he begins to tell the story, "Daryl was up the power pole seein' about trouble with a line, but he didn't climb, he was in one a them buckets on the utility truck, ya know what I mean?"

"Yes," she only has to say that one word yet it's just so hard to speak.

"For some reason Daryl turns and looks toward the highway, Caesar thinks that's when he spots another big utility rig speedin' outta control and it's headed right toward him."

"Caesar says Daryl musta known right then what was about ta happen. He said it looked like little brother was tryin' ta loosen his safety riggin' and get the hell outta there before it was too late."

"Sure enough, the rig t-boned his utility truck and as it started rollin' over Caesar said Daryl kinda flew outta the bucket, like he was tryin' ta get outta the way. He jumped toward a tree branch and tried ta grab it but he wasn't close enough. Caesar said it was about 25 ta 30 feet fall."

Merle's voice is husky with emotion as he continues the story, "When the other rig hit Daryl's truck it pushed it into the power pole just before it rolled. The truck was on it's side and the pole fell on top of it crushin' mosta the truck, includin' the bucket Daryl had been in. If woulda still been in it, it woulda been the end." Beth can't help herself, she's shaking like a leaf at the thought of her husband falling so far, but worse, the thought he could so quickly have been taken from her.

"That wasn't the end of it though. The lightning started and there was a strike. Caesar don't think it hit Daryl direct, but damn close. Close enough ta get to him." He can hear her crying and he feels like an asshole, but it's better if she knows what to expect before she sees him. "I'm sorry Darlin', I guess he's got some bad burns and they expect some broken bones n such, but he's alive. That's what we gotta think about."

Sophia squeezes Beth a little tighter and whispers, "I'm sorry Aunt Beth, but I just know Uncle Daryl will be okay. He has to be."

Beth whispers, "Thank you," but that's all she can say. Her tears are still coming and anxiety is making her heart race, she can feel her body trembling like her nerves are all exposed. She silently tells herself she's going to have to stop it. She can cry some other time when this nightmare is over. For now, she has to be the big girl she's always thought she wanted to be. Daryl needs her and she needs to be strong for him.

They arrive at the hospital and pile out of the car as fast as they can. Their arms are locked together in hopes of staying on their feet. Rick has pulled in right next to the emergency entrance, his bubble lights still on. He waits in the pounding rain for them to reach him and they all hurry in together.

Beth's feeling some sense of relief as the sheriff uses his sway, telling the receptionist, "Ma'am, you have a new patient, Daryl Dixon. This is his family and I need to get them to him right away. Can you direct me to his room?"

The woman looks at her computer screen and says, "I'm sorry sheriff, he's in surgery right now. If these folks would like to wait in the cafeteria or in the surgery waiting room, I can have the Doctor call one of them as soon as Mister Dixon's been taken to recovery."

The sheriff is trying his best to do whatever he can to help. He looks at Merle and suggests, "Let's give this nice lady Beth's number to call." Merle writes it down, hands it to the receptionist, and the sheriff says, "I could use a cup of coffee and I know you folks could too. Let me walk with you to the cafeteria."

Beth would rather spend another night on the street than not be able to be with her husband right now, but there's no choice. Carol keeps an arm around her shoulders as they walk to the cafeteria and the sheriff and Merle talk. Beth doesn't register a thing the men say. She's too busy silently reciting every prayer her Daddy ever taught her.

They're all seated and there's orange juice and a sandwich in front of Beth and Carol insists, "Beth, c'mon now. You've got to try and eat it. You won't be any good to Daryl if you get sick, and you know the baby needs nourishment too."

That gets to her. She's got to able to take care of the baby and Daryl. She manages to eat half the ham sandwich.

In the meantime the sheriff makes a call and then tells Merle, "Listen, the motel across the road is an official evacuation shelter. I just secured a room with two queen beds for your family, but if you'd like I'm happy to take Sophia back to my place. We have the spare room and Lori will be home with all the kids."

Sophia quickly declines, "No, that's okay, I need to be here with my family, but thank you sheriff." For the first time in hours Merle almost smiles, he's proud of his girl.

The family moves from the cafeteria to the surgery waiting room where Rick has spoken to the charge nurse. She's promised to make certain the doctor comes to speak with them as soon as he's out of surgery. The sheriff has to get back on duty but Merle has his cell phone number if they need to get a hold of him. He reaches to shake Rick's hand and tells him, "Thanks for everythin' man, ya made things go a lot smoother than they woulda. I really appreciate ya gettin' us that room too."

Rick smiles, nods and tells him, "No problem Merle, we're almost family."

The three hours of time between their arrival at the hospital and actually meeting with the doctor have been the most excruciating of Beth's life. Her head is pounding, she's nauseous and exhausted and she just wants to see her husband. She wants to touch his hand and see his face, she wants to watch his chest move up and down as he breathes.

Finally the doctor walks in the room. He's still wearing his scrubs, a surgical cap and his mask is hanging loosely around his neck. They all immediately stand as the surgeon takes in the group and asks, "I'm Dr. Jenner, which of you is Mrs. Dixon?"

Carol knows the man doesn't mean her and she takes a step back, while Beth takes a step forward and says, "I'm Beth Dixon." The doctor gently grips Beth hand in greeting.

Merle's standing next to her, cupping her elbow in support as he reaches a hand out to the Doctor and tells him, "I'm Merle Dixon, Daryl's brother."

The Doctor nods and says, "Very nice to meet you all. Mrs. Dixon why don't we all sit down here a minute. You look very tired and I couldn't help noticing you're tired for two." She nods a little as Merle leads her to a chair and they all sit, the doctor pulling up a chair to sit in front of them.

"Mrs. Dixon, may I call you Beth?" She nods yes and he continues, "Your husband had a serious accident and things got worse after that, but let me tell you the good news first. He's a very strong and healthy guy and that's good for our side. He came through surgery like a champ."

"Let's talk about the fall first, or from my understanding, more of a leap followed by a fall of twenty-five feet. It appears your husband saved his own life by taking such fast action, but sadly there were some serious consequences."

"His injuries indicate he fell hard on the right side of his body, and that's where he experienced the brunt of his fall-related injuries. Daryl took a direct blow to the fibula, that's a long bone in the lower leg. When he hit the ground the bone snapped and broke through the flesh." The Dixon's are all holding hands and Beth's face has turned completely white.

The doctor tries to soften the news a little, "As awful as that sounds, it's not uncommon with such a hard impact. We did a surgical repair to the bone with metal plate and screws and treated the wound. He's had a tetanus shot and we're administering a heavy dose of antibiotics via IV."

"The injury is going to require about three months to heal, that's for a full recovery. That time frame is also in keeping with the healing time for some of his other injuries."

"His right ankle is badly sprained but not broken. His heavy work boots likely saved it from breaking. His right wrist is also sprained, and three of the fingers on that hand are broken. He's got three fractured ribs and we're a little concerned about his right hip. We're going to do an MRI in the morning just to get a little better look at it."

"He dislocated his right shoulder but we were able to get that back into alignment without a problem. He was wearing a hardhat and he's smart, he covered his face and head with his arms on his way down. I'm happy to say he doesn't appear to have any head trauma and there's no swelling of the brain. There don't seem to be internal injuries either; however he has a lot of abrasions and contusions. As the next few days go by, we're going to begin seeing quite a bit of bruising start to appear."

"That's the extent of the injures from his fall. Do you have any questions?"

Beth shakes her head no, she hasn't even been able to process all of this information yet. Merle knows how tough his brother is, he just has one question, "None a these things are gonna kill him though, right?"

The doctor smiles at the man's bluntness, "No. I expect Daryl to make a full recovery from all of these injuries, it's just going to take time. I'll be paying close attention to the fibula." He takes in a breath and explains, "In his particular line of work, the climbing up and down can put strain on the bone, and if it's not 100% and he starts putting that kind of stress on it, it could result in damage we won't be able to fix. I won't be signing any work releases until I'm certain he's fully recovered."

"Other than that the ribs are wrapped and those will mostly take time and care to heal. The wrist will stay wrapped a while, and his fingers are set. The shoulder might be a little sore for a few days but I don't expect any problems from that."

"Now, let's talk about the lightning." They're all even more nervous as they listen to the doctor speak, "There's good and bad news. The good news is Daryl didn't take a direct hit. The not so good news is, a direct hit isn't necessary in order for lightning to severely injure a person. More good news is, often with a direct hit there's serious damage to the heart, brain and blood. All indications are Daryl didn't suffer any of those types of injuries. In his case we're dealing with burn injuries."

Beth let's out a gasp and the doctor quickly assures her, "Remember what I said Beth, it appears his organs are all functioning just like we'd want them to, however lightning burns do penetrate deep into the tissue. Some of Daryl's went almost to the bone. That makes them particularly painful."

"I couldn't help noticing Daryl already has some pronounced scaring, but if you've never seen lightning scars they're different. Let me tell you what to expect. They often resemble red ferns. Daryl has that kind of scaring on his left arm, shoulder and side. He also has more traditional looking burns to his upper chest and lower neck, and across his shoulders."

He sees the tears quietly streaming down Beth's cheeks, and although he doesn't want to make her feel worse it's his duty to tell the next of kin everything, "In addition to the other round of antibiotics, we're also treating him with antibiotics for the burns, and you know he's been given his tetanus shot. What we'll be focusing on the next couple of weeks is trying to manage his pain and making sure no infection develops."

"We may also have to give him medication for something called burn anxiety, but we'll cross that bridge if we have to. Time is our greatest ally when it comes to healing from these types of injuries. I believe we're looking at the same time frame as with full healing of the fibula. Three months to full recovery. And yes, I do expect a full recovery."

There are a few questions and then the doctor advises, "Daryl is heavily sedated and the plan is to keep him that way for the next few days. We don't want him moving around for a while and we also don't want to risk infection, but I know you're anxious to see him. For now I'm going to allow only Beth and Merle in his room, and only for a few minutes. Then I suggest you all go get some rest. He probably won't open his eyes any time before tomorrow evening."

The doctor gives them the room number, then turns to go. He stops, turns back and says, "Mrs. Dixon, Beth, I want you to try your best to get some sleep tonight. I promise you I'll take good care of your husband. Remember, in just a few months he'll be good as new."

He nods toward Merle and adds, "I'll be making my rounds tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. I'll see you then."

Merle starts to apologize to his wife for leaving her and Sophia just waiting but Carol stops him, "You and Beth go, go. Sophia and I will be fine right here." He softly touches her cheek then Sophia's and he and Beth are on their way.

Her brother in law doesn't take his arm from around her waist as they make their way to Daryl's room. All of this isn't lost on her, she gets that everyone is worried about her. She's not mad about it, she doesn't worry that they think she's weak, not like she used to think. She knows it's because this is so traumatic and she's had her health issues, and this pregnancy has had its challenges. No one wants anything to happen to her or the baby. She doesn't want that either, but right now all she can think about is seeing Daryl. She won't really be able to believe he's okay until she sees him breathe.

Because of risk of infection to his burn injuries, the nurse has her and Merle wear gowns, caps, shoe coverings, masks and gloves. They don't question it. Whatever they have to do to get to Daryl they will. Beth tries to steel herself for the worst as Merle opens the heavy door.

Her husband actually looks peaceful as they hurry to his bed. She and Merle stand at either side and quietly watch the movement of his chest as he breathes. For now that's all he needs to do, keep breathing.

His right leg is sightly elevated and he's covered with a blanket up to mid-chest, the burns are fully exposed and appear to be covered in some sort of clear, greasy looking salve. The ones on his chest, neck and shoulders are an angry reddish purple color. Just looking at them makes her heart hurt. It's odd but the red fern-like scars on his arm and side would almost be pretty if they hadn't come about in such a horrible way. There's a multi-finger cast on his other hand and his wrist is wrapped in something black, tight but stretchy looking.

He has an IV going in his right forearm and there are three bags hanging from the pole slowly dripping medicine into him.

It's horrible to see her husband in such a terrible situation but she tells herself to be grateful. Daryl's alive and she's here with him. In spite of all the things that are so wrong he still looks like Daryl, and every bit as strong as he's always been. He's handsome, his soft hair is messy, his jaw is firm and his shoulders are broad. There's also something else she's sure of; his heart is still the purest heart she's ever known.

Merle walks around the bed, gets a chair and moves it close, "Sit Beth." She does and he scoots it in so she's as close to Daryl as she can be. "Listen now Darlin', I'ma let ya visit for 15 more minutes, then I'm takin' all you ladies over ta the motel and we're gettin' some sleep. Like the doc said, we ain't gonna do Daryl no good if we get sick. A'ight?"

"Yes, you're right. Thank you."

Before he leaves the room he gently lays a hand on Daryl's forehead as he quietly says, "You just worry 'bout gettin' better little brother, I got everythin' else covered." When he's out of the room he hands the nurse at the desk a business card with his cell phone number, "Please ma'am, call me if he wakes up, or if there's a change."

As soon as Merle leaves the room Beth lays her head down on her husband's bed, she's looking up at his sleeping face as she gently takes his hand in hers and whispers, "I love you so much Daryl," and kisses his hand. Maybe it's only because she wants it to be true, but she could swear she feels his fingers move a little in response.

00

**A/N I'd say everyone had a rough day, and now what? I'd appreciate you leaving a comment, and please check out the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you all again! Daryl's badly injured, the whole family is at the hospital, and Beth has had a very long hard day. What next? We'll see how it goes, heck, by the end of the chapter maybe we'll even hear from Daryl :)  
**

00

She doesn't want to leave her husband there alone, but Merle's got ahold of her arm as he reminds her, "C'mon Beth. We all need some rest. Ya know Daryl'd want ya ta take care a yourself, and he'll be right here waitin' for us when we get back tomorrow. C'mon now."

She knows Merle isn't going to simply leave her. She also knows he's right, they all need their rest. She feels a little twinge of guilt, she isn't being fair to the rest of her family.

Once she's in the pickup she realizes how truly exhausted she is, and by the time they get to their room she barely has enough energy to wash her face and brush her teeth before crawling into bed. Still she's convinced she won't sleep. How can she possibly rest knowing Daryl's laying in some hospital bed badly injured? And he's alone.

On their way from the hospital to the motel Merle reminded her over and over, Daryl's out like a light and he'll have no idea whether she's there with him or not. She doesn't argue with her brother in law, but she doesn't think it's all true either. She's sure Daryl knew she was there with him holding his hand and telling him how much she loves him.

She's happy to be sharing the bed with Sophia, that should help her not to feel so alone. The younger woman reaches over and takes her hand as she whispers, "'Night Aunt Beth. You rest now, I just know tomorrow's going to be a much better day."

From the other bed Carol whispers agreement, "Sophia's right Beth, you need sleep now. Remember what the doctor said, it's a long road ahead and you'll need your strength."

It's only seconds later she hears Merle's soft snoring and the sound brings her comfort; it's just like Daryl's sleep sounds. That's all it takes and she's out like a light herself.

She dreams and it's all so real and so vivid. It's as if she's on the outside looking in, watching herself as the scene unfolds.

_In the dream she and Daryl have been separated for a long time and she's missed him so much. Her heart aches to see him and she still believes that somehow he'll find her. Suddenly, j__ust as she prayed he would be, he's here with her. _

_They're in the hallway of some hospital, but now it's not Daryl who's hurt, it's her. Carol's there too and so is Rick, but it's Daryl who's been searching and searching for her, and finally he's found her._

_He's so rough and dirty looking it's like he's been on the road for days, and he seems older with much harder edges. She's wearing badly bloodstained and worn out clothes, and her wrist appears to be injured. She's bruised and there are deep red and poorly stitched cuts on her face. It almost looks like whoever put the sutures in deliberately intended to scar her. _

_As soon as she and Daryl see each other they immediately try to hurry into one another's arms, but there's a woman blocking their way. She's a stern looking woman Beth recognizes right away as the cashier from D&L. For some reason though, in her dream the cashier is wearing a police uniform. _

_The woman has a smirk on her face as she stops Beth, "No," she says, "You can't leave." Beth looks over at her husband for help and Daryl doesn't hesitate, he draws a gun from his waistband and shoots the woman in the back of the head like it's no big deal, like it's something he does every day._

_What's more surprising to her is that she's not at all shocked by his actions. She feels glad he did what he did as she rushes over to him, they hold each other tightly and he tells her, "Nuthin's ever gonna keep us apart Beth." _

She wakes from the dream with his statement playing over and over in her head, "Nuthin's ever gonna keep us apart." She feels the truth in the idea that even though she's not right there with him, they're never really separated. Each always carries the other deep within their heart.

Although the family was up until nearly two in the morning they're all awake again by 6:30a. The first thing everyone notices is they no longer hear wind and rain. Merle pulls the curtain open and it's sunny and calm outside. Except for some debris scattered here and there, you'd never know there had been a storm at all.

They flip the TV on and listen to the news a minute. The storm has cleared out but there's been a lot of damage in some areas of Georgia, and all over the entire region. Thankfully their county has been mostly spared. There are also power outages all over the state and surrounding states, but they're lucky there too. It appears that where their homes are located the utilities are still on.

The plan for the day is simple. Beth and Merle are quickly taking their showers and getting dressed to leave. They'll stop by the front desk and reserve the room for another night. From there it's straight to the hospital for a quick breakfast, and finally to Daryl's room. They'll be there in plenty of time to talk with Dr. Jenner when he does his rounds.

Carol and Sophia will stay in the motel room for now, taking their time getting ready. They'll have breakfast at the coffee shop on the other side of the parking lot, then call an Uber to take them to the bookstore at the mall for magazines and books.

Unless something changes with Daryl before then, the family plans to meet up again at one o'clock for lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

As he helps her in the pickup Beth notices how Merle sounds a lot like Daryl. It's the way he says, "I ain't gonna mess around today Beth. You're comin' back here and havin' a nap after ya see little brother and have your lunch. We can go back and see him some more later on."

She's hiding a smile when she responds, "I know, you're right Merle. I'm sorry about yesterday. I promise I won't be so much trouble today."

He reaches across the seat and pats her hand, "It ain't that I think you're trouble Darlin', I just worry about ya is all." Then he takes in a breath and says what's in his heart, "I'm glad Daryl's got him such a good woman."

She really is hungry and when they get to the cafeteria she goes for foods she knows will go down fast and easy, and will also be good for the baby. A small bowl of oatmeal, scrambled egg and a piece of toast. Merle gets almost the same, except a sausage patty instead of oatmeal. She's noticed he doesn't eat nearly as much as Daryl, but he's also a older and his work's maybe not quite as physical.

They're both anxious to get to Daryl's room and when they arrive they see there's been a recent shift change. He has a new nurse, a man named Aaron. He's tall and nice looking with curly brown hair, a warm smile and a friendly nature.

They all introduce themselves and he tells them, "Daryl hasn't been awake yet and that's exactly what the doctor wants. He's got him heavily sedated right now. There's a risk of him re injuring himself if he moves around too much. By keeping him immobile we eliminate that risk, it also helps get him through the first couple days and the worst of the burn pain."

"The night nurse says he had a good night and I just finished checking his temperature, blood pressure and oxygen levels. Everything looks good. I'm sure Dr. Jenner will have more to tell you when he gets here. In the meantime, if you need me for anything just press the call light."

Aaron leaves the room and there's not much for Beth and Merle to do except look at her husband. Beth is again on one side of the bed holding Daryl's hand, and Merle is on the other side of his bed, a pained expression on his face. She's concerned and asks, him, "Are you okay Merle?"

"It ain't right little brother should be goin' through this shit. He's had enough. He's worked damn hard ta change the life he used to live into sumthin' good." It's not the first time Beth's heard him say those words.

She has one hand still holding Daryl's as she reaches across the bed and lays the other on Merle's hand, "He does have a good life and we're so happy Merle, that's not over. You heard the doctor say he'll be fine. This is a big nasty bump in the road, but I know we're going to get through it. Remember, it's just going to take time."

She's surprised how much the words of comfort she's spoken to Merle have brought her the encouragement and comfort she needs too.

It's as that thought is in her mind that Dr. Jenner walks in the room. He smiles, greets them and says, "Daryl's already had a quite a busy day. He had an MRI at 6:30 this morning, and I'm pleased to tell you we didn't find any further complications. The hip is bruised but there are no fractures." He looks at Beth and in an understanding tone adds, "I know this has been very frightening. None of us want to see the people we love badly hurt."

Beth smiles at both the good news and his kindness, "Thank you Doctor and thank goodness, I kept wondering what would happen if his hip was broken too. Poor Daryl, enough is enough."

Merle then asks the big question, "Do ya have any idea how long he'll have ta stay here in the hospital?"

"I think we'll wait and decide that when we see how things progress over the next two days. We should have a clearer picture by then. I can tell you he's obviously a tough one, and again, I expect him to recover quickly and fully, as long as he follows orders."

She and Merle look at each other like that might be a problem and Dr. Jenner picks up on the exchange, "I'll see if I can't help scare him into compliance."

They step away while the doctor conducts his exam, and when he's done he tells them, "I have one bit of good news, after today I don't think you need to wear the mask, the gloves or all the rest." He smiles at Beth again and says, "You'll be a lot more comfortable, but I'm still prescribing plenty of rest for you. You can't wear yourself out."

The doctor leaves and once again they sit on either side of the bed, moving out of the way as various people drift in and out of the room, cleaning people, someone taking blood, another checking his oxygen levels again and on and on. They're all nice people and Beth appreciates the work they do, but she's also starting to feel almost grateful Daryl's knocked out, how would he get any rest otherwise?

She asks Merle a big question that's been on her mind, "How long do you think you want to stay here Merle?"

"Ya mean right now? I thought we was stayin' til lunch."

"Yes, but what about at the motel and stuff, how long are we staying? Will it be until Daryl is released?"

Although he doesn't expect her to be happy with his response he's straight with her, "Nah, we'll spend the night tonight n go home in the mornin'. The roads are all clear, the weather is good and we'll be able ta drive over here every afternoon and say 'hi' n check on him, but we'll all rest better at home."

It's just as Aaron has come in to check Daryl's vitals again that Beth responds, "Alright, I'll go home with you to get my car, then I'm coming right back. I'm going to stay here with Daryl until he's ready to go home."

That idea doesn't sit well at all with Merle, "Ya can't be doin' that Beth, ya need your rest and ya need decent food. Besides, they ain't gonna let ya just sleep here with him."

"I'm going to stay Merle. I won't leave Daryl."

Of course, Aaron has heard the whole conversation. He can't help enjoying how this small pregnant woman is telling the older rough-as-hell looking man how things are going to be. He also can't help taking up for her a little, but he deliberately avoids looking at Merle when he says, "Actually, that big chair in the corner almost fully reclines, it's like a small bed. The hospital started that set up a couple of years ago. You'd be surprised the number of people who won't leave their loved ones alone in a hospital. I can get you bedding for it and everything."

Merle doesn't give her a chance to respond, "No Beth, I can't allow it. It ain't a good idea you bein' here alone."

Beth doesn't want to fight with her brother in law, the man's been there for her in every way, but her mind is made up. She shocks both him and Aaron when she says, "I appreciate everything you've done for me Merle. I don't know what I would have done without you, but I've made up my mind. I need to be here with my husband. Besides, don't you think that after living on the streets for three months I can survive a few nights in a hospital room?"

He wants to argue with her but he can't quite think what to say to that. Not yet. He's sure it'll come to him soon, in the meantime he gruffly mumbles, "I thought ya said you wasn't gonna be any trouble today."

It happens later over lunch and it's not Merle that brings it up, it's Beth, "Carol, Merle tells me he wants to go home tomorrow and I don't blame him. I'd like to ride with you guys and pick up my car, but then I plan to come back to the hospital. I've been told I can stay in Daryl's room and that's what I want. I'm not going to leave him."

Carol doesn't even glance over at her husband when she says, "Well as long as you have somewhere you can rest, I agree with you. I wouldn't leave Merle alone here either, and he knows it." And that's the end of the discussion.

The following morning they all get to see Daryl for a few minutes before they drive back to Smithton, and even though she knows she'll be returning shortly it's still hard for Beth to leave her husband.

When they pull up to her house Merle helps her out of the car, opens her front door for her, and tries one more time, "Ya know you'd be better off sleepin' in your own bed. I'll come for ya first thing in the mornin' and we'll go back n visit."

She thanks him but she's resolute. She's going to stay with Daryl. As the door closes behind Merle the feeling hits her, she's exhausted. Nothing sounds better right now than crawling in bed for a nice long nap, except being with her husband when he opens his eyes.

With that in mind Beth hurries to move the leftover spaghetti from the fridge to the freezer, along with all the other food that can be frozen. She's so anxious to get back to the hospital it seems like there's just too much to do. Plus she feels like she's working at a snail's pace, but it's just that everything seems so much more awkward with this belly she's not used to having.

She takes a shower, gets dressed and starts packing her toiletry bag, wondering if and where she'll get a chance to shower again. She's not worried though, if she can't, well then she can't. She also packs panties and a couple sets of fresh clothes. Not too much, no one is going to be paying any attention to what she's wearing.

Just before she zips the bag shut she thinks of something else. She adds her book about newborn babies, and the two magazines Carol got her to the bag. Before leaving she sets the thermostat, packs a reusable grocery bag with the fresh fruit that was in the fridge, a box of granola bars, a box of crackers and a quart bottle of orange juice.

She's still not quite ready to leave, first she has to look in their baby's room for just a minute. She opens the door and for a moment simply stands there gazing in. It was just over two weeks ago Daryl painted it and put the baby's crib together. With all that's happened since then it feels like it was two years ago.

Still she smiles thinking about how he complained, "It ain't even time yet. I think ya just don't wanna lemme go fishin'," and then they started laughing. Both of them knew he was as anxious and excited as her. Her emotions get the best of her and she feels the moisture in her eyes as she walks over and rests her hands on the crib rail. She smiles at the little blanket with the baby animals on it, and winds the matching mobile and closes her eyes as she listens to the lullaby it plays.

Then she tells herself he's waiting, quickly shuts the nursery door, grabs her things and hurries to get back to him.

When she's back in his room she slips a magazine from her bag and sets it on the chair. She stashes the bag with her clothes, along with the grocery bag, in the patient closet in his room. Then she stands by his bed for a while watching her husband sleep so peacefully. She's noticed how her eyes always seem to track right to Daryl's chest, making sure it's still rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

She's just whispered, "I love you," when Aaron walks in and she voices a concern to him, "He seems to be moving a little more but he's still not waking up. Is this normal? Are we sure everything's okay?"

He assures her, "Yes, don't worry Beth. If he were just asleep and didn't wake up for two days we'd all be plenty worried, but don't forget all of this good rest he's enjoying is drug induced."

She knows how much Daryl still worries about Merle and that has her asking, "You don't think he'll get addicted, do you?"

"No, I don't think we need to worry about that, besides, the doctor's been having us slowly weaning him off today." He smiles and says, "By morning he should be fully awake and I'm anxious to officially meet this guy you're so crazy about."

She's pretty sure he's not supposed to, but when dinnertime rolls around Aaron gives her the tray that was meant for Daryl. He shrugs when he tells her, "Apparently the cafeteria didn't get the memo, you might as well enjoy it Beth." Although it's not the best meal she's ever had, it's certainly not the worst. She leaves the roast meat, drinks the milk, eats the vegetables and the mashed potatoes and especially enjoys the chocolate pudding for dessert.

Later, the lady who comes to straighten his bed is kind enough to help her with the recliner and make it up, and Beth is pleasantly surprised to find out it's reasonably comfortable. She watches TV for a little while, then shuts it off and turns to her magazine, quickly falling asleep.

It's sometime late into the night. The usually noisy hospital is quiet when she wakes to the sound of a raspy and rough voice calling her name, "Beth, Beth? Am I dreamin'? Is that you girl?"

She's trying to get up as fast as she can but she gets tangled in the covers. She scolds the blanket, "Quit it!" breaks free of it and hurries to him.

He's trying to smile as she takes his hand, "Daryl you're awake."

He closes his eyes again as he gives a slight nod and softly says, "C'mon up here with me."

"I don't know if I should, I might hurt you."

"You're only gonna hurt me if ya don't."

She doesn't protest anymore because next to him is where she wants to be. She's as careful as she can be when she slides close to him. "Daryl, be careful, you have some bad burns."

"I can tell, it hurts like a sumbitch."

"I should get off the bed, I'm probably making it worse."

"Nah, nah you're the only thing that can make it feel better." She can tell it takes an enormous effort on his part, but he manages to reach over and softly rub her tummy as he asks, "Are you two okay?"

"We're just fine, much better since you woke up."

They lay quietly for a minute and then he begins to ask questions. What day is it, what time is it, what happened exactly. He tells her the last thing he remembers is jumping from the bucket, landing hard on the ground and hearing his leg break. The words have her cringing.

She tells him what Merle told her, and then he asks, "Yeah? Okay, so give it to me, how bad is it?"

She isn't going to gloss over it, her husband is not the kind who'd appreciate that. Still she starts off easy, "It's not the end of the world, you'll heal, you're just not going to be happy when I tell you how long it's going to take."

"Give it to me Beth."

She tells him about his injuries one by one, trying to remember every detail the doctor gave them, then she tells him how long it will be before he can go back to work. He tries to joke, "Shit, ya mean I gotta be home with you all that time? That's enough ta kill me right there."

She starts to cry and he thinks she took him seriously, "Hey, hey Beth, girl, I's just kiddin'. Don't ya know that? I love ya."

"I know you're joking. I'm crying because I'm so happy you're alive to say dumb things to me." She touches her finger to the end of his nose and says, "I love you too Mister Dixon, but don't you ever scare me like this again."

00

**A/N Phew, well he's awake! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next week for more of _Love On The Line_, when our couple head home. Until then remember, stay safe, take care and I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you, thank you! He's awake, YAY! Now let's see if we can get that man home :) Oh, and there's a big surprise for them at the end.**

00

The night nurse walks in his room at three a.m to check on him, and it's right there in front of her. Not only is her patient awake, her patient's wife is in bed with him. She opens her mouth to say something but he's waving her over as he tries to shake his head "no."

Before he can speak she quietly tells him, "I'm sorry but your wife can't be in the bed with you Mr. Dixon, that's not how this works."

He hoarsely whispers back, "I know. I get it, but please, she's sound asleep and I don't wanna wake her up. I don't think she's slept much since I got hurt. Her n the baby need rest."

The nurse's first inclination is to say none of that matters, then tell the wife she has to get out of his bed and now. But something stops her. She thinks about her own husband and how she'd feel seeing him so hurt. She decides to simply check her patient's vitals and IV lines, make sure everything's okay and leave the room pretending she never saw a thing.

He's still exhausted and yet at the same time he feels a strange sort of energy. His body has been at rest for a long time now and it seems to have a mind of its own, it's anxious to move, to get up and get going. There's a lot on his mind too. Mostly he wonders how long it will really take him to get back up to speed. He's sure there's no way it's going to take three months. He doesn't have the patience for that shit.

He dozes off again. The next time he wakes up the fact that he actually slept more surprises him. He sure as hell didn't expect to. What the fuck is going on with him? What kind of dope do they have him on? He's feeling half-pissed now. His wife told him the doc would be in this morning and Daryl plans to get more than one thing straight with the man.

For right now though there are more important things to attend to. What awakened him was his pretty little wife moving around as she starts to wake up too. When her sleepy eyes land on him they fly wide open like she forgot where she was, and then her arm wraps around his midsection and she squeezes as she moves in closer and whispers his name, "Daryl."

Her little show of affection has him wincing and letting out a low gasp. His ribs are tender and she realizes she hurt him. "Oh my gosh Daryl I wasn't even thinking, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes are glistening and the last thing he wants is for her to feel bad, he smiles as he teasingly assures her, "Hey, I wanted the hug a lot more than I wanted the rib." Then he uses what feels like every ounce of energy he has to lean in and kiss her hair, while he tells her, "I wanna kiss from ya too."

She scoots up on the bed, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and announces, "I need to use the bathroom or we're both going to be in trouble."

He's still smiling when he cautions, "Be careful gettin' down." He has the fingers of his left hand wrapped around her upper arm to steady her as she slides from the bed. She's surprised that despite everything he's been through, his grip is still so strong.

She quickly gets her bag from the closet and rushes to his bathroom. She's not supposed to use it, she's been told its for the patient only. She's hoping at this hour no one will ever know.

The bathroom is spacious and equipped for physically impaired persons. There's a large shower but she doesn't consider using it, at least not yet. She plans to be extra fast and sneaky for now. She settles for washing her face and brushing her teeth, then takes off her sweatshirt and puts on her pink maternity t-shirt. She brushes her hair into a fresh ponytail, adds a bit of mascara to her lashes and decides that's good enough for now.

She walks out of the bathroom and immediately looks toward her husband. He's laying quietly with his eyes closed and she thinks he's fallen back to sleep. She begins to tiptoe that way when he lifts his head just slightly off the pillow, looks at her and teases, "Shit girl, you were gone so long I thought ya abandoned me."

She's not teasing at all when she walks to him, takes his hand in hers and says, "I would think by now you'd know I'm never going to abandon you." She bends down, kisses him and adds, "You're stuck with me forever Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah? Good. That's my favorite kinda stuck."

Shifts change and for the first time Daryl and Aaron actually meet. They hit it off right away and Aaron's all smiles when he tells her husband, "You're the luckiest guy in the hospital, probably the county. Not only did you survive one helluva fall with a lightning strike to boot, you've also got the nicest wife. She's tough too, you should hear her when she sets your brother straight."

Daryl's trying not to laugh because it hurts his ribs. He tells Aaron, "Yeah, I don't mess with her either, not when I know her mind's made up about sumthin'. She'll kick my ass."

Beth is ten shades of red and tells them, "You two stop right now."

Aaron's still smiling as he leaves the room, just as Merle walks in, "Hey there little brother, ya finally gonna get your lazy ass up?"

"Nope, I'ma lay here like this a while longer. I found out I'm into this relaxin' thing and lettin' folks wait on me hand and foot. It ain't a bad way ta live at all."

They didn't notice Dr. Jenner walking in. He smiles at his patient and says, "That sounds very pleasant, but that's not how it's going to happen. Now that you're awake it's time to start some therapy."

"I'm ready Doc, just tell me what I gotta do. I'm anxious ta get back ta work."

The Doctor's voice and demeanor take on a more serious tone, "You need to understand Daryl, your leg is going to take some time to heal properly. If you do too much too soon you risk re-injuring it. That will lead to serious complications."

Daryl shakes his head as best he can, "Yeah, I heard about what ya said, but there ain't no way I'ma be off work for three months. It just ain't gonna happen. I'll be good as new in a month."

The Doctor smiles and asks, "So tell me Daryl, which medical school did you attend?"

"You're funny Doc, but I know me and I know I'll heal up faster than ya think."

Before anyone can say anything more Beth has once again taken her husband's hand as she quietly scolds him, "Maybe you should quit arguing and start thinking about the benefits of being home, like the fact our baby's due in just under three months. Wouldn't it be nice if you lucked out and you were still home when that happens? Maybe you could be there with us full time for the first week or two."

That quiets the argument as he turns to the Doctor and agrees, "Okay, we'll see how it goes."

Merle can't help roughing his brother's hair when he only half-teasingly tells him, "It's damn near impossible ta win an argument with that woman a yours."

Over the next week Daryl and Beth get in what they call their hospital routine. Early in the morning while the hospital staff all seem to be busy with shift change business, Beth takes her shower. After his breakfast and fresh linens are put on his bed he has therapy and she's not allowed to go with him. That's when she does her own form of therapy.

She grabs a breakfast sandwich in the cafeteria and then gets out of the hospital. She sits in the sun a while eating her breakfast and looking at a magazine while also getting a much-needed dose of Vitamin D. After breakfast she takes a walk around, just breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the relative quiet. By the time she's back in his room she feels renewed, and she knows the little bit of exercise is good for her and the baby.

After lunch they're always both exhausted and finally Beth is back in her routine of an afternoon nap. They don't bother to try resting in bed together during the day, they know they can't pull that off, but at least they're close.

They no sooner wake from their naps than Aaron comes in to bathe her husband, change his dressings and treat his burns. That's when Beth slips down to the cafeteria again. She buys something healthy like an apple, a banana or a bowl of melon, but also an ice cream that she can take to the atrium and enjoy with a little more sunshine.

When Aaron's on duty he always manages to find an extra dinner tray for Beth and she and Daryl eat together. Afterwards they watch a little TV and then she reads to him from her baby book, and then from a new book she bought in the hospital gift shop. Baby names. They thought they had that part figured out, but it's kind of fun reading through them all and what they mean. Still they haven't changed their minds.

Later, before the hospital lights dim at ten, the nurse comes in to check on him one more time. When the coast is clear Beth sneaks in the bathroom, puts on the yoga pants and sweatshirt she's been sleeping in and crawls in bed with her husband. They need this time. This quiet closeness, feeling the warmth of each-others bodies and hearing their heartbeats. It's what's getting them through this whole experience.

Daryl's been so good and cooperative about everything. He hasn't complained about physical therapy or all the blood tests, not even all the other seemingly endless tests, or even taking his meds. Every day Beth hears glowing reports about how hard he's working in therapy and she's always happy when she does. Even though she knows he's only being so cooperative because he wants to get the hell out of the hospital. That's okay with her, whatever it takes, she wants him out too.

Aaron has his days off Thursday and Friday and a very nice woman named Denise is on duty. Daryl likes her and all, but he's not real comfortable with the idea of a woman bathing him, unless of course it's Beth. He asks if they can just forgo that stuff until Aaron gets back, but Denise just smiles and tells him, "Don't worry, I've seen plenty of boy bits and I'm not judgy about those things." What can he do but laugh? Besides, he's not about to make any waves. He wants out.

On those night's when Aaron's not there there's no tray for Beth. They've got that all figured out too, she makes a pizza or a burger and milkshake run and they're both more than happy with the change in diet.

Even with his days off they've spent a lot of time with Aaron and a close friendship has begun to develop between the three of them. They're happy to see him return Saturday morning and what happens later that afternoon leaves them all with a smile.

Daryl knows all the guys from the job have been working a lot of overtime in the wake of the storm. Several have called him and his supervisor stopped by one evening to check on him and give him a pep talk. But he knows it's just tough for most of them to get by and visit. Then Saturday afternoon about 4:30 Caesar and Jesus show up, straight from the job and still wearing their work boots.

Although they may be trying not to be obvious, it isn't working. Caesar, Daryl and Beth can't help but pick up on the attraction right away. As soon as Aaron and Jesus lay eyes on each other they become oblivious to everything and everyone else in the room.

Caesar smiles, shrugs and just starts talking. He tells Daryl everything that's been going on at work, all the gossip and all the bullshit. Then he asks, "So hey man, when are you bustin' outta this place?"

When Daryl starts talking Jesus finally pulls his eyes off Aaron and joins the conversation. All the while Aaron tries to appear busy doing this and that, but Daryl and Beth know his routine and they know he's stalling. He doesn't want to leave the visitor until he has to.

It's not long until Caesar announces he's got to get home, the wife's going to have dinner waiting. Daryl almost laughs at the sad puppy dog eyes Jesus and Aaron give each other as Jesus walks out the door.

As soon as they're gone Daryl tells his nurse, "Hey man, gimme your phone a minute."

"My phone?"

"Yeah, don't argue just hand it over."

Aaron does as he's asked, handing the phone to Daryl. Daryl gets his own phone from the bedside table and sends the number. As he's handing Aaron his phone back he tells him, "His name is Paul Rovia. The guys all call him Jesus because, well it's kinda obvious when ya look at him, ain't it? Anyway, he's a good dude, no kinda player and he's single."

Aaron looks both happy and a little embarrassed and Daryl jokes, "give him a call man, I'm guessin' he'd like that."

Aaron smiles and says, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Finally, after fourteen days the big day arrives, Daryl's going home. Aaron has shown and explained everything to Beth she needs to know about his meds, which include the antibiotics he needs to take for another week, and the pain meds he can take up to three times a day. She already knows he'll never take them.

His burns are healing nicely and so is his leg. The doc says another week and his fingers will be healed completely. The stitches have been removed from his leg and mainly he's just got to be cautious until the wound has healed completely. That includes keeping the wound bandaged because of the cast. He's also got to take responsibility for the ribs, even though they're healing quickly and he's got very little pain from those anymore.

His bruises have faded dramatically and he's wearing a "boot" cast on his leg, it hit's below the knee and is more advantageous for doing his physical therapy. He knows he's got to keep that work up to keep his leg muscles from atrophying.

Merle's already taken care of getting him a shower chair and it's waiting at home. Aaron's helped them with that part too. She's watched him shower her husband a couple of times now, taking special care with his burns and making every effort to protect his leg.

Although they know their shower time together isn't going to be quite like it's been, at least not for a while, they've already made whispered promises to each other that different doesn't have to be bad. They have plans to make it just as fun as it's always been.

Hospital rules say he has to leave in a wheelchair and he knows better than to question or complain. Besides, he has people in his life who have proved to him there's no shame in living your life in a chair. Still he's grateful it's only a temporary condition for him.

Beth pulls up to the hospital entrance in her little red SUV and he's never been so happy to see that damn thing. She gets out to watch how Aaron helps him in, just in case her husband would ever let her help him. He's in, they're ready and she's excited to get Daryl home, but she can't go before she gives his nurse a hug and tells him, "Thanks for everything Aaron. I don't think this would have gone as well with anyone but you."

"It's my job Beth, but with you guys it was also my pleasure."

"Don't forget, we'll see you Saturday for dinner."

"I wouldn't forget something that important." His look turns shy and he says, "You know, I probably shouldn't even ask this, and I wouldn't if him and Daryl weren't already friends, but um, would it be okay if I brought someone?"

"By someone do you mean Jesus?"

He laughs and shrugs, "Well yeah."

"Of course we don't mind, do we Daryl?"

Daryl's smiling at the nurse, "Good job man, and nah, I don't mind, he don't eat that much."

As soon as they're pulling out of the parking lot he pats her thigh and says, "Now that we got everyone else's romances taken care of, let's get home and take care a ours. We got a lotta time ta make up for."

"Are you sure you're ready for that stuff Daryl?"

"Sure? Shit Beth, I been ready since I woke up from that drug coma."

Then it happens, like it does every once in a great while. His sweet-as-sugar wife opens her mouth and something he'd never expect to hear her say rolls off her tongue, "Thank goodness nobody will be filming us. Can you just imagine what we'll look like? Me and my oversized belly and you all bruised and battered with your leg in a cast. It's just so, so sexy."

He's smiling when he gives her that look and says, "I think you look hot no matter what. Me? Shit I never looked too good anyway."

That's when she really blows his mind, it's not just what she says, it's that word that comes out of her mouth. He's only heard her say it once before, "Bullshit Daryl Dixon, don't you ever talk about my husband that way again. You're the best looking man I've ever seen. You're sure as heck the only man I ever care to see naked."

He's laughing softly when he responds, "Yes Ma'am, and damn, that last part is real good news."

She pulls in their garage and quickly exits the car, walking to the trunk to get the crutches for him. She hands them to him and says, "Wait right here, I'll go unlock the kitchen door and then I can help you."

He acts a little angry when he responds, "I don't need no help, just get the door."

Her feelings are hurt by his tone and his attitude but she does what she set out to do, and just as she slides the key is in the lock she hears him yelp and the crutches hit the garage floor. He's on the ground, fighting to get in a sitting position and she hurries to him, "Daryl! Are you okay? Give me your hand, let me help you."

His mood and his look are dark when he snarls, "Just get outta the way. I can handles this."

She's hurt but she's also angry, "What are you, 10? That's how you're acting right now, like a spoiled child. Quit it and just let me give you a hand." She reaches hers out to him as she adds, "You can be such a brat."

"A brat? Did you just call me a fuckin' brat?"

She raises her eyebrows giving him a very disapproving look when she answers, "No. I only said brat. I never say that other word."

He still wants to be mad, but fuck him, now she's made him laugh. And when he starts laughing she starts laughing. He looks at her, reaches out his hand and says, "A'ight then, you gonna help me up or not?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I should leave you right there. You're lucky I'm not that mean."

He gets to his feet and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he nuzzles his face in her neck and tells her, "You're right. I'm a lucky sumbitch and I know it. Sorry for also bein' a dick."

Her arms are around him and she's scooted as close to him as she can get when she responds, "In spite of your occasional terrible attitude and dark moods, I'm very lucky too." She looks in his eyes and asks, "Did you hurt yourself?"

He shrugs and answers honestly, "I think I'll probably have a bruise on my ass, that concrete don't give. Other than that it's mostly just my pride that's all banged up." He smiles, kisses her and says, "Whaddya say we get inside and I try chasin' ya 'round the bedroom on one leg?"

"It's sounds pretty fun to me, but let's wash the hospital off each other first."

His smile really spreads then, and he responds, "Yeah let's do that. Aaron's a nice guy n all, but I definitely prefer your touch."

She hurries over, grabs just one important bag from the back of the SUV and smiles, "I'll get the rest later." The big garage door shuts and they're on their way down the hall to their room.

They smile as they do something they haven't been able to do for too long, slowly take each other's clothes off as they kiss and touch and tease. She notices his skin has gotten pale but it's still shades darker than hers. It makes an interesting canvas for his new scars and all the ones that came before. He sees her looking and asks, "Pretty ugly, huh?"

"No, nothing about you is ugly to me."

He notices and he worries that except for her round belly and breasts, she's lost weight. He's home with her now though, she'll be able to eat more regularly and rest more.

She holds his elbow while he eases down on the shower chair, then reaches in the bag for the big plastic thing that resembles a giant shower cap, pulling it over his foot until it's just above the top of the cast. He smiles, "My sexy leg condom. Now quit workin' so hard, sit here on my good leg and lemme wash your back."

She turns the shower head toward them and gives him that shy look like they've never seen each other naked. He knows he's never going to stop digging the way she can appear so sweet and innocent and get so hot and sexy with him. She eases down gingerly at first, but then relaxes as his arm wraps around her tummy.

He's got her shower sponge full of the coconut scent bath wash he likes so much, and as he washes the pure white skin of her back he begins to kiss her neck. She softly moans as she leans back into him and his hand finds it's way to her breast, softly pinching her already taut nipple. They can't seem to stop playing with each other, but neither one is in any kind of physical shape to finish what they've started in a hard old shower. He makes the call, "C'mon, we best dry off and get in the bed before one of us gets hurt."

00

It takes a week or so but they get in a routine. He discovers being off work isn't all terrible, he enjoys having breakfast on the porch with his wife and napping with her everyday after lunch.

They're busy too, there's physical therapy for him, doctor appointments for her and childbirth classes for both of them. They cook together, they shower together, they go on careful walks together, and they sleep together. Nope it's not all bad.

After ten days or so, he starts to get restless. He wants to get out and have a little fun. Maybe go fishing. She suggests, "Well isn't there somewhere we could go that I could drive to? We could take a picnic, fish from the bank and just make a day of it. I mean unless you'd rather go with Merle or something."

"No, fuck no, I wanna go with you. Ya gotta know, I always wanna spend my time with you." He thinks for a minute nods and says, "Yeah, not too far, 45 minutes or so and the road's not as rough as goin' ta the lake. I used ta go there a lot before I got the boat."

That does it, they're all smiles as they get in the car and drive to the sporting goods store for bait, then to the grocery for some fun picnic food. They decide they'll make a fire, roast a couple of hot dogs and even some marshmallows. Yeah, this is gonna be fun.

The next morning the little car is loaded up with their fishing gear, a small cooler with their lunch and drinks and they're ready to go.

She's been a little worried about the road and what it might be like, but it's not bad at all. They find a little spot that's just right and set up their day camp, then get to doing what they came for, fishing. She's relieved when he catches a fish, he needed this after all the time in the hospital and at home. When he catches another she teases him, "Hey, that one was supposed to be mine," And they laugh and cast again.

The only thing that's putting a tiny cloud over the day is she can't seem to stop wandering off to go potty. It's been much worse the past couple of days. Still this day is so fun. They cook their hot dogs over the fire, he has a beer and she has a lemonade. They roast marshmallows for dessert, and then lay back on the blanket and she rests her head on his shoulder.

She's just about to doze off when a griping pain seizes her abdomen followed by hot water gushing out from between her legs. She sits straight up and he's up with her when she squeals, "Oh my God Daryl, the baby." And the first thought each of them has is, it's way too soon.

00

**A/N So many good things happened, and now it seems baby's decided to make an early appearance. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check that out. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Love On The Line_. Until then stay safe and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks so much you guys! Wow, so, an afternoon of picnicking and fishing has turned into so much more. We're right where we left off as we see how the day plays out. I hope you enjoy!**

00

Daryl's on his feet and rushing to the SUV. He yanks open the rear passenger door and hurries back to her, "C'mon Beth, we gotta go. Take my hand."

She's taking short fast breaths and he can see she's in a lot of pain. He's doing his best to act calm but the fact is, he's not calm at all. He's worried and scared. It doesn't seem like the beginning of labor to him, at least not what they've been told to expect. The most worrisome of all is, he knows it's not time for labor period.

He gets her in the backseat and helps with the seatbelt, "Try'n lay back a little. If it's too uncomfortable take the damn thing off. I'ma be drivin' real careful anyway. I'm just gonna try'n get ya ta the hospital as quick as I can." He starts to close the door, stops himself and tells her, "I love ya girl." Just before it slams shut.

He realizes he doesn't have his crutches and he knows he's going to need them. He quickly hobbles back over to the blanket, grabs them and tosses them in the hatchback. He rips the Velcro loose on the boot and throws it in the back too. He's sure he won't be able to drive with that thing on. His mind flashes on Frankie's car, damn he wishes he had that right now.

Her voice is strained and broken when she asks, "Daryl what are you doing?"

"I'm'a get ya ta the hospital."

He's already in the driver's seat, the engine's fired up and the car's in drive. They're on their way when she protests, "Daryl, no! You can't drive with your leg."

"I can and I am. Don't worry bout me, just try'n relax. Breathe."

He snatches the phone from his pocket and makes a quick call to Merle, "Yeah brother listen, I'm takin' Beth ta the hospital, yeah, yeah, be quiet and listen now. I don't think we got much time, it seems like she's ready. Yeah, yeah, lemme finish. Anyway, her and me we been up at the river fishin', you remember that old spot where we used ta take Sophia? Yeah, that one. Anyway, there was no time and I left all our shit there. Will ya run get it? Yeah, thanks brother, I appreciate it. Yeah, we're goin' straight ta the hospital, not county though. It's too far and I don't think there's time. I'm headed ta the closest one, St. John's."

She's so scared and she heard what her husband told his brother, she knows he's scared too. Nothing seems right at all. She's read all the books and talked to her doctor and she's taken the childbirth classes, and no, this just isn't right. It's not supposed to be like this, everything's happening too quickly. Oh my and Daryl, what about Daryl? He shouldn't be driving. Oh my gosh.

This dirt road is in much better shape than the one that leads to the lake, but it's still not smooth and he knows the rough road is making this tougher on her. All he can do is say to her over and over, "I'm sorry girl, I'm try'n ta miss the ruts. Just hang on, we'll be on the main road real soon. Hang on Beth, just hang on."

He feels like his own gut is all twisted up. He can't take knowing she's in pain and he's so scared something's gone wrong. If anything bad ever happened to her he couldn't take it. If anything happened to their baby they'd both be wrecked.

He's relieved when they finally hit pavement, but he's sure she's ten times more relieved. "Okay Beth, that's better, huh? Just hang on, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

At first he tried driving with his right leg but the minute he pressed down on the brake and a sharp pain shot through him, he knew it was a mistake. Since that first wrong move, even though he's been managing to drive with his left foot, his right leg is feeling the pain of not having the cast. It's awkward and difficult but he can manage. And besides, it's not nearly as tough as what his wife is going through. He almost laughs as he thinks of the one bright spot, it's not a stick shift or he'd really be screwed.

He tells himself everything will be okay soon. She'll be safe at the hospital with doctors and nurses who know what they're doing. They'll take good care of her and their baby. As for him, he'll put the boot back on and the leg will feel just fine. Maybe. But whatever, once he knows for sure that his wife and his baby are doing okay he can call his own doc and see about the leg.

That's where his mind's at when she screams from the back seat, "Daryl! Daryl! NOW! Pull over! Hurry! Hurry!"

He can tell by the panic in her voice this is no time to question her. He pushes a button on the dash and the hazard lights come on as he pulls the car over to the side of the highway. He throws open his door and hobbles as quickly as he can to the passenger door in the back.

He tells himself to take a deep breath, they talked about this in childbirth classes and he knows what to do, he just never thought he'd ever have to.

He throws her door open, pops her seatbelt and instructs, "Lay down Beth, lay on your back. Here, lemme help ya."

"Daryl, Daryl…"

Her voice seems so weak and that adds to his worry, but he's determined not to let her know he's just as scared as she is. He tries to act like he knows what the fuck he's talking about when he tells her, "Don't worry, we got this Beth. We both know what to do. Just keep up the breathin' and the pantin', it will help everythin go a lot easier for you and the baby. It's all gonna be just fine." And Dear God he hopes that's true.

Who can account for the way a mind works when a person is operating on a mix of panic combined with survival mode? For him there's something he suddenly remembers, she always keeps a little package of sanitizing wipes in the console between the front seats. He reaches a hand over, pops it open and gets the package, cleaning his hands and up to his elbows. It doesn't seem like enough, he wishes there were somewhere to wash up, but it's the best he can do in the moment.

He hasn't got a towel or a blanket, nothing to wrap the baby in. He'll have to use what he can. He takes the phone from his t-shirt pocket, lays it on the floorboard, and reaching his hands behind his back he pulls his t-shirt up and off. It'll have to do.

Tears are rolling from her eyes and her knees are up as she pushes. He's still trying to sound like he knows what he's doing when he tells her, "Try'n slow down just a little on the pushin', just keep breathin'. I'm right here with ya, I love ya and like I told ya, we got this." In the meantime he's hitting 9-1-1 on his phone, laying it on the floorboard again, and then pulling her panties down.

That's when he knows for sure, he'll be delivering their baby. He can see its time. The 9-1-1 operator is on the line and all he can do is yell down at the phone giving her their location as best he can, "We're just passed mile marker 34 headin' east, a red SUV. I can't talk no more, baby's comin'."

He softly rubs her abdomen with an open palm, and then as the baby's head becomes visible he places the hand on the baby's head to give support, and to keep the little one from simply popping out. He attempts to sound as cool as he can when he reminds her yet again, "Ya gotta pant now, ya don't wanna tear yourself. That's right girl, you're doin' just right, just keep pantin'."

He places both hands over the infant's head as best he can, waiting for baby to make the next move. He remembers to resist pulling the child out, to just let the baby and the labor contractions do the work. He simply let's his hands guide their baby.

It's happening. There's a mess of all type of fluids he can't quite identify, and it seems like there's more blood than there ought to be. He tries to just ignore all that, their baby is coming. He tells his wife, "Okay, next pain just go on and push. Baby's ready and so am I. It's okay Beth, everything's good."

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than his wife is shrieking in pain and the tiny human makes her appearance.

She's so small it's alarming, he's sure she can't be more than about three and a half pounds. She looks blue and she's wrinkled. She's also wet and slippery and he uses his t-shirt to hold her. She's so little she almost fits in one hand.

He's made a lot of noise over the months about this being _his_ baby and all, but there have been times when secretly he wondered. Could he really feel that way when the baby arrived? Would he really be able to look at the little one and say, "this is my child," and mean it, feel it? Now he knows the answer. As soon as he held the little girl in his hands he knew there would never be another doubt. She's his daughter.

He gently strokes downward on the baby's nose and the mucus and what must be amniotic fluid come out. He turns her over so that her tummy now rests in his palm while he rubs her little back and whispers over and over, "C'mon Annie take a breath for Daddy, c'mon baby take a breath for Daddy."

When the child makes a faint noise he's hopeful, but there's no breathing and no crying. They had to learn how to do resuscitation in some Red Cross course Georgia Power made everyone take, and they learned how to do it on infants in childbirth class. All he knows is he needs to try.

He's just puffing a breath of air into the baby girl's mouth when he hears the sirens, and an ambulance and sheriff's car pull in behind the SUV. He's holding his daughter tightly against his bare chest as he looks up to the heavens and thanks God.

Before he knows quite what to think the paramedics have taken over. The umbilical cord is clamped and cut and one of them rushes his new baby to the truck, while two others bring a gurney and begin to move Beth from the SUV.

He's about to yell at them, tell them to be careful with his family, when there's a hand on his shoulder and Rick's voice is saying, "You're not driving. You can ride to the hospital in the squad with me."

His leg is throbbing so he doesn't put up much of an argument, still he questions, "What about Beth's car?"

Rick shakes his head, says, "No problem," and put's some kind of yellow card under the wiper. "Give me your keys, Merle and I can bring it by the hospital later."

The paramedics tell him, "We've got them both on oxygen and your wife on an IV to get some fluid in her. That's all we're going to do here, we're taking them to St. John's now. They're expecting us and they'll be ready."

He wants to tell them wait, that he needs to talk to his wife. He needs to hold her hand, he needs to look in her eyes and know for himself she's all right, and he wants to give her just one kiss. He needs to hold his baby girl close for just another minute.

He doesn't say or do any of that though. That would be selfish and this isn't the time to be thinking about himself. For right now he's only thinking about the fact his whole life is riding in the back of that ambulance.

He grabs the crutches and boot from the back of her car. He never thought he'd be anxious to put the son of a bitch on, but now he knows how much he needs that boot. He feels like his head is in a fog but he just keeps doing what he has to do, putting one foot in front of the other as he quickly walks to the squad. Just as he's about to open the door it all catches up to him, he bends over and throws up on the side of the road.

Rick nods as Daryl slides in the car the sheriff commiserates, "It's the fuckin' nerves. It gets to a man when he sees his family in trouble. It's going to be okay though Daryl. Beth and the baby are in good hands."

All he can do is nod and be grateful that yes, Rick's right. Beth and the baby are okay for now. He's both thankful and relieved when Rick hits the lights and siren, and their following the ambulance the short distance to St. John's.

One thing him and Merle have in common is their tough guy cocky attitude, the one where they puff up their chests and tell the world they're not afraid of anything. But he knows that's all just so much bullshit, right now he's scared to death.

They pull into the ambulance entrance and with Rick by his side no one questions whether he belongs there or not, although he sees the way they're all staring and he's about to ask what the fuck they think they're looking at. Then he thinks about what he must look like. He's wearing the boot, he's on crutches and he's not wearing a shirt. Not only is he half-naked, but he's well aware how messed up he looks.

No matter how many times Beth tells him it's not ugly, he's seen what his skin looks like. His chest, his shoulders and neck, his back and his arms are all covered in not only plenty of nasty scars, but all kinds of different scars. Lash marks, knife wounds, burned mottled flesh on his chest and shoulders, and the fern like red scarring on his arm and side. Then there are the cheap tattoos and whatever that sticky baby juice is that's all over his chest.

A male nurse hands him something neatly folded, "Here man, you can put this on, there's a restroom just up the hall." He nods his thanks as he hurries to the bathroom, washes his hands and face and does the best he can to get the baby juice off his chest with a handful of wet paper towels. He slips the scrub shirt on and he's back with her.

The scene feels so chaotic and that's unnerving, yet he's glad to see everyone rushing to help his family. Rick gets a little assertive with the doc on duty who lets him know they're taking the baby girl to the NICU, and after the initial exam Beth will most likely be taken to the maternity floor.

Daryl asks, "What about her regular Doc, Dr. Carson."

The doctor smiles when he tells him, "I'm the other Dr. Carson, his brother. I'll put in a call and tell my brother you're all here, I know he'll be right over."

The doctor can see the man is a wreck and lays a hand on his upper arm as he assures him, "Listen Dad, you did a great job of bringing that little girl into the world, under what were certainly not favorable conditions. Now it's time for you to try and relax and let our team take over. We've got a terrific group in our NICU to care for your daughter, including the best Pediatric Doctor in the region, Dr. Subramanian, everyone calls him Dr. S."

He nods, okay yeah that's right. It doesn't matter how badly he wants to fix everything, he knows he can't. He's got to let these people do what they know how to do.

Finally they let him sit with his wife. She looks exhausted and seems even smaller than usual, and her skin is so pale. Yet she has a smile on her face when she says, "We have a baby girl Daryl." Then her eyebrows crease and she asks, "You're not disappointed it isn't a boy are you?"

He carries on like it's all just great, like their baby didn't come too soon and like Annie's not too small, and like she didn't have trouble drawing her first breath. He smiles, shakes his head and says, "Nah, nah you kiddin' me? I got me another fishin' buddy and I can already tell she's gonna be a good one."

"You need to go to her Daryl. We can't leave her alone."

He's torn. She's right, how can they leave their new baby all alone? Even if these people are all professionals and they all know just what the hell they're doing, they're still not family. There's another problem though, how can he leave his wife? He doesn't want her to be alone either, "But what about you Beth, I don't wanna leave you by yourself either."

She smiles at him and even though her eyes look so tired they also look happy and in them he sees the angel that she is. She assures him, "I'll be fine Daryl. I'm getting very good care and besides, I know you'll be right here in the hospital and I know you're coming back to me. Annie's too little to know you'll never leave her."

He does his best to smile and agrees, "You're right, I'm never far from you and you're always in my heart, her too."

"And Daryl, just so you know, you're my hero. I was so scared and you were so calm and you knew just what to do. Just listening to you and knowing you were there to take care of me made me feel more calm. Then you brought our daughter into the world. I'll never forget the precious moment when I heard you ask her, 'C'mon Annie take a breath for Daddy' and I knew then you loved her."

"Course I love her Beth, she's my girl. Like I said, she's my fishin' buddy and she's my little fighter too, you'll see. She'll come through this like a champ." Then he actually laughs a little when he admits, "And just so ya know, I was never calm. I ain't ever been more nervous or more afraid, and as soon as you and Annie were in the ambulance I threw my guts up right there on the side a the road."

She giggles and tells him, "Well you're also a great actor. I don't know how I got so lucky to wind up here with you. All I know is I'm going to thank God every day that I did." He kisses her forehead and she tells him, "Dr. Carson will be here any minute, as soon as he examines me and says I can, the nurse promised she'll bring me to the NICU. I'll see you and Annie there."

Just before a nurse escorts him to the NICU his phone vibrates. Shit, it's Merle and that reminds him, he didn't even call his brother yet. He apologizes, "Sorry man, so much happened so fast, shit Merle, I had ta deliver my baby girl myself, right there on the highway."

They talk a few more minutes as he fills his brother in and then he thinks about something he needs to say, "Hey man, I know I called on ya a lot these past few months. Ya got rid a that trouble Beth had and got her money back. Ya took care a her when I was out and ya took care a things for me today. I want ya ta know brother, I appreciate all that ya do."

Merle's not any better at taking a compliment than he is, he simply answers, "I told ya, it's my job brother."

Rick's right there and he takes the phone long enough for him and Merle to make arrangements to meet on the highway and get Beth's car. Merle can't help joking with the sheriff, "Sounds like I'll be takin' it ta the car wash."

Daryl's oblivious to his brother's joking. He smiles as the sheriff hands his phone back and he says to him, "When all this is over and we get back home I'ma have ta have you and your family over for a steak dinner Rick."

Rick just smiles back and says, "That sounds like my kind of reward. You just let me know when."

As they're walking to the NICU the nurse explains to him what the rules will be, "Here at St. John's we believe babies need to spend as much time with their parents as possible. We're not going to restrict you except to encourage you to go home at night and get sleep. If you were to get sick we wouldn't be able to let you see your baby at all."

He doesn't argue with the nurse, he agrees. He needs to stay healthy to take care of Beth and the baby. He has to get all the sleep he can while he can. He does keep his plan about where he'll sleep to himself, but he already knows as long as Beth is in this hospital he'll be sleeping here too, with her.

They get to the nurse's station and there's a woman there who tells him, "I just need to get a few details from you Mr. Dixon. I've got birth records to complete. I promise it'll only take a moment."

He knows these things are important but he's anxious, "Yeah, okay, sure, I just wanna see my little girl."

"I know, I'll make it quick." The woman asks for his full name, Beth's full name, their birth dates and Mother's maiden names, and then she asks, "Do you know your daughter's time of birth?"

"Yeah, I looked down at my phone, it was 1:52 this afternoon."

"Perfect, and your daughter's full name?"

"Annette Louise Dixon."

The woman smiles, "Oh I love that, it's so traditional."

He's not sure what he's supposed to say, he just shrugs and tells her, "Yeah my wife's mother was named Annette. We're gonna call our little girl Annie."

"How sweet."

The nurse meets with him and explains his options, "Although the baby will be in an incubator to keep her warm, if you decide to, when you're with her you can be the one to keep her warm. It's called Kangaroo Care and it's a method we believe in here at St. John's. Skin to skin contact is important with newborns. We'll place her on your bare chest and cover her with a light blanket. All you have to do is hold her close and share the warmth of your body with her. If you'd prefer not to do that, you can sit next to the incubator and there's a portal where you can reach your hand in and touch her."

He doesn't have to think about it, but he does tell the nurse, "Yeah, I wanna hold her as much as I can, it's just when I delivered her I got a lotta that fluid stuff on my chest. I should probably wash up again."

She nods and leads him to a scrub sink, points out the soap and the foot pedals to control the water, hangs a gown on a hook and tells him, "When you're done washing just put this on with the opening in the front."

She pulls the curtain to give him some privacy and he gets busy washing, puts on the gown and he's so ready to see his baby. It feels like forever.

He finally gets to sit in the rocking chair and he watches intently as the nurse lifts his baby girl from the incubator and puts her in his arms. His heart feels so full as he looks down at the little girl laying on his chest. The little one who has already changed his life completely.

She has some kind of monitor stuck to her tummy and a little tube leading from her nose, but none of it looks too scary. What strikes him again is, she's so tiny it's like holding a doll in his arms. Her skin is pink now and she doesn't really have what you'd call hair, it's more of a white fuzz. It's all such a contrast to his darker scarred and tattooed skin.

People always say their kid looks just like this person or that person, he has no fucking idea who his daughter looks like. It's way too soon to know, but as he glides his finger softly along her tiny cheek he whispers, "You're a little beauty Annie, ya look just like your Mama."

The nurse checks on him and the baby periodically and the third time she comes by she lets him know, "They're going to bring your wife up soon and Dr. S is going to be in right after that to tell you all about Annie's checkup."

It's about an hour and a half later when the big double doors open and a nurse wheels Beth into the room. She looks tired and frail, but she's smiling from ear to ear. Annie's nurse helps Beth open her gown a little, enough that the baby can lay on the bare skin of her chest.

All Daryl can do is look at his wife with their baby girl nestled against her. He can't speak, he's afraid if he does he might cry. He's so filled with emotion he's worried that once he starts crying he'll never be able to stop. All he does right now is stare at the two most important people in the world to him and think what a lucky son of a bitch he turned out to be.

00

**A/N Annie has arrived on the scene - and what an entrance she made! I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave me a comment. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check that out. I'll be back next Friday with more of _Love On The Line_ and I hope to see you here. Until then stay safe and well and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you, Thank you - you guys are the best. There's a whole lot going on. Let's check in.**

00

His wife still has the IV but she assures him it's just fluids to keep her hydrated. When he gives her a questioning look she shakes her head like he's being silly, "It's just saline or something. Stop being such a worry wart."

All the emotions of the day, the fear he experienced for his wife and baby, and the nagging remnant of those fears he's still experiencing, along with his profound love for them, have joined forces with his primal needs – he's hungry and exhausted.

He doesn't raise his voice but she can tell immediately he's not happy with her. "A worry wart? Do ya have any idea what you n Annie put me through today?" Now he's shaking his head, "I's never so scared in my life." Then he's just grasping at whatever, "Worry wart. Pfft That's another thing, you're always callin' me names."

She can see the tension in his face, his whole body really. He's had an unreal day and through it all he's proved to her once again, he's the best person she's ever known. Her voice is soft, sweet and apologetic as she takes his hand and quietly tells him, "I'm sorry I've called you names. It's a very bad habit I think I've carried over since first grade. I won't do it anymore, unless they're nice names like you deserve to be called. And Daryl, I promise I'm doing really good. The doctor said I'll probably be able to go home in two days, I'm just not sure I want to."

She looks down at the baby sleeping peacefully on her chest, looks at her husband and asks, "How can I possibly go home and leave her here alone?"

Just the sound of her soft voice and the touch of her hand have calmed his rattled nerves and he leans in and kisses her cheek. He gets what she's saying, he feels the same way, but that's not what he says, "Hey now Beth, she won't be alone, ya know that. One or both of us will be here all day everyday as long as Annie's here. We can take turns too."

He gives her another little kiss, lays his hand softly on Annie's back and admits, "I ain't really mad at ya, ya know that don't ya? Mostly I just been worried and I'm tired and hungry. This has been some kinda day, ain't it?"

She softly laughs, "I'll say, but look what we got Daryl! We won the grand prize!"

He feels like his heart might melt as he looks at the two of them, "Yeah we did. We hit the jackpot."

She takes a serious tone with him, "I think you should ask Merle to give you a ride home. Rest a little, have a shower and have something to eat. You need to take care of yourself."

He shakes his head no, "I ain't leaving the two of ya."

"Daryl, we'll be fine, just think of all the people here who are keeping an eye on us." She squeezes his hand adding, "And we're not going anywhere without you, we'll be right here when you get back."

He still doesn't give in, "Nah, it's better if I just stay. You stayed with me."

She sighs in frustration and points out, "Not all the time. I stayed at the motel the first two nights. Then Merle took me home and I showered and packed a little bag. I took care of the food in the fridge and a couple of other small things around the house." She smiles as she teases just a little, "Besides, don't you want to go wash the fish and campfire smells off?"

He squints an eye and does his best to look angry when he asks, "What're ya sayin' Beth? Ya tellin' me I stink an ya don't want me around til I clean up?"

She smiles, shrugs and answers, "Kind of."

They're both laughing when the pediatrician walks in, but Daryl immediately tries to look serious. He grabs a crutch, stands and extends his hand, "Good ta meet ya Doc, I'm Daryl Dixon and this is my wife Beth. I guess ya already met Annie."

The doctor smiles down at the resting baby and her Mother, "Indeed I have. It seems your daughter was very anxious to meet the world," He smiles at Daryl and adds, "and I understand it was quite the exciting experience for you."

He nods and agrees, "No kiddin', she tested my nerves for sure."

"Well you did a great job. She's early but I don't think there's any reason to suspect she won't thrive. I have her at 31 weeks, close to 32. She's a little ahead of the curve in organ development, so that's good. Her lungs are almost fully developed. If she could have waited another week or so we'd be there. But she does seem to have caught on to the art of breathing. Aside from you giving her a little mouth to mouth and the paramedics giving her oxygen, she's been breathing on her own."

Beth asks hopefully, "So there's nothing wrong?"

"Well she is preterm so although there's nothing wrong per se, she's not as developed as we would prefer her to be. I'm sure I don't have to tell you she needs to put on some weight. Other than that, we need to observe her and make sure she continues to make developmental progress. We have to be certain she continues to breathe on her own, and we'll want her to show an interest in eating on her own. Tell me Mrs. Dixon, do you plan on breast feeding?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. We'll see how she does with that. It might be challenging at first, even some full-term babies experience a little trouble in the beginning. If we can't coax Annie into cooperating, we'll have to supplement. Alright?"

"Yes, of course whatever she needs."

"Great. We have an excellent team of lactation specialists, the best around. They'll be in soon to check with you and they'll do everything possible to make sure it's a successful and loving experience for both you and Annie."

He answers a few more of their questions and when he leaves Daryl tells her, "Ya know you're right, I need ta go home and get cleaned up n all that, check on the house and get myself sumthin' ta eat. Ya want me ta bring anythin' back for you?"

"Yes please, the bag we packed for me and the baby, oh, and you know all those cookies I made? Why don't you bring those too, I'm hungry for sweets." She's smiling and he's laughing and she's thinking of something. She knows her husband. He's 100% on board with her breastfeeding Annie, but that's not the sort of thing Daryl wants to talk about in front of others. She thinks she might know why he's going home and she can't resist asking, "So what changed your mind?"

He's honest, it's Beth and he knows she knows him, "I got no interest in being here when that lactaid lady is talkin' to ya. I'll split when she gets here. You can just tell me what all she said when I come back later." She smiles and agrees, she can't even imagine how uncomfortable all of that would make Daryl, the poor man's been through enough today.

They've just settled on that when her doctor comes in and the first thing he does is tease Daryl, "What's the big idea of you stealing my job?"

Daryl shrugs and shakes his head when he answers, "Man, I never intended to steal your thunder, that's for damn sure. And it scared the hell right outta me too. Thank God it all turned out pretty good, that's all I care about."

Dr. Carson agrees, "All kidding aside my man, you did great. There was no tearing, no problems at all, I'm very impressed. And just look at Annie, she's a little doll. Dr. S tells me he's sure she's going to be just fine."

That's when all those questions Daryl has come out at once, "What about Beth though Doc? Is she okay? And do ya know what made this happen? Why the baby came so early?"

The doctor's voice has both a serious and a soothing tone, "Honestly? We can't say for sure. Often times with pregnancies there are indicators, serious ongoing problems and we suspect the birth will be preterm. Other times it simply happens."

He looks at her and says, "We've all talked many times about Beth's physical health the first time I examined her, it wasn't the best. Beth you know, your body was rundown and you've been fighting an uphill battle trying to remedy that, and through a pregnancy. That might be a contributor, but it's also possible that has absolutely nothing to do with it. In your case it seems to have simply happened. The good news is you and the baby are doing well. That's what we're going to focus on, and of course, getting both Mommy and Baby up to weight."

The doctor agrees with what she told her husband, she'll be released in two days, "There won't be any reason to keep you here, and I'm sure you'll rest better at home."

Beth disagrees with that, "Not without my baby I won't."

The doctor nods in understanding and says, "I know it feels that way, but you can stay with her whenever you want to, we just don't recommend overnight visits. No one's trying to be mean, we just want you to get your rest. That way, when Annie goes home you and her will both be healthy and rested. How's that?"

Daryl wants his girls to be alright and he jumps on that, "Yeah, that's good. That's what I want too."

Dr. Carson answers a few more questions and isn't even quite out the double doors when the lactation specialist arrives. She seems very nice and encouraging, but Daryl can't imagine being in on this.

He tells them, "S'cuse me, but I gotta get. I'll be back later and Beth can tell me all what ya talked about." He bends down, kisses his baby and his wife and promises, "I'ma be back soon, with cookies."

Beth smiles, "Alright," and then remembers, "Oh my gosh, would you call Shawn and email Maggie, please?"

He's never communicated with her sister. He's been copied on some of the messages Beth sends her, he's seen pictures of Maggie and she's real pretty and all, but in his mind he thinks of her as mostly bossy and crabby. He puts all that aside though, he knows he needs to do this, "Yeah sure, a course." Shit, besides, he'd do just about anything to avoid being here while some woman talks to his wife about their daughter latching onto her breast. He needs a beer, he needs a sandwich and then another beer. That ought to make everything right.

He gets to the lobby, calls his brother and then while he waits for Merle to arrive, he calls Shawn. Her brother sounds truly happy and excited, "Damn brother, I'm so happy that wasn't me. I don't think I could have done it. I would have passed out for sure."

Daryl assures him, "Nah, you'da done whatever ya had ta do, just like me, and then you'da done what I done, throw up right there on the highway."

They laugh and chat a little longer and when they hang up Daryl composes his email to Maggie. He tells her what happened without going into every little detail. By the time he's done typing everything on the phone, with his thumbs, Merle has arrived.

Merle's got that walk and that grin, he's like the cat that swallowed the canary when he comes strolling through those big automatic lobby doors. He's practically cackling when he says, "Well, well, well if it ain't Dr. Dixon. I always knew you'd make it big someday."

When they get in Merle's truck Daryl's smiling and shaking his head, but his voice is also full of emotion when he admits to his brother, "Fuck man, I's worried I'd pass out. I's so scared for Beth and for the baby. I knew it was too early, and fuck, what would I have done if things went wrong?"

Merle reaches over, grabs his brother's shoulder and says, "Hey now, there's no doubt in my mind ya woulda figured it out little brother. When the shit gets down that's how ya are. It's who ya are." He smiles and suggests, "I tell ya what, let's you n me hit the Dragon Room. I'll buy ya a beer and a corned beef sandwich ta celebrate. I'm sure you're starving since ya lost your lunch on the highway n all."

Daryl's fighting a smile as he reaches over and punches his brother's arm, "Yeah, I's just glad it didn't happen til I done what I needed ta do, and hell yeah, I could go for a beer and a sandwich."

They get back to the house, he's better now that his stomach is full and he's had a couple of beers. He hurries to shower, gets her bag and packs up the cookies in a plastic container, then grabs a couple of personal things he'll need. He's not quite ready to leave though. All afternoon his leg has been reminding him of what he needs to do next.

He gets on the phone with Dr. Jenner and he's honest with the man. He tells him what he did and why he did it, and he admits that the leg is causing him quite a bit of pain.

The Doctor responds, "First of all, congratulations on your new baby girl. How about I have a look at it, the chief of staff over at St. John's is a golfing buddy of mine. I'll give him a quick call and ask if he minds if I practice medicine at his hospital today. I don't anticipate anything other than for him to agree, he owes me a favor or two. I'll see you there in an hour or so."

* * *

They're happy but also melancholy when two days later Beth is released from the hospital. Daryl's honest with himself, he wants him and Beth to be sleeping together in their own bed, even though he knows it's going to be rough being away from Annie. They want Annie home too, and even though they fully understand why she can't be, it still hurts.

The first night turns out to be difficult. Neither of them sleeps well and they know exactly why, it's being away from their little girl that's got them anxious. The good news is they're together in their own bed with no one else around. They can cuddle all they want, talk and touch and tease.

Of course they can't take it as far as he'd like it to go, it's way too soon for that, but they can satisfy the hunger for at least some of what they're craving with each other. For now they settle on laying skin to skin, feeling each other's hearts beat and holding on tight.

They only manage to hold out on sex completely for a week. The first time they make love they're both very tentative and maybe a little more careful than they need to be. He's so afraid he'll hurt her, she's afraid of the same thing. But it's not long before they're right back to where they were, except for that one change, now he wears a condom.

They quickly get in a routine. Beth spends her mornings at the hospital with Annie, and Daryl spends his afternoons there and Beth is home. They make it a point to have dinner at home every night on their back porch, just the two of them. It's their time to talk and smile and share their news of the day, and spend some time just focusing on each other. Then it's back to the hospital together to spend part of the evening with their baby.

Annie's five weeks old when they finally get to bring their little girl home. It's sooner than they'd originally thought, but it still feels like forever. Daryl carries the tiny bundle into the bedroom, not her own bedroom, no. They have no intention of letting her sleep anywhere but right next to them until she's a lot bigger.

Her pretty bassinet is all made up and ready, waiting right next to their bed. Beth watches with a smile as Daryl carefully lays the little girl down. She still sleeps for the majority of the day; she still has so much growing to do. She's just a hair over five pounds, but she's healthy and thriving.

Beth looks over and sees the big bouquet of flowers on their dresser. There are balloons and a rattle, and a little stuffed bunny, all part of the big floral arrangement. They smile when they read the card, "Welcome home Annie! We Love You, Aunt Carol, Uncle Merle and Cousin Sophia."

Merle, Carol and Sophia come by every day. They don't stay long, just long enough to hold the baby girl for a few minutes and coo over her. Uncle Shawn and Frankie are the same. When they're in town they're there for a few minutes each day.

Beth can't believe how much better her brother is doing with Frankie gently pushing him to try harder and to do more. He's still wobbly, a little slow and unsteady on his feet, but in the house he walks around unassisted.

It's two weeks after Annie gets home that Shawn comes to see them alone. He sits on the back porch with his sister and brother in law and he smiles when he tells them the news, "Frankie has a photo shoot down in Miami next week and I'm going with her. While we're there we're getting married."

All Daryl has are beers, he teases, "If I'da known I'd have champagne."

Shawn laughs as he takes the bottle from Daryl's hand, "Like you and me are gonna sit around sippin' champagne." They clink bottles and Shawn admits, "I never thought I'd have this after what happened to me. I was sure I'd be institutionalized the rest of my life, then you two made me move and I met Frankie. Now I've got a life again and I'm the happiest man in the world."

Daryl disagrees, "No ya ain't, I am." They laugh and clink bottles again and smile knowing they're both right.

Aaron's by every week and often Jesus is with him. They seem to be a good match, this might just stick.

Even Rick surprises them with a visit and he brings Carl. Beth and Daryl suspect there's been some secret behind the scenes planning by Carl and Sophia when the Dixon's show up shortly after. It calls for an impromptu pizza party, although Beth sticks with a turkey sandwich, "I'm not sure Annie's ready for pizza yet."

They've been home three weeks when the front door bell rings and Daryl hurries to answer it. He's never met her yet he knows her right away. He speaks first, "Maggie?"

"Yes, and you're Daryl. You look just like Beth described you, except a lot rougher and scruffier."

Her remark doesn't offend him, he's not concerned with her opinion of him. It's just that he's pretty sure she's a steamroller. It seems like every time Beth hears from her sister she's a little down afterwards. He doesn't like seeing his wife like that.

He's not used to getting tough with women, but he feels like he needs to take a stand with this woman right from the start. He gets close, closer than he ever stands to a virtual stranger, looks her in the eye and lets her know, "You're Beth's sister and that means you're welcome in my home anytime, right up ta the time that you upset my wife in any way, then you're not welcome anymore."

She looks at him for a minute, deciding whether she wants to do battle with her brother in law. She decides against it, he looks like a man who means what he says. So she smiles and says, "Oh yeah? Well that's good to know Daryl Dixon, I'll mind my p's and q's."

* * *

One day while Beth's showering and the baby's sleeping, he takes a beer to the back porch to sit and relax a minute. He's just staring out at the pretty yard when his mind wanders to the accident. Even though it was a nightmare, and as much as he worries he might never be quite the same physically, he's almost glad he had to jump out of that bucket, and then got hit by a jolt of lightning. It's because of that he's been able to spend so much time with his wife and their baby.

It's even more time than he thought it would be, four months instead of three. When Dr. Jenner examined his leg at St. John's, he told him, "Daryl, I'm not going to lecture you, this was something you didn't have any control over, but hobbling around on the leg with no boot, trying to drive, getting on your knees to deliver the baby, you did some damage."

He never asked the Doc to do it, he never would have, but Dr. Jenner fudged a little in his report, he didn't say patient negligence caused a re-injury, he said, "The patient's leg sustained more damage than originally suspected and is taking far longer to heal properly." That kept the disability coming.

**Five Years Later**

The last time they were in Savannah was two years ago when Aaron and Jesus got married on the beach, they're all excited to be back. They've rented a bungalow and they're going to stay a week, the whole family's ready for fun, especially Daryl. They haven't had a real vacation in quite a while, and it's not just that, there's so much cause for celebration this weekend.

As he helps Beth out of the big Ford Explorer he kisses her cheek and asks, "You excited ta be back?"

She returns the smile, "Yes, I'm so happy. I can't wait to see everyone and I'm really looking forward to taking Annie and Max on a boat tour. I'm so glad you decided to turn this into a family vacation, I know we're all going to have a ball."

He lifts Annie from the backseat but he doesn't set her down right away. He holds the little girl, kisses her cheek and then asks her, "Are ya ready for Sophia and Carl's weddin' tomorrow Annie? I just know you're gonna make a beautiful flower girl."

"I'm happy Daddy. I love my pretty dress and my new pink shoes!" Daryl smiles at the tiny girl, she's only a hair bigger that her not quite three year old brother. There's no doubt he'll be passing her up soon.

He supposes it was destined to be this way, that she'd be tiny. She started out that way and that's the way she's stayed. She's a beauty too, it's like he told her from the start. She looks just like her Mama. She's all soft blonde curls and big blue eyes, and that big sweet smile. Those aren't the only things she inherited from Beth, just like her Mama she has a pure heart that's full of love.

Next he gets his rough and tumble boy Max out of his car seat, "Hey buddy, did ya have a nice nap? Are ya all rested up for our vacation?"

His son is all boy. Everything about him seems to be just the opposite of his sister. He's big for his age, with a powerful little build and lots of unruly straight dark hair. He's got brooding steel blue eyes and a habit of chewing the side of his thumb when he's thinking about something. He's independent, but he follows his Daddy everywhere.

He's also fiercely protective of his sister and his Mama. Right now he's got a bruise above his left eyebrow from a scuffle he got in just the other day. The neighbor boy pushed Annie down and made her cry. Max didn't hesitate, he jumped on the older boy with his little fists flying. His Daddy had trouble getting after him for it, his son's a Dixon after all.

Yep, Max is a lot like his Daddy, including his soft heart.

No sooner does Daryl set his son down than Annie's hugging her brother, "Oh Maxie, we're going to have so much fun. We're going to play in the sand and eat cotton candy and everything is going to be so good."

The key to the place is in his pocket. Daryl gets the stroller and the luggage out of the back end of the rig as they head in the modest two-bedroom bungalow they've rented. It's just right, everything they need. They hurry to unpack and get their swimsuits on and they're on their way to the sand. Daryl's always cautious about his family, if they're out and about, they stick together. They have a rule, they all hold hands as they walk along the boardwalk to the beach.

Suddenly Beth stops, seemingly frozen in her tracks as her hand covers her mouth and a loud gasp escapes her as she utters, "Oh my gawd."

Daryl's concerned as the whole family comes to a halt, "What Beth? What happened?" Annie seems a little frightened and he picks her up and holds her close while he waits for his wife to answer.

She gulps, she has to be careful what she says in front of the children, "That brown haired man over there, the one talking to the older blonde lady, that's Randall Burns."

His eyes look that way and he feels a coldness in his heart as he observes this guy who uses women, and he definitely looks like he's schmoozing this older woman. He's smiling, touching her arm, leaning in close, practically falling all over her. Yeah, the man's doing what he does. Daryl keeps watching as the women smiles back like she's all in love, and then hands Randall an envelope that he stuffs in his pocket.

That's when it happens, out of nowhere four cops show up, two in uniform and two detectives. In five seconds flat Randall is handcuffed and they're putting him in a police cruiser. The detectives are talking to the woman and Daryl realizes, she must be a detective too. A smile spreads across his face, it was a setup, they played that mutherfucker and caught him redhanded. Beat him at his own game.

Beth's looking over at her husband and she seems to have forgotten the children are there, but her question is sincere when she asks, "Are you disappointed the police are here? Did you think you'd finally get a chance to beat the tar out of him?"

Daryl's studying her. He's surprised she'd ask him that question, but then there was a time he talked a lot about doing just that. He doesn't say a word at first. One arm wraps across his wife's shoulder and he kisses her deeply, right there on the boardwalk in front of the kids and all. Then he rubs a hand softly over Annie's blonde curls and kisses her cheek. He looks back at Beth and states his truth. "I don't need ta beat the tar outta him. I already beat him outta everythin' he ever had that was worth havin'."

Then Maxie's tugging at his hand, "Quit kissin', let's go beach Daddy."

Daddy just smiles, "I ain't ever gonna quit kissin' your Mama, Max. C'mon, then, we got sandcastles ta build and I got kids ta bury in the sand."

_And the Dixons lived happily ever after_

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading my story, and for your comments, follows and favors - I appreciate you all. You too my silent readers - KS, MaggieDee and all :) The final chapter photo, with babies, is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmetbrick, please check in out. I'll be back with a new Bethyl story on Friday the 28th of Aug, I hope you'll stop by and check it out. Until then, thank you again and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee BETHYL ON!**


End file.
